Travesía
by Serenity94
Summary: CANCELADA Se restringe el ingreso de toda persona que no haya visto InuYasha y que no haya leído/visto Harry Potter-Saga· Pasado poco más de un año de que el pozo se sellara(...) una nueva aventura para Kagome(...) reencuentros y reencarnaciones(...) por fin regresa a los brazos de la criatura que amaba(...) Summary completo adentro·La imagen no es mía, es de origen desconocido
1. Capítulo primero

**Summary completo: [Pasado poco más de un año de que el pozo sellara, una nueva travesía se posará frente a Kagome: siendo la pieza principal del triunfo de "El Elegido "contra "El Innombrable"; afrontando la soledad, para después reencontrarse con personas conocidas y reencarnaciones de personas que ella conocía. Todo esto, causará que la Miko tenga una moral alta e imposible de romper. La criatura espero por siglos el volver a verla, ya no tenía que esperar más, y había valido la pena.]**

**Prólogo**

_Si bien, la vida de uno mismo es completamente propia, junto con sus decisiones, actos, pensamientos y a lo que conlleva ese grupo de cualidades equívocas y algunas veces inequívocas. También, toda vida se le considera normal. Pero, hay que tener en cuenta de que solo hay unos cuantos grupos de excepciones ante la regla de "persona normal"._

_Y ella era una dentro de esos tantos grupos._

_Se podría dar un ejemplo de ese extraño portal que estaba guardado en la casilla "prohibida" (ni tanto prohibida que digamos) donde se escondía un pozo que, al cruzarlo, viajaba quinientos años atrás._

_Más de ahí, su madre y su padre tenían que ver. Dándolo más importancia a su padre, que en paz descanse._

_Además de ser una Miko de parte de la familia Inoue (apellido de soltera de su madre, y apellido de su abuelo), era una bruja (O hechicera, como prefieran). Loco, ¿No? Su padre, Yusuke Higurashi, era de una familia altamente reconocida en la comunidad oculta, a diferencia de su madre, que era la única bruja en su familia, hasta que nació ella._

_Y ella, con sorpresa, no era la única con una vida "no-normal"; su hermano menor tiene las mismas facultades que ella, cosa que sorprendió a su familia._

_Kagome Higurashi, Miko de Japón, reencarnación de la poderosa sacerdotisa Kikyo, era una bruja._

_Y como tal que significa la palabra "bruja", también conlleva a unos pequeños, y no tan pequeños, problemas._

_Llevar una doble vida entre la época actual y quinientos años atrás, no fue fácil._

_Y llevar una doble vida entre sus amigos sin magia y su vida con tal elemento, tampoco lo es._

_Lo único que ella extrañaba más que nada, era a Inuyasha. Por lo menos, ella pensó, él la hubiese hecho sentir que no estaba sola._

Capítulo primero:

El eco de pasos resonando en la casilla de madera, no bastó para sacarla de su ensoñación. Y eso bien sabía que preocupaba de sobremanera a su familia (o a lo que queda de ella). Con su mirada color chocolate, recorrió vagamente el alfeizar del Pozo Devora Huesos, a la vez que cerraba los ojos para sentir la leve briza que entraba por la puerta.

-¿Kagome? – llamó la voz de Naomi Higurashi.

Lentamente, la nombrada se volteó para ver a su madre, mostrando un brillo apagado y neutral en sus ojos hacia la mujer mayor.

-¿Sucede algo, mamá? – devolvió con voz suave y cálida.

La mujer de cabellos cortos y color canela, sonrió.

-Ven a tomar té, hablaremos. – no era una invitación. Era una orden sutil. Y eso llamó la atención de su hija.

Ella quedó quieta sin emociones, mirando a su madre salir de la casilla del pozo. Una vez ella salió de ella y su campo de vista, Kagome se volteó al pozo.

Se levantó del lugar donde pasaba el primero de cada mes (estaban a principios de agosto), y miró dentro del agujero con los ojos casi lagrimeando y con suma melancolía. Acarició la madera vieja con sus dedos delicadamente, con temor a que se desmorone en cualquier momento, y subió los pocos escalones que la llevaban fuera de ese lugar.

Algo le decía que no iba a volver a ver al pozo durante mucho tiempo.

Una ráfaga de viento la azotó, revoloteándole los largos cabellos color azabache, anunciando un gran cambio y casi como reconfortándola.

_Kagura… _pensó ella, sonriente. Siempre la había parecido injusta la muerte de esa mujer en el Sengoku, a pesar de que estaba en bando enemigo, lo único que había deseado ferviente era la libertad… ser libre como el viento.

Elevó la vista al cielo, que se mostraba de un color gris oscuro. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a largarse a llover con fuerza.

Pudo observar a Buyo, su gato, corretear perezosamente por los arbustos que rodeaban el templo, mientras vigilaba unas aves que se encontraban en una mesita con varios bonsáis.

-Ven, Buyo… - agarró al gordo gato antes de que se lanzara a la caza, y lo llevó entre sus brazos, caminando hacia la casa. El felino hizo un bufido de fastidio.

Pensó en lo que había hecho este último año.

Su vida había vuelto a su habitual normalidad (dentro de lo que cabía) como antes de que esa mujer cien-pies, el pozo e Inuyasha aparecieran en su vida.

Había retomado sus clases, siendo atormentada por sus amigas Eri, Ayumi y Yuka preguntando por Inuyasha (a lo que desvió el tema a otra cosa); Hoyo seguía comunicándose con ella (Ya que había entrado a una preparatoria solo para muchachos), siguiendo con su amistad; Los profesores de su nuevo colegio no sabían de sus "problemas de salud", por lo que solo se justificó los primeros días con estado de depresión después de su misteriosa desaparición (por culpa de Naraku y la perla).

No había tenido ningún atraso en las materias este año, haciéndola sentir extraña y con una gran satisfacción.

Pero si tenía que elegir entre luchar con demonios o hacer trabajos para el colegio… elegía mil veces lo primero si eso significaba volver a ver a…

Tropezó, y detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos, después sacudió la cabeza, mientras abrazaba a su gato, y abría la puerta de su hogar.

Al entrar, percibió la presencia de Sota en la sala, viendo _Rurouni Kenshin_, un animé que le gustaba a los dos. Detectó la presencia de su madre en la cocina, y la de su abuelo en su dormitorio, durmiendo una siesta.

Dejó a Buyo en el piso, y se dirigió a la cocina. Al pasar por la sala, despeinó levemente el cabello oscuro de su hermano, quien la saludo distraídamente. Parecía más interesado en la pelea "Kenshin versus Makoto Shishio" que en los "mimos" que ella le daba.

Rio levemente, y entró a la cocina.

Su madre desvió la vista de lo que sea que estaba leyendo, y le volvió a sonreír.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá? – preguntó la menor con voz suave y curiosa.

-Decidí un par de cosas, no es nada de qué preocuparse, querida… - su madre hizo el periódico a un lado, y extendió hacia Kagome un pedazo de pergamino. – Solo que voy a tener que arreglar todo para irnos a un lugar especial para mí. – su madre, siempre tan críptica.

-¿Irnos? –preguntó casi en un grito. - ¿Irnos a dónde? – casi entró en histeria. - ¿Por qué?

-Eso me temo, hija. – suspiró tristemente por los sentimientos de su niña. – es necesario, porque Sota está por cumplir los once, y sabes lo que eso implica. – la miro de manera seria. – además, quiero que completes estos últimos dos años para que sea de manera legal y a pedido de tu padre.

-¿De mi padre? – ella pestañeó, y miró de forma recelosa el pergamino. - ¿Hablas de…?

-Sí, de eso. – completó Naomi. – esta carta me la mando expresamente el director del colegio. – ella sonrió levemente, nostálgica. – para resumir… me pide que me haga cargo de la materia con más dificultades de conseguir profesor que hay. – rio levemente, mientras que Kagome solo sonreía, adivinando la materia. – sabe de ti… y de Sota… y me pidió que le haga ese favor antes de dejarle el puesto a la vice directora. – cuando terminó de hablar, miró a su hija, esperando.

-¿Y si…? - comenzó ella, susurrando. - ¿Y si el pozo se abre cuando no estamos, mamá? – preguntó con terror.

Ante eso, Naomi compuso una expresión de tristeza hacia su hija y le tomó las manos.

-Sé que no quieres… y comprendo lo que sientes… - Kagome tembló levemente. – pero no puedes estar esperando el momento de que se abra… Yo no creo que Inuyasha quiera que te pases toda tu vida sentada frente a un pozo viejo, con la escasa esperanza de volverse a ver... y más con un dolor y una tristeza como la tuya… y con dos vidas que han sufrido por un mismo ser… - la mujer acarició las manos de la joven, apretándolas levemente.

-Yo sé… mamá. Yo sé… - Kagome soltó un suspiró pesado y quebrado. Se recompuso enseguida. – pero…

-Va a ser difícil… eso no se duda… - le interrumpió ella. – sin embargo, al no tener tu educación mágica completa, corres el riesgo de que tu magia salga de control y genere desastres a tu alrededor. – explicó como si estuviera en una clase, como maestra. – Al terminar eso, tú, por lo menos, puedes volver a la ciudad… - su madre insistió.

La Miko quedó en silencio por unos largos segundos.

-Está bien… iremos. – aunque lo había dicho con tristeza, la verdad quería conocer más sobre el mundo donde su padre provenía. Con ese paso, se sentía un poco más cerca de él. – Ahora que tocas el tema del colegio… ¿Tienes amigos en Inglaterra, mamá? – preguntó mientras recargaba su mentón en sus manos.

-Los tenía… - suspiró tristemente. – dos están muertos, dos están locos en el hospital San Mungo, dos desconozco de lo hayan hecho y una parece que también murió… - ella carraspeó ante la cara desencajada de su hija. – en realidad, cuando nos fuimos con tu padre de Inglaterra, había una guerra. – explicó ella. – Albus me comunicó que esa guerra se reinició hace más de un año… por lo que serán tiempos difíciles… - suspiró tristemente.

-¿Qué materia impartirás? – Sota, que había terminado de ver la televisión, se sumó a la charla.

-Transfiguración. – dijo alegremente. – Siempre se me ha dado bien. – rio levemente y guardó el pedazo de pergamino. – Me pide que enseñe Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… pero estoy más cómoda con Transfiguración… Si bien, no saqué pasaje para el avión, ya llamaré a la aerolínea para que tengamos los pasajes para dentro de una semana.

Kagome y Sota tragaron en seco.

-¿En una semana? – casi se quedan sin voz.

-Si... – comentó Naomi, le sirvió un té a su hija y una tibia leche achocolatada a su hijo. – Las clases empiezan el primero de septiembre, y hay que conseguir los uniformes, los libros y demás… - le restó importancia. – como tú no has trabajado con varita, Kagome, te será mucho más fácil el aprender y concentrarte por tu sangre de sacerdotisa. – le confió sin dejar de sonreír. – Sota, tendrás que hacerlo con una varita, - se dirigió a su hijo. – ya que tus poderes espirituales no son tan intensos y fuertes como los de tu hermana.

-No importa eso, mamá. – el chico parecía casi saltar de la emoción. Pero se quedó quieto al tomar de su taza de leche. La matriarca Higurashi sacó de las altas alacenas un paquete de galletitas variedad, las colocó en un bol, y lo dejó entre los dos hermanos.

-También hay que informar a la escuela. – saltó Kagome, masticando distraídamente una galletita.

-No te preocupes por eso, cariño. – insistió su madre. – ya, cuando tenga los boletos, iré a cada colegio y retiraré todo su expediente e informar sus traslados a un mismo internado.

-¿Por qué internado? – Preguntó el chico, imitando a su hermana. - ¿Hogwarts es uno? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, pero es como una segunda casa. – explicó su madre con paciencia.

-Entonces, para mí, una tercera. – suspiró la Miko, casi incomodando a su hermano. El amor que le tenía a la época feudal, era palpable.

-Iré a comprar los boletos… - Naomi le besó la mejilla a su hija, le revolvió el cabello a su hijo, y se perdió en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras.

-¿Cómo crees que sea? – preguntó el chico, adaptando una posición de vago.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. – suspiró Kagome. – Aunque… esa guerra… Creo que mamá no sabe mucho de lo que sucede en ella…

-Entonces, hay que informarse a penas tengamos una oportunidad. – Sota adoptó un tono de expresión muy parecido al de Inuyasha antes de ponerse a luchar, que a Kagome le hizo reír casi al mismo tiempo de tomar un sorbo de su té.

-Tú no vas a meterte en ningún lio sin siquiera por lo menos haber aprendido a sentir una presencia en un radio de tres cuadras. – advirtió su hermana, parándole el entusiasmo. Sota la miró con la boca abierta, para después bufar, sin tener otra alternativa.

El resto de la tarde, la pasaron especulando como podría ser este próximo año lectivo. Al entrar la noche, justo cuando se extrañaron que no se oliera el aroma a la cena, su madre arribó nuevamente en la cocina y se dispuso a preparar un sencillo _ramen_ casero.

-¿Pudiste pedir los boletos, mamá? – habló Kagome, mientras acompañaba a su hermano, preparando la mesa.

-Sí, - Naomi apagó el fuego de la hornalla, sin dejar de revolver los fideos. – nos los trae mañana el presidente de la aerolínea. – se puso pensativamente extrañada. – supongo que será para advertir sobre el "extraño" clima que habita en Londres. – hizo una mueca.

-¿Extraño clima? – preguntó Sota, dejando cuatro pares de palillos en la mesa.

-La niebla es lo que mayormente habita en estos tiempos de guerra en Inglaterra. – explicó con escalofríos. – y esa niebla es causada por los Dementores cuando se reproducen. – Kagome frunció el ceño, y Sota quedó sorprendido.

-¿Cómo se elimina a un Dementor? – preguntó el chico, ya con escalofríos.

-No se le puede eliminar, Sota. – saltó su hermana. – a un Dementor se le puede repeler con un único hechizo.

-¿Cuál, cuál? – insistió él, haciendo sonreír a su madre y su hermana.

-Se le llama "Encantamiento Patronus", y las palabras que se tienen que decir son: _Expecto Patronum_. – Continuó su madre, ejemplificando con su varita en su bolsillo en su delantal, y haciendo aparecer una paloma plateada. – Pero… - cuando la paloma desapareció, adoptó una expresión severa. – con las palabras no basta…

-… El encantamiento es una forma positiva. Todo lo contrario de un Dementor, - continuó su hermana. – que se alimenta de los recuerdos felices que tiene una persona, solo dejando los más tristes y terribles que nos habitan. – el menor de los Higurashi, dio un respingo. – Y cuando uno está cerca, el aire se vuelve frío y tenso.

-Dan miedo… - susurró Sota, estremeciéndose. Naomi sonrió, mientras miraba aprobatoriamente a su hija.

-Para lograr que el encantamiento salga a la perfección, - retomó Kagome, como si estuviera en una lección con su madre. – se necesita un recuerdo sumamente feliz lo suficientemente grande para que el Patronus salga en forma corpórea. – Kagome hizo una pausa, uniendo sus manos, manteniendo los dos dedos índices completamente unidos, mientras que los demás estaban entrelazados. Cerró los ojos, recordando los rostros de sus amigos en la era feudal.

-Kagome… - su madre puso un tono de advertencia. – No lo has practicado nunca, hija…

-Déjala, mamá… - le susurró su hijo, interrumpiéndola. – Quiero ver… - se paró en seco, cuando una niebla plateada, rodeaba las manos de su hermana.

-¡_Expecto Patronum_! – Kagome soltó aire con voz potente, a la vez que abría los ojos y expulsaba energía hacia fuera.

-¡Maravilloso, hija! – exclamó su madre, maravillada, viendo la forma de su encantamiento revolotear de un lado a otro. – Pero… - Su madre titubeo y Sota rio. Kagome abrió un ojo, mirando sin dejar de concentrarse. – es un poco grande… - En efecto, era un poco más grande que un San Bernardo, más blanco que plateado y con una line plateada oscura debajo de sus ojos del mismo color y a cada lado de su rostro. Parecía un demonio en forma animal.

_Inuyasha..._ Pensó Kagome, al ver que tenía cierto parecido con su descontrol demoníaco.

El resto de la noche, Kagome quedó en silencio, rememorando la forma de su Patronus.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se levantó de un salto al escuchar un estruendo del otro lado de la pared de su habitación. Sin cambiarse el pijama, agarró su arco, corrió y pateó la puerta de al lado de su cuarto, apuntando hacia el tumulto de valijas de viaje que había en el suelo.

-¿Quién…? ¿Ah? – la Miko bajó su arco, mientras que una gotita estilo animé se corría por su cabeza. - ¿Abuelo? – preguntó ella con incredulidad.

-¿Qué haces con ese arco, Kagome? – Preguntó Sota con su ropa de entre casa, parecía que también se había alertado por el ruido.

-No… No es nada… Estoy un poco paranoica. – se excusó ella, mientras se colgaba el arco en la espalda y deshacía la flecha de energía. Entró a la habitación, y ayudó a su abuelo. - ¿Estás bien, abuelo? – preguntó con cariño.

-Solo con un chichón, Kagome… No es nada. – rezongó el aciano, sobándose la cabeza.

-Bueno… Me iré a cambiar. - Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras regresaba a su habitación.

A las nueve y media, despedían a su madre, quien iba a la secundaria de Sota y a la preparatoria de Kagome dejando instrucciones a su abuelo en atender al presidente de la aerolínea que traería los boletos. Pero su abuelo se había ido quince minutos después que su madre, olvidándose y dejándola a cargo.

A la media hora, siendo viernes, sus amigas la visitaron, extrañada por haber faltado a clases el día de ayer.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Ayumi, como siempre, amable y cálida. – Nos preocupamos mucho cuando faltaste ayer. – su rostro expresaba preocupación genuina.

-Pensábamos que habías vuelto a enfermar, Kagome… - comentó Yuka, girando los ojos.

-Además, hoy había suerte, los profesores de segundo tuvieron que hacer un recuento de lo que iban a tomar en los exámenes de mitad de año. – aportó Eri de forma pensativa.

-Yo estoy perfectamente. – les tranquilizó ella. – Solo que ayer falté por nostalgia… - hizo un movimiento de "no tiene importancia" ante la mirada interrogadora de sus amigas. – Y hoy no iba a ir de todos modos… - se encogió de hombros y prosiguió: - Voy a conocer más de mi padre.

-¿Tu padre? – preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Sí. – sonrió ella. – Con Sota y mi mamá, nos vamos a Inglaterra. – eso hizo que sus amigas contuvieran el aire, sorprendidas.

-¡¿Qué?! – chillaron las tres, aturdiéndola y mareándola.

-¡Eso es muy lejos! – protestó Eri, mientras que Ayumi se ponía triste. Yuka no decía nada, solo fruncía el ceño.

-lo sé… - sonrió Kagome. – Sota y yo vamos a ir a un mismo internado. – explicó ella. – Mamá va a enseñar… eh… - pensó en un segundo. – Cálculo y el abuelo se queda aquí en el Templo. – resumió con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Por qué tienes que ir? – Preguntó Ayumi, llorosa. Kagome contuvo en rodar los ojos, pero la abrazó en forma de consuelo.

-es la última voluntad de mi padre en estudiar en ese internado. – volvió a repetir ella. El silencio retornó por unos segundos. - ¿Quieren té? – ofreció ella, incómoda.

-Está bien… - accedieron Ayumi y Yuka.

-Yo quiero un café. – Eri arrugó su nariz. – y fuerte. – agregó con vacilación.

-Bien… - susurró la Miko, levantándose y yéndose a la cocina, seguida de sus amigas.

Cinco segundos después, con el agua a calentar, y preparando unos sencillos canapés dulces, el timbre resonó en toda la casa.

-¡Sota! – llamó Kagome, encendiendo el pequeño equipo de música. - ¿Puedes atender la puerta? Debe ser el empresario que trae los boletos para Londres. – Su hermano asintió y se precipitó hacia la puerta, a la vez que Kagome volvía con sus amigas y canturreaban _Flower_, de Gackt.

-Buenos días. – saludó una voz inexpresiva cuando abrió la puerta.

Sota pestañeó, y curiosamente para él, vio algo familiar en el individuo de traje, cabellos largos y plateados y mirada serena y calculadora. Dos líneas moradas se dibujaban a cada lado de su rostro.

-Buenos días, señor. – contestó el chico, saliendo de su ensoñación.

-¿Se encuentra alguien mayor, muchacho? - preguntó con amabilidad.

-Mi… hermana. – contestó, todavía pensativo. - ¿Lo he visto antes? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

El hombre levantó una ceja, extrañado y visiblemente curioso, ladeando el rostro.

-Lo siento. No te he visto en toda mi existencia. – le dijo cordialmente.

-Entonces es solo mi imaginación. – Sota frunció el ceño, y lo dejó pasar. – Ya llamo a mi hermana. Por favor, espere sentado en la sala. – el hombre, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, aceptó, siguiéndolo hacia la espaciosa sala. A penas entró a la casa, lo notó.

_Este aroma es…_

-¡Kagome! – llamó el niño, entrando a la cocina. – está aquí. – anunció él. A continuación, frunció el ceño. – pero me parece conocido. – acotó mientras que se rascaba el mentón.

-¿Conocido? – se extrañó ella, sirviéndole la taza de café correspondiente a Eri.

-Si… - y luego se fue a su habitación.

-¡Más vale que vayas a ordenar tu cuarto y tus maletas, Sota Higurashi! – exclamó su hermana al ver que subía por las escaleras. – no están las maletas para antes de la cena y le hechizo con el encantamientos de las cosquillas. – dijo en un susurro en tono de amenaza. Y su hermano lo escuchó, por lo que salió disparado hacia arriba.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos por la sala, centrando su mirada color chocolate fundido, en el individuo que la miraba fijamente. Quien estaba frente a ella, con su clásica mirada serena e inmutable, era quien menos se esperó que estuviera en su casa.

La conmoción le llegó, haciendo que abriera desmesuradamente los ojos.

-No-puede-ser… - susurró ella en tono audible, casi con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

**¡Dios! ¡Cuanto hace que no hago esto! ¡Y me alegra volver en (de alguna forma) menor medida!**

**No pidan mucho con esto, porque estoy estudiando para rendir cinco exámenes y estoy a ful con todo.**

**Vamos de a poco.**

**Tengo, también, un CROSSOVER de Sailor Moon y Harry Potter en proceso, que voy a forzar a terminarlo. Si les interesa, está en mi perfil la primera parte y la segunda (que está incompleta). ñ.ñ**

**Bueno, pues, ¡Pregunten lo que quieran y comente de forma que yo pueda hacer de este nuvo proyecto algo mejor y fantabuloso! (?)**

**~Besos!**

**Serenity94**


	2. Capítulo segundo

Capítulo segundo

Dos problemas al mismo tiempo: uno, estaba frente a ella; El otro, la comezón y ardor que sentía en la espalda.

-Créeme, Higurashi, que si yo hubiera visto lo que yo sería hoy en día hace quinientos años, hubiese acabado todo mal. – Sesshomarû habló por primera vez desde que el silencio se estableció en la sala.

-Bueno… - Kagome habló con nerviosismo. – No te puedes quejar… Tienes uno de los trabajos más importantes y de alto cargo en el país…- tomó aire. – Todos te respetan. – habló de forma tranquila, ocultando su nerviosismo y tratando de mantener la mente en blanco.

-Yo no hubiera venido si no fuese por el pedido de los pasajes a Londres… No es un buen en estos momentos. – Su rostro no cambió ningún ápice, sin embargo, una leve arruga en el entrecejo se hizo notar para ella.

-Lo sé… y mi madre también. – Kagome frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento de la guerra.

El silencio retornó, mientras que los conocidos no tan conocidos no se miraban a los ojos.

-Específicamente vine, - Sesshomarû en un movimiento veloz, sacó de su maletín (Kagome pensaba en lo raro que se veía con la ropa moderna) un sobre de oficina. – porque, después de quinientos años, una persona que ha estado menos de un año en una época en la que no le corresponde, y tuvo mucha importancia en una lucha y no se puede olvidar fácilmente, quiera ir a un lugar donde hay una guerra… - _y más si se trata de la compañera de Inuyasha_. Completó él mentalmente.

-No sé cómo tomarme esas palabras. – comentó la Miko, arrugando la nariz. Esta se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa suprimida en el rostro del _youkai_.

-El punto es, Higurashi, - continuó él. - ¿Por qué ir a un lugar con ese calibre de peligro? – _Nunca imaginé tener una conversación sin hostilidades con él,_ suspiró Kagome.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de lo que ocurre allí? – devolvió ella.

Sesshomarû se ofendió ligeramente ante esa respuesta.

-¿Qué sabes tú de ello? – Sesshomarû retomó, testarudo y orgulloso.

Kagome levantó su mirada al techo.

-Mi madre estuvo implicada hace más de diecisiete años, junto con mi padre y su grupo de amigos. – relató ella. – antes de que la primera guerra acabara, ellos volvieron a Japón y no se supo nada más… hasta ayer. – Kagome desvió la vista. – La última voluntad de mi padre era que tanto Sota como yo acabáramos nuestros estudios mágicos en Hogwarts. – terminó de resumir, para luego quedar en silencio. – amigos de mis padres han muerto y algunos se encuentran en salas de hospitales con demencia terminal…

Sesshomarû la miró de forma penetrante, queriendo saber lo que rondaba por la mente de la chica.

-Averigua todo lo que puedas… - su rostro se volvió inexpresivo y sereno, sin dejar de ser atemorizante. Pero a Kagome eso no la afectaba. Podría jactarse de conocer a Sesshomarû más que su propio hermano. – No dejes que te maten… - El _youkai_ se levantó del sofá, con aire de grandeza, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, seguido de Kagome.

La joven dio un salto casi al instante.

-¿Qué…? – Kagome carraspeó. - ¿Qué sucedió con los demás? – preguntó, finalmente.

El demonio lo pensó por un momento, sin mirarla. Luego, se volteó hacia ella, y soltó un largo suspiro.

-La anciana Kaede… - el _youkai_ la miró a los ojos. – Murió quince años después que Naraku se fue al infierno… - hizo una pausa, en la que observó a la Miko cerrar los ojos. – El monje y la exterminadora, – la adolescente respingó. – Murieron de causas naturales y tuvieron tres hijos.- Kagome sonrió levemente, llorosa. Sesshomaru no hizo caso a su expresión.

-Y… - ella vaciló, consiente de sus amigas en la cocina. - ¿Qué es lo que sucedió con Rin y con I-Inuyasha? – preguntó con duda.

-Rin se convirtió en la sucesora de Kaede, y murió cien años después de que se selló el pozo. – contestó con serenidad. – Y por mi medio-hermano… no he sabido nada de él desde que el monje y su esposa murieron, al igual que el demonio zorro que los acompañaba. – _Shippo_. Pensó la Miko.

-Gracias… - susurró ella. - ¿Has buscado sus reencarnaciones? – hizo una última pregunta, un tanto vacilante.

-No las he encontrado. – la tristeza en los ojos de Sesshomarû se hizo visible hasta para en más distraído. Pero la Miko no pudo ver eso, ya que este no la miraba.

Kagome siseó repentinamente, agachando la cabeza y arqueando la espalda. Instintivamente, Sesshomarû dio un paso hacia ella, al tiempo que los pasos apresurados se escuchaban a unos pasos.

-¡Kagome! –Sota, preocupado, hizo aparición detrás de ella. - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras buscaba la mirada de su hermana.

-Dame un segundo, Sota. – pidió ella, siendo consciente de las únicas dos mirada en ella.

-¿Esto te sucede seguido? – preguntó Sesshomaru, impasible y con los labios apretados.

-Ha empezado hace un poco más de un año. – informó ella, sin cambiar su expresión. – pero solo es por unos segundos. – sus músculos se relajaron y su espalda dejó de estar tensa. – y ya me he acostumbrado. – le descartó importancia, recomponiéndose.

-¿Y si apenas pisemos Londres vamos a un médimago? – Sota miró con insistencia a su hermana.

-Después hablamos, Sota. – le cortó ella. – Ve a donde mis amigas están y diles que no tardaré… voy a acompañar a Sesshomaru hasta la puerta.

-No hace falta, Higurashi. – el _youkai_ frunció el ceño. – Preocúpate por ti misma,- Hizo una pausa.- y no te sorprendas si en la noche encuentras una criatura conocida en tu casa. – y, sin decir nada más, salió tranquilamente por la puerta.

_¿Qué quiso decir con lo de la criatura?_ se preguntó mentalmente.

-¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Sota.

-Vamos a la cocina. – se limitó a decir ella, empezando a caminar hacia donde sus amigas.

Era una gran sorpresa el haberlo visto después de tanto tiempo (tanto para él como para ella, que parecía que hubiese pasado quinientos años en vez de uno), que, agarrando el sobre con los boletos de avión y caminado hacia la cocina, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar pesadamente mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué te sucede, Kagome? – preguntó Ayumi.

-Pareces cansada. – acotó Eri, evaluándola con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

-Estoy bien… - apoyó su mejilla izquierda contra la mesa de la cocina. – solo es la sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa de qué? – preguntó Yuka, curiosa.

-De ver a Sesshomarû, medio hermano de Inuyasha. – contestó, sincerándose.

-¿Ese era el hermano de Inuyasha? – exclamó Sota, sorprendido. Luego, se recompuso y continuó en tono pensativo. - ¡Con razón me parecía conocido!

-Bueno, sí… - Kagome compuso una mueca tristona. – Ha cambiado mucho desde hace un año… - sus amigas la miraron con preocupación.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Yuka, junto con Eri. Las tres no salían de su asombro.

-N-no es nada… - hizo un ademán con la mano derecha, restándole importancia.

Horas después (y una vez que sus amigas se hubieran marchado), Kagome se estiraba en su cama, cansada por todo un poco y, sin darse cuenta, y estando varios minutos sin moverse, se durmió.

* * *

><p>Se despertó después de las seis de la tarde, con la voz de su madre cerca de ella, llamándola con cariño.<p>

-Kagome, Kagome… - tarareaba Naomi. – Despierta, hija… es hora de cenar. – anunció mientras zamarreaba levemente a la joven Miko.

-En un segundo estoy, mamá… - se removió un poco, casi con desgana. Su madre se fue, y ella aprovechó para estirarse como un gato. Al segundo, se tensó, recordando lo que le había dicho Sesshomaru antes de irse. Sentía una presencia.

_Mhew_

Se sobresaltó. De un salto, se paró de su cama, y prendió la luz.

Lo que vio en su cama hizo que pegara un grito enorme de pura alegría, que bien podría haber llegado a los agudos y finos oídos de Sesshomarû, donde quera que este se encontrara.

-¡Kagome! – un grito al unísono de tres voces hizo colisión en sus oídos, mientras se acercaban al cuarto de la chica. - ¿Estás bien? – quien preguntó fue su abuelo.

-¡Gracias, Sesshomarû! – lloriqueó la Miko, abrazando a la criatura, quien se arrimó más a ella.

-¿Ah? – Sota casi se cae del piso al ver el objeto causante del grito de su hermana. - ¡Qué lindo! – exclamó después de ver al animalito.

-Linda, Sota, es linda… - corrigió ella. – Se llama Kirara y era de mi amiga Sango… - explicó mientras se dejaba mimar por la gatita. – Era de gran ayuda en nuestras misiones… - frotó su mejilla contra la de la criatura.

-Es hermosa, cariño. – le alabó su madre, vacilando en acariciar a la "nueva" mascota.

_Mhew_ Kirara vio la vacilación de la mujer, y saltó hacia su hombro, para comenzar a lamer su mejilla, al instante Naomi rio con ternura.

-¿Por qué tiene dos colas? – preguntó su abuelo, mirando al gato con interés.

-Es una _nekomata_… se transforma en un gran tigre que tiene la capacidad de volar. – explicó escuetamente la chica.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? – saltó su hermano, interrumpiéndole. - ¿Cómo una gatita como ella se puede transformar en algo como eso? – se desentendió. Su hermana giró los ojos.

-Ya te lo mostraré… pero ahora no, tengo hambre. – se excusó ella sin dejar de acariciar a Kirara, quien había regresado a ella. Ella maulló otra vez, acomodándose en el cuello de Kagome. – Vamos a comer, Kirara. – ella le acarició el mentón, haciéndola ronronear, mientras que bajaban las escaleras.

La cena, como siempre, estuvo deliciosa, por lo que todos comieron con ganas y pronto la joven Miko se encontraba en mitad de la cocina, secando y guardando los platos de esa noche.

-Mamá… - comenzó ella, cerrando las puertas del aparador donde guardaban los trastos. - ¿Cuándo tomamos el avión? – preguntó mientras jugaba con Kirara y Buyo. Esos dos habían hecho buenas migas.

-En tres días. – ella suspiró, secándose las manos.

-¿Tres días? – la joven casi gritó. - ¡Hay que apurarse! ¿Ya sabes dónde dormiremos cuando lleguemos? ¡Habías dicho una semana! – protestó finalmente.

-Me han apurado para que vaya lo antes posible. – informó tratando de que sonara despreocupada. – Y no te preocupes dónde nos quedaremos, Kagome.

-Oh… - se limitó a decir Kagome, queriendo, inmediatamente y cambiando de parecer, que esos tres días pasen rápido.

-Podríamos ir por traslador, pero habría que hacer mucho trámite internacional. – explicó ella con una mueca. – y aparecerse conjuntamente es un poco peligroso desde aquí a allá. – su hija hizo una mueca por las _Desparticiones_. – como ves, es mucho mejor viajar de manera _muggle_.

-Es la alternativa más conveniente. – cedió ella. – Pero… ¿Crees que veremos conocidos tuyos? – siguió preguntando con curiosidad.

-Lo más probable. – rio ella. – Recuerda que en clase soy "Profesora Inoue", ¿Sí? Sota también tiene que acostumbrarse, por lo menos, en las aulas.

-Trataré, trataré… - sonrió ella.

Entrada a casi la madrugada, tanto ella como su madre fueron a dormir. En tanto, hoy había una gran diferencia: Kirara dormiría con ella a su lado.

* * *

><p>Los tres días pasaron tan rápido como brisa de primavera, por lo que en una tarde, se encontraban en pleno centro del aeropuerto de Tokio, esperando la llamada de los pasajeros en destino a Londres, Inglaterra.<p>

-¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó Sota, por decimoquinta vez. Su madre había ido a comprar unos cuadernos y lápices, para entretenerse en el viaje.

-Sota… - advirtió su hermana, con muecas de dolor. – la espalda me está ardiendo otra vez, y mucho más fuerte que antes, así qué, o te callas, o te callo yo. – amenazó mientras movía sus hombros hacia atrás.

-Okey… - dijo en un hilito de voz, asustado por el brillo terrorífico de sus ojos.

Cuando su madre volvió, lo hizo con una pequeña bolsa y una gran sonrisa. Se sentaron una media hora más, escuchando a Naomi sobre algunas culturas de magos en distintos países. Cuando la primera llamada se escuchó, los tres se pusieron en marcha, pero se pararon en el acto al oír el nombre de Kagome por tres.

Cuando la aludida se dio la vuelta, sonrío, casi llorosa.

-¡Yuka, Eri, Ayumi! ¡Hojo! – este último lo exclamó con total sorpresa. Los cuatro venían con uniforme y levemente agitados. -¡No me digan que se saltaron las clases! – reclamó un poco molesta.

-¿Crees que no íbamos a venir a despedirnos, Higurashi? – Hojo rio levemente, mientras se acercaban a ella.

-Pues… - Kagome hizo una mueca.

-Te trajimos un último regalo, Kagome. – habló Ayumi, sacando de su bolso, un paquete envuelto en un papel rojo con dibujitos de perritos blancos. Divertida, le recordó a Inuyasha y su forma de rascarse las orejas con sus pies.

-Pero…

-¡Ni un pero! – gritaron Eri y Yuka. – Queremos que lo cuides y sigas con nuestro regalo. –siguió la primera. Kagome se confundió.

-Además, - comentó Yuka, sonriente. – tienes que escribirnos sí o sí.

-¡Les mandaré una lechuza! – accedió ella, entusiasmada.

-¿Lechuza? – se extrañaron los cuatro. La chica se reprendió mentalmente por ese desliz.

-Ah… bueno… - Kagome rio con nerviosismo, tratando de arreglarlo. – Digamos que hace unas cuantas noches encontré una lechuza lastimada, y se negó a irse de mi lado cuando se recuperó… - mintió espectacularmente. – mamá dice que con un poco de práctica podría entrenarla como lechuza mensajera. – hizo un mohín.

-Pobrecita… - se compadeció Ayumi, como siempre. – La vas a cuidar, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que sí… - dijo la Miko. – además, ya la envié al lugar donde nos hospedaremos en Londres… yo solo llevaré a Kirara y a Buyo en el avión. – dijo como quien no quiere otra cosa.

Se oyó la tercer y anteúltima llamada.

-¡Vamos, Kagome! – le llamó su hermano. - ¡Te quedarás aquí! – canturreó después.

Sin previo aviso, y antes de que dijera una palabra, las tres chicas se lanzaron contra ella, aplastando en un casi asfixiante abrazo.

-Chicas… - susurró la joven, cediendo ante ello. – las extrañaré mucho…

-¡Y nosotras a ti! – lloriqueó Ayumi. Eso la hizo reír.

-Te nos cuidas. – advirtió Yuka.

-Y trata de no enfermarte. – le siguió Eri.

-Mh… tal vez debí traerte ese remedio casero de la familia Hojo que se prepara hace quinientos años… tiene mucha naranja… - dijo el chico, pensativo. Kagome rio con ganas, acordándose de Akitoki, su ancestro.

-Estaré bien… - prometió ella.

Se oyó la última llamada, a la vez que las tres chicas miraban a Kagome con ojos llorosos y el único chico la miraba con una sonrisa afable.

-Muy bien… - Kagome se separó de sus amigas.

-¿No pesará para ti? – preguntaron los cuatro, mirando el gran bolso que parecía de cincuenta kilos.

-No es nada de qué preocuparse. – tranquilizó ella. Agarró el bolso de la manija, y se lo echó al hombro. Se volteó por última vez a sus amigos. – Nos veremos en vacaciones de verano. – prometió ella, casi a punto de empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Que tengas un buen viaje, Higurashi. – le saludó otra voz, que hizo voltearla nuevamente al reconocerla inmediatamente.

Sesshomarû estaba detrás de sus amigos, mirándola fijamente y sin emociones.

-Gracias, Sesshomarû. – agradeció de la misma manera. Las tres chicas, amigas de Kagome, miraron al demonio descaradamente, avergonzando a Kagome.

Sesshomarû se acercó, bajo la mirada de casi todo el mundo. El presidente de la aerolínea casi nunca bajaba de su oficina para despedir a un pasajero en particular. A menos de un metro de distancia, el peli plateado le tendió un sobre. Luego, se fue por donde vino, hacia su oficina. Kagome sonrió por última vez hacia sus amigos (que parecían sorprendidos), y se fue junto con su madre y su hermano.

Nunca esperaría lo que estaba a punto de pasar en Londres.

Ni en sus sueños más locos.

* * *

><p>Al final del vuelo, se pudo apreciar un cielo color gris triste, totalmente diferente al que Naomi siempre presenciaba cuando era una adolescente, por lo menos, antes de que la primera guerra hubiese estallado por completo.<p>

-De algún modo esto me trae una gran nostalgia y tristeza. – comentó Naomi, tratando de parecer indiferente. – Bien… será mejor que nos apuremos a buscar un taxi…

Caminaron unas pocas cuadras con las maletas a cuestas, hasta que encontraron un vehículo desocupado, para alivio de Kagome. Por pura suerte, el coche permitía animales. Por lo que Kirara estaba en el regazo de Kagome y Buyo en el de Sota.

Cuando el dueño del coche aparcó en una calle solitaria y de poca iluminación, miró con preocupación a los tres integrantes de la pequeña familia, ya que a esas horas y en esos tiempos extraños (para un muggle como él) era muy peligroso.

-Estaremos bien, no se preocupe. – le habló Naomi al hombre, sonriéndole. – sabemos defendernos.

-Muy bien… - le contestó él, sin dejar de dudar. – que tengan suerte. – y, a velocidad moderada, se marchó para doblar en la próxima esquina.

-Qué hombre tan amable. – comentó la mujer mayor con ánimo.

Hubo un carraspeó detrás de ellos, que hizo sacar a Kagome el arco y mentalizar una flecha de energía espiritual. A Kirara se le erizó el pelaje.

Un hombre con ropas que ella no había visto nunca, la miraba impresionado. Era de tez oscura, sin cabello y con un aro de oro en una de sus orejas.

-Sepan disculparme si los asusté. – el hombre hizo una leve reverencia, mientras que se dejaba escuchar una voz grave y tranquilizadora. Eso no bastó para Kagome. – Mi nombre es Kingsley Shacklebot, y soy Auror… - el hombre se presentó, y miró con maravilla a los reflejos de Kagome. – Trabajo, también para La Orden del Fénix.

-Oh… - Naomi entendió. – Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse… - puso una mano en el hombro de su hija, que, al instante, deshizo la flecha y se cruzó el arco en su pecho.

-Lo siento… - se disculpó la Miko, identificando su aura pura.

-Ciertamente, estoy sorprendido con la rapidez defensiva…- eso avergonzó a la chica. – ni siquiera el mismo Albus Dumbledore reaccionaría así. – Sota lo miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. – Usted es Naomi Inoue, ¿Cierto? – se volvió a la mujer.

-Lo soy… - Su madre nunca perdía su sonrisa afable y su voz dulce. – Ella es Kagome, mi hija, y Sota. – presentó resumidamente.

-Encantado. – por primera vez, el hombre sonrió. – Entremos a la posada. – detrás de él, había una puerta de vieja madera, con un letrero colgando desde la pared, encima de ella. Los tres le hicieron caso, sosteniendo sus maletas. -Dumbledore le pidió a varios de la orden que se pasearan por aquí unas horas en la semana. – empezó a explicar en voz baja. – hemos tenido algunos problemas porque este lugar no es el único que estamos protegiendo. – abrió la puerta para que los tres, puedan pasar.

-¿Qué tan mal esta la guerra? – preguntó Kagome con el ceño fruncido y con severidad. Kingley pensó que parecía una Auror con experiencia.

-Kagome, será mejor que no averigües nada hasta tener todo preparado. – le tranquilizó su madre. – sé que te preocupa, pero tienes que ser adolescente primero, luego adulto.

-Mamá… - suspiró ella, acariciando a Kirara. – le estás pidiendo a una Miko que trate de ser paciente. Y yo, ser como ser, no lo soy ni siquiera antes de ser una Miko. – le dijo medio seria, medio divertida.

Sota rio, al igual que su madre.

-No te digo que no lo hagas, solo que disfrutes de tu edad. – le dijo cariñosamente.

-Bueno, pero quiero saber todo lo que paso desde que se inició la guerra. – advirtió en un tono que no admitía réplica. Sota, junto con Kagome, se puso a revisar el lugar.

_Para ser un lugar famoso_, pensó Kagome,_ está bastante destartalado…_

-Pediré una habitación para esta noche. – habló su madre, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Ah… - la pelinegra se revolvió el largo de su cabello. – Extraño acampar en el Sengoku… _-_ comentó cuando se sentó al lado de su hermano.

-Eso y al perro humano, ¿Verdad? – dijo Sota con aire distraído. Kagome lo miró amenazante. – _Glups_… - Sota se calló tan rápido como habló.

-Díganme, si no es molestia, pero… ¿Cuántos años tienen? – el miembro de la orden del Fénix trató de entablar conversación.

-Cumplí once hace un mes. – Sota contestó medio temeroso, mirando de reojo a su hermana. - ¿Cómo es Hogwarts? – preguntó entrando en confianza al instante. El hombre rio con ganas.

-Eso, - contestó el Auror con una sonrisa. – tienes que verlo por ti mismo, muchacho. Además, arruinaría totalmente la primera vista que tengas del colegio.

-Oh… ¡Oi, hermana!… - Sota trató de llamar la atención de su hermana. – Kagome… - canturreó, moviendo su mano entre sus ojos. - ¡Kagome! – le gritó él, fastidiado. Kingsley rio levemente.

-¡Santísima Midoriko, Sota! – exclamó ella, respingando. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? – preguntó él, confundido, mientras se frotaba las orejas por el grito de su hermana. – Pues… - pensó, tratando de recordar. – No sé. – y se encogió de hombros.

-A veces pienso que… - empezó a opinar ella, pero luego cerró la boca, consciente de que su estado de ánimo bajaría al nombrarlo a él y la influencia que había ejercido en su hermano. – No… - sacudió la cabeza, levemente. – no es nada.

Una vez pedida la habitación, la numero quince, se acomodaron los cuatro en unos sillones.

-Déjame explicarte que es lo que harán en estas semanas. – una vez que su madre había vuelto de pedir las habitaciones, Kingsley empezó a relatar en el cuarto alquilado – Dumbledore los enviará a ustedes a Privet Drive, donde en esa zona hay un encantamiento de protección muy importante…

-Perdón… - Kagome lo interrumpió con voz suave. – pero creo que esa protección es innecesaria, por lo menos por mi parte. – hizo una mueca disconforme.

-Hija… - su madre la interrumpió lanzándole una mirada para que dejara hablar. – Tomo la pregunta de Kagome, ¿Por qué necesitamos protección?

-Severus dice que Voldemort se ha enterado de tu regreso (no se sabe cómo), y ha puesto en información a los Lestrange. – confidenció él. Sin poder evitarlo, Naomi se estremeció.

-¿No estaban en Azkaban? – preguntó con desconcierto.

-¿Albus no te dijo nada? – devolvió él, incrédulo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No me he enterado de mucho. – dijo ella, con una mueca. – Es decir, no se puede decir casi nada de información por lechuza en estos días, por lo que veo… - agregó ella, con un retintín de molestia.

-No te alejas mucho de la imaginación… - dijo Kingsley con resignación. – El caso es, - el hombre de color, retomó la información. – que tanto tú, como tus hijos corren peligro… por lo que Albus me dijo… tú has sido… - titubeó, haciendo que tanto Sota como Kagome miraran a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

-Deliberadamente, en ese tiempo yo estaba encargada de ser la guardiana secreta de los Weasley… - explicó ella. – tanto Bellatrix como su marido quisieron que les diera la dirección y todo lo demás… - hizo un ademán, restándole importancia.

-¿Te torturaron? – se ultrajó la Miko. Sota respingó. De verdad, cuando su hermana estaba enojada o furiosa, daba tremendo miedo.

-Eso fue antes de que tú nacieras, cariño, ya, incluso, me había olvidado. – le tranquilizó ella, haciendo que se volviera a sentar.

-Muy bien… - gruñó ella, sobándose su espalda. El ardor volvió otra vez, con la diferencia de que pareciera que algo quisiera salir de allí.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para su familia.

-Ese es el punto, ¿No? – siguió Naomi, volviendo a la conversación. – Pero, lo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué hay una protección impenetrable en un barrio totalmente habitado por muggles? – preguntó sin apartar la vista del Auror.

-Forma parte de la protección que Lily Potter le dio a su hijo hace quince años. – la mujer respingó.

-¿Con quién vive? – preguntó la madre de Kagome, sorprendiendo a su hijos. Parecía que ella podía adivinar quien vivía allí y era muy importante.

-Petunia Dursley. – dijo Kingsley escuetamente. – Puedo decir que lo lleva bastante bien. – aportó, arrugando la nariz.

-¿Y por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, tenían que enviarlo a vivir con ella? – reclamó moderadamente. - ¡Si me hubiera enterado…! – casi estalla.

-No puedes hacer nada, Naomi. – la voz suave y profunda de Kingsley, bastó para que ella se tranquilice. Los hermanos Higurashi se abstuvieron de decir, preguntar o añadir algo. – es, según Albus, necesario para que esté protegido de los peligros que le puedan acarrear en un futuro. – explicó brevemente. – solo tiene que pasar tiempo hasta dentro de unas semanas para que en el verano pueda estar libre de peligro.

-¡Claro! – murmuró ella por lo bajo. - ¡Soportando los maltratos e insultos de esa familia! – gruñó después, muy parecida a Kagome.

-Si quieres, puedes hablar de eso con Albus cuando sea primero de septiembre. – le paró el de forma suave. – pero mañana en la mañana los tres se mudarán a la casa Nº 1 de ese barrio. – suspiró pesadamente. – hay suerte de que mañana me toque guardia allí. – restó importancia y prosiguió. – Albus va a dejar su puesto como director de Hogwarts y se dedicara ferviente a la Orden, mientras, Minerva ocupará el lugar de Albus en el colegio y tú estarás a cargo de Transfiguración, como lo pediste. – Naomi, casi rendida, asintió.

-Dime el profesorado completo, por favor. – pidió ella, ya calmada.

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo… solo te expliqué lo esencial porque ya te enterarás mañana en cuanto Arabella Figg esté en tu casa en la tarde. – se limitó él a contestar, un poco incómodo.

-Muy bien… - desistió ella. – entonces, a mí solo me queda ponerme en contacto con mis compañeros esta noche y luego veremos. – Kagome centró sus ojos en su madre.

El Auror se levantó de su asiento, al tiempo que Naomi, y salieron hacia la puerta, fuera de la habitación. En seguida, Kagome saltó de su lugar, y buscó entre su bolso, su libreta de mano y una lapicera. Tratando de que la letra sea legible y utilizando los kanjis que utilizaba siempre y toda su vida, escribió rápidamente, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano menor.

_Sesshomarû:_

_No es mucho, pero creo que ha valido la pena reunir esta información._

_Los magos están en plena guerra. Hay una organización creada por un tal Albus Dumbledore (no lo he conocido), llamada "La Orden del Fénix", que está en contra con el líder de esta guerra: un susodicho auto-llamado "Lord Voldemort". No creo que sea peor que Naraku, pero estoy un 120 % alerta._

_Del lado de los, digamos "buenos", hay un infiltrado en los que se llamas "Mortífagos". El miembro de esa Orden que nos dio la bienvenida lo llamo "Severus"._

_Hay lugares vigilados en varios puntos en el país y cerca de Escocia (donde, según mi madre, se encuentra el colegio donde asistiré)._

_Sigo sin entender tus motivos para saber lo que sucede aquí. Pero no voy a preguntarte cosas que te pongan incómodo o que te desagraden._

_Seguiré brindándote información de este modo en cuanto sepa algo más._

_En cualquiera de los casos en que estés de paso por Londres, y si es urgente, a partir de mañana estaré viviendo en el barrio de Privet Drive (casa Nº 1), en Surrey._

_Higurashi, K._

-Creo que esto bastará… - susurró ella.

Le dio la vuelta a la hoja, y tazó con sus dedos índice y medio, un conjuro de protección.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó su hermano.

-Por ahora no es necesario de que te enteres. – le dijo sin mirarlo. Dobló la hoja, haciendo una grulla. Finalmente, utilizando los ya mencionados dedos y cerrando los ojos, aplicó un hechizo impermeable y otro para darle movimiento. Abriendo la ventana del mismo modo, Kagome dejó volar la grulla de papel hacia su destino fijado, como si fuese una lechuza. Seguramente, dentro de varias horas ese papel hubiese llegado a destino.

Tan rápido como el ave de papel se fue de su vista, cerró la ventana, al tiempo que su madre retornaba y ordenaba irse a la cama para poder acomodarse en la nueva casa mañana por la mañana.

Un picor en el pecho, antes de acostarse, empezó a molestar a la sacerdotisa, como si quisiera decirle que mañana habría muchas sorpresas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

**¡Holaa! :D**

**He establecido el "itinerario" para actualizar esta historia, para no hacerme un embrollo a mí, y para no sembrar ansiedad en los lectores.**

**Las actualizaciones serán los días sábado y miércoles (quizá en esos mismos días pero entre una semana y otra, osea, una semana si otra no o un sábado de una semana y un miércoles de una semana diferente, ¿Me explico?. En caso de que no llegue a terminar el capítulo, haré lo explicado con anterioridad: terminaré lo que falta, y comenzaré el capítulo "x" (incógnitamente hablando) para luego esperar al día que publico y ya.**

**Espero que haya servido de algo esta pobre información, si tienen preguntas o dudas, solo me mandan un review o un PM. Estoy en ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!**

**Besos de ~Serenity94 (Antes Mako-chan MF')**


	3. Capítulo tercero

Capítulo tercero

_Al otro día, en Privet Drive…_

La cosa había salido tan bien, que tan pronto como había llegado a Privet Drive, el aburrimiento total era lo único que reinaba en su habitación y en toda la casa. No era para menos siendo como estaban las cosas hoy en día y sumándole con quienes vivía…

Se abstuvo de decir un comentario-pensamiento respecto a ellos.

_Solo espero que no hagan mucho escandalo a la hora de dejarme ir hacia la plaza._ Pensó con una mueca desdeñosa. Solo este mes y se largaría. Solo este mes y dos meses más del año que viene y se iría de Privet Drive para siempre.

Por lo menos podía hacer lo que se le venga en gana desde la puerta de su habitación hacia dentro.

Repitiendo una mueca, y rascándose la cabeza, salió de su pequeño cuarto y bajó las escaleras rumbo a la sala.

Sin sorprenderse, descubrió a su cerdo-primo y morsa-tío embotados con comida chatarra y viendo televisión después del desayuno, y a su caballo-tía mirando de reojo haca fuera de la ventana mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-Parece que tenemos vecinos nuevos, querido. – comentó la mujer sin reparar la llegada de su sobrino.

-¿Enserio? – dijo éste, dividiendo su atención (admirable, diría él) entre el aparato, la comida y su mujer. - ¿Se ven decentes?

-Eso parece… - Petunia Dursley frunció la nariz. – Esa muchacha lleva una ropa un tanto extraña… - hizo un gesto de molestia y desdén. – El niño está bien vestido, al igual que su madre… - estiró más el cuello, casi como si le costara. – no veo al padre. – terminó ella.

-¿En qué casa es, mamá? – se le sumó su hijo, Dudley, distraído.

-Es el número uno, pichoncito. – Harry Potter rodó los ojos al escuchar el mote de su tía.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí, muchacho? – Vernon Dursley miró con los ojos entrecerrados al muchacho pelinegro de ojos verdes, que había crecido lo suficiente como para superar la altura de su tío y su tía.

-Etto… - acomodándose los anteojos, vaciló. – Solo… ir a dar una vuelta a la plaza… - iba a decir algo más, pero su tío le hizo un ademán con la mano, como si no le interesara.

-haz lo que quieras… no te metas en problemas… - y lo miró amenazante, como si estuviese a punto de meterse en alguno.

-bien… - contestó sin emoción alguna. – antes de la noche, volveré. – susurró más para su tía Petunia, que estaba mirándolo penetrantemente (como si quisiera decirle algo), que para su tío.

Saliendo de la vista de sus tíos, el adolescente de casi dieciséis años, salió del Nº4 y se encaminó hacia la plaza cerca de la calle que daba al inicio del barrio.

Ese verano estaba más tenso y en alerta que el año pasado. Había recibido cartas de información por parte de sus amigos y algunos miembros del ED por distintos motivos: Sus amigos le proveían información de la Orden, contando la información de puño y letra de Remus y Sirius, y algunas que otras cosas banales que sucedían en la Madriguera; Los miembros del ED (que eran casi la mayoría) les enviaban cartas para disipar dudas sobre hechizos y embrujos que podrían ser útiles para defenderse en casa o para dirigir algunas que otras palabras de diálogo suyas o de sus padres a través de ellos.

La última que había recibido, y con más frecuencia, era la de Susan Bones. Una Huffelpuff de su mismo año, con quien tenía una relación muy fuerte de amistad, llegando al mismo nivel que su relación con Ron y Hermione, ya que se había visto con frecuencia con su tía, Amelia Bones por los asuntos del testamento de sus padres (En realidad es de su padre, pero el mismo James Potter (en vida) siempre decía "Todo lo mío es de Lily y de Harry").

Escuchó risas en la casa Nº1, que lo sacaron levemente de sus pensamientos, para luego entrar en un profundo lago de palabras, que consistía en la estructura de la profecía que Voldemort quería apoderarse hace unas cuantas semanas atrás.

Asesino… o ser asesinado… Preferiblemente ser un asesino que a dejarle una grandiosa oportunidad a Riddle de apoderarse de todo el mundo.

Desvió su camino hacia un barrio totalmente distinto y más… hogareño, a unas cuantas casas de la de sus tíos.

Sobó su cuello, tratando de apaciguar el picor del sol casi de mediodía.

Ahora, no le preocupaba no almorzar, a pesar de estar casi hasta los huesos (según él). Pero, la verdad, con todo el trabajo que le hacía hacer su tío, el 'casi hasta los huesos', no existía.

Cuando llegó a la plaza, divisó el gran árbol de ceibo que bien podría tener cientos de años por el tamaño y grosor de sus raíces y su tronco. Al acercarse, hizo lo de siempre: saltó, se agarró de una rama gruesa, y trepó hasta lo más alto que las ramas podrían soportar su peso. Una vez ahí, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, y dejó que sus piernas se balancearan sueltas, mientras que su mirada esmeralda se perdía en el cielo azul con unas pocas nubes blancas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, pero casi se cae de la rama cuando empezó a escuchar una voz suave cantar en las raíces del árbol.

_Siete estrellas que,__  
><em>_Dispersas en, el cielo azul están__…__  
><em>_me parecen vigilar, y si en algo voy a errar__  
><em>_con su luz a la verdad sin duda me guiaran__… __Este mundo material, ahogándonos,__  
><em>_impide ver la realidad__  
><em>_hay que descubrir el gran valor de la amistad__…__  
><em>_rodeándonos__…_

Harry pensó, que su voz era hermosa, y la letra de la canción, conocida._  
><em>

_Siempre es mejor y de mucho más valor__  
><em>_todo aquello que no ves, más sin embargo en ello crees__  
><em>_pues lo espiritual, saldrá triunfante al final__  
><em>_es justo ya que su valor le des__.__Sea la amistad, el amor o la verdad__  
><em>_cosas duras que se encuentran solo en la eternidad__  
><em>_estrellas ilumínenme__  
><em>_y que pueda distinguir__  
><em>_qué dirección deberé seguir__…_

Curioso, el ojiverde, tratando de no hacer ruido, ladeó su cuerpo para ver a la dueña de la voz, siendo lo único que veía, su cabello negro.

-Puedes bajar, si quieres. – dijo ella, sin ningún pelo en la garganta. Eso hizo que Harry casi cayera de su rama, quedando colgado de sus piernas.

-Ow… - soltó el chico, adolorido.

La chica murmuró algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, de forma divertida, se irguió de donde estaba y levantó la vista revelando un rostro de tez clara y grandes ojos color chocolate derretido. Estaba vestida con un uniforme extraño: blanco con solapa verde con un lazo rojo y una falda plisada un tanto corta del mismo color que la solapa. Miraba a Harry de forma divertida.

-Lo siento… - se disculpó él, balanceándose, para luego saltar y caer de cuclillas. - ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba en el árbol? – preguntó sin contenerse mucho.

-Solo sentí tu aura. – ella se encogió de hombros. – Eres un mago, ¿Verdad? – lo miró, expectante, a la vez que él cambiaba su mirada a una sospechosa y dirigía su mano hacia donde se encontraba su varita mágica.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo con cautela. Notó un ligero acento extranjero en ella.

-No hay necesidad de que tomes una forma defensiva. – ella habló como si no pasara nada. – yo soy nueva en Privet Drive. – informó mientras daba pasitos entre la sombra del árbol. – además, soy una bruja también y no tengo varita, no la necesito. – le tranquilizó mientras cruzaba sus brazos por su espalda.

-Lo siento. – Harry hizo una mueca, siguiendo estando dubitativo. – Soy Harry Potter. – se presentó al acto. Ella dio vuelta su rostro, y enarcó una ceja en su dirección, para luego sonreír.

-Higurashi, Kagome. – contestó ella, sentándose sobre una raíz.

-¿Eres una bruja? – el chico se confundió.

-Ya te había dicho que si lo soy. – Kagome lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Lo siento. – se avergonzó él. Ella sonrió. - ¿Por qué no necesitas una varita? – preguntó con su ya distintiva curiosidad.

-era eso… -susurró ella. – digamos que yo manejo la magia de distinto modo. – trató de resumir ella. – solo necesito decisión y un poco de energía espiritual para lanzar hechizos. – puso verticalmente sus dedos índice y medio, manteniendo los demás cerrados. - ¿Te suena lo que es una sacerdotisa? – preguntó como quien no quiere otra cosa, mientras bajaba su mano, dejando un rastro de luz color lila.

-La verdad, es que no. – Harry frunció el ceño, sorprendido por la luz.

-No es de extrañar… - dijo por lo bajo, sin dejar de sonreír. - ¿Es un buen barrio? – empezó a preguntar ella, entablando conversación.

-Por lo menos para mí, no. – el muchacho arrugó la nariz, pensando que en todas las casas vecinas eran igual o peor que el Nº 4. - ¿De dónde eres? Tu acento no es británico. – observó él.

-Tokio. – se limitó a contestar ella. – Vengo a hacer mis últimos dos años en Hogwarts y luego me vuelvo para Japón. – ella desvió la vista.

-…- el ojiverde hizo una mueca, notando que no quería hablar del tema del por qué quisiera volver a su país. – Entonces… - se mordió la lengua, tratando de sacar un tema nuevo. – Estarás en Hogwarts este año. – dijo, finalmente, resumiéndolo todo.

-Así es… - iba a decir algo más, pero un grito la interrumpió.

-¡_Onee-chan_! – un niño de no más de once años, corría con un arco en la mano, un carcaj colgado en la espalda y un paquete en la otra. - ¡_Onee-chan_!

-¡Sota! – la chica nueva se paró de un salto, y se dirigió al niño. - ¿Qué haces con mi arco? – le pregunto con tono de regaño en un fluido japonés. - ¡Te he dicho que el poder que guarda no es para cualquiera! – suavemente, ella le dio unos coscorrones en la cabeza.

-¡Ya, ya, Kagome! – se fastidió él en el mismo idioma. – _Okâ-san_ dice que aproveches para probar las flechas que un amigo de ella le mando y que tienen magia que hace volver las flechas al carcaj. – le explicó tan rápido como pudo.

-¿En serio? – dijo sin contener su emoción. - ¡Si me las hubieran dado cuando estaba luchando en el Sengoku! – suspiró ella con nostalgia.

Un ruido entre los arbustos cercanos hizo sobresaltar a Sota y a Harry sacar su varita del bolsillo. Kagome ni se inmutó.

-Hola, Kingsley. – saludó como si no quisiera otra cosa, preparando su carcaj y flechas.

-Oh, hola, Kagome. – saludó el aludido, saliendo de entre los arbustos, con amabilidad.

-Kingsley… ¿Se conocen? – se descolocó Harry, mirando más a el Auror que a la chica.

-Estuve informándole a su madre sobre lo que sucede. – le contestó Kingsley con amabilidad.

-¿Esta plaza ésta dentro de los límites de la supuesta seguridad que nombraste ayer en la noche? – preguntó la sacerdotisa mirando con desconfianza a los chicos que entraban al pedazo de área verde.

-Claro que sí. – afirmó él.

-Igual, la mirada de desconfianza tienes que mantenerla porque esa es la 'pandilla' de mi primo. – dijo Harry desdeñosamente y con mal humor. – estoy arriba. – avisó después de hacer una mueca. Y, como al principio, saltó y llegó a la rama donde estaba antes de que la joven chica lo descubriera, observando lo que el grupo de amigotes, con Dudley en el, hacían nuevamente, cada día, y casi a cada hora.

-¿No tienes que esconderte? – Harry escuchó preguntar al niño hacia el Auror.

-En realidad, sí, pero mi turno ya acabó, y tengo que hablar con la señora Naomi. Hestia Jones me suplanta escondida entre los arbustos del pequeño lago. – explicó brevemente, excusándose. – Bien, no hagan lío. – bromeó un poco.

-Hasta luego, Kingsley. – Harry escuchó la voz de Kagome esta vez. – Dile a mi madre que cuando lleguen esos amigos suyos que me mande un Patronus, ¿_Nee_? – gritó ella en su idioma, sabiendo de ante mano que la iba a entender.

-_Onee-chan_, ¿Las usarás? – preguntó el niño, sentándose en las raíces.

-Solo para practicar. – suspiró ella.

-¿Por qué usas un arco? – preguntó Harry, colgándose de cabeza y mirándola con confusión.

-Es parte de mi vida como sacerdotisa. – contestó tranquilamente. - ¿Quieres ver? – ofreció ella.

-Solo desde la rama del árbol, - accedió él. – soy muy cauteloso a lo que mi primo se refiere. – y apuntó con la barbilla hacia los juegos donde el grupo de adolescentes estaban.

-Oh, bueno, tienes suerte de que no sea un demonio. – rio ella mientras que se colgaba el carcaj hacia su espalda. Harry bajó dos ramas abajo, teniendo una buena vista.

-Ahora que recuerdo, _Onee-chan_, - habló Sota, nuevamente. – nunca te había visto lanzar una flecha purificadora. – apuntó con sumo interés.

-Las flechas purificadoras tenía que guardarlas para luchar contra los _youkais_ en la época feudal, así que no podía gastarlas haciendo demostraciones. – se excusó ella.

Sabiendo que estaba bajo la mirada curiosa del ahijado de su madre, Kagome sostuvo firmemente su arco, a la vez que tomaba una flecha de su espalda. Colocó la parte trasera de la flecha de modo que esa parte hiciera tensar la cuerda de su arco, y apunto hacia el cielo, centrando un poco de energía para que vaya más lejos de lo normal.

-¡_Ikimasu_! – exclamó ella, soltando la flecha.

Al segundo de soltarla, la flecha se vio rodeada por luz violácea y plateada, y voló lejos, hasta perderse en el cielo azul, que no mostraba ni una sola nube.

-¡Impresionante! – exclamaron Harry y Sota.

De reojo, la Miko vio el carcaj. Se lo descolgó de su espalda, y contó las flechas.

-Están todas. – dijo con emoción. - ¡De las veces que ese tonto me reclamaba por falta de flechas! ¡Sus ruegos llegaron tarde! - dijo del mismo modo que antes.

Harry, ya cansado de estar colgado, se bajó de un salto, casi asustando a Sota.

-creo que ese grupo ni se ha enterado de lo que sucede. – bufó el chico mayor, rodando los ojos y refiriéndose al grupo de su primo.

-Oh, sí, bueno… - la joven Higurashi habló como si no le interesara. – la luz purificadora pueden verla todo los humanos, ya sean con magia o sin ella. – explicó ella. – eso significa que ese primo tuyo no sabe ni lo que sucede a su alrededor muy a menudo. – eso hizo reír al joven mago. – bien podría atacarlo un demonio u otro ser y ni se daría cuenta.

-Oh, pero de los Dementores sí que se da cuenta. – agregó su nuevo amigo. – el año pasado nos atacaron dos y a mi casi me expulsan de Hogwarts por invocar un Patronus para salvarnos. – contó resumidamente.

-Se nota que los Dementores son seres despreciables y poco fiables. – Kagome negó con la cabeza con gesto de tristeza.

-¿Cuándo me enseñarás a hacer uno? – preguntó Sota con un gimoteo de niño chiquito.

-Ahora no, - le contestó su hermana. – el hacer magia fuera de la escuela y sin varita haría que Harry recibiera una notificación del Ministerio. – regañó su hermana. Súbitamente, se dirigió al ojiverde. - ¿Quieres almorzar en mi casa? – preguntó ella.

-¿Eh? Pero… yo… yo no… - tartamudeó él, tratando de excusarse.

-¡Mi mamá estará contenta de verte! – le dijo con melancolía. – Además tu eres… - pero lo que él era o no, ella no logró decirlo, porque una plateada y casi sólida paloma, voló hacia ellos.

_¡A comer! ¡Mis amigos de Hogwarts están por venir_! Habló el ave con el tono de Naomi.

-¡Vamos! – animó el chico de once, casi saltando.

-Insisto. – dijo ella con terquedad y mirando a Harry.

-Bu-bueno yo… - tan pronto como habló, los hermanos tiraron de él por cada brazo, arrastrándolo y haciéndolo sisear, impresionado.

A mitad de camino, ahí por la casa número nueve, Harry desistió y dijo que lo soltaran porque no iba a escapar. Tanto Sota como Kagome rieron, pero le hicieron caso, empezando a hablar de los profesores de la escuela, iniciando un puntaje de uno a cinco estrellas de cada profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Nº 1, Harry calificó al último profesor (si se le puede llamar así) "una inepta total y mucho peor que el demonio más feo y malévolo que Kagome haya enfrentado", palabras textuales del chico.

-¡_Tadaimasu, Okâ-san!_ – gritaron los hermanos con mucha energía.

-_Okaerinasai, minna_. – dijo una voz suave y amable, saliendo desde la puerta de la sala, siempre con una sonrisa tierna y bondadosa.

-Mamá… - Kagome abrazó por los hombros a Harry, y se lo puso frente a su madre, quien soltó una exclamación y dejó caer el trapo que tenía en sus manos. El ojiverde miró raro a la sacerdotisa.

-Oh, dios santo… - susurró Naomi, levantando su mano, sin atreverse a tocar al chico que estaba frente a él.

-Yo… - Harry se sentía confundido y extraño. Como si ya hubiera conocido a esa mujer antes, pero no sabía el porqué. Había pasado una eternidad de aquello. Unos quince segundos o unos quince minutos.

Antes de que dijeran alguna u otra palabra, el timbre de la casa sonó, haciendo que Sota arrastrara al chico hacia el living, seguidos por Naomi, todavía en shock y que Kagome abriera la puerta.

-¡Hey! – protestó la muchacha a la vez que un gran perro negro se atravesaba entre sus piernas para ir corriendo hacia donde su madre había desaparecido. - ¿_N-nani ga…_? – exclamó con incredulidad. Al instante, tres exclamaciones llegaron a su oído desde la sala.

-Perdona por eso. – habló una voz serena, delante de ella.

Un hombre con algunas cicatrices en su rostro sumamente guapo, de cabellos color miel al igual que sus ojos y con ropa de segunda mano, estaba frente suyo, mirándola con un brillo extraño.

-_Gomen,_ pero, ¿Quién es usted? ¿Es amigo de mi madre? ¿Y ese perro es suyo? – bombardeó ella.

-A ver… - rio el hombre con expresión afable. – Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, sí, soy amigo de tu madre (Naomi Inoue, viuda de Higurashi) y ese perro… - hizo una mueca traviesa. – podría decirse que yo lo controlo cuanto puedo. – terminó con voz divertida y con resignación.

-¡Sirius Orión Black! – protestó la voz de su madre de la misma forma en que ella protestaba de Inuyasha. - ¡Si no te bajas ahora mismo de encima de ese sillón te descuartizaré pata por pata y órgano por órgano! – amenazó ella.

-Pase… - dijo Kagome inmediatamente, nerviosa y girando los ojos. – Ese perro es un animago, ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? – preguntó el hombre con incredulidad.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cuántos perros tienen dos nombres, un apellido y un aura humana? – bromeó ella, empezando a caminar.

-¿Aura humana? – susurró con la cara desencajada, siguiendo a la muchacha hacia donde estaban los demás. Seguía más confundido que antes.

-¡Sirius! – exclamó Harry cuando entraron a escena. El "perro" estaba lamiéndole toda la cara al adolescente sin ningún pudor. Kagome rio con ganas.

-¡Tal vez este perro necesite un collar de dominación urgentemente! – rio Kagome al ver lo incontrolable que estaba el animago.

-¿El collar de dominación no era ese que Inuyasha tenía colgado en el cuello? – curioseó Sota, ganándose la atención de Naomi.

-Así es. – asintió su hermana, tensando los labios.

-¿Qué es el collar de la dominación? – preguntó Remus, curioso.

-Digamos que es para detenerle los pies a alguien. – resumió ella con soltura. – digo un conjuro en específico y quien tenga puesto el colar, cae de boca al suelo.

-A Marlene le serviría para este sonso. – suspiró él, para risa de Naomi, quien se fue directamente a abrazarlo. – Que bueno que estés bien… - él le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Mamá? – su hija levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo abrazar a tu padrino? – la mujer le guiñó un ojo. La chica gritó con indignación y ofensa.

-¡Gracias por decirme que tengo uno, mamá! – ironizó ella, fulminándola con la mirada, para luego suavizar su expresión.

-Yo soy suertudo entonces… - susurró Harry, con un bufido de risa. – Me enteré que Sirius era el mío a los trece. – e hizo una mueca. Kagome no dio brazo a torser.

-¡Oh, vamos! – Rio Sota.- ¡No es para tanto!

-Tu calladito que tus padrinos son los padres de mi amiga Ayumi. – le reclamó su hermana. Sota rio más fuerte.

-Somos una gran familia, ¿No crees, Harry? – la voz les hizo sobresaltar. Junto a Harry, un hombre muy guapo, de cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros y con ojos color grises, sonreía al joven aludido mientras le alborotaba los cabellos.

-¡Sirius! – protestó el muchacho, con las mejillas infladas. - ¡Yo trato de que se vea presentable y tu vienes y lo haces peor de lo que ya está! – le reclamó con un bufido. Remus y Naomi rieron con nostalgia.

-Igual que James… - declararon los dos al mismo tiempo, a la vez que la mirada de Harry se posaba en la señora de la casa.

-Cuanto tiempo, ¿No, Naomi? – Sirius abrazó a la mujer. Al instante, tanto Kagome como Sota entrecerraron los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás, Sirius? – dijo ella, suavemente. – Marlene… - pero Sirius la interrumpió.

-Ella está bien. – el alivio se notó acentuadamente en el rostro de la oriental mayor. – Parece que en la primera guerra, los Mortífagos la pasaron por muerta en un estado lamentable… - él mismo se estremeció al imaginarla, al igual que los demás. – cuando volvió de la inconciencia, le dijeron que había salido de un coma por unos diecisiete largos años. – y, finalmente, hizo una mueca. – lo demás, te lo puede contar el viejo Dumby o ella misma. – Kagome, Harry y Sota soltaron un bufido de risa.

-¿Dumby? ¿En serio? – dijo Sota, casi de risa. Con eso, Harry entro en mucha confianza.

-Ahh…- suspiraron Remus y Sirius. - ¡Que tiempos! – dijeron soñadoramente, para gracia de los hombres más jóvenes e incredulidad de Kagome. - ¿Se acuerdas de esa pareja que estaba cuatro años por arriba de nosotros? – soltó Sirius de repente, hacia Naomi y Remus. - ¿Misao y Arashi? Creo que se llamaban así… - murmuró por debajo.

-Arashi Inouto y Misao Iriarte. – Recordó la madre de Kagome, sonriendo. – a pesar de que discutían por algunas cosas, creo que terminaron casándose a penas terminar el colegio nosotros. – comentó con aire pensativo.

-De alguna u otra forma, a ti y a Yusuke los querían como padrinos de la boda. – dijo Remus. – a pesar de que hablábamos y pasábamos poco tiempo con ellos, creo que más a ustedes dos les tenían una gran estima. Era un poco raro. – opinó después.

-Quizá, pero eran, o siguen siendo, buenas personas. – defendió Naomi.

- Claro que sí, ¡Arashi siempre nos ayudaba a nosotros con bromas para los Slytherins más grandes! – exclamó el animago, confirmando lo anterior dicho.

-Eh… mamá… - le llamó Kagome. - ¿No íbamos a comer?

-¡Eso! – exclamaron Sirius y Sota, casi reclamándole. - ¿Qué preparaste? ¿Qué preparaste? – Sota empezó a saltar, mientras Sirius ponía una expresión de "Perro contento".

-Ramen. – rio la mujer, haciendo que su hija desviara la mirada. - ¿Vamos? – y guio a los nuevos en la casa hacia el comedor-cocina.

-¿Sabes, Kagome? – le dijo Sirius, peleándose con los palillos. – Te pareces mucho a tu padre. – le comento de forma afable. – Espero que no tengas la misma terquedad. – susurró por lo bajo-alto, para tratar de picarle.

-¡Hey! – protestó ella, casi conmocionada por lo 'parecido a su padre'. - ¡Entraste en mucha confianza, chucho! – le exclamó de la misma forma que antes. Ante el comentario, Sirius la miró "ofendido", pero luego rio.

Harry rio con ganas.

-Oh, bueno, en eso, Sirius, Kagome es igual. – afirmó su madre, riendo levemente al ver como su amigo animago hacía vueltas con los palillos en los fideos. – cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, es casi imposible de que desista de la idea.

-¡Mamá! – protestó la aludida, haciendo reír a Sota.

-¡Oh, vamos, Kagome! – le dijo el chico. - ¡Ni siquiera Inuyasha puede contigo! ¡Y si se atrevía a decir algo, te ponías hecha una fiera y le mandabas millones de 'Oswari'! – se burló después.

-¡Sota! – gimió ella, sorprendida.

-No entendí. – dijeron los recién llegados y el invitado.

-N-nada. – dijeron los hermanos, despreocupadamente, por lo menos, Sota lo hizo.

-Bien… - Naomi frunció el ceño, mirando por la ventana. - ¿Qué es eso? – y apuntó a un sobre blanco con un aura verde en sí. Con su varita, la matriarca abrió la ventana, haciendo que el sobre se dirigiera a Kagome.

-Vaya magia… - soltó Remus, con los ojos entrecerrados de forma sospechosa.

-Tiene nuestros Kanjis. – dijo Sota, sorprendido.

-Mha… ¡Oh…! - Kagome sintió una leve energía demoníaca conocida. - ¡No la toques si no quieres terminar medio muerto! – exclamó ella a Sirius, medio furiosa, medio alarmada. Este escondió sus manos cobardemente ante ella.

Al instante, Kagome sacó uno de sus sellos, esta vez, purificador y lo obligó a pegarse al sobre. La energía cesó, haciéndola casi inexistente, y al tocarla, desapareció inmediatamente.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

-Carta de Sesshomarû. – dijo en un susurro escuchado por todos.

-Oh… - comprendieron su madre y su hermano. - ¿Qué es lo que…? – Su madre no terminó la pregunta.

-La leeré después. – comunicó mientras la guardaba. – Sigamos comiendo, quiero prepararme temprano para ir al Ministerio. –Se limitó a decir ella.

Y, respecto a la carta y Japón, no se habló más.

Cuando Kagome volvió del Ministerio de Magia (Buscando los resultados de sus TIMO's que había hecho en Mahoutokoro, escuela de magia de Japón) junto con Remus (quien se había ido a penas Kagome se soltó de su brazo), se dirigió a su casa. Su madre no estaba, por lo que adivinó que estaba con una conocida suya de acá el barrio.

En cambio, se encontró a su hermano y a su nuevo amigo jugando con la consola de videojuegos.

-Ay… - suspiró ella, resignada. Pensaba que Harry iba a ser un amigo tranquilo, pero, ya acordándose, pensó que se debía a las muchas de las prohibiciones de sus tíos y su enemistad con Dudley. Con este último, se había cruzado una cuadra antes de la casa, intentando, en vano, ligar con ella. Kagome rio al recordar como lo había amenazado con su dedo, que parpadeaba con luces violáceas. Se fue corriendo asustado hasta su casa, agarrándose del trasero.

-Harry, - le llamo ella. Al instante, los dos chicos pararon el juego y la miraron. – Mira… - canturreó ella, mostrando dos sobres gruesos: uno con el nombre de ella, y el otro con el de él. - ¡TIMO's! – siguió canturreando.

Al instante, Harry se precipitó a saltar el sofá, terminando de cara al suelo. Sota se carcajeó.

-¡Merlín santo! – exclamó Harry, mirando aprehensivamente el sobre que sostenía en su mano.

-Tú primero, futuro anfitrión de Hogwarts. – dijo la joven Higurashi. Este aceptó, rodando los ojos, mientras abría el papel.

-Estimado Señor Potter: tenemos el placer de… bla, bla, bla… la carta de espera en la estación, bla, bla, bla… las materias para apuntar, bla, bla… ¡Resultados! – exclamó, muerto de nervios.

Carraspeó, bajo la mirada de los hermanos, volvió a hablar:

Pociones: Supera las Expectativas

Transformaciones: Supera las Expectativas

Herbología: Supera las Expectativas

Astronomía: Aceptable

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario (+)

Encantamientos: Extraordinario

Historia de le magia: Insatisfactorio

Adivinación: Aceptable

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Supera las Expectativas

-¡Ocho de nueve! – exclamó él, casi impresionado. –Lástima que no consiguiera lo necesario para ser Auror. – miró con una mueca la _S_ de Pociones.

-Bueno, ahora te toca a ti, _Onee-chan_. – animó Sota, moviendo los brazos hacia su hermana.

-Bien… - suspiró como si no importara.

Como Harry, abrió lentamente el sobre, sacó los tres pedazos de pergamino, descartó los que decían de su invitación a Hogwarts, la lista de materias a elegir este año, y desplegó la hoja de resultados de los TIMO's.

-_Damos las felicitaciones a la Señorita Higurashi, Kagome por conseguir todos los timos nombrados y elegidos a conciencia. _– recitó claramente, mientras que Harry ladeaba la cabeza. Eso en la hoja de resultados suya no estaba. – _Lo siguiente a leer son la lista de asignaturas dadas y su resultado final._

Kagome inspiró y exhaló, volviendo a hablar:

Pociones: Extraordinario (+)

Transformaciones: Extraordinario

Herbología: Extraordinario (+)

Runas Antiguas: Extraordinario (+)

Astronomía: Extraordinario (+)

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario (+)

Encantamientos: Extraordinario

Historia de la Magia: Aceptable

Aritmancia: Supera las Expectativas

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Supera las Expectativas

-Está bien… - dijo ella, sonriendo levemente. – Pensaba algo más suave… - comentó pensativamente.

-¿Bromeas? – dijo Harry. - ¡Son las mejores notas que he escuchado! ¡Y mejores que la de Percy Weasley! – exclamó él.

-¡Diez de diez! – exclamó Sota. - ¡Mamá va a estar que llora de felicidad! – su rostro era de tanto asombro, que provocó una sonrisa cariñosa de su hermana.

-Por supuesto que si. – dijo la voz de su madre, detrás de los adolescentes. Al verla, los estudiantes (ahora) de los EXTASIS se vieron rodeados por los brazos de la mujer. - ¡Orgullosa estoy de ustedes! – les besó las mejillas a cada uno, ruborizándolos, y les agarró de las manos. - ¡Comeremos Teriyaki por eso! – exclamó extasiada.

-Pero… - Harry iba a decir que tenía que estar antes de que anochezca en casa de sus tíos, pero Naomi lo tranquilizó.

-No te preocupes. – le dijo a su ahijado. – Hable con ella. Debo decir, - hizo una mueca. – que sigue tan cariñosa como siempre. – ironizó después. – Los primos de mi padre hicieron tan bien en criarla y ella aprendió todo al revés. – suspiró pesadamente.

-Eso quiere decir que te hace nuestro primo, Harry. – bromeó Sota. – lejano, pero primo al fin y al cabo. – Kagome rio, mientras que el aludido estaba dividido entre la curiosidad, sorpresa y diversión.

-Bueno, el tema es que, - continuó la madre de Kagome. – le avisé que cenarás aquí y dormirás aquí, así mañana iremos al Callejón Diagón para hacer las compras. – luego, le sonrió de forma maternal.

-Gracias. Merlín no quera soportar a la hermana de Tío Vernon hoy. – agradeció el. En respuesta, Naomi volvió a bufar.

-Esa, es un millar de veces peor que esa familia junta. – criticó fervientemente. _Y que lo digas._ Pensó el ojiverde. -Bien… Iré a hacer la cena.- deshizo el agarre de las manos de los jóvenes, y se fue hacia la cocina canturreando en voz baja.

-Tu mamá es increíble. – alagó el chico a la Miko.

-Oh, si… - dijo ella, sonriendo. – y no solo es mi madre, primito. – se burló ella. Harry enarcó una ceja perfecta. – Es tu madrina. – y la cara desencajada del Potter hizo reír a carcajadas a los hermanos Higurashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

**¡Lo prometido es deuda, minna!**

**En estos momentos no he tenido tiempo de releer este capítulo para corregirlo. Pero luego lo leeré para ver los errores que tengan y vuelva a subirlo.**

**Espero que les guste y, si no es mucho pedir, una opinión para incentivar a mi escritura y mi cerebro para esta historia.**

**Agradezco a la anónima "Maria", por el review. ¡Me encanta y emociona leer las opiniones de los lectores!**

**Aviso nuevamente de que solo subiré dos capítulos por semana (algunas veces, una vez por semana si es que termino los capítulos) los días miércoles y sábados.**

**¡Besos mil!**

**~Serenity94**


	4. Capítulo cuarto

**¡Se ruega que, a ruego de la autora (que solo creen que ignoran sus "Nota de la Autora" porque no quieren saber nada de ella), lean el pié del capítulo para no desinformarse de los capítulos y la problemática y melodramática vida de esta desdichada autora. (Ya ven, que si lo soy xD )**

**¡A leer se ha dicho! -**

* * *

><p>Capítulo cuarto<p>

El sol, siendo en esta época un incentivo en el otoño-invierno de cada año, era un alivio para toda persona de hoy en día cada vez que sus rayos se filtraban a su cuerpo, ya que había empezado a, poco a poco, refrescar. Pero en estos momentos, en una habitación de paredes rojas con detalles de mariposas y ramas de cerezo en flor en color negro, la sacerdotisa empezaba a refunfuñar por el astro que le pegaba en la cara.

-Kagome… - la voz de su madre le hizo abrir un ojo. Eran ocho y media de la mañana. – en una hora y media tenemos que irnos a Charing Cross Road. – comunicó ella. La Miko hizo un sonido de afirmación, mientras levantaba levemente su cabeza y se le cruzaba una locura por la mente.

-Mamita… - dijo levemente somnolienta. – quiero cortar mi cabello. ¿Si?

-Está bien, cielo. – arrulló ella. – cuando bajes, lo haremos. – le besó en la frente, y la dejó con la mitad de su cuerpo sin sábanas, revelando su camisón de invierno color verde. Segundos después, ella se reincorporó, refregándose los ojos y se estiró mientras bostezaba sonoramente. Parecía un gato.

Adormilada, se cambió por su traje de Miko (haori blanco y hakama rojo, sabiendo que en estos tiempos era mejor verse así antes que con ropa normal, por culpa de los Mortífagos y porque no tenía ropa de bruja) y guardó dentro del haori la carta de Sesshomarû, para dirigirse al baño.

En el camino, se cruzó con Sota y Harry, a quienes saludó distraídamente en medio de un segundo bostezo.

Quince minutos más tarde, los cuatro se encontraban desayunando unos Hot Cakes con un café cada uno (menos Sota, quien tomaba un té con leche). Buyo y Kirara tomaban leche fría con un cuenco cada uno lleno de alimento balanceado.

-No me había fijado de tu traje. - el ojiverde miró las ropas de su 'prima'. - ¿Eso es lo que normalmente usas en tu Templo? – preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Podría decirse. – sopesó ella, queriendo no entran en detalles. – además, las túnicas no son lo mío, así que… aparte, no tengo túnicas o cualquier cosa parecida.

-_Tsk_… - Sota negó con la cabeza. – no sé por qué no quieres usarlo… ¡te queda bien! – dijo casi sobreactuando. Su hermana le dio un golpe suave, haciéndolo callar.

-Mamá, ¿Empiezas? – le avisó la joven, mirando a la susodicha, sentándose en una silla y acomodando su cabello hacia atrás del toallón que se había colocado en la espalda con anterioridad.

-¿Qué…? – empezó Sota, siendo interrumpido por la imagen de su madre con una tijera en mano.

-¿Cómo lo quieres, hija? – le preguntó Naomi a su hija.

-Más o menos por los hombros, desmechado. – hizo un gesto cerca de su hombro derecho, mientras que su madre empezaba a deslizar el peine húmedo.

-¿Te vas a cortar el cabello? – se escandalizó Sota. Parecía ultrajado.

-El corte de cabello en una mujer, significa cosas nuevas, cariño. – explicó su madre dulcemente.

-Pero… - Sota intentó protestar nuevamente, pero le ganó la mirada de advertencia de su hermana, mientras que las personas restantes reían por su berrinche. - ¡Oigan! – protestó él, casi tratando de que pararan.

-Mejor hazlo antes de que me arrepienta, mamá. – apuró la Miko mientras que se agarraba las manos firmemente.

-Muy bien… - rio ella.

Kagome sintió las gentiles y suaves manos de su madre por lo largo de su cabello (hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura), agarró un grueso mechón cerca de su oreja y lo acomodó, bajo la mirada atenta de los dos chicos. Una vez acomodado ese mechón, lo alzó hacia arriba. Lo sostuvo entre dos dedos, y Naomi empezó.

Pasada la fase del alivio, porque Kagome no se arrepentía, ella se dejó llevar por esa sensación no directa del corte de cabello, sintiendo como esa sensación iba de arriba hacia abajo, mechón por mechón, preguntándose qué tan bien y libre quedaría. Secretamente, ella lo decidió, aparte de empezar algo nuevo en su vida, para que su parecido con Kikyo no fuera tan marcado.

Se hicieron las nueve y media, por lo que Kagome, acompañando a Harry, fue al Nº 4 de Privet Drive para que éste último recogiera todas sus pertenencias, porque lo que quedaba del verano iba a pasarla en el Nº1. (Ya sabía que solo era unos metros, pero, con resignación, Harry no doblegó a si mismo de dejar de llamar "casa" al Nº 4). Lo que le alegraba de pasar lo que restaba del verano en la casa Higurashi, era de no verle la cara al estúpido de su primo.

-¿Alguna vez viste Rurouni Kenshin? – preguntó Kagome, con gestos que mostraban inocencia.

-Claro… Creo que era lo único en que congeniábamos con Dudley. – después, Harry hizo una mueca, mientras Kagome soltaba una risita.

-Escucha esto: - y empezó a cantar el conocido opening de la serie, sin entender nada (Puesto que lo hacía con el idioma original).

_Dai kirai datta sobakasu o chotto__  
><em>_Hito nadeshite tameiki o hitotsu__  
><em>_Hevii kyuu no koi wa migoto ni__  
><em>_kakuzatou to issho ni toketa__  
><em>_Maeyori mo motto yaseta mune ni chotto__  
><em>_"Chikuu" to sasaru toge ga itai__  
><em>_Hoshi uranai mo ate ni naranai wa__…  
><em>_Motto tooku made issho ni yuketara nee__  
><em>_Ureshikute sore dake de__  
><em>Para asombro de algunos a su alrededor, y del mismo Harry, Kagome elevó la voz.

_Omoide wa itsumo kirei dakedo__  
><em>_Sore dake ja onaka ga suku no__  
><em>_Hontou wa setsunai yoru nano ni__  
><em>_Doushite kashira?_

_ano hito no namida mo omoidasenai no…_

_omoi dasenaino…_

_Dou...? La,la, la, la, la, la…_

_Doushite na no?_

-¡Guau! – alabó el pelinegro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, junto con su boca. – No sé muy bien lo que significa la canción pero tú lo cantas tan rápidamente como lo escuché hace unos años atrás en el opening. – comentó mientras se detenía frente al nº4.

-Mh… No es para tanto…- Kagome se abstuvo de hablar nuevamente, ya que habían llegado a la puerta de la casa.

Harry, un tanto incómodo, abrió la puerta del Nº 4, y dejó pasar a la joven de, ahora, cabello corto. Al dar unos pasos adentro, lo primero que ella vio, fue todos los objetos de la casa asquerosamente ordenados.

Ella bufó. Por lo menos podrían darle un poco de estilo: sillones ladeados, libros semi-acostados, etc. Pero, no… ¡Puaj! ¡Muy limpio! Era como si esa casa la limpiaran a fondo todos los días.

-Maniáticos de la limpieza… - susurró Kagome, haciendo reír a su compañero de atrás suyo. A los pocos segundos, una mujer de cara huesuda, delgada y alta miraba a los dos jóvenes de forma molesta.

-¿Qué haces con ella aquí? – espetó revoleando un trapo casi limpio, a penas usado. La Miko hizo una mueca ante eso.

-Vine a buscar mis cosas, tía Petunia. – le tranquilizó Harry, casi sin paciencia. – estos últimos días lo pasaré en casa de ella. – y, con su mano, apuntó hacia su 'prima'. – Es mi prima Kagome. Recibiste la visita de su madre, mi madrina, ayer, ¿No? – dijo como quien no quiere otra cosa. La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bien. – bufó la mujer de cara de caballo. ¿O cara de jirafa? – Que sea rápido. – dijo mientras miraba de mala manera la ropa de Kagome. Ahí supo que a ella no le gustaba las cosas fuera de lo normal, y que esa vestimenta, sabiendo de antemano que la tal Petunia estaba enterada de lo que era una "Miko" o una Sacerdotisa, era de muy mal gusto e indignante.

-Es solo un verano más, y no tendrás que soportarme más, Petunia. – le dijo con frialdad, haciendo que la mujer se sobresaltara. Para sí misma, la mujer se acordó de Lily y su forma de hablar en sus últimos años de vida.

-Vamos a por tus cosas, Harry. – le cortó la sacerdotisa, antes de que la mujer soltara un reclamo escandaloso, al ver que se había recuperado.

Con el pelinegro de guía, subieron las escaleras, hasta una puerta alejada de la mayoría de las habitaciones principales. Abriendo la puerta, una pequeña habitación totalmente desordenada hizo sonreír a Kagome.

-¡Esto está mejor! – alagó ella. Harry bufó de risa.

-Lo mismo dijo Tonks, hija de la prima de Sirius, el año pasado cuando me vinieron a buscar. – comentó entre risas.

-Oh… bien. - la chica sacudió la cabeza, y jugueteó con sus manos, haciendo que las cosas de Harry temblaran y empezaran a guardarse perfectamente en un gran baúl con las iniciales de su dueño.

-¿Cómo…? – empezó este, ante tal descaro de hacer magia.

-La magia sin varita muy rara vez se nota. – dijo ella en forma confidencial. – además, sería raro que la detecten estando tu varita a varios metros de nosotros. – y, juntos, rieron.

-Tienes que enseñarme a hacer magia sin varita. – suspiró con deseo. Luego, recorrió su habitación con la mirada. – Da miedo de cómo esta ordenada. – dijo él, al ver las paredes, el piso y los pocos muebles limpios, ordenados y vacíos. – No es que tenga muchas cosas… - y se encogió de hombros.

-Pues, di eso frente a mi madre y te llenará de cosas. – susurró la viajera del tiempo. Harry no la entendió.

Tan rápido como llegaron, se fueron casi a trote, con los baúles de Harry a cuestas, nuevamente al Nº 1.

-¡Ya se tardaban! – les recibió Sota, con Kirara en su cabeza. – Ya pensaba que Kagome estaba purificando a un demonio… - opinó pensativamente.

-Un demonio, no… - dijo su hermana. – sino a una mujer con cara de caballo. – eso hizo carcajear a Harry, y que Sota la mirara de forma confundida.

-¿Ya tienen todo listo? – la voz de Sirius, hizo disminuir las carcajadas del ojiverde. - ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – se extrañó él.

-No es nada… - se tentó el chico de la cicatriz. – ya te contaré.

-¿Nos vamos o no? – insistió el animago.

-Vamos… - Naomi apareció detrás de su hija, con expresión un tanto seria y en un tono de "no me reclamen", que asustó a su hijo y a su amigo de antaño. Le tendió una varita a Harry (la varita de él). Dejando en el living las cosas de Harry, los cinco salieron presurosos de la casa, cerrándola con llave y sellos de Kagome, para luego empezar a caminar hacia la calle Magnolia, haciendo que, inmediatamente, Harry mirara a su padrino con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué? – le dijo el "intimidado".

-Nada… Solo recordaba, hace tres años y cuando huía del número cuatro y en esta misma calle vi a un perro grande negro y con aspecto feo y desparpajado. – dijo como quien no quiere otra cosa. Kagome, entendiendo, se rio al ver la cara de indignación del último Black.

-¿Ya tiene sus listas de libros y materiales? – preguntó la madre de la Miko, buscando entre su cartera.

-Sí, Mamá/Madrina. – afirmaron los de dieciséis años con tranquilidad.

En cambio, Sota…

-¡Sí! – su tono era de entusiasmo y saltaba en su lugar, despidiendo una leve sensación mágica y contagiosa.

-Parece que a alguien le cuesta controlar sus poderes de Sacerdote. – bromeó Sirius junto con Kagome. Sota les sacó la lengua.

-Atrás. – dijo Naomi, sacando su propia varita, y alzándola hacia la calle. Harry rezongó por lo que venía.

Un enorme estallido envolvió a la calle solitaria y, al segundo, un autobús rojo brillante aparecía frente al pequeño grupo. Un joven chico (de unos dieciocho o veinte años) se encontraba en la entrada de este, sonriéndoles afablemente.

-Buenos días. – saludó con cordialidad. Sirius devolvió el saludo, ignorando la mirada de interés hacia él (puesto que lo había reconocido) y dejó subir a sus compañeros primero. – cinco galeones, y lo que resta, es tuyo. – dijo el mago de cabello negro.

-Muchas gracias. – tartamudeó el chico.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Stan? – se preguntó Harry, distraídamente.

-No sé de qué me hablas. – Kagome hizo una mueca, mientras los dos se sentaban en unas sillas y se sostenía de una baranda fija.

-El anterior, el que ocupaba su puesto. – y señaló disimuladamente al chico que los atendió.

-¿Te crees que lo sé? – rio ella, escéptica. – es la primera vez que vengo, conscientemente, a Inglaterra.

-No importa. – el ojiverde hizo un gesto con su mano, quitándole importancia.

La Miko negó con la cabeza, y, mientras Sirius decía su destino, ella sacó de sus ropas la carta de Sesshomarû.

_A diferencia de Naraku, ese mago puede ser muy difícil si se lo propone. No te confíes demasiado. Aunque en la época de cuando Inu no Taishô estaba vivo, los magos eran muy respetados por simples humanos y por Youkais pacíficos, siendo mi padre uno de ellos._

_Los magos de hoy en día se han olvidado de muchas cosas, que tienen que ver con su habilidad. Una de ellas, es "el arte de la magia sin varita". Una habilidad en la que tú destacas y no tienes ningún problema al ser una Miko. _(¿Eso fue un cumplido? – susurró Kagome, incrédula. Harry la miró sin entender)_._

_Según Padre, hará mil años atrás, me informó sobre cuatro magos formidables, que, si juntaban fuerzas, podían ser igual de poderosos que él mismo, pero eran muy modestos (por lo menos, tres de ellos)._

_Seiscientos años antes del nacimiento de Inuyasha, me los presentó mientras visitábamos la escuela de magia: En estos momentos no me alcanza el tiempo para relatar lo que sucedió, pero sé que uno de esos cuatro magos, estuvo disconforme sobre algunas afinidades de sus compañeros y se desligó de los otros tres. Desde ese entonces, las cosas se complicaron y, a sabiendas de nuestro lugar y nuestras obligaciones, tuvimos que marcharnos hacia el palacio de mi padre._

_Es importante que recibas algunos libros que tengo en mi poder sobre estos cuatro magos, ya que una de mis tareas obligatorias es de velar a sus descendientes y observar detenidamente a su… "especie"._

_Viajaré a Inglaterra en cuanto pueda para llevarte los libros e informarte más sobre los llamados fundadores._

_Ten mucho cuidado._

_Taishô S. – Lord Youkai del Oeste._

Al terminar de leer la carta, apretó los labios y fijó varias veces más la vista en oraciones referentes a esos cuatro magos, que ella estaba segura de que trataba de Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huffelpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin.

-¡Kagome! – el grito de Sota le hizo respingar.

-¿Qué sucede? – se desconcertó ella, mirando de un lado hacia el otro.

-Ya llegamos. – informó Harry, señalando la entrada que solo había visto en oscuras.

-Oh… - se limitó a decir ella.

Se precipitó a guardar la carta de Sesshomarû entre su haori y caminó con destreza hacia fuera del autobús, todavía con la mente en las frases de la carta.

-¿Qué tiene esa carta que te desconcierta, hija? – preguntó su madre, viendo a su hija con la mirada perdida desde que guardo ese pedazo de papel.

-No es nada… - le tranquilizó la joven, sonriendo. – solo que ahí, hay mucho de que pensar y discutir. – Kagome no quería soltar todo de un sopetón, así que solo guardó silencio y entró al sucio bar con cierta altanería, muy impropia de ella misma. - ¿Por dónde es? – preguntó hacia Sirius.

-¡Síganme los primerizos! – exclamó en un tono parecido a un capitán de un barco. El animago de cabello negro azulado caminó hacia detrás de la gran barra que el tabernero atendía, hasta llegar a una enorme pared de piedra tosca y con algunos derrames de piedra caliza entre los ladrillos de la misma. Sirius sacó su varita, y empezó a pinchar algunos que varios ladrillos. – dos… cuatro… ocho… - murmuró con diversión, hasta tocar el tercer ladrillo a la derecha encima de un barril.

Para exclamación de Sota, la pared tembló y los ladrillos empezaron a juntarse, mientras se formaba un enorme arco de cemento en sus cabezas, y mostrando una calle medio vacía y tiendas.

-Ha cambiado mucho… - suspiró Naomi, haciendo que su hija la mirara. – A veces pienso que en cualquier momento viene tu padre por detrás de mí acompañado por James y Remus, mientras que yo lo esperaba junto con Lily y Alice… - suspiro nuevamente, recorriendo con su mirada al callejón. – Lo que son los tiempos de guerra. – y fue ella la que se movió en primera, yendo hacia delante de todos.

-¿A dónde vamos primero? – preguntó Sota, mirando de un lado a otro.

-Gringotts. – anunció Sirius, señalando hacia un edificio enorme, blanco y ciertamente, parecía que su estructura estaba inclinada. – Supongo que en la cámara de tu padre, pequeño Sota, debe de tener lo suficiente para ti y tu hermana para estos estos años. – y se encogió de hombros.

Kagome, al entrar en el edificio, frunció el ceño.

-Dragones. – dijo inmediatamente. – Harry y Sota la miraron. – debajo nuestro… - aclaró ella. – deben de ser cinco u ocho dragones…

-¿Tantos? – exclamó Sirius, mirando al piso de forma asombrosa. – Bueno… supongo que los utilizan para cuidar las cámaras de Alta seguridad. – y se encogió de hombros.

-Bien… ¿Qué? – preguntó la Miko mientras recorría el lugar con sus ojos. - ¿Esperamos o los acompañamos? – ella captó en las paredes y en cada cinco metros, carteles amarillentos de "Se Busca", aparecían con la imagen de un hombre de nariz aplastada, de ojos redondos y el cabello rubio y corto. - ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó al no poder divisar su nombre.

-Ludo Bagman. – Harry le dijo con una mueca de desprecio. – es buscado por los duendes por deberles dinero. Hace dos años engañaron a un par de amigos míos gemelos en los mundiales de Quidditch. Te lo explico más tarde. – zanjó el asunto. – lo más simple, es que el los duendes lo buscan porque debe mucho oro. – y luego, negó con la cabeza con resignación.

-Ustedes esperarán aquí. – indicó Sirius con seriedad. – Recuerda, Harry que Hermione te pidió que la esperaras aquí. – se dirigió a su ahijado.

-Lo sé. – miró hacia la puerta del banco. – ya no debe de tardar.

-Y… por favor… - Naomi se dirigió a sus hijos. – No hagan nada que llame la atención. – le hizo señas a su amigo animago y, detrás de un duende, se perdieron entre los pasillos.

-Como si eso fuera tan fácil. – masculló la Sacerdotisa. – Teniendo estas ropas, tener un acento para nada británico y contar con la compañía del Niño que Vivió. – luego, bufó mientras que Sota y Harry reían levemente.

-Disculpen. – un duende de aspecto tosco y con muchas más arrugas que el abuelo de Kagome y Sota, se dirigió a ellos. - ¿Están aquí para hacer algún retiro o cambiar su dinero en gallones o en libras?

-Lo siento, pero estamos esperando a mi madre que fue a una cámara. – se disculpó Kagome enseguida. – Sepa disculpar. – el duende, comprendiendo, hizo un movimiento con su mano, restándole importancia.

-No se preocupe, señorita. – le respondió quedamente, casi sorprendido de su trato igualitario.

-No es nada… - rio ella, pero luego se detuvo. – Pero yo tengo una pregunta. – vaciló ella. La criatura, ya visiblemente sorprendido, le alentó a seguir. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a Bagman?

El semblante de la criatura cambió drásticamente a una de furia y llena de odio. Mentalmente, la Miko se auto regañó a si misma por haberle preguntado a una criatura que tenía a los magos como non gratos.

-_Gomen ne_… - Kagome hizo una mueca y una reverencia, siendo sincera. – Pregunté algo que no debía.

-No tiene el por qué disculparse. – le negó el duende, recuperándose. – pero con solo nombrarlo, toda mi raza hoy en día no está precisamente contenta. – La criatura adoptó una expresión pensativa, y luego suspiró.- Ante su pregunta, pues… No lo hemos encontrado desde que el Torneo de los Tres Magos finalizó hará casi dos años… - el duende, como si se hubiese percatado de algo, miró penetrantemente a Kagome. - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Además de que soy muy curiosa, no me gustan las injusticias y los engaños. – ella se encogió de hombros. – Ya he tenido bastante con la batalla contra Naraku. – dos duendes que estaban a cada lado de la criatura con quien hablaba, la miraron estupefactos, al igual que el duende interrogador.

-¿Naraku? – repitió el duende con evidente sorpresa.

-¿Quién? – preguntó Harry.

-Naraku, u Onigumo. – ella le restó importancia. – Como quieras llamarle.

-Discúlpeme, Señorita pero, ¿Cómo sabe de la existencia de ese medio-demonio? Existió hace más de quinientos años y muy pocas criaturas saben que existió en la era feudal de Japón– comentó el duende de la izquierda, agachando la cabeza y posando sus redondos ojos color ocre sobre ella.

-Estuve ahí. – dijo la Miko, escuetamente.

-¿Quinientos años atrás? ¿Estás bromeando? – le dijo Harry con incredulidad.

-No está bromeando. – interrumpió Sota. – En el Templo de casa hay una choza con un pozo donde ella podía viajar a ese tiempo hace un año. – le informó, con la cara molesta y sus mejillas infladas. A Kagome le pareció tierno, pero eso no evitó lo siguiente.

Tan rápido como lo dijo Sota, su hermana lo vio con cara de enfado, mientras que los tres duendes se pusieron a susurrar en su idioma, siempre mirando de reojo a la chica de cabello corto y traje de Sacerdotisa, que ya empezaba a llamar la atención por la cantidad de magos que entraban al banco. Suspirando, Kagome decidió cabecear en dirección a los duendes que seguían murmurando, y se dispuso a ir a una banquilla a sentarse a esperar. Al mismo tiempo, una joven chica de, más o menos su edad, cabello espeso y castaño y vestida con ropa moderna, entraba a Gringotts y corría hacia Harry, haciendo ladear su rostro y el de Sota.

-¡Harry! – exclamó ella, abrazándolo y haciéndolo respingar. El pelinegro había estado distraído.

-¡Hermione! – una vez identificado a la persona, el chico cambió su expresión confusa a una contenta. - ¿Cómo has estado? – indagó con curiosidad.

-Muy bien– la voz de la chica era un tanto chillona, pro sin llegar a ser desagradable. – Recibí los TIMO's, ¿Y tú?

-Lo recibí ayer en la tarde, ¿Cómo te fue? – Hermione había pensado que le iba a decir cuántos TIMO's había conseguido, pero le restó importancia.

-Bien, tengo todos los TIMO's con Extraordinario menos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que tengo Supera las Expectativas. – e inmediatamente, hizo una mueca. El ojiverde rio con ganas.

Kagome, que prestaba la mitad de su atención a ella y mitad a Sota (quien le contaba de su noviecita Hitomi), se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió al duende con quien había hablado con anterioridad, porque la llamaba con señas.

-¿Sucede algo, Señor? – preguntó con cortesía.

-Nos gustaría hacer un negocio con usted, Lady Sacerdotisa. – al instante, la aludida frunció el ceño. Esas criaturas debían de tener poderes espirituales para captar su esencia. A menudo, los que no tenían poderes espirituales (tanto _muggles_ como magos), sentían que ella era una persona imponente, respetable y poderosa. Nunca se había encontrado con algo así.

-¿En qué puedo…? – empezó ella, cautelosa.

-Kagome. – la voz de su madre hizo que tanto ella como la criatura voltearan a verla. - ¿Sucede algo, Señor? – Naomi repitió a su hija.

-Queremos los servicios de, me imagino, su hija, como Sacerdotisa, ya que, al mismo tiempo de brindarnos un poco de información faltante en los pergaminos históricos del mundo, queremos que nos ayude a encontrar a un mago en particular. – la criatura movió sus dedos de forma espeluznante. – pero preferimos continuar en otro momento, ya que, como se puede ver, nuestro banco se está llenando y estaremos muy ocupados hasta pasado el primero de septiembre. - Naomi miraba de forma alternativa al duende como a su hija, curiosa.

-Como usted diga. – accedió la mujer, dando una escueta reverencia. – Gracias por sus servicios. – el duende, sin ninguna duda de que eran el par de brujas que mejor le habían caído bien, imitó a la mujer, bajando la cabeza y haciendo un movimiento de mano.

-Que tengan un buen día. – despidió el duende cuando vio que se marchaban. Las Higurashi solo sonrieron con amabilidad.

-¿Y bien? – Sirius miró a su sobrina postiza con extrañeza. - ¿Qué fue todo eso? – indagó.

-_Himitsu_. – dijo ella, para indignación del animago. - ¿Vamos a hacer las compras o no? – se "enfadó" ella.

-Oye, tranquila, que te volverás vieja. – le paró Harry, palmeándole el hombro. – Sota, Kagome, madrina, - se volvió a la chica de cabello castaño, sonriendo. – Ella es Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga en Hogwarts. Herms, - el ojiverde l miró un segundo y señaló a los desconocidos para ella. – Mi madrina, Naomi Higurashi, y mis primos…

-lejanos, pero primos, al fin y al cabo. – acotó Sota, para risa de su hermana e interrumpiendo al ojiverde.

-Eso. – rio el joven Potter, contagiando a la chica recién llegada. – Por lo que me dijeron por aquí… - miró a Sirius, que está al lado de la chica. – Mi madre era prima de ella. – resumió, haciendo que Hermione mirara con escepticismo a padrino y ahijado.

-Siempre he dicho que el mundo es muy pequeño. – dijo ella con una mueca divertida.

-Demasiado, diría yo. – acotó Kagome.

-Ella es Kagome, y su hermano, Sota. – continuó Sirius, presentando. – Kagome va a entrar en el mismo año que ustedes y Sota al primero. – informó como de pasada.

-Hogwarts les va a encantar, ya lo verán. – aseguró la chica de ojos avellana, simpática. – incluso les va a gustar Peeves. – Harry le enarcó una ceja. – bueno… - trató de defenderse ella.

-ya, ya… - Harry rio. - ¿Vamos? – animó después.

-¿Cuántos TIMO's sacaste? – preguntó Hermione a su amigo.

-Ocho de nueve. – y se encogió de hombros. – después te muestro la lista. A propósito, ¿Dónde están tus padres? – preguntó después el ojiverde.

-En Madame Malkin. – contestó mientras revisaba la lista de libros. - ¿Te parece ir primero a Flourish y Blotts?

-¿Vamos? – preguntó este hacia Kagome.

-¡Ya quiero ver los libros! – se entusiasmó Sota.

-No, cariño, tú tienes que ir primero a por la túnica. – le atajó su madre al más pequeño.

-¡Ufa! – protestó él.

-¡Sota! – regañó su hermana. - ¡Has pasado mucho tiempo con Inuyasha! ¡Jamás debí hacer que venga del otro lado del pozo! –se indignó ella.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu misma, _ane-hue_! – se burló el niño. – Es más, creo que lo aprendí más de ti que de orejas de perro.

-Eso ofende. – bromeó Sirius. Harry giró los ojos, y Hermione se vio curiosa.

-Vamos, Sota… - empujó Naomi a su hijo.

Viendo a Sota con sus quejas e indignaciones, Kagome, Harry y Hermione empezaron a caminar de lado contrario, cruzándose con grupos de personas viendo los escaparates de las tiendas, hasta llegar a una con un inusual silencio. Al entrar, Kagome se sorprendió, porque la librería parecía estar hecha de libros mismos. Había pila tras pila de libros de todos los tamaños y grosor. Y muy pocos, llamaron la atención de la Miko.

-¿Crees que habrá libros relacionados con los fundadores de Hogwarts? – Preguntó ella en tono distraído.

-En realidad, nunca he investigado sobre libros de ellos, -fue Hermione quien le respondió. – lo único que he leído de ellos es muy poco y trata de cuando Slytherin abandonó el colegio por no coincidir con ellos al respecto de enseñar o no a los hijos de _muggles_.

-¿Hijos de _muggles_? – se extrañó ella. - ¿Te refieres a los que son hijos de humanos sin poderes mágicos y espirituales?

-No sé a lo que te refieres a con lo "espiritual", pero sí, a eso me refiero. – le contestó la chica con asentimiento. – Te recomiendo que preguntes tanto aquí como en la biblioteca en el colegio, si no hay, no creo que puedas encontrar información de ellos nada más que en _Hogwarts: Una Historia._

-Es una lástima. – se lamentó la Miko.

-Sí que lo es. – coincidió la chica de la misma manera.

-Buenos días, jóvenes. – saludó el dependiente detrás de un mostrador. – Hogwarts, ¿No? – los tres asintieron, mostrándole las listas de libros de cada uno. - ¿Alquimia? – se extrañó al ver la lista de la chica Higurashi. Hermione la miró con sorpresa.

-Me sirve de mucho. – musitó ella.

-Bueno, no es que me incumba, pero debo de añadir que esta materia no la han pedido desde hace un siglo. – informó el dependiente con sutileza. – y con usted, bella jovencita, hacen siete los alumnos.

-El número mágico por excelencia. – murmuraron tanto la Granger como la japonesa. Se miraron.

-Por lo demás… - miró el resto de los libros. – Magia Terrestre es un tema muy solicitado para aquellos que tiene un sumo interés sobre el rastreo y lo provechoso de la magia que dan los elementos rocosos, ya les traigo sus libros. – desapareció entre dos hileras de libros gruesos como una biblia, y regresó con tres cajas marrón oscuro de distintos tamaños, una más pequeña que la otra. -Diez libros para la señorita Higurashi. – la caja más grande quedó frente a Kagome, mientras esta la tomaba al instante sin ningún esfuerzo. – ocho para la señorita Granger. – la mediana quedó frente a la castaña. – Cinco para el señor Potter. – la más pequeña de las cajas al aludido. El dueño del local le dirigió una mirada de soslayo al lugar donde la cicatriz estaba.

-¿Cuánto es? Por separado. – le pidió amablemente Kagome.

-Veinticinco galeones, veinte galeones y diecisiete galeones, respectivamente. – dijo inmediatamente. Esa chica, pensó el dependiente, era de armas de tomar y poseía un aura de respeto.

-Muy bien. – la Miko le entregó sus monedas correspondientes, seguidos de los otros dos. – Vayamos por pergaminos, tinta y pluma, quiero hacer todo rápido porque necesito responder una carta del extranjero.

-¿Las lechuzas aguantan llevar una carta a otra parte del mundo? – preguntó Hermione, un tanto preocupada.

-Yo no tengo lechuza. – dijo la chica de Japón. – Yo mando mis cartas de otra manera. – instintivamente, hizo un movimiento de mano, con sus dedos índice y medio pegados uno al otro.

-¿Tus padres, Herms? – preguntó el pelinegro, al percatarse de que habían entrado y salido de la librería sin ellos.

-En el pub, dije. – contestó ella, recriminándole. Él sonrió con inocencia. – necesitan completar unos pedidos que vienen de Tailandia para su consultorio.

-¿Tus padres son dentistas? – curioseo la de cabello corto. La chica de cabello castaño asintió, casi distraída por leer uno de los nuevos libros.

-¡Hermione! – protestó Harry por tercera vez, ya saliendo de la tienda de Madame Malkin. - ¡Deja los libros para cuando estés en tu casa, por los pantalones de merlín! – exclamó un tanto exasperado.

La exclamación hizo trastabillar a la aludida y hacer reír a la Miko.

-Va-vayamos por algo de beber que ya es más de medio día. – Rio la pelinegra, sacándose sus lágrimas de risa. – Debemos almorzar. – acotó mientras se sobaba el estómago.

Concordando, Harry y Hermione la siguieron hacia la pared al final del callejón, de donde habían entrado. Pero, al poner un pie en la taberna, chocó con alguien.

El estrepitoso sonido que hizo al caer al suelo, llamó la atención de algunos transeúntes del Callejón.

-¡Cuánto lo siento! – se disculpó la mujer, un tanto escandalosa. La mujer de cabello negro y de figura esbelta, se hincó para ayudarla. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupada.

-Lo peor ya pasó, no se preocupe. – Kagome hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de que todos sus huesos estén en buen funcionamiento. Como si no hubiese pasado nada, la chica se levantó y se sacudió el haori y el hakama. – Creo que estas caídas no son nada si lo comparas con algunos golpes de cien metros de alto pasando por árboles. – bromeó un poco.

-¡Tú eres…! – la mujer, que tendría la edad de su madre, la señaló con la boca abierta, en un estado caótico y emocional. - ¡Por Merlín! - exclamó dirigió la vista a Harry. - ¡Yo… yo… yo…! – tanto la Miko como sus dos compañeros se empezaron a preocupar por el estado de la mujer.

-¿Está usted bien? – preguntó Harry, visiblemente preocupado.

-¡Marlene! – una voz, detrás de la mujer, les hizo respingar. - ¡Marlene, espéranos, niña! – ahora, la voz que identificaron como otra mujer, sonaba un tanto regañona.

-Yo… yo… - la mujer de cabello negro seguía como disco rayado. Sus ojos azules parecían que iban a derramar una cascada de lágrimas. Harry observo a una mujer un poco más grande que su madrina acercarse.

Tenía cabello negro como la noche, recogido en una coleta baja, ojos negro azulado y piel pálida. Era hermosa, pero su rostro aristocrático notaba preocupación al ver a la mujer que repetía la misma palabra.

-Marlene, niña… - le llamó a la más joven. Harry ladeó la cabeza, tratando de recordar de dónde escuchó ese nombre. - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? – al instante, sin percatarse de la presencia de los tres adolescentes, se giró detrás suyo. - ¡Arashi, cariño! – llamó en tono levemente autoritario. - ¡Ayúdame con ella! – Pidió-mandó. Al segundo, un hombre de piel trigueña, de ojos color miel y cabello platinado, se acercó con expresión serena. Al instante, tomó delicadamente por los hombros a la mujer llamada "Marlene", y la obligó a sentarse en una silla.

-Bien, bien, bien… - casi canturreó el hombre, dirigiéndose a los tres adolescentes. – Ya veo el porqué de la reacción de la pobre Mary… - miró a Harry, y luego a Kagome con un brillo travieso y con felicidad. – Déjame decirte, Harry, que eres igual a tu padre. Pero debo añadir que de seguro te pareces más a tu madre además del color de ojos. – los ojos del susodicho se agrandaron hasta tomar medidas casi insospechadas.

La mujer que trataba de tranquilizar a "Mary", miró de reojo hacia donde Harry estaba. Sonrió, dando a entender que concordaba con su pareja.

-Y yo puedo decir que la pequeña Kagome se parece mucho a Yusuke, solo que debe de tener una propia personalidad fomentada hace muchos años. – añadió ella.

-Así es, Misao. – rio el hombre llamado Arashi. Tanto Harry como Kagome dieron un paso atrás, extrañados y desconfiados (de parte de Kagome, muy incómoda, como si los hubiese visto en alguna parte).

-¡Hasta que al fin llegan! – exclamó la voz de Sirius, pasando rápidamente entre su ahijado y su "sobrina", poniéndose al lado de Arashi y rodeándolo con un brazo. Miró en dirección a las dos mujeres- ¡Marlene! – exclamó al instante, yendo hacia la mencionada, y que hiciera que su ahijado se acordara de dónde conocía el nombre.

-La esposa de Sirius… - susurró él para las dos jóvenes. Tanto la Miko como la castaña se tranquilizaron, relajándose.

-¡_Ane-hue_! – Kagome volteó el rostro, viendo como Sota llegaba corriendo, seguido de su madre. - ¡_Ane-hue_!

-Vaya… - comentó Naomi al ver el semblante de Marlene. – Sí que le afectó. – soltó un suspiro pesado, y fue hacia la mujer Misao a saludarla, no antes, siendo levantada por el compañero de esta última, a modo saludo. - ¡Yo también me alegro de verte, Arashi, pero bájame! – rio la mujer. Las mujeres se saludaron emocionadas, mientras que los hermanos Higurashi, Harry y Hermione los seguían con la mirada, sin entender nada.

-Mamá… - llamó Kagome, casi exasperada. - ¿Podrías...?

-¡Sí! – una vez que Marlene se tranquilizó, Naomi se paró entre los nuevos y sus hijos con sus ojos brillando. – Arashi y Misao Inouto. – presentó con simpleza. – Marlene McKinnon de Black, de los tres oyeron hablar. – ante eso, todos, menos Hermione, asintieron. – Amigos de Hogwarts.

-Ante lo que comentaron Misao y Arashi anteriormente… - Marlene volvió a hablar con voz un tanto conmocionada y apagada, siendo rodeada por el brazo de Sirius. – tienen razón. Kagome tiene el cabello de Yusuke y Harry es tan tranquilo como Lily. – y compuso una mueca de melancolía, mientras que los mencionados se removían incómodos. – Pero el pequeño Sota es igual a ti, Naomi. – esbozó una sonrisa sincera, mientras que Sota se ruborizaba.

-Propongo una reunión de emergencia. – dijo, al segundo, Misao Inouto. Los adultos la miraron con sonrisas. –En casa de Naomi porque la nuestra está cerrada temporalmente. – balanceó su cabeza de lado a lado.

-Está bien. – la matriarca Higurashi le dirigió una sonrisa. – Traje un poco de té de hierbas caseras que traje de Japón. – y, junto con Misao, suspiraron soñadoramente.

-No sé yo, pero prefiero un café. – murmuraron Arashi, Sirius y Kagome, para risa de las tres mujeres mayores y confusión de los demás. – Igual a Yusuke… - comentaron los primeros con nostalgia y diversión.

Kagome se ruborizo, esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

**¡Tadaima! (Que bien que me esta yendo, merlín santo con todo esto!)**

**#Primero y principal, quiero recalcar que si tienen alguna duda me la escriben en un review o me mandan un PM.**

**#Segundo y... no se si tan principal... sé que hay algunos puntos no aclarados todavía, pero por eso recalco el primer punto, para poder arreglarlo más adelante y , bla, bla, bla. Me arreglaré como pueda.**

**#Tercero, me voy a esforzar en estos días hasta el sábado para terminarles de escribir el siguiente capítulo, porque me tengo que poner a estudiar para el martes que tengo un "simulacro de examen" para el seis de agosto. (Historia Argentina desde el siglo XVII hasta 1930, me mata T.T)**

**#Cuarto: gracias a "Maria" por el review-guest, ¡Ya leíste la carta de Sesshomarû!; y gracias a Mariana por el otro review-guest.**

**¡Me gustan los reviews que contengan críticas largas y puedan influir para mejorar al escribir!**

**Si me sincero, es que con un "Sigue, por favor", no me basta.**

**¡Necesito más! Yo no obligo a nadie a comentar en los capítulos. Pero, ¡Quiero que mi ánimo suba hasta el tope al leer los reviews! Pero eso no significa que desvalore a los cortitos "Sigue, por favor". Ese review hace que yo note que leen la historia, y que, de algún modo (creo yo), les gusta.**

**Mierda, ya les aburrí con tanta charla.**

**Mejor los dejo para que sigan con lo suyo.**

**Besos de**

**~Serenity94**


	5. Capítulo quinto

Nota Inicial:

Para mis lectores, quiero decirles que este capítulo es especial para mi, ya que me veo obligada a acortar los dos días de actualización en uno solo, ya que el día sexto del mes de Agosto tengo que rendir dos mesas de examen para terminar el secundario (y si sale bien, me faltarían tres mesas mas, ¡YUPI!). Si puedo tener, con toda la presión y todo de esta semana, el capítulo siguiente para este sábado, dejaría las actualizaciones para los días sábados de la semana (siempre y cuando lo termine, en todo caso, lo subiré cuando lo tga terminado o que esté en la mitad del que sigue. (No se si me expliqué bien, se me hizo un lío)

¡A leer! ^u^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo quinto<strong>

-¡Deja de hacer eso! – protestó uno, levantando uno de sus brazos hacia el techo. - ¡Es trampa!

-¡No lo es, nene! – protestó el otro, haciendo un ademán con su brazo. - ¡Legal, legal, sumamente legal! –exclamó después, tratando de darle un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Mentiraaaa! – acusó el primero. - ¡Hey! ¡Eso fue falta…! ¡Fue falta en el área! – aseguró después, apuntando hacia la pantalla.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que si pueden, Sota? – se exasperó la Miko de cabello corto a su hermano menor. El niño puso cara de "no fue mi culpa, ellos no preguntaron".

-¡Mamá! – llamaron los que protestaban anteriormente. - ¡MAmáaaaaaaa!

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! – Kagome perdió la paciencia. Al instante, tanto Harry como Sota, quienes estaban revisando unos libros nuevos, se escabulleron a la cocina. -¡Joaco y Bacco Higurashi! – rezongó después, apuntándolos con un dedo y mirándolos con un aura violácea y violenta. - ¡No hace dos días que nosotros llegamos a la ciudad, vuelven ustedes y ya andan peleando peor que Inuyasha y Koga! - inmediatamente, los dos chicos, uno de cabello negro y otro de cabello castaño, de la misma edad y hermanos mayores de la temerosa Kagome, se escondieron detrás del sofá donde habían estado sentados jugando con la consola de videojuegos de su hermano menor. - ¡Hay que ver! ¿Qué es lo que estuvieron haciendo el año pasado para no terminar sus estudios e irse a quien sabe dónde? – demandó con un tono de voz exigente y poniendo de nervios a sus hermanos.

-¡Ahomecita, hermanita! – Joaco le habló, tratando de minimizar los daños y evitando el tema. - ¿no te alegra vernos sanos y salvos? ¿Es que no nos quieres? – la chica entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Ahome, querida hermana menor! ¿No te alegra de vernos después de tres laaargos años? – Bacco la miró con ojos de cachorrito y con la voz melodramática. - ¡Deshonor! ¡Deshonrada tú, tu animalito, tu letra, tu vaca, tu grillo, tu…!

-¡Ya entendí, idiota! ¡Ya cállate! – gritó la aludida nuevamente, golpeándole la nuca a cada uno. – ¡Ni llamándole "Ahome" me ablandarán! ¡Ni una carta de ustedes recibí un año después, estúpidos par de hermanos! ¡Me van a decir o los obligaré a hablar con todo tipo de torturas! ¿Me escucharon, Joaco-Jakotsu y Bacco-Bankotsu? – preguntó con los ojos en llamas, mientras hacía referencia a sus desastrosas y un poco raras vidas pasadas.

-Etto… yo… eh… bueno… Bacco/Joaco… ¡MAmáaaaaaaa! – gritaron los dos, corriendo hacia la cocina.

Antes de empezar a perseguirlos, sonó el timbre de la casa, haciendo que la Miko bufara de fastidio y cambiara el rumbo de sus piernas a la entrada de la fachada.

Al abrir la puerta, levantó una ceja a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Y es que… era muy extravagante.

-_¿De qué loquero habrá salido este anciano?_ – casi exclamó.

-Siento decirle, señorita, que no pude entender nada de lo que dijo. – se disculpó el hombre con la mirada penetrante, como si quisiera entrar en su mente.

Con el ceño fruncido, lo observó de pies a cabeza a la vez que bajaba enormemente su aura espiritual a una casi nula y cerraba su mente para que solo se vieran vistazos del pozo devora-huesos y pocas imágenes de Inuyasha en forma humana. El viejo era alto, vestido de túnica celeste con lunas doradas, cabello y larga barba plateada. Lo que más destacaba, era el par de ojos color azul eléctrico, detrás de un par de gafas medialuna y su nariz torcida.

-¡Oh! – Kagome cayó en cuenta de que podría ser conocido de su madre. - ¡Puede pasar! En un momento le diré a mi madre… usted debe ser conocido de ella. – y, curiosa y un poco distraída, casi bailó hacia la cocina mientras canturreaba melancólicamente, bajo la mirada divertida del hombre sobre ella. Al entrar en la cocina, se ganó la mirada de todos. – Hay un viejito que te está esperando en la cocina, mamá. – habló al instante, sentándose al lado de su padrino. – la verdad, es que era un poco descortés porque quiso entrar en mi mente al verlo a los ojos. – bufó ella.

Los adultos, más Harry y sus hermanos mayores, se miraron entre sí y exclamaron al unísono.

-¡Dumbledore! – Harry rodó los ojos, los mellizos sacaron divertidamente la lengua y los demás lo hicieron con un suspiro pesado, casi de alivio.

-¿Ese es el viejo director? – repitió con la mandíbula. Harry asintió en su dirección. – Se ve un poco chiflado… - opinó en tono pensativo. Arashi y Sirius rieron con ganas, mientras que los demás componían una sonrisa.

-También es un genio. – aportó Naomi, mirando con advertencia a su hija. – Vayamos a la sala para charlar más cómodos luego.

Haciendo tremendos ruidos con las sillas, y aceptando la oferta de la mujer, todos, uno por uno, se trasladaron hacia donde la nueva visita se encontraba. Allí, se encontraron con el anciano, mirando curiosamente hacia la tierna Kirara, que lo miraba de forma desconfiada.

-Buenas tardes, Profesor Dumbledore. – saludaron casi todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Que hay, Dumby! – exclamó Bacco, tirándose en el sofá más próximo, que estaba a tres metros de donde el nombrado miraba risueño a sus, la mayoría, ex alumnos. El comentario del chico, hizo reír a los varones.

-¡Bankotsu! – se escandalizó Kagome, pegándole un coscorrón, que hizo reír a su mellizo y a Sirius.

-¡Oye! – protestó él, sobándose el chichón que le dejó su hermana. - ¡No te he hecho nada! – casi lloriqueó.

-Niños… - advirtió su madre. Kagome no dijo nada, pero Bacco hizo un puchero. – Lo siento, profesor. – se disculpó la mujer hacia el anciano.

-No te preocupes, Naomi. – rio el hombre. – Una de las cosas que me gustan de la vida, es ver a los jóvenes ser jóvenes. – aclaró de forma bonachona.

-_¿Por qué esta el viejo aquí?_ – Kagome casi se quejó en japonés. El viejo estaba tratando de entrar a su mente mientras que Sirius, Marlene y Harry se preguntaban qué era lo que había dicho. - _¡No me gusta que me…!_

-¡Kagome! – su madre le llamó la atención severamente.

-¿_Nani_? – preguntó en tono inocente.

-Bueno… ¿Qué le trae por aquí, profesor? – Misao habló con voz suave, como la caricia de un pétalo, y siempre sonriendo de forma maternal.

-Oh… no es nada sumamente importante… - el anciano director hizo parecer de menos su sorpresiva visita. – La verdad, es que necesito reclutar a un nuevo profesor que divida una materia por falta de tiempo… y, en este caso, creo que Harry me sería de mucha utilidad. – explicó extremadamente tranquilo y de forma críptica. Eso sorprendió a muchos, mientras que dirigían una mirada de soslayo al aludido, que estaba escéptico.

-¿Yo? – exclamó de forma sorprendida y escéptica.

-Te explicaré con más detalle en el camino, si no te importa. – en respuesta a lo dicho por el viejo, le restó importancia cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose de hombros. – eso sí, - al instante, frunció el ceño y tomó aire profundamente. – me gustaría hablar con tu tía Petunia sobre estos largos años que has vivido con ella…

-Me gustaría saber el por qué no contactó a Yusuke, o a mí… - suspiró Naomi, haciendo una mueca. – En Japón podría haber crecido mucho mejor y más protegido que aquí, Profesor.

-Sabes que si lo hubiese hecho, estaría cursando en Mahoutokoro, y sabes que a Lily y a James le hubiese gustado que estudiara en Hogwarts que allí. – ante eso, Naomi no volvió a atacar.

-Bueno… - Kagome, ya un tanto aburrida de todo eso, se paró de su asiento, llamando la atención. – Me iré a practicar con el arco… ¿Vamos, Kirara? – le preguntó a la _nekomata_. Y, ante la mirada de todos, descolgó el arco que en un principio Dumbledore creía que era "Decorativo", y se fue por la puerta trasera.

-Perdóname, querida Naomi, pero encuentro a tu hija una persona un tanto extraña de forma curiosa. – comentó el hombre anciano.

-Desde hace más de un año que prefiere estar sola… meditar y practicar con el arco. – la mujer negó levemente la cabeza con expresión triste.

-Y tal parece que le han vuelto los ardores en la espalda. – Suspiró Sota, haciendo que todos lo miraran escépticos y preocupados. – Pero, como testaruda que es, no quiere alarmar a nadie y se jacta de que se ha acostumbrado.

-Ella me dijo que de verdad se ha acostumbrado. – su madre frunció el ceño. – no te preocupes, Sota… ella es fuerte y lo tiene todo controlado.

-Bien… - tratado de desviar el tema, Dumbledore intervino en la interesante cruzada de palabras. – Harry, muchacho, voy a necesitar que traigas tu capa de invisibilidad y tu varita conmigo a cuestas. – indicó mientras miraba al susodicho.

En el amplio patio detrás de la casa, la joven sacerdotisa tensaba la cuerda de su arco, mientras apuntaba hacia una de las tantas dianas que colgaban en la cerca del frondoso y florido jardín. Hacía rato que la esencia de Harry y ese mago se habían alejado hacia dirección a casa de Petunia Dursley.

Hubo un ruido cerca de la entrada que daba a la calle al patio trasero y, por instinto, la Miko apuntó y disparó en menos de un segundo hacia ese lugar.

_¡Cloinggg!_

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, niña?! – vociferó una mujer con facciones parecidas a las de una morsa.

-¿Qué cree que hace usted, señora, entrando en propiedad ajena? – replicó ella ácidamente. Al instante, la mujer se acobardó y se encogió en sí misma, para luego recomponerse de manera altiva y orgullosa.

-Solo quería conocer a los nuevos vecinos de mi hermano. – respondió con un poco de dificultad.

-Eso no le da derecho entrar en propiedad privada para los que no están invitados… - discrepó la de traje de Miko. Esa mujer le estaba irritando más que su ya permanente ardor en sus omóplatos. -¿Quién es usted? – exigió mientras daba un paso hacia delante.

-Marjory Dursley. – la mujer con, ahora que observaba, un prominente bigote negro frunció la nariz y posó la vista en las vestimentas de Kagome.

-Ya me parecía conocida la silueta de morsa. – se mofó ella.

-¿Cómo te atreves a…?

-¡Ni se le ocurra replicar, señora! – le paró ella el carro. – Estoy en todo mi derecho a decir lo que se me dé la gana de usted. – luego, adoptó una forma petulante y egocéntrica. – Después de todo, usted está de metiche en cosas que no le importa y en terreno que no es suyo.

Al segundo, se oyeron un corre-corre, proveniente de la entrada de la casa.

-_¡Oraa, Nee-chan!_ – eventualmente, el sonido de la voz de Sota, hizo que Kagome dirigiera su vista hacia la puerta que va a la cocina. - ¡_Nee-chan_! ¡_Mamma _quiere revisar tu espalda y-¿_Aree_? – el niño se auto interrumpió y miró de hito en hito a la vieja morsa y a su hermana. - _¿Dô shita no?_ (¿Qué pasa?)

-_Betsuni, Sota_. La señora ya se iba. – la Miko miró de forma repugnante a la mujer, mientras se recargaba en un árbol cercano, de forma (observó el niño) que se parecía a Inu-nii-chan.

-¿Quién es la morsa con patas? – preguntó la voz de Bacco, saltando por la ventana y aterrizando a medio metro de la hermana de Dursley.

Esta dio un respingo hacia atrás, mientras que le dirigía una mirada iracunda y ofendida.

-Qué fea… - comentó Joaco, del mismo modo y mirándola de arriba hacia abajo y ganándose la misma mirada que su hermano. - ¡Y que mal vestida, mujer! – exclamó, sin ocultar sus gustos… raros.

La aludida hizo un sonido ofendido, y luego se fue por donde vino, con la nariz hacia arriba de forma arrogante.

-Estúpida… - murmuró la Miko en un gruñido. Luego, se dirigió a sus hermanos. - ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Mamá quiere revisar tu espalda. – dijo Sota de forma inocente. Kagome rodó los ojos.

-Y tus fabulosos hermanos mayores preguntan si quieres ir a un bar a tocar. – dejó caer Bacco.

-¿Tocar? – la chica enarcó una ceja. Silenciosamente, su mente le dijo _¡Sube arriba del barco! ¿Cuánto hace que no tocas?_

-Bueno… - los mellizos se encogieron de hombros. – Tú sabes tocar la guitarra acústica… y cantas.

- Pero… - ella trató de discutir. _¡No quiero escusas sin valor! _Le gritó su mente.

-¿Por favor? – poniéndose de acuerdo, tanto Bacco como Joaco se arrodillaron dramáticamente cerca de ella, con sus manos unidas en forma de ruego y sus ojos brillando con insistencia. - ¡También haremos que Harry vaya con nosotros! – prometieron al unísono.

Kagome suspiró de forma seca. Se acomodó el arco de forma cruzada, mientras cerraba los ojos. Esos dos… iban a sacarle canas de muchos colores, junto con su mente.

-Está bien… - se rindió ella, para alegría de sus hermanos mayores y su mente. – Pero… - ella levantó un dedo hacia sus mellizos. – cursarán el último año del colegio y me contarán que es lo que estuvieron haciendo. – negoció después.

El silencio reinó unos segundos, mientras que Bacco y Joaco se miraban de forma cómplice.

-Trato hecho, Ahome. – los hermanos se levantaron, y tomaron a su hermana de un brazo cada uno. Esta bufó de una forma muy parecida a Inuyasha, mientras pensaba que líos habrá esa noche para ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry arribó al anochecer, junto con Dumbledore, casi se cae de espaldas cuando las reencarnaciones de Jakotsu y Bankotsu lo acorralaron, insistiéndole a que los acompañara. No teniendo otra alternativa, el ojiverde accedió, tratando de que no se notaran los nervios. El lugar a donde iban, era un misterio hasta para Kagome.<p>

-¿Cuánto hace que no tocas una guitarra, hermanita? – preguntó Joaco más tarde de la llegada de Harry, en la habitación de la Miko.

-¿Cuánto hace? – repitió ella, distraída mientras se frotaba los hombros. Las sensaciones que tenía ese momento eran productos de volver a subirse a un escenario dos años y medio después de la última "juntada" con sus hermanos y un par de amigos de ellos. – Creo que hará… unos dos o tres años…

-Pues empieza a practicar en el viaje al pub, porque vamos a necesitarte. – le reclamó de forma seria su hermano Joaco. – Tú, si quieres, eliges las canciones, pero de que tocas, tocas.

-Como quieran. – la adrenalina corrió por las venas de Kagome de un momento a otro. - ¿Han sabido algo del primo Suko? – preguntó mientras buscaba a _Inuko_, su guitarra.

-Claro, - dijo Bacco, entrando al cuarto, seguido de Harry. – es dueño del pub donde vamos.

-¡Guau! – exclamó ella, sacando de su armario una caja de la altura de Sota, de color violeta, con manchas negras y stickers color rojo. Estaba cubierta por una fina capa de polvo. – Él ha llegado lejos… ¿Qué harán con Harry? – preguntó mientras le apuntaba con el pulgar.

-¡No hables de mi como si no estuviera, Miko! – protestó el aludido. Los hermanos lo, claro está, ignoraron.

-Estuvimos dándole lecciones de guitarra intensivas entre ayer y hoy. – le informó Bacco.

-¿Cómo se llama el pub? – Sota saltó de improvisto hacia la entrada del cuarto de su hermana, y preguntó con un tono anhelante.

-"Los Siete Gurreros" – los mellizos hicieron bufar a la Sacerdotisa.

-¿Por qué no me extraña? – ironizó ella.

-Así nos llamábamos en el Sengoku, hermanita. – respondieron de forma burlona. - ¿No importa llamarnos "Sengoku Jidai"? – Joaco preguntó inocentemente.

-Como quieran. – Kagome abrió la caja donde estaba su instrumento: una guitarra Gibson Les 'Paul personalizada color blanca, empapelada con diversos stickers de animé y bandas y cantantes japoneses como de diversos países: Gackt, Hyde, Faylan, Do As Infinity, Sailor Moon, Tsubasa Chronicles, Momoiro Clover Z, Rurouni Kenshin, Blood Lad, Mirai Nikki, Curio, Paramore, Muse, Green Day, Linkin Park, The Beatles, Evanescence, Aerosmith, Apple Pie, Maaya Sakamoto, Maná, Nirvana, Pink, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Roxete.

-No tiene nada de stickers la guitarra… - bromeó Harry. Kagome le sacó la lengua de forma muy Madura.

-Voy a afinarla. – Bacco tomó la guitarra de su hermana por el traste, y se la llevó consigo a quien sabe dónde.

-Y tú, querido y bonito Harry. – Joaco se acercó al ojiverde, y lo tomo por los hombros. – Tengo algo para ti por tu completo y rápido aprendizaje con la guitarra acústica. – Kagome rio y el mencionado se asustó. – Aunque un teclado te vendría bien.

-¿Sabes tocarlo? – se atragantó la Miko, mirando a su primo. Él sonrió inocentemente. – Muy bien, - decidió ella. – los quiero a los tres en el living en una hora. – alertó ella con severidad y entusiasmo. – Y ahora, ¡Los quiero fuera de mi habitación si no quieren verme cambiar de ropa! – tan rápido como lo dijo, el cuarto quedó en silencio y con la puerta cerrada de forma estrepitosa, para risa de la chica.

* * *

><p>Ocho y media de la noche, y lo que estaban esperando en el living eran Harry, Joaco y Bacco, descansando de forma haragana en el sofá detrás, con las cabezas colgando en el respaldo.<p>

-¿Y ella nos pidió que estuviéramos listos a esta hora? – Preguntó Harry, incrédulo. Los mellizos, uno a cada lado suyo, gimieron de forma afirmativa.

Joaco los había convencido de vestir de forma similar para la noche: chaqueta negra, pantalones vaqueros color negros con parches de Nirvana y Green Day y una remera lisa de color a elección: Harry, verde, resaltando sus ojos; Bacco, azul oscuro; y Joaco color amarillo viejo. El más joven lucía unas zapatillas grises de lona gastadas y los mellizos unas zapatillas del mismo estilo, pero totalmente negras, pero también gastadas.

-¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo allá arriba, Kagome, que tardas tanto?! – vociferó Bankotsu, repiqueteando su talón derecho contra el suelo. - ¡Quedamos con Suko en media hora, Merlín! – gimió después. – Y el viaje es de más de media hora. – susurró para él.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! – se oyó un _corre-corre_ en el piso de arriba, mientras que los "tres en espera", se empezaban a levantar.

De las escaleras, un borrón rojo y negro se deslizó por la baranda, hasta saltar y quedar en el pie, frente a los chicos.

-Vaya, vaya… - Joaco lanzó un silbido halagador. – Si me gustaran las mujeres, ya me casaría. – bromeó mientras agitaba la mano derecha.

-Idiota. – rio su hermana, mientras se colgaba la caja que tenía guardada su guitarra.

Ella llevaba una pollera a cuadros, gruesa y de color rojo con negro, deshilachada, un cinturón blanco en su cadera con la hebilla en color plata, unas zapatillas color rojo sangre, altas hasta media pierna debajo de la rodilla con cordones y detalles en negro, una remera blanca que tenía el dibujo de dos katanas y dos letras: la "I" y la "Y", con un guion entre medio.

-Ahora que lo pienso y te veo, ¿Cundo fue que te cortaste ese hermoso y suave cabello largo que tenías hasta casi en la cadera? – Joaco puso sus manos en cada cadera suya, y la miró con reproche fingido.

- creo que fue ayer u hoy… no recuerdo. – la pelinegra negó con la cabeza, y apuró el paso, mientras agarraba una chaqueta de abrigo, y se la echaba encima de los hombros. - ¡Vamos que no llegamos nunca sino! – aún con un Harry incrédulo para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, corrieron fuera de la casa, saludando a los seis adultos que entraban en ella. - ¡Hola, mamá, Canuto, Lunático, Marlene, Misao, Arashi! – Saludó ella.

-¡Adiós, mamá, Canuto, Lunático, Marlene, Misao, Arashi! – saludaron los mellizos, seguidos por Harry.

-¡Hola! ¡Hasta luego! – fue lo que dijo el ojiverde, mucho más simple, mientras saludaba con la mano con un estuche de guitarra colgando en su espalda.

Haciendo un gran escándalo, llamando la atención de los vecinos de los siguientes cuatro Números a la redonda, los jóvenes se subieron a una Van negra de puertas corredizas, con Bankotsu al volante.

Una vez perdidos de vista, los adultos que habían ingresado a la casa del Nº 1, se miraron de forma sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué hacía mi sobrina con esa pollera tan corta?! – gritó Sirius, saliendo del asombro para entrar con el enojo.

-Di otra cosa como esa y te pondré una gran cinta aisladora en la boca por toda una semana, cariño. – le dijo Marlene con dulzura. El ex convicto de Azkaban trago grueso, mientras que los demás reían.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron, ya la noche era oficial entre ellos, mientras que caminaban desde la Van hasta la entrada trasera del Pub "Los Siete Guerreros": un lugar a las afuera de la ciudad con varios negocios a su alrededor, pero de diferente categoría.<p>

Allí, un hombre joven, ya entrando a los veinte-muchos, de cabello marrón oscuro, un poco más alto que Sirius (eso ya sería un poco más de un metro ochenta), de ojos marrón oscuro y rostro bonachón, los esperaba con una mirada serena.

-¡Suikotsu! – Kagome exclamó con asombro.

-Vaya, pensé que te habías olvidado de eso, Miko. – respondió el mencionado con los ojos abiertos, para luego sonreírle a su prima. – Pero prefiero ser Suko a ser el asesino. – advirtió él.

-Lo siento, primo. – se disculpó ella, tristemente. - ¡Bien! ¿Qué hay que hacer? – preguntó ella mientras juntaba sus manos y daba un salto.

-Síganme… ¿Tienen sus varitas? – preguntó mientras abría la puerta para dejar pasar a la única mujer.

-Si/No tengo. – dijeron todos. Los mellizos y Suko miraron a Kagome, extrañados por eso.

-¿Qué? Soy una Sacerdotisa. – dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros. – No necesito una… aunque tendría que hacerme una para casos más rápidos… -se revolvió las puntas de los cabellos. – Mi barrera de protección no duraría la eternidad en una batalla. – opinó para sí misma. – Bueno, bueno, bueno… - paró ella, acomodándose la "valijota" que guardaba a _Inuko_. – nos salimos de tema, _Ikou_, ¿Nos muestras tu lote a Harry y a mí? – le dijo a Suko.

-Seguidme, Madame… - bromeó su primo, haciendo una reverencia.

Kagome rio, tendió su valijota a su hermano Bacco y la de Harry a Joaco, y siguió, junto con Harry, a Suko.

* * *

><p>-¡<em>Sugoi<em>! – Kagome saltaba como un conejito entre la hierba de un bosque, mientras giraba en su propio eje y observaba cada milímetro de lo que es la barra donde servían de todo y las mesas que estaba contra las paredes. Era un lugar enorme, capaz de albergar a su anterior colegio entero, decorado con colores oscuros para dar un ambiente equilibrado a la noche y cálido en el día; La barra y las mesas eran de madera rojiza, caoba, y los asientos eran mullidos: Perfectos para descansar; El escenario tenía cortinas rojas con bordes dorados: típico como obra de teatro. El piso era de roble barnizado, ya con la batería en su lugar y los pies de los micrófonos con todos sus accesorios y cableados. Kagome hizo un sonido ahogado. - ¡Oh, vamos! – protestó ella en un gemido, mientras se encogía en su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede, Miko? – preguntó Harry, detrás suyo.

Con las cejas aún fruncidas y la espalda encorvada, se obligó a sentarse en una de las sillas de la barra.

-Es la maldita espalda. – gimió ella. - ¡Vamos, que esta noche no quiero de esto! – protestó mientras se movía frenéticamente.

-¿Y si te reemplazo? ¡A ver si sucede en medio de una canción y tenemos que parar! – saltó el ojiverde.

-No, no… - le paró ella, ya aliviada. – Ah aminorado a un nivel que puedo ignorar, no te preocupes. – le tranquilizó después, parándose y estirando los bazos hacia arriba.

-¡Aquí estas! – exclamó Suko, llamándola por la parte de abajo del escenario. Los dos primos se apresuraron a ir a trote allí. – Vamos a cerrar las cortinas porque ya voy a abrir las puertas para la gente.

-¿Dónde está ese par de tontos? – preguntó Kagome, refiriéndose a sus hermanos.

-En las cocinas, están charlando con una conocida. – se encogió de hombros, y se fue hacia las cuerdas para cerrar las cortinas.

-Vamos. – le dijo la de ojos chocolate al de ojos verdes.

Tranquilamente, y mirando para todos lados, caminaron hacia una puerta que estaba después de la barra, entre una curva y a cinco metros del escenario. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, escucharon tres voces ávidas y entusiastas, como si fuese un reencuentro de hace mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – gruñó la Miko falsamente.

-¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! – tanto Bacco como Joaco, se escondieron detrás de una joven chica: cabello rojo anaranjado oscuro, largo hasta la cintura y atados a dos coletas bajas, ojos verde claro y piel nívea. Estaba vestida con un pantalón jean negro con unas botas cortas color verde, una camisa a cuadros manga corta del mismo color, sobre una remera manga-larga blanca con las letras "LOBO", escrito en español.- ¡Lo juramos, no hicimos nada, Kagome, nada, nada!

-¡Qué vergüenza para los hombres que sois, eh! – replicó ella, riéndose de ellos.

-Alto, alto, alto… - la joven nueva, alzó sus brazos, y miró de un lado a otro; de Kagome a los mellizos. - ¡Retrocedan, y pausen! – ella miró fijamente a la chica de cabello corto con incredulidad.

-No entiend-… ¡No! – La Miko se auto-interrumpió, mirando con ojos brillosos a la joven, que le respondía de igual modo. - ¡Ayame! – gritó después, corriendo hacia ella y tomándole de las manos.

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! – le respondió ella, mientras que las dos empezaban a dar saltitos y girando en su propio eje.

Estuvieron media hora así, charlando animadamente y contando anécdotas que la pelirroja no vivió en el grupo del Sengoku y las cosas del "nuevo siglo", que no se dieron cuenta del bullicio que había fuera y dentro de la cocina.

-Ahora dime, dime, Ayame… - le insistió la de cabello corto. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con la emoción a flor de piel.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Soy la baterista, por supuesto! – Kagome, más sorprendida, abrió la boca para proferir un grito de alegría, pero su primo Suko, la interrumpió.

-¡Chicos! ¡Hay que empezar! ¡Ya van a ser las diez! – Harry y Kagome se miraron con horror. Uno, porque era la primera vez que tocaba en público, el otro, porque hacía mucho que no lo hacía y no sabía cómo quedaría todo.

-¡Van a hacer lo bien, no se preocupen, Harry, Kagome! – les animó Joaco, poniendo cada brazo en el hombro de cada uno.

-¡Ahora, cuando subas, ya te recorrerá la sensación de antes, hermanita! – le dijo un alucinante Bacco.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¿A que esperan? – les urgió Suko, mientras salía de la cocina con unas botellas y una bolsa llena de vasos de plásticos descartables.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso! – Harry se armó de valor, alzando un puño y haciendo reír a Ayame. - ¡Vamos que podemos! ¡Vamos que podemos, carajo!

Eso subió la adrenalina de todo el grupo y de algunos cocineros que estaban ahí. En fila y rápidamente, salieron sigilosamente hacia el escenario, que estaba con las cortinas cerradas. Ayame se posicionó detrás de la batería, Joaco en el bajo, Harry en el teclado, Bacco en la guitarra y Kagome se colgó su guitarra en modo acústico.

Se escuchó la voz amortiguada de Suko, presentándolos, a la gente aplaudir, y luego vieron al primero subir con fuerza una cuerda, que abría las cortinas de par en par, mientras que la música, al percibir el primer haz de luz de los reflectores, empezaba con melodías de los años Setenta, Ochenta y Noventa: The Beatles, Green Day, The Rolling Stones, y algunas variedades de Japón, como _Moonlight Densetsu",_ tema de apertura de Sailor Moon que kagme interpretó junto con Ayame, dejando la batería en manos de Bacco, y agarrando la guitarra de este. Eso fue muy movido, ya que todo el mundo conocía ese tema en particular. No eran Momoiro Clover Z, pero a los jóvenes de la multitud les había fascinado.

Cuando se tomaron un descanso de quince minutos, quienes estaban más nerviosos al comienzo, estaban saltando, riendo y bromeando debajo del escenario, tras bambalinas.

-¡Qué bueno que ya se les fue el temor! – les felicitó Ayame, dando un salto de trecientos sesenta grados.

-¡Guau! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – exclamó Harry, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Pequeño simpático! – rio ella. - ¡Tengo más de quinientos años como Youkai Loba! ¡He recibido entrenamiento en el mismo lugar legendario que mi querido abuelo! – le explicó mientras giraba y giraba y giraba.

-Ay, Ayame… ¡Mira como pusiste a mi primo! – se rio la Miko. Este, estaba con la boca abierta con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en dirección a la loba.

Al verlo, todos rieron con ganas.

-¡Segunda y última llamada, chicos! – avisó Suko mientras se asomaba al grupo. - ¡Después toca otra banda hasta las dos de la mañana! – informó mientras se iba a la barra.

-¡Muy bien! – exclamaron Ayame y Kagome con renovadas energías. Se miraron de forma cómplice, y dijeron al unísono: - _Kimi ga inai mirai_.

Gritando eufóricamente, corrieron por las escaleras mientras hablaban por última vez antes de la canción.

-¡Después me tienes que hablar de tu vida, Ayame, eh! ¡Que no se te olvide! – le gritó mientras esta se sentaba ágilmente en el asiento de su instrumento.

-¡Dalo por echo! – gritó a la vez que se corrían las cortinas, y Kagome cambiaba su guitarra de modo acústico, a modo eléctrico.

Kagome fue quien empezó a tocar, luego, le siguieron los demás en forma sincronizada.

Luego de unos segundos de instrumental, la voz de Kagome llegó a los oídos de todos, a la vez que la pantalla que había detrás de todo el escenario, mostraban el significado de la canción, junto con la letra para que la cantaran:

_Mamoru beki mono nante nayamu made mo naku _

_Hitotsu shika nakatta _

_Sakebigoe no kodama muna shika hibiita _

_Fukai mori no oku ni _

_Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa _

_Kasareta yubi no nukumori no sei _

_Kimi ga inai mirai, imi nado nai mirai _

_Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara _

_Kimi to nozomu sekai, mita koto nai sekai _

_Jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura _

La pausa era temporal, mientras seguían tocando junto con la gente que gritaba. Los integrantes de la banda sonrieron con placer.

_Shinjitsu no utagoe yami ni hibikasete _

_Hitotsu mune ni chikau _

_Todomaru koto wa nai arashi no naka de mo _

_Kowara? rakuen made _

_Horobiru koto shiranai tamashii _

_Meguri meguru sadameta to shite mo _

_Kimi to kakeru katai, kono sekai no hate mo _

_Nido to kurikaeri wa shinai kara _

_Kimi to naraba yukeru hashiru mugen kidou _

_Owaranai yume yagate tadoritsukeru sa _

Kagome se lució, haciendo el pasado solo, transformándolo de forma pegadiza, y luego rápida, volviendo al solo y haciéndolo otra vez rápido. Cantó casi a capela.

_Kimi ga inai mirai imi nado nai mirai _

_Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara _

_Kimi to nozomu sekai, mita koto nai sekai _

_Jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura_

_Jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura_

Bacco reemplazó a su hermana en las notas resaltadas, mientras hacía un baile ridículo con ella y su mellizo, haciendo un "abre-cierra" con las rodillas. La gente, enardecida, aplaudía, chiflaba, saltaba y agitaba los brazos en dirección a Kagome y los demás.

Agradecida, Kagome no habló, solo, se alejó del micrófono, e hizo una profunda reverencia. Luego, los cinco bajaron y se dirigieron a las cocinas, donde Suko ya los esperaba.

-¡Felicitaciones, muchachos! ¡Lo han hecho estupendamente! ¡La gente está contenta en esta noche sin luna! – los cocineros junto con él, les aplaudieron cortamente, ya que había que volver a trabajar rápidamente. – Vamos a ver si después de esto podemos comprar un terreno en Hogsmeade para los paseos del colegio. – comentó una vez que las cocinas se calmaron.

-¿En serio? – alucinó Harry mientras se agarraba la cabeza. - ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Esto es lo segundo mejor después del Quidditch! – exclamó mientras se colgaba de los hombros de Bacco, haciendo reír a sus primos y a la Youkai Loba.

-¿Hogwarts? – se entusiasmó Ayame. - ¡Yo me apunto para ver los terrenos que estén en venta! Yo, con el encanto, - dijo con soltura y poniendo pose de modelo. – puedo ser muy persuasiva. – arañó el aire con sus uñas y guiñó un ojo.

Kagome rio, medio sorprendida hacia ella.

-Nunca te había visto en ese papel, Ayame. – comentó la Miko entre risas y entrelazando su brazo con ella. – Vayamos por una mesa, creo que Suko tiene una reservada para nosotros. – habló con más calma, a la vez que la música sonaba nuevamente, pero con canciones conocidas en inglés.

– No está mal… - comentó Joaco, mirando a la nueva banda. – pero tienen solo la atención de menos de la mitad de las personas…

-Supongo que la mayoría estarán cansados por lo nuestro. – se jactó Ayame, siguiendo unida al brazo de Kagome.

-Que arrogante. – rio Bacco, caminando entre la gente, seguido de los demás. – Nuestro lindo primito, Suko, Suikotsu, nos dejó esta parte… ¡Taraaaan! – mostró una mesa para siete u ocho personas justo al lado de la barra y cerca de la salida de emergencia. La mesa era de madera de roble labrada en barniz rojizo, con un centro de mesa de flores de papel en forma de jazmines, y un gran sofá en "L" con almohadones rojos con bordes plateados y unos sillones individuales del mismo diseño. - ¡A sentarse se ha dicho! – y, exclamado de una única forma, se tiró a lo largo del sofá, tomando una postura de "vagancia personificada".

-¡Oye! ¡Deja lugar para los demás! – le retó su mellizo en forma de reproche. Este, agarró un almohadón cercano, y empezó a golpearlo con fuerza en la cabeza, en el estómago y en las piernas. - ¡Mueve-tu-estúpido-y-feo-trasero-de-ahí! – exclamó a cada almohadazo.

-¡Mi trasero no es feo! - se ofendió su hermano. - ¡Es muy sexy y ardiente! - luego, le sacó la lengua, imitando los almohadazos.

Negando con la cabeza, Kagome y Ayame se sentaron en un sillón individual; estos eran tan grandes que dos personas de la talla de ellas entraban sin problema.

-Ahora, ahora… - empezó la Miko. - ¿Qué hay de Koga? – preguntó mientras se acomodaba y la miraba, esperando una respuesta.

-No lo sé… - la Youkai se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Pero Kagome sabía que estaba ocultando todo un torrente de sentimientos gracias al nombre del Lobo en sí. – hace más de trecientos años que no lo veo… y no es que me preocupe, pero creo que se ha encerrado en una jungla en el Amazonas desde entonces… - la pelinegra frunció el ceño, y la pelirroja hizo una mueca.

-Me estas queriendo decir que, ¿Ese lobo sarnoso no cumplió su promesa? – le dijo la de cabello corto, en un tono furioso. - ¿Ese idiota es tan estúpido como se deja ver en estos momentos? – reclamó mientras se paraba de su lugar y la miraba de forma desencajada.

-¿Te das cuenta de que sonaste como Inuyasha cuando dijiste "lobo sarnoso"? – se rio ella, para vergüenza de la Miko. - ¡Oh, vamos! – le animó ella. - ¡Algo de influencia tenía que tener en ti esa… "bestia"! – y, luego, rio a costa de ella.

Hubo un carraspeo por detrás de ellas mientras la youkai reía.

-¿Se les ofrece algo de tomar o comer, señoritas? – preguntó la voz de una mujer. Estaba vestida con un delantal de cintura color blanco con el nombre del local, una camisa roja a cuadros bien abotonada, unos pantalones (que se les veía a pesar del delantal) color negro, liso, y, en su mano, una libreta con una pluma. Su cabello, negro como la noche, estaba semi suelto en una trenza al costado, dejando ver un perfil perfecto, en un tono color tiza, y ojos rojizos, oscuros y extrañamente familiares.

-Jugo de calabaza y tarta de melaza para cinco, por favor, Kanade. – pidió Bacco con una sonrisa. - ¡Cuando tengas tiempo pásate por acá que charlamos un poco, amiga! – le exclamó después de que anotó y dedicó una sonrisa, para después girarse hacia la barra.

-¡Bankotsu! – le recriminó su hermana menor, pegándole en la nuca. – No ligues frente a mí, ¿Quieres, pedazo de alcornoque? – ante eso, Joaco aulló de risa, llamando la atención de algunos que estaban cerca de la barra. Kagome movió su hombro de forma circular, tratando de relajarlos.

-Quédate quieta un segundo, Kagome. – pidió Ayame, girándola, y palmeándole levemente los omóplatos. - ¿Te está doliendo? Harry me comento de tus dolores, ardores… lo que sea. – en respuesta, ella asintió levemente, confirmando su ardor.

-Se está incrementando… - se quejó ella. – Me gustaría saber qué es lo que lo causa. – se dijo para sí, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

-Puede… es… - Ayame colocaba las palmas de su mano en cada lado de su espalda, tratando de sentir. – Es como si algo quisiera salir de tus omóplatos… es… grande pero, a la vez, una parte de ti… no lo entiendo. – con los dedos índice y medio, palmeó los omóplatos de la chica suavemente.

-¿Salir? ¿Es que estas chiflada? ¿Cómo que hay algo que quiere sal-...? ¡Ah! – Kagome gritó, parando la guerra entre sus hermanos mayores. El ardor había pasado a un entumecimiento doloroso: parecía entre un calambre y una patada en la espalda que le había quebrado la espalda. Ella se obligó a caer al suelo y a abrazarse a sí misma, mientras que temblaba fuertemente y la imagen de un par de ojos color dorado, como el sol, se le cruzaba por la mente.

-¡Ahome! ¡Ahome! – se preocuparon ellos, precipitándose hacia ella. - ¿Qué le sucede, Ayame? ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Llama a Suko! ¡Suko! ¡Suko, ven!

Harry, que estaba más congelado que la Estatua de la Libertad, se vio obligado a sacudir la cabeza, cerrar la boca y correr en busca de Suko en las cocinas. Pero al llegar, se topó (y chocó) con un chico de cabellos negros, largos hasta por debajo de la cintura, con ropas sueltas: remera blanca, chaqueta grande y roja, jeans anchos en color azul, junto con unas zapatillas de cuero negras. En su cuello, colgaba un collar de lo más extraño. Parecía no tener más de veinte años.

-¿Dónde está el fuego, niño, que andas corriendo de un lado para otro? – preguntó con un gruñido y un tanto desconcertado.

-¡Ka…Ka…ome! – dijo rápidamente, sin que se le salga las palabras de forma debida. - ¡Mi prima! ¡Mi prima esta adolorida! ¡No sé qué le sucede! ¡Suko! ¿Dónde está Suko? – preguntó alteradamente.

-Suko salió a la despensa para buscar más jugo de calabaza. – informó la chica que los había atendido, Kanade era. – Volverá en unos minutos porque se fue recién. – la chica se detuvo al lado del chico de ropas holgadas. - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¡Mi prima! – volvió a repetir Harry. _Sí que está desesperado_, pensó el chico de cabello largo. - ¡Ella tiene ardores en la espalda y no ha parado desde hace un minuto! ¡Sus hermanos y Ayame están con ella! ¡Pero me pidieron que buscara a Suko!

-Veremos qué podemos hacer, tranquilízate, ¿Quieres? – Kanade le puso una mano en su hombro, intentando calmarlo. – Guíanos donde están y trataremos de moverla a la cocina. – luego, se dirigió a un niño de unos doce años de ojos verde y cabello marrón anaranjado, que estaba pasando desapercibido, mirando a los tres individuos con interés. - ¡Shinta! – el niño la miró, esperando. – Cuando uno se desocupe, por favor, que conjuren un sillón largo o transfiguren un cubierto para que la chica se pueda acostar cómodamente, ¿Si?

-Lo haré. – aceptó él, volviéndose a sentar en su silla.

-Vamos al pandemónium. – dijo el chico de chaqueta roja, suspirando.

Nuevamente, y con un poco de dificultad, atravesaron la multitud, que estaba deseosa por ver lo que ocurría con esa cantante tan bonita que los había deslumbrado en el escenario en las primeras horas.

-¡Vamos! – vociferó el chico mayor que Harry, empujando a la gente con fuerza. - ¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso! – nadie hacía caso. - ¡MUEVANSE, IDIOTAS! – Exclamó ya harto y tirando luces de color rojo y amarillo con su varita. Luego, el silencio vino en todo el recinto. - ¡Quiero a toda la gente del lado del escenario, YA! – como un ejército militarizado, toda la gente se reunió del otro lado, mirando con aprehensión al chico malhumorado. – Bien… - murmuró después. Miró a la única chica que había quedado de ese lado. - ¿Y tú no te vas a mover? – espetó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ella está bien, - le paró Harry, caminando hacia ella y sonriendole. Era de cabellos rojos y largos, con pecas en sus pómulos y ojos color gris plateado. – Susan es amiga mía. – dijo como si aclarara todo.

-Mph… - Kanade le dio un manotazo leve en el hombro al chico por la "respuesta". – Lo siento. – dijo rápidamente con una mueca.

-Vaya… - la voz de Ayame lo sacó de su pequeña pelea. – No sabía que rondabas por acá… - el chico miró de forma desconfiada a la pelirroja de ojos verdes. – Ella está semi-desmayada. – informó hacia Potter. – Creo que el dolor persiste, porque está gimiendo levemente de dolor, junto con un nombre. – apretó los labios para suprimir una sonrisa.

-De todos los lugares… - susurró Kanade, llamando la atención de los cercanos a la chica semi-desmayada. – Inglaterra tenía que ser el anfitrión para esto. El mundo es muy pequeño, ¿No creen?

-Un pañuelo. – dijeron los gemelos Higurashi, mirando alterativamente a su hermana y a los nuevos. Delicadamente, ellos dos pusieron a su hermana boca abajo, con la cabeza ladeada hacia ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? – demandó el de cabello largo, cruzándose de brazos. Al parecer, no se había percatado de quien era la chica.

-Según su hermano menor, - comenzó Harry, siguiendo al lado de Susan y mirando a su prima. – esos ardores y dolores comenzaron hace más de un año, y ella no ha querido ir a San Mungo por testaruda. – Tanto él como sus primos mellizos, negaron resignadamente con la cabeza.

-Vuelves a decirme testaruda, Harry James Potter, y te juro que te dejo pelado y comiendo tierra. – amenazó una débil voz por lo bajo.

Era las dos y media de la mañana, y todo el mundo se había ido apenas la música había sido parada por el semejante grito de "MUEVANSE, IDIOTAS", del chico sin nombre.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Ahomecita? – canturrearon sus hermanos, hincándose frente a ella. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Estas bien como para darnos un par de sopapos? – preguntaron angelicalmente.

-No tan bien como para ese lindo deporte. – rio ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien como para sentarte? – preguntó el de cabello largo, el chico sin nombre. Kanade se fue de su lado, buscando un vaso limpio, que llenó con agua de su varita.

-Estoy bien, gracias. – agradeció ella. Abriendo los ojos y mirando al piso, se incorporó suavemente, mientras que sus hermanos se sentaban a cada lado suyo.

-¡Nos pegaste un buen susto, Ahome! – le reprochó Joaco, abrazándola como un muñeco de felpa.

-¡Ten cuidado, tonto! ¡De seguro le duele la espalda todavía! – le reprochó a su raro mellizo. - ¿Estás bien, hermanita linda de mi corazón?

-Par de idiotas… - gruñó ella. Ayame rio, pensando que era una de las mañas de Inuyasha el insultar cada dos por tres. – A todo esto, ¿Dónde está toda la gente?

-¡Keh! – rio el chico sin nombre. – hace quince minutos se fueron, después de estar en silencio tomado de su propia cuenta. Fue media hora tu delirio de espalda. – le informó después.

-¿En serio? – Kagome exclamó sorprendida. Miró de Ayame, a Harry, de Harry, a Kanade, y ahí se dio cuenta del parecido con alguien que había visto tan solo hace año y medio, quinientos años atrás. - ¡Ka-a! ¡Kagura! – exclamó ella, señalándola.

Esta, en respuesta, enarcó una ceja, y sonrió con deleite.

-Ahora, mi nombre es Kanade Nakamura, Kagome. – rio ella, haciendo saltar al chico de al lado.

-¡¿Qué?! – gruñó casi en estado catatónico.

-¡Oh, pero por favor! – se escandalizaron Ayame y Kanade, casi palmeándose las caras. - ¿No acabo de decir yo que el mundo es muy pequeño? – le regañó la de cabellos negros al de chaqueta roja.

Inmediatamente, y de una forma que todos habrían catalogado "poco ortodoxa", el chico de cabellos negros y largos y la joven Miko, giraron las cabezas de forma brusca, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos.

El par de ojos que vio Kagome en ese instante, no eran de color oro como el sol, sino, de un negro noche, negro noche azulado.

-¿I-Inuyasha? – gimió con sus emociones a flor de piel.

Si respuesta, los mismos ojos del mencionado, recorrieron ávidamente el rostro de la Miko, como si ella fuese un engaño, mientras que, inconscientemente, daba un paso hacia ella.

Kagome, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se despertaría del sueño que estaba viviendo, se apoyó de la mesa que estaba frente a ella, imitando al chico que tenía frente a ella.

-Kagome… - la voz ronca y anhelante de él, llego a sus oídos como un cantar y un bálsamo para ella.

Y, cuando las puntas de sus dedos tocaron la mejilla de él, se desmayó sobre sus brazos, sintiéndolo todo tan real, que la idea de ser un mero sueño más, se tachó de su mente y se entregó a la oscuridad de forma voluntaria.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final (De la Autora, claro): <strong>

**¿Ya se les pasó el pre-infarto? ¿Si? Bien.**

**Ahora: ¡Perdónenme por no subir el capítulo del sábado! Este capítulo fue hecho y des hecho tantas veces que ya ni me acuerdo que cosas cambie. ¡Incluso cambié y agregue un par de lineas recién! Creo que el siguiente no va a costar tanto, pero espero tenerlo para el miércoles que viene (aunque dije que quería terminarlo para el sábado). Al final creo que será más cómodo para todos que actualice una vez por semana los sábados o los miércoles. ¿Qué les parece?**

**Acá en Argentina son las 23:01 de la noche. Y, creo yo, que tendría que estar haciendo mapas conceptuales en vez de eso, pero me prometí a mi misma subir este capítulo si o si. ****Quise subirlo hoy al medio día, pero no tenía internet. (Put Internet ¬¬)**

**Bien, me gustaría darles las gracias a "Maria-guest", al guest que se olvidó de ponerse un nombre y quedó como tal xD, y a "Ari Di Angelo-guest". El "guest" es para los Anónimos.**

**Así**** que ya saben: Este sábado o el próximo miércoles. Aunque ahora estoy dudando por el sábado porque hay nuevo capítulo de Sailor Moon Crystal (carita de emoción e.e)**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Serenity94**

**P.D.: ¡No se olviden de preguntar por si hay dudas!****-La autora no está autorizada para dar Spoilers- (?)**


	6. Capítulo sexto

Capítulo sexto

-Así que… - el ojiverde estaba sentado arriba de una cajonera de la habitación de su prima, mirando distraídamente por todos lados, hasta parar en su prima, todavía dormida entre las sábanas y edredones de color durazno y blanco. - ¿Cuándo fue que tu cabello se volvió de ese color? – preguntó sin otra pregunta en su cabeza.

- Hace tres horas y media. Apenas los rayos de sol tocaron mi cuerpo. – contestó su compañero de forma monótona y con la vista clavada en la chica durmiente. – siempre es lo mismo cuando hay noche sin luna. – aclaró sin ser necesario.

-A veces envidio a Tonks. – dijo en sonido de protesta, el Niño que Vivió. – Odio que miren esta estúpida cicatriz.

-Ciertamente, pero no todos tenemos esas facultades. – coincidió, de alguna manera, Inuyasha. – Aunque… - miró sus manos, cerrándolas y abriéndolas, frunciendo el ceño. – No me puedo quejar… - miró al primo de la chica durmiente.

El silencio reinó por unos largos segundos, en comodidad.

– Nunca supe que Kagome tenía primos, - Inuyasha recordó a Suko, que había identificado como Suikotsu en un instante, mientras miraba al azabache, incluyéndolo. Harry hizo una mueca, mostrando los dientes. – Y hermanos. – agregó, refiriéndose a los "nuevos" Bankotsu y Jakotsu. – Aunque Jakotsu siempre dije que fue raro… - hizo una mueca de terror cuando recordó al "otro" Joaco.

-Aquí, en estos tiempos, hay cierto grupo en cada país que les gustan personas del mismo sexo y que no hacen tanto escándalo. Son aceptados por la mayor parte del mundo. – Harry se encogió de hombros. – Te dejaré solo… - este se paró, y caminó hacia la puerta. – iré a ver si Susan se despertó. – y salió del cuarto, dejándolo en silencio.

Inuyasha, apartó la vista de la puerta, casi bufando de risa. _Ese chico tiene tanta obviedad cuando se trata de esa muchacha._ Pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza. _De seguro tiene problemas en abrirse con las personas, al igual que yo._ Y después hizo una mueca, para arrodillarse frente a la cama de la joven Miko y verla dormir, llamándolo a él entre susurros dulces, mientras lo buscaba con las manos o abrazaba a la almohada como si fuese él mismo.

El _hanyou_ sonrió como pocas veces hacía y atrapó un corto mechón negro de ella, para después bajar su mano hacia la mejilla de ella, y acariciarla suavemente.

En un murmullo despacio y suave, oyó la voz de su madre llamándolo.

Dudoso, miró entre la puerta y a la chica que dormitaba. Haciendo una mueca, eligió la puerta, mirando a la chica antes de cerrarla.

-Inuyasha… -llamó ella, dormida, removiéndose y dejando un brazo colgando fuera de la cama. El corazón del _hanyou_, saltó alegremente, haciéndole sonreír maravillado.

Estando seguro de que nada le podía pasar, se encaminó a la planta baja de la casa Nº 1 de Privet Drive. En la sala, se encontró con una sonriente Naomi, esperándolo en el pie de la escalera.

-Querido Inuyasha… - esta se le acercó, abrazándolo de una forma agradecida. – Estoy tan agradecida de que estés aquí con nosotros, tan agradecida… - al instante, sintió el olor salado de las lágrimas de la mujer.

Consternado, miró a la reencarnación de su madre, buscando una explicación… una que fue un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa.

-Yo… -Calló apenas había hablado. Luego, vio a Arashi, la reencarnación de su padre, reír leve y silenciosamente. – Estoy contento de verla nuevamente, señora… - suspiró finalmente, ya ignorando a su padre. – Y… - Se interrumpió, olfateando por encima de todos. - ¡Ese olor! – delicadamente, soltó el agarre de Naomi, para empezar a olfatear hacia la cocina, donde estaban Sirius y Remus. Ya los conocía

-Mira, canuto: no sabía de esas mañas de Inuyasha, de seguro te va a entender. – bromeó uno de ellos, el de ojos color miel.

-¡Lunático! – protestó el otro, de cabellos negros. - ¡Por dios, ya cásate y déjame en paz! – le sugirió él. - ¡Hasta te dejo salir con mi sobrina porque sé que te va a controlar!

-¡Cállate, perro tonto! – le gritó el primero, pegándole con una galletita. Ese grito hizo respingar a Inuyasha.

-¿Inuyasha? – llamó Misao, confusa. - ¿Qué es lo que hueles, hijo?

-Espera un momento, mamá. – le pidió él, yendo para el patio. - ¡Increíble! – exclamó al estar fuera de la casa.

Curiosos, los adultos más Sota y los mellizos, le siguieron. Un rugido les alertó, y un golpe seco les informó que alguien había caído de espaldas. Kirara, con su gran cuerpo de tigre, estaba sobre el pecho del medio-demonio, lamiéndole la cara con entusiasmo y alegría. Eso hizo reír con ganas a los demás y que Inuyasha se les uniera mientras que tranquilizaba a la felina.

-¿Cómo es que ella está con ustedes? – el _hanyou_ se dirigió a Sota, casi enterrando su rostro en el sedoso pelaje de la _nekomata_.

-Te sorprenderías… - rio el chico. Una llamarada, y Kirara redujo drásticamente de tamaño, casi saltando inmediatamente al hombro del peliblanco.

-Solo dilo, enano. – se exasperó la criatura. – Y recuerdo perfectamente que ella no estaba cuando visité el Templo Higurashi la última vez desde el pozo. – acotó mientras volvía a fruncir el ceño.

-Fue en la misma tarde-noche en que mamá encargó los boletos de avión, - explicó Sota. – Kagome estaba medio despierta después de la siesta porque había estado hablado con Sesshomarû. – el niño sonrió al ver la cara sorprendida y extrañada del _hanyou_. – Él le lanzó a _Nee-chan_ un último comentario críptico: _No te sorprendas si encuentras una criatura en la noche_, o algo parecido. – Kirara, maullando, se puso en la cabeza de Inuyasha, muy cómoda para gusto del oji-dorado. – Recuerdo muy bien el grito que pego Kagome al verla. – Comentó con un estremecimiento. - Todavía me zumban los oídos. – Naomi rio.

-Que linda que es… - comentó Misao mientras se acercaba a su hijo y agarraba a la _nekomata_ en sus brazos. La felina, se refregó contra el rostro de la hermosa mujer. - ¿Cómo dicen que se llama esta hermosa minina? – preguntó de nuevo.

-Kirara, así le llamó mi _Nee-chan_. – explicó con un tono gracioso. – A propósito, ¿Ella sigue durmiendo como oso en invernación? – preguntó inocentemente.

-¡Que no te escuche decir eso, hermanito! – gimió Bacco en voz baja. - ¡Ella tiene los oídos más desarrollados que Inuyasha cuando le conviene! – le susurró por lo bajo.

-Ella sigue durmiendo. – suspiró el anterior nombrado, un tanto extrañado por el comentario de Bacco. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a ellos. – Creo que ayer le cayó muy duro encontrarme aquí en Londres.

-¡Y a nosotros también! – acotó Naomi del mismo modo. El _Inu-hanyou_ detectó unos pocos rastros de lágrimas cerca de los ojos de la mujer. – pero eso no significa que no esté feliz de verte, ¿Verdad? – maternalmente, acarició con cuidado las orejas blancas del chico, ruborizándolo levemente. - ¡Ya sé que comeremos hoy! – exclamó suavemente, saltando y dejando las orejas del chico.

-¡Sí! – festejó Sirius. - ¡Muero de hambre! ¡Auch! ¡Arashi! – lloriqueó el perro, para escepticismo de Inuyasha. - ¡Controla a tu mujer que me está pegando!

-¡Cariño! – exclamó el aludido, para incredulidad de los mellizos y de Sota, junto con el peli plata de cabellos largos. - ¡Te dije que no hay que pegarle a los niños pequeños y tú vas y lo haces con el más pequeño de todos! – regañó mientras movía su dedo índice en forma de reproche.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡E…! ¡Espera un momento! – exclamó el hombre Black, interrumpiéndose. Remus, los mellizos, Sota e Inuyasha estaban a punto de largar una carcajada. - ¡Hey! ¡No es justo! – casi parecía un lloriqueo de niño chiquito. - ¡Marleeeeeene! ¡Marleeeenee! – gritó segundos después, entrando a la casa.

-Ay, Sirius… - suspiraron Naomi y Misao resignadamente.

-_Anooo…_ - Sota se recompuso antes que los mellizos y después de Inuyasha. - ¿Qué comeremos, mamá? – preguntó finalmente.

-Ramen casero. – sonrió ella y guiñándole un ojo al _hanyou_.

-¡Estupendo! – le contestó este último con los ojos brillosos, mirando como los demás empezaban a entrar, excepto Sota, que se fue corriendo.

Cuando nuevamente entraron todos a la sala (a excepción de las mujeres, que se dirigieron a la cocina), se encontraron con unos muy entretenidos Shinta (que no era otro más que Shippo un poco más grande de lo que Kagome lo había visto la última vez) y Sota mirando la televisión.

-¡Oí, Inuyasha! – le llamó el niño que había sido su compañero en estos cinco siglos. - ¿Ya puedo ir a ver a Kagome-_mama_? – preguntó con ojitos suplicantes.

-Solo espera hasta que se desperté, después, puedes subir. – le paró el aludido. – primero necesito hablar con ella… de seguro que pensará que estuvo soñando y que no me ha visto a mí no a Kanade. – luego, negó con resignación. – a cambio, te dejaré contar nuestro viaje. – negoció al ver la mala cara del niño.

-¡Hecho! – saltó el niño, conforme. Y, tan rápido como se giró al _hanyou_, se volteó al televisor nuevamente.

_¿Cundo fue que ese enano…?_ Se empezó a preguntar, para luego negar con la cabeza y subir las escaleras, rumbo nuevamente a la habitación de su pelinegra predilecta.

Cuando entró al cuarto de la Miko por segunda vez en el día, esta seguía dormida de forma serena, como si nada le molestara y estuviera en paz. Sin la base de maquillaje con la que la había visto anoche, el peliblanco pudo ver perfectamente dos manchas casi oscuras bajo sus ojos. Preguntándose del porqué las tenía, se acercó nuevamente a ella, mientras sonreía levemente ante el gran abrazo que le daba a la almohada.

Volviéndose a sentarse a su lado, en el piso y su hombro contra la pared de la ventana, Inuyasha se cruzó de piernas y de brazos (como hacía años, muchísimos años atrás), y se limitó a ver a esa chica, que cambió su mundo, dormir.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después, a dos horas de almorzar, Kagome, al fin, abrió los ojos de forma perezosa, para luego entornarlos por los rayos del sol. Se dio la vuelta, rodando entre sus sábanas, para sonreírle a la silueta dormida de un peli plata con ropa moderna, volver a cerrar los ojos y acomodarse para dormir un rato más. Cinco segundos después, la pelinegra abría desmesuradamente los ojos, casi irguiéndose de un salto y centrándose en Inuyasha de forma penetrante y con la boca semi-abierta.<p>

Su semblante, como siempre que él dormía, era pasivo y tranquilo. Notó la misma ropa que usaba ayer y a su cabello mucho más largo de lo que recordaba. Incluso lo tenía más largo que su medio-hermano. Recordando lo poco que se interactuó con él ayer (hoy) en la noche, apreció que su carácter había cambiado levemente.

_No era un sueño…_ se dijo mentalmente, mientras se le nublaba la vista. _No era un sueño…_ ella sonrió con felicidad infinita, acercándose a él con sigilo, y sentándose en la mullida alfombra roja de su cuarto, colocó su cabeza en el hombro del _hanyou_. Cuando éste dormía, no se le lograba despertar de ninguna forma hasta después de algunas pocas horas de reparador sueño. Una vez cómoda y relajada, y con un par de lágrimas de por medio, cerró los ojos y se volvió a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Naomi suspiró de forma aliviada y con felicidad, nuevamente. Había estado así desde que trajeron a casa a una Kagome dormidísima después de su desmayo en brazos de un moreno Inuyasha, que ella reconoció de inmediato.<p>

De la misma forma de siempre que ella trataba al chico de orejas de perro, le indicó el cuarto de su única hija mujer, y desde entonces, él no se había despegado de la Miko hasta horas después de que el alba entrara a escena y ella misma fuera a ver como estaban los dos.

Ese niño, a que llamaron con dos nombres diferentes, lo reconoció como el autoproclamado hijo adoptivo de su hija, que ésta le había contado muchísimo de él y de lo tierno y lindo que era.

Entre los vapores del ramen que estaba haciendo, junto a una cuchara de madera que revolvía un flan de vainilla, siempre con magia.

De forma suave pero audible, cree ella, una tranquila y hermosa melodía de piano resonó en toda la casa. Suspiró con melancolía.

Sabiendo que con media hora más, todo estaba listo para almorzar, Naomi dejó la cocina junto a su varita, para seguir ese sonido tan hermoso, que identificó como _Moonlight Sonata_. Eso le hizo recordar tantos momentos, que se guio a sí misma apoyada a las paredes. Cuando entró a la sala donde estaba el piano, se encontró al mismo Harry tocándolo sin partitura, acompañado por Susan Bones, una amiga de su mismo curso, pero de la casa de Huffelpuff.

Tratando de que no note su presencia, ella se recargó silenciosamente en el marco de la entrada a la sala de estar, mirando a su ahijado con tristeza y, al mismo tiempo, alegría.

Él era tan parecido a James, pero, al mismo tiempo no, que daba miedo. Tenía muchas más cualidades de su madre que de su padre: su bondad, amabilidad, su carácter, su desinterés por cosas de valor material, su modestia, su percepción… además de lo despistado.

Lily sabía tocar el piano de manera asombrosa y natural, y James había aprendido a tocar la guitarra de una forma sorprendente al tomar Estudios Muggle en tercero. Podría decirse que si a él le hubiese prohibido usar magia durante lo que restaba de su vida, y no hubiese tenido problema porque había estudiado lo necesario para vivir como un mortal sin magia para toda su larga vida. _Cosa que no obtuvo_ Pensó la matriarca Higurashi con una mueca. Sacudiendo la cabeza, y notando que melodía estaba terminando, subió del mismo modo que vino por las escaleras, hasta el cuarto de su hija. A sus hijos ya los llamaría por Patronus, porque estaban en la plaza fuera del barrio, junto a Marlene, Sirius y Remus. Por otro lado, Arashi y Misao se habían ido para verificar la fumigación de su casa, y para pasar un tiempo a solas.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, abrió lentamente la puerta violácea de Kagome, encontrándose a Inuyasha profundamente dormido, con la cabeza de la Miko recostada en su hombro, sentada a su lado. La mujer mayor sonrió encantada, acercándose a su hija y zarandeándola levemente, tratando de despertarla.

-Kagome… - susurró ella, canturreando su nombre y tocándole el corto cabello. Al lado de ella, Inuyasha esbozó una leve sonrisa al escuchar el nombre, a la vez que la nombrada se pegaba más al hombro del peli plata.

Pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, mientras apretaba sus parpados y los abría. Sus ojos color oro brillante, mostraban confusión y desorientación.

-¿Me quedé dormido? – preguntó en un susurro para sí mismo. Naomi solo le sonrió.

-Eso está bien. – le dijo ella. – no has dormido en toda la noche. – le palmeó el hombro, y luego acarició la cabeza de su hija. Ahí, el _hanyou_ se dio cuenta de que Kagome estaba a su lado, en pijama y con la cabeza en el hombro de él. Éste se ruborizó levemente, mientras que se quedaba quieto. – Trata de despertarla, que ya es hora de almorzar, querido. ¿Sí? Les traeré la comida aquí.

-Está bien, gracias. – accedió un tanto agradecido. Naomi Higurashi era una mujer muy astuta y amable. Había captado hace tiempo la indirecta de dejarlo a él y a su hija a solas para hablar.

Inuyasha observó a la mujer irse por la puerta hacia el piso de abajo e, inspirando profundamente, se volteó hacia la chica de cabellos negros, para acomodarla sobre él, mientras que con su dedo índice, repasaba sus rasgos de forma suave, siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Concienzudamente, el peliblanco metió más cania y empezó a darle toques en la nariz y en las mejillas, a veces tirando de sus ojos levemente, haciendo que la chica frunciera la nariz.

-Idiotas… - medio gruñó, medio susurró, para risa de su compañero, mientras que ella se pegaba más a él. Inuyasha se ruborizó levemente. Luego de eso, ella toma una respiración profunda, con su nariz pegada a Inuyasha, como si se estuviese drogando con su aroma. Sin contenerse, él sonrió.

Tratando de centrarse nuevamente en su objetivo, volvió a pasar su dedo índice sobre sus cejas, sus pómulos y mejillas, su pera, su nariz y sus labios.

_Sus labios…_ Suspiró él, mentalmente.

La última vez que había sentido esos labios, había sido hace una eternidad para él.

Ante tal recuerdo, apretó los suyos propios, conteniéndose a hacer alguna locura sin el permiso de ella.

Pudo ver, nuevamente, que ella tomaba una profunda inspiración contra él. Sintió que su respiración se normalizaba, junto con los latidos de su corazón.

Sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, volvió a molestarla con más insistencia: tocó su oreja, tironeó de su cabello de forma suave, le apretó levemente la nariz y las mejillas, le levantó una ceja, hasta que ella se movió más hacia él (ruborizándolo nuevamente), y soltar un suspiro medio pesado.

-Sigues siendo muy molesto… - susurró ella con una sonrisa bien adormilada.

-Y tú sigues teniendo el mismo sueño pesado. – le mofó él, a la vez que la apretaba más hacia ella.

-Estuve de fiesta anoche, ¿Recuerdas? – le devolvió Kagome en risas. - ¿Qué se siente tener más de setecientos años? – preguntó luego, de forma distraída y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Ese es el tiempo que crees que pasaste lejos de mí? – le devolvió Inuyasha.

-Creo que parecía miles de años, en vez de siglos. – la Miko apretó un puño, y las orejas del _hanyou_ se bajaron hacia atrás. – Ayer era Luna Nueva… - susurró, acordándose de algo.

-Obviamente, ¿Por qué lo resaltas? – curioseó él, entrecerrando los ojos y jugando con las manos de la chica.

-Remus, mi padrino… - todavía susurrando, bajó la mirada hacia las manos de los dos, y paró el juego, tomándolas y entrelazándolas. – Cuando él tenía seis años, lo mordió un Hombre-Lobo en Luna Llena, desde entonces, se ha transformado en un lobo sin conciencia alguna de quien es cada Luna y es rechazado por la mayor parte de la comunidad mágica. – levantó la mirada hacia él, encontrando la simpatía contra su padrino, ya que él había sido rechazado por todos (excepto por su madre, su padre, Totosai y Myoga). – Esa es una de las razones por la que, pudiste observar, quizá, que no tiene ropa adecuada… Y eso, es una de las cosas que quiero cambiar en el mundo mágico. – se soltó de sus manos, y, con los ojos brillando, lo abrazó con fuerza, desconcertándolo, como siempre. – Siempre me ha encantado hacer esto. – le dijo después, cambiando de tema y susurrándole cerca de la oreja.

-Extrañabas mis orejas. ¡Keh! No mientas. – se mofó él con una sonrisa que no pudo reprimir, pero correspondiéndole olisqueando su nuca, su esencia.

-Espera, espera, espera. – Kagome retrocedió un poco, para mirarlo incrédulamente. - ¿Estás hablando en Inglés? – se desencajó ella.

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo? – Inuyasha se ofendió levemente, cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada, nada… - susurró ella, titubeando. - ¿Alguna otra sorpresa? – bromeó con una sonrisa que no hacía desde hace más de un año.

-Una historia larguísima… - suspiró mientras que se recargaba en la mesita de luz de Kagome.

-¿Me la vas a contar? – cuestionó, ladeando su rostro, a la vez que sus ojos destellaban una curiosidad infinita.

-Yo no. – dijo con una sonrisa que la desconcertó.

-¿Cómo que "Yo no"? – Kagome frunció el ceño al registrar esas dos simples palabras. Cuando quiso volver a preguntar refiriéndose a eso, este, la calló posando su dedo índice en sus labios.

Kagome se sonrojó levemente.

-Te lo dirá otra persona, nada más. – le dijo simplemente. – Lo que me preocupa, - Inuyasha frunció el ceño. - ¿Por qué tienes ojeras?

-Oh, eso… - Kagome hizo una mueca.

-Kagome… - advirtió su compañero.

-Digamos que tienen que ver con los dolores que sufrí esta madrugada en el bar de mi primo Suko. – suspiró ella. – empezaron un mes y medio después de que volví. – instintivamente, ella se tocó el hombro y parte de la espalda, que estaba ardiéndole, pero podía ignorando. – últimamente han sido tan agudos que me causaron desmayos como el de ayer. – volvió a suspirar.

-Y conociéndote como te conozco, testaruda, no te has hecho revisar. – El _hanyou_ rodó los ojos. Kagome infló sus cachetes mientras hacía puchero con sus ojos entrecerrados de forma graciosa.

-Eso es porque no me gusta que me revisen. – luego, dejó caer su cabeza en su pecho. – Te extrañe mucho, Inuyasha… - ella susurró después, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Igual yo… igual yo, Kagome. – le regresó él, suspirando con los ojos abiertos y acariciando su, ahora, corta melena negra.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Bakumatsu?! – La boca de Kagome estaba abierta de forma que podía entrar una rata enorme en ella.<p>

La risa de Shippo se oyó en todo el lugar, mientras que el peliblanco solo se limitaba a sonreír por la cara de Kagome. Estaban en la sala, junto con los mellizos, Harry, Susan, Sota, Naomi y los únicos dos merodeadores vivos (ya que el traidor fue tomado como muerto), escuchando atentamente la historia por boca del _kitsune_, acompañando el relato con chocolate y galletitas caceras.

-Ajá… - el niño de ojos verde claro, asintió a su lado, bien pegado a ella. – Obviamente, Inuyasha se puso de parte de los Patriotas de Meiji, porque eso estaba relacionado directamente a este presente. – dijo de forma muy madura.

-Cuando la guerra acabó, y la Era Meiji comenzó, Sesshomarû contactó con nosotros y, digamos como un tratado de paz entre Inuyasha y él, ofreció que los dos tengan el mismo apellido, por lo menos en ese entonces. – acotó mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de chocolate.

-¡Dejaron de lado sus hostilidades! – se impresionó la chica de cabello corto, fijando su mirada en el oji dorado. Este se encogió de hombros.

-Podría decirse. – concedió él, ladeando la cabeza. – No pidas más que una conversación de trato indiferente. – advirtió después.

-Sigue, Shippo. – rio Kagome. Este asintió.

-Bueno: Tanto Sesshomarû como Inuyasha, eligieron apellidarse _Taishô_, y yo elegí _Kisaragi_, no me preguntes porqué, ni yo lo sé. – acotó la ver que la Miko iba a hablar. – luego pasamos muchos años en tranquilidad por ya en ese entonces Tokio (antes Edo), hasta que explotó la Primera Guerra Mundial en 1914. – Todos hicieron una mueca. – la aguantamos bien, como siempre en toda guerra. – Inuyasha rodó los ojos, pero estaba de acuerdo en resumir la historia, sino sería demasiado densa y no terminarían más. - pero nos vimos obligados a dejar Japón ya en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, empezando irnos hacia China, luego a Rusia, Alemania, Portugal, España, hasta llegar a Inglaterra, un año antes de la caída de Hitler y Grindelwald, ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó el pequeño a su primera mamá adoptiva. Esta asintió, muy metida en el relato. – Ahí, nos enteramos de los magos, y por ende, de Dumbledore. – la Miko entrecerró los ojos. – No nos dijo nada sobre lo que éramos porque estábamos bien disfrazados y con nuestro _youki_ a un nivel casi indetectable.

-Cuando uno está en constante contacto con los humanos, se acostumbra y tiende a incorporar tendencias, vestimenta y preferencias similares. – comentó Inuyasha, acomodándose la gorra que tapaba sus orejas y señalando las ropas de Shippo y las suyas propias.

-Aunque fue un poco difícil e incómodo para mí cola. – rio Shippo, retomando el relato. Kagome le sonrió a los dos. – aprendimos todo de los magos entre 1945 y 1970. Hasta entramos a Hogwarts varias veces. – Harry profirió una exclamación. – Luego estalló la primera guerra contra Voldemort.

-¡Voldy! – exclamaron los mellizos, asustando a varios. Estaban tan silenciosos que se había olvidado de sus presencias.

-¡Cállense! – les silenció su hermana. Sirius rio. – Sigue, por favor. – repitió ella al castaño.

-Cuando esa guerra estalló, decidimos quedarnos y participar en rondas de vigilancia y ser parte de algunos de los guardianes secretos que resguardaban familias.

- Ahí conocimos a papá Arashi y a mamá Misao. – informó con alegría. – También a Lily, James, Marlene, Sirius, Remus… en fin… - suspiró dramáticamente, y se zampó una galletita. – luego surgió la caída de Voldemort, y nos tomamos unas… podría decirse, vacaciones hasta que Harry ingresara Hogwarts. – el nombrado enarcó una ceja, preguntando el porqué.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿A dónde se fueron de "vacaciones"? – Kagome interrogó rápidamente.

-Argentina. – Dijeron el _kitsune_ y el _hanyou_ al mismo tiempo. – Es un buen país, pero estaba pasando por una democracia de pocos años. – Inuyasha hizo una mueca y Kagome abrió enormemente los ojos. – en total en su historia, tuvo seis golpes de estado, y el último fue en 1976, hubo millares de desaparecidos por ese último golpe, y, supongo yo, la mayor parte de las mujeres que habían desaparecido, estaban embarazadas. – Kagome y Naomi se horrorizaron.

-Por lo que leí el otro día, siguen buscando a los hijos de desaparecidos con ayuda de bancos de sangre y toda información que se pueda dar. – Shippo hizo un leve puchero. – Eso es muy interesante e importante, pero todavía falta un poco más. – el niño le obsequió a la Miko una sonrisa blanca, radiante y con una inocencia que cualquier persona que lo viera, diría que nunca había visto una guerra en su vida, o había sido víctima de violencia.

-Lo que no me han dicho fue cuando se fueron de la aldea. – Kagome frunció el ceño, mirando su taza de exquisito chocolate.

-Después de la muerte de Miroku y Sango. – tanto a Inuyasha como a Shippo, las orejas se les movieron de forma tristona.

-Sesshomarû me dijo algo al respecto… - susurró ella con voz débil. – Tuvieron tres hijos, ¿No? – dijo ella después, sonriendo.

-Makoto y Minako, gemelas, y Shingo, el menor. – dijo el _hanyou_, al instante.

-Hubo complicaciones, ¿Verdad? – Naomi se unió a la charla con voz suave.

-Solo con el parto de las gemelas. – coincidió Inuyasha. – Shingo fue normal, dentro de lo que cabe. – luego, ladeó la cabeza, mientras Shippo reía.

-¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? – se desencajó Kagome.

-Inuyasha tuvo que atar a Miroku a un árbol cuando nacieron las gemelas. – E Inuyasha no pudo, esbozó una sonrisa tan grande ante eso, que parecía a punto de reír. – El monje estaba histérico por los malestares anormales de Sango, por lo que hubo que obligarlo a que se quede quieto, y las únicas dos opciones era, o noquearlo, o atarlo a un árbol lejos de su casa. –Sirius, los mellizos, Kagome y Remus rieron con muchas ganas. – Pero la abuela Kaede pudo suministrarle unas hierbas (con mucha nieve, porque ellas nacieron en plena nevada) para adormecerle los dolores. – Tanto Naomi como Sirius, exclamaron un "¡Auch!", que hizo que los demás los miraran.

-Un parto doble duele mucho. – informó la mujer, mirando de reojo a sus hijos mellizos.

-Y yo recuerdo mi mano quebrada, porque Yusuke no había llegado al parto. – instintivamente, se frotó la mano, mientras que Remus le sonreía con diversión y los mellizos se reían de él junto con Harry. Este último se sonrojó tanto que le hacía competencia al cabello de Susan.- ¡No fue el mismísimo Nirvana, eh! – les exclamó él a sus ahijados. - ¡Ya les va a tocar a ustedes sostener las manos de sus esposas cuando sean padres! – el único que siguió riendo, fue Joaco. - ¡Joaco!

-¡Oh, vamos! – siguió riendo el mencionado. - ¡Sabes que yo no voy a tener esposa! – su hermana le lanzó un cojín del sillón de manera bruta y con fuerza, logrando tirarlo de espaldas al piso. - ¡Ahomecita! – gimió del otro lado del sofá donde se había sentado en el respaldo.

-Déjate de tonterías, _querida hermanita_, que Shippo no terminó de contar. – Kagome rodó los ojos, haciendo que Bacco riera con eso de "Querida hermanita".

-Aunque sea tu hermano, tiene que saber que no hay que hacerte enojar… - Inuyasha negó con la cabeza de forma resignada. – Sigue, enano. – le dijo al niño de cabello castaño.

-No falta mucho, igual. – el _kitsune_ rio por la reciente escena y el comentario de su adoptivo hermano mayor.

- El parto de Shingo fue más sencillo, pero Sango "apreció", nótese el sarcasmo, el dolor del parto en toda la palabra. – continuó después, ganándose nuevamente la atención de los demás. – Por lo que me dijo Lin (yo estaba haciendo mis exámenes para subir el rango de _youkai_), Sango estuvo despotricando contra Miroku por hacerle sufrir ese dolor, y prometió asesinarlo si lo volvía a hacer. – Kagome largó una carcajada contagiosa. – Pero el monje estuvo de acuerdo con ella cuando volvió de su trabajo, porque no quería arriesgarse a otro doble parto que podría costarle la vida. – Inuyasha resopló cuando el niño dijo "trabajo". – Bueno, bueno, ya sabes. – se exasperó Shippo. – Iba a aldeas vecinas con Inuyasha a exterminar espíritus malignos y demonios.

-¿Y que hizo Miroku ante tales palabras? – preguntó Kagome, seguido de su familia.

-No escuchó nada de lo que le dijo, porque no lo presenció. – interrumpió Inuyasha. – En esos momentos estábamos exterminando un _youkai_ en una aldea vecina.

-Vaya… - suspiró la joven Miko, recargándose en el respaldo donde estaba sentada. – Me hubiera gustado participar en su casamiento, ayudar a Sango con sus hijos y muchas cosas más… - empezó a jugar con sus dedos al aire, provocando luces violáceas y casi plateadas, siempre bajo la mirada del _hanyou_.

El silencio reinó en la sala, solo roto por el sonido de la fauna en el día soleado.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Myoga? ¿Y Totosai? – preguntó Kagome, acordándose de ellos.

-Están en una Reserva de Dragones, en Rumania. – dijo el peliblanco. – ¡Ah! Mira. – este le mostró una varita de apariencia vieja, pero conservada perfectamente. Inuyasha sonrió ante la expresión curiosa y extrañada de la pelinegra.

Para sorpresa de algunos y estupefacción de Kagome, la varita fue rodeada por un remolino dorado y blanco, extendiéndose a más de dos metros en el aire. Cuando los remolinos desaparecieron, un enorme colmillo, muy familiar para la Miko, se extendía en lo alto de la habitación.

-¡_T_-_Tessaiga_! – tartamudeó ella.

-Fue por esto qué tuve que tomar las clases en Hogwarts. – Inuyasha le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. – Ahora tiene madera de roble y nervio de corazón de dragón. 29 centímetros. – Y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Wow! – exclamó Harry, de forma retardada. Susan, a su lado, se rio de él.

-No lo vayas a tocar, por favor. – advirtió la Miko a Sirius, que ya había acercado su mano a la parte filosa de _Tessaiga_. – pasa lo mismo con las cartas que me mandan de Japón. – informó mientras que masajeaba sus sienes.

-¿Cómo es que no había visto esto? – Remus y Sirius se rascaron la cabeza de un modo que parecían confundidos de forma muy marcada. – Te hemos visto en ocasiones muy diferentes y solo manejabas otro lado de tu arma. – Explicó el ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Nunca tuve la necesidad de usar a _Tessaiga_ desde que me fui de la aldea. – Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, como única respuesta. – Aunque ahora sirve como factor sorpresa. – Tuvo una mirada cómplice entre Kagome, los mellizos y Shippo.

-En eso tienes razón. – aceptó Remus. – Aunque… ¿Qué es lo que hace?

-Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello. – cortó Kagome, desilusionando a Sirius. Inuyasha regresó la espada a su forma de varita, y la guardó. – Si se necesitara una distracción con el tamaño de una cancha de Quidditch en una plena batalla, cosa que espero que no pase, lo verás. – luego, sonrió con picardía con cara de inocencia.

-¡Ay, sobrinita, sobrinita! – suspiró el animago. - ¡Tienes la misma mente maligna que tu padre! – Eso hizo ruborizar a la Miko, quien miró hacia el techo.

Tratando de que el rojo de su cara se fuera a como dé lugar, acarició la cabeza de Shippo con la misma ternura que ella lo hacía hace un año.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Bacco, viendo que todos habían quedado en silencio.

-¿Ahora qué de qué? – se confundió Harry, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Haremos una cosa. – decidió Naomi, parándose de su lugar. – Primero, Kagome, - miró a su hija. – irás nuevamente al Callejón Diagón para que consigas tu varita. No sé por qué cambias de opinión drásticamente. –la mujer negó con la cabeza cuando ella puso una cara de inocencia total. – Irás, no sé, por el medio que quieras.

-No quiero el Autobús otra vez. – suspiró ella.

-Como tú quieras. Ustedes, mis niños, - se dirigió a sus mellizos. – Hablarán con Dumbledore para que los dejen entrar a su último curso, tal como pactaron con su hermana. – Joaco y su mellizo se irguieron como soldados. – Luego irán a hacer sus trámites al Ministerio.

-Menos mal que ya no está Fudge. – meldramaron ellos, para bufido de Harry.

-Incompetente. – fue lo único que dijo.

-Que lastima que me perdí como quedó Umbridge después de la huida de los gemelos Weasley. – se lamentó Susan, hablando por primera vez.

-¡A esa ni me la menciones! – se asquearon tanto Harry como Remus y Sirius.

-¿Quién es Umbridge? – preguntaron Inuyasha y Kagome al mismo tiempo.

-Vieja del ministerio, cara de sapo, anti mestizos, harpía desde nacimiento. – resumió Harry. Susan rio con ganas.

-¿Te hizo esas cicatrices? – preguntó el peliblanco, señalando una de sus manos. El ojiverde se tensó, y lo miró de forma desconcertada.

-¿Qué cicatrices, cachorro? – preguntó Sirius de forma seria.

-Ninguna. – Y tan pronto como lo hizo, escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Harry Potter. – advirtieron Susan y Kagome. Instintivamente, y al volver a ver esa mirada de advertencia en la Miko, Inuyasha se estremeció. - ¡Se muy bien lo que esa bestia hacía con los alumnos el año pasado! – continuó Susan, agarrando uno de sus brazos. - ¡Soy miembro del Ejercito de Dumbledore y a una de las que marcaron con la misma puta pluma de sangre! – ante esa semejante revelación, Kagome retrocedió de forma desconcertada hasta estar del lado del _hanyou_.

-Creo que da más miedo que tú cuando se enoja. – susurró él, con la misma cara de desconcierto que ella.

-¿Tanto me he enojado yo? – le preguntó devuelta y de la misma forma, sin hacer caso a la seria discusión entre Sirius, Remus, Harry y Susan. Naomi miraba con preocupación a Harry, mientras que los mellizos, Sota y Shippo solo miraban como si fuese un partido de Tenis.

-¿Te miento? – medio bromeó él. Kagome le dio un codazo juguetón. – Eso no fue ni siquiera una cosquilla. – se burló después.

-¿Tú estarás todo el día con la misma ropa de ayer? – le increpó la joven de cabellos cortos al joven de cabellos largos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo la tengo desde anoche. – como siempre, le restó importancia y Kagome negó resignadamente la cabeza con diversión.

-Hija, - esta respingó al escuchar a su madre. – no creo que salga más diez galeones o veinte, pero te doy demás por si quieres algún helado o un chocolate caliente. – le tendió un monedero color violeta un tanto pesado.

-¿Estas segura que hay solo veinte galeones, mamá? – Kagome levantó una ceja, balanceando el monedero.

-Ve a cambiarte, ¿Sí? – Naomi puso su mejor cara de inocente, y la empujó para que subiera las escaleras.

-Muy bien. – la Miko le dirigió una mirada silenciosa al peliblanco, y este se limitó a asentir. Eso sirvió para que se apurara a subir las escaleras.

-¿La acompañas, Inuyasha? – le preguntó con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Sí. Además me queda cerca de casa. Hoy ya deberían haber terminado de fumigar. – y se encogió de hombros, sin mayor importancia.

Luego de pasados unos minutos, Inuyasha movía una de sus piernas de forma impaciente sentado en el último escalón de la escalera.

El sonido de un aleteo lo sobresaltó, irguiéndose de un salto y fijando su dorada mirada en la ventana: La lechuza de sus padres lo miraba fijamente con un paquete en el pico. Esta voló y dejó caer en las manos del _hanyou_ el paquete, que ahora veía él, tenía pegada una nota.

_¡Viajarán mejor en ella!_

Con una ceja enarcada, Inuyasha despachó a la lechuza, guardó la nota en un bolsillo, y abrió el paquete: una motocicleta tamaño miniatura, roja y negra con llamas doradas se extendía ahora en su palma.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Inuyasha? – curioseó la voz de la chica Higurashi.

-Sé que te gusta viajar en mi espalda, - le sonrió el interpelado, perezosamente. Kagome se puso roja como la chaqueta de él. – pero a estas alturas se vería muy raro y no me sentiría muy cómodo con las ropas que uso ahora. – le sonrió de forma burlona y le mostró la mini-motocicleta.

-¿Sabes manejarla? – exclamó entre sorprendida y desconfiada.

-¿Por quién me tomas? – se ofendió él. - ¡No desconfíes tanto de mí!

-Yo no dije nada de eso, tonto. – rio la de cabellos cortos. – solo te pregunté si sabías manejarla, nada más. – esta se deslizó por la baranda de la escalera, y llegó frente a él en un salto.

Se había puesto su _haori_ y su _hakama_ de Sacerdotisa, con su arco cruzando su pecho junto con su carcaj en su espalda.

-¿Vamos? – preguntó él mientras daba una cabeceada al patio de atrás. Ella asintió, mientras le acomodaba la gorra de modo que le hacía parece un rebelde de primera. Ella le sonrió ampliamente cuando él se sonrojó ligeramente.

Luego, caminaron hacia el patio, donde Remus se encontraba con Sirius. Extrañamente, estaban discutiendo. Y quien parecía tratar de terminar la discusión era Remus, y no Sirius como era normalmente desde que los Higurashi habían llegado a Privet Drive.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – cuestionó Kagome, con las manos en las caderas y dándole no aspecto severo, parecido (según Black y Lupin) a Minerva McGonagall.

-El tozudo de tu padrino. – dijo el ex convicto de Azkaban.

-¡Cállate, Sirius! – espetó el otro. Inuyasha enarcó una ceja al volverles escuchar discutir.

-Me van a dar dolor de cabeza… - rezongó la Miko, sobándose las sienes. – ¡Cállense! – gritó la azabache. Sirius se echó para atrás por el susto, y cayó de espaldas en los rosales sin florecer.

Sirius aulló como perro herido (cosa que, en realidad, era), quedándose como piedra en el lugar donde estaba. Remus lo miró atónito, para después reír a más no poder junto con Inuyasha.

-¿Nos vamos? – habló el peliblanco, ya calmado y colocando la motocicleta para expandirla.

-Es bonita… - se maravilló ella: negra, con líneas rojas, amarillas y naranjas, simulando llamas de fuego.

-Desde que salieron las primeras, esta es la décimo quinta que tengo. – comentó mientras empezaba a empujarla.

-¿Has tenido quince motocicletas contando con esta? – exclamó mientras le seguía por detrás.

-Tenía que pasar desapercibido, ¿No? – replicó él mientras acomodaba su móvil en la calle y se subía en ella, bajo la mala mirada de Vernon Dursley que pasaba por ahí.

-_Touché_. – rio ella. – Morsa a la vista… - canturreó al ver al hombre anteriormente descrito.

-Vamos, sube. – le animó el _hanyou_, con un ademán. Ella apretó los labios. - ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? –casi gruñó, como antaño.

-B-bueno… - balbuceó ella.

-Estarás bien, Kagome. – suspiró el otro, un tanto divertido. – Nunca un accidente, ni siquiera anoche cuando tuve que manejar el auto donde llevé a Shippo y a Kanade al bar.

-Está bien – refunfuñó ella, toda sonrojada.

Kagome se puso detrás de Inuyasha, casi con miedo a que en cualquier momento se cayeran de la motocicleta.

Antes de que el peliblanco arrancara, Sirius, cojeando, los alcanzó. Kagome bufó de risa y este le fulminó con la mirada.

-Eres mala, eh… - comentó Sirius con mala cara. Esta le sacó la lengua. – Bien, en todos, caso, te vine a avisar que Tonks, mi sobrina, te estará esperando en las puertas del Caldero Chorreante.

-¡No necesito protección! – protestó ella, casi como si saliera fuego en sus ojos color chocolate.

-Más bien, es para que la conozcas y que le des un recado mío. – intentó arreglar el padrino de su primo al verse a punto de morir bajo las manos de su otra sobrina. Le tendió un sobre. – la reconocerás a simple vista: tiene el cabello corto y rosa chicle y viste tan alocadamente como tú. – y le sonrió.

-¡Yo no visto alocadamente! – le gruñó Kagome, amenazante y acercándose a él. Casi se cae si no fuese porque se sostuvo de la chaqueta de Inuyasha. – Perdón. – se avergonzó después.

-Muy bien, ¡Me la cuidas, perro! – amenazó el animago al _hanyou_.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, chucho. – le respondió la pareja en tono burlón, al instante de prender el vehículo, que hizo un ruido ensordecedor. En seguida, Kagome abrazó la espalda de Inuyasha con fuerza. - ¡Agárrate fuerte, perra! – exclamó Inuyasha, ante la risa de la chica y la fulminante de Sirius por las palabras.

-¿Qué tienes contra él, eh, Sirius? – preguntó Remus, acompañado de Sota y Shippo.

-No me gusta cómo trata a Kagome. – replicó de malas pulgas, y viendo alejarse a toda velocidad la despampanante motocicleta.

-Siempre la ha tratado así, - le dijo Sota, para incredulidad de los dos adultos.

-Pero no te preocupes. – añadió el otro niño. – algo que a ella no le guste en niveles drásticos, e Inuyasha come tierra con un "Oswari". – luego, tanto Sota como Shippo, rieron con ganas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

**¡YO SI TENGO EXCUSA!**

**Les cuento que tengo una materia menos que dar en el colegio (¡Yupii!), así que voy a r****establecer el ritmo de mi escritura, siempre y cuando, no me enganche con un fanfic nuevo xD.**

**Resulta que, explicando del porqué no lo subí el sábado, es porque no lo tenía listo. Además, tenía que haber rendido las mesas de examen el miércoles pasado, pero no había luz ese día y lo pasaron para el miércoles 13 (hoy ^.^).**

**Bueno, aquí estoy. Aquí me leen. :)**

**Doy gracias a "Maria-Guest" y a "rocio e-chan" por los reviews anónimos.**

**Y... Ya estoy por las primeras lineas del capítulo séptimo, no se preocupen que voy a redactarlo tan rápido como se me ocurran las estructuras y las escenas que yo quiero en mi cabeza. :D**

**¡Un beso a tooooooodos los que me leen!**

**~Serenity94**


	7. Capítulo séptimo

**¡Es ****esencial leer la Nota de la Autora!**

**Nos vemos bajo.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo séptimo<p>

No solo la llamativa peli rosa Tonks los estaba esperando, también la conocida silueta de Kanade, agarrada firmemente de la mano de una niña de cabellos rubios platinados, ojos negro noche y una expresión tímida y un tanto asustadiza.

-Kanna… - reconoció Kagome, mirando a la niña de forma tierna y casi con los ojos aguados.

-Kannon. – corrigió Inuyasha, apagando su motocicleta y ayudándola a bajar. – No te preocupes si actúa a la defensiva cuando te presentes, - el peliblanco estacionó la motocicleta y la aseguró contra un fierro pegado al piso. – ella ya se acostumbrará a tu presencia y soltará palabra. – Inuyasha colocó una mano en el hombro de Kagome, y, juntos, caminaron hacia las tres siluetas.

Por lo que se veía, tanto la de cabello rosa y Kanade se conocían, porque hablaban muy animadamente, casi gesticulando con las manos.

-… ataques leves cerca de St. Louis, pero dentro de todo, nada grave… es como si me cuidaran o algo así. – la tal Tonks, hacía un leve berrinche y pisoteando el suelo de la entrada al bar. – A todo esto, ¿A qué vienes?

-Kannon necesita sus libros de segundo año y los míos de sexto, y recién ayer conseguí el oro para comprarlos. –Kanade rodeó a su hermana por los hombros. ¿Qué hay con ustedes dos? – saludó ella al ver a los recién llegados. - ¿No era que tú también tienes que comprar los libros para Rin? – se dirigió a Inuyasha.

-Se los compró mi madre hace dos días. – el peliblanco con gorra giró los ojos.

-¿Quién es Rin, Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome. Los ojos chocolates de la Miko reflejaban mucha confusión y mucha inocencia.

-Ya lo verás, pero creo saber que ya has captado quien es. – le picó después.

-Por supuesto. – afirmó ella. - ¿Tu eres Tonks? – interrogó amablemente a la chica de cabello rosa.

-Esa soy yo. – dijo con mucho ánimo. – El perro pulgoso de mi tío me contó de ti. – le ofreció una mano. – Y a ti ya te vi en lagunas reuniones de la Orden. – señalo al _hanyou_ con la mano. Este asintió con poco entusiasmo. – pero… ¿No tenías el cabello negro? – se confundió después.

-¡Vamos a hacer compras! – apuró la Miko, tirando de Inuyasha.

Kanade rio, y la siguió, junto con Kannon, que estaba curiosa, y Tonks totalmente confundida.

Cuando entraron al bar, llamaron la atención de las pocas personas que había en él. Con una Auror de cabello rosa, una chica vestida de rojo y blanco y un joven con el cabello más blanco que el mismo Dumbledore, ¿Quién no?

Ignorando las miradas que se concentraban en ellos, fueron a la trastienda del bar, y abrieron el pasaje al callejón Diagón.

Al contrario que hace unos días atrás, el callejón estaba casi repleto por personas apuradas.

-¿Dónde voy a encontrar una tienda de varitas? – preguntó la joven Miko con un hilito de voz. - ¡El tal Ollivander's está destrozado! – y señaló a una tienda completamente calcinada.

-Siempre puedes ir al callejón Nockturn… - sugirió Kanade. – Es para magos tenebrosos, pero es la única vía. – y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra esa tienda? – los labios de Kagome se transformaron en una tensa línea blanca.

-Es fácil de encontrar: y lo sé porque tuve que comprarme una varita nueva porque se me rompió por culpa de un gracioso Slytherin el año pasado tirándola contra el Sauce Boxeador. – la reencarnación de Kagura hizo una mueca sarcástica y resopló. – Ayame me dijo que iba a estar por aquí, en la tienda de pociones, o algo así.

-En todo caso, debe de habernos olido y viene hacia acá. – resolvió Inuyasha, moviendo la nariz de forma graciosa pero imperceptiblemente. La peli rosa, no escuchó al _hanyou_, por lo que no se enteró de nada.

-Si me permiten un segundo… - detuvo la Auror que los acompañaba. Al instante, luego de contorsionar su rostro de forma concentrada, su cabello cambió de color a uno menos llamativo.

-Genial… - se asombró la Sacerdotisa. - ¡Me hiciste acordar, Tonks! – dijo después, atropelladamente. Rebuscó en su _haori_ un objeto, la carta de Sirius, y se la tendió a la chica. – De Canuto, hace unos minutos atrás estaba discutiendo con Padrino Chocolatín. – Kanade la miró extrañada, Kannon sonrió por primera vez, e Inuyasha casi ríe a carcajada suelta.

-Nunca se me había ocurrido semejante apodo para Remus… - dijo Tonks con la cara desencajada. Luego, largó una risa estruendosa que duró unos pocos segundos. – Los esperaré en la entrada de Flourish y Blotts cuando terminen. – luego, alzó la carta levemente. – tengo que ver lo que dice el pulgoso.

-Vamos. – Dirigió Inuyasha a la Miko, seguidos de las hermanas.

-Nosotras vamos a la droguería y luego a Madame Malkin. – avisó Kanade mientras que tanteaba un abanico que colgaba de su cintura.

-Te cuidas, niña. – le avisó él con el ceño fruncido. – Estaré con una oreja aquí. – después, guio a la de cabellos cortos a un oscuro callejón, internándose lentamente en él.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos, encontrándose con esquinas altas llenas de telas de arañas, charcos negros rojizos, que a Kagome le erizó la piel, y un vagabundo dormido cabeza abajo.

-¡Ajá! – una voz áspera y grotesca salió de una repentina silueta que se había aparecido de repente, a un paso de la tienda de varitas que no tenía nombre y exhibía un cartel de "Tienda de Varitas" en la ventana. – Vengan conmigo, jóvenes, tengo varios objetos muy interesantes para que compartan entre los dos y que aseguran una unión plena para toda la eternidad. – parpadeando, Kagome vislumbró un rostro verrugoso con nariz larga, fina y ganchuda y con una enorme pústula en la punta; tenía unas pocas hebras de cabello blanco, tapados con un velo negro, y olía como mil demonios.

-Aléjese… - advirtió Inuyasha, haciendo crujir sus dedos de la mano derecha en un solo movimiento. – Se lo advierto, vieja.

-¡No sea necio, joven! Le aseguro una próspera vida apenas me compre uno de mis encantadores brebajes. – aseguró la vieja mujer. La Harpía tomo de una muñeca a la Miko.

Un sonido brutal y grueso nació desde el pecho del _hanyou_ y salió por su garganta, sobresaltando tanto a Kagome, como a la Harpía y al durmiente vagabundo.

-Salga de mi vista… - gruñó el peli blanco hacia la criatura, enseñando sus garras y sus colmillos crecidos.

-Para, Inuyasha… - le susurró Kagome, posando una mano en el pecho de él. – Inuyasha… - llamó ella, zarandeándolo levemente.

Temblando porque no reaccionaba, Kagome le obligó a mirarlo, y para respingo de la Miko, en el rostro de su criatura una línea azul morado surcaban a cada lado de él. Lo único que le tranquilizaba, era que sus ojos no tenían ese tinte azul en su pupila: seguían siendo dorados, pero el glóbulo ocular era rojo sangre.

-Ya se fue, Inuyasha… tranquilízate, por favor. – casi suplicó ella, abrazándose a él. – No hay nadie… - siguió hablando ella por lo bajo, tratando de que los leves temblores de él se calmaran.

-Dame un momento, por favor… - pudo susurrar el peliblanco, segundos después.

Inuyasha respiró profunda y lentamente, siempre con su nariz pegada al cabello de la azabache, mientras que la apegaba más a ella, imitando su abrazo y poniendo sus garras a cada lado de sus caderas.

Kagome se estremeció ante el contacto.

-Vamos… - habló en tono normal, pero tenso.

Kagome se aferró a su brazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Las marcas azul morada no desaparecieron, ni parecían tener intención de hacerlo, por lo que se ve.

Entraron a la tienda de forma casi silenciosa, si no fuese por la campanilla que resonó cuando abrieron la puerta. La suciedad invadía toda la habitación. Esta, era gris y lúgubre. El frío hizo tiritar de primera a la Miko, junto con el rechinar de la sucia madera gris oscura que pisaban sus pies.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes. – un hombre rechoncho, de cabello gris con entradas y de aspecto desgarbado entró desde el arco que se encontraba detrás del mostrador. - ¿Para quién es la varita? – dijo de forma directa pero con voz neutral.

-Aquí, buenas tardes. – Kagome habló suave, de forma pausada.

El hombre la observó largamente unos segundos, como analizándola.

-Hace unas semanas atrás, desde que Ollivander's cerró de forma no tan misteriosa, - su voz denotaba sarcasmo, mientras rebuscaba detrás suyo una enorme caja de color caoba manchada, y la dejaba sobre el mostrador. – las pocas varitas que se pudieron sacar de ese edificio, fueron a parar a mis manos. – abrió la caja, y dentro de ella habían compactos rectangulares de distintos matices de marrón, verde, rojo y de distinta longitud. – aquí solo quedan treinta, y pondré ante usted diez. Si no resultan, probaré las otras, hasta llegar a la tercera vuelta. Si no llega a haber ninguna de estas que tengo de Ollivander's, empezaré con mis creaciones. – el hombre miró de forma severa a la Miko, para luego dirigirse al _hanyou_, frunciendo las cejas al ver sus líneas a cada lado del rostro.

Kagome hizo sonar su muñeca para que el hombre empezara. Este colocó las diez primeras cajas, abiertas, frente a ella, para que empezara el "ritual".

-Hágalo como usted crea conveniente, señorita. – le dijo el dependiente con un ademán de punta a punta.

Entonces, Kagome sonrió, sabiendo que hacer.

Con su mano derecha, murmurando en latín antiguo, pasó su palma a tres centímetros de cada varita, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño. Luego, levantó la vista hacia el dependiente, y negó con la cabeza.

Repitió lo misma con la segunda y tercera tanda de varitas, y nada.

-Espere un segundo que guardo… - se interrumpió a sí mismo, viendo como la joven chica movía sus dedos de forma suave, como si tocara un piano. Hubo algunos destellos de color violeta plateado, y las treinta varitas Ollivander's se acomodaron dentro de la caja de caoba, y se dirigió hacia donde había estado primeramente.

Inuyasha suspiró con diversión, y Kagome se avergonzó.

-Gracias, señorita. – agradeció el hombre, haciéndola sonreír. – muy bien… - susurró después, se fue por el arco por donde había aparecido, y volvió unos minutos después, con muchas cajitas rectangulares flotando delante y detrás de sí. – me veo obligado a elegir para usted varitas que contengan madera de cerezo, madera de ojaranzo o madera de jacarandá, ya que estoy seguro de que cursó sus primeros cinco años en Mahoutokoro. – la Miko asintió, afirmándolo. – Bien, - ondeó su varita, y las cajas rectangulares formaron tres filas de catorce varitas cada una. – haga su magia. – y, por primera vez, sonrió de forma amigable.

De forma silenciosa, Kagome repitió el murmullo en latín y el movimiento de su palma, mientras que, esta vez, rozaba la punta de cada varita, hasta que se detuvo en una de color gris pálido con manchas rojas en lo largo y manchas negras en su base, por donde la tendría que agarrar.

La joven la tomó de una forma, como si hubiese encontrado una parte de ella que había perdido.

-Es esta. – decidió con firmeza y tendiéndole la varita al hombre.

Este la tomó de forma curiosa, tanteándola y poniéndola en su oreja, como si le hablara o susurrara. De improvisto, volvió a sonreír.

-No me equivoqué. – guardó la varita en su caja correspondiente (una color negra con vetas rojas y rosas). - Madera de cerezo, rígida, 28,5 centímetros, núcleo de cola de Fénix. – le tendió la caja a la chica que tenía en frente, y esta la tomó con delicadeza.

-Gracias, ¿Cuánto le debo? – preguntó la Miko, agradecida.

-Solo diecisiete galeones. – informó el dependiente mientras que obligaba a las cajas de las demás varitas a guardarse a sí mismas. – Que tengan un buen día, jóvenes. – saludó cuando ya le pagaron y se disponían a salir de la tienda.

Del callejón, salieron mucho más rápido como cuando entraron, haciendo que Kagome suspirara de alivio.

-Demasiadas ondas negativas… - se estremeció ella.

-Vamos a buscar a la escurridiza. – Inuyasha trató de distraerla, empezando a caminar por entre la gente y mirando de vez en cuando unas vidrieras y comentando algunas cosas sin importancia.

-¡Aquí están! – exclamó Ayame, vestida con jeans azules, una remera marrón claro y una chaqueta color verde. En sus pies tenía unas sandalias doradas tipo chancleta. Kagura, Tonks y Kannon se encontraban con ella en una heladería- ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Y dónde están ese par de tontos que tienes por hermanos, Kagome? – por poco y lo dice en un tono demandante.

-No es importante, ahora. – Inuyasha frunció el ceño. – Tengo que cambiarme de ropa, ¿Esta bien? – esto lo preguntó, mirando fijamente a su compañera.

-No me mires así, Inuyasha, se defenderme. – Kagome infló sus mejillas. – Además, - en sus ojos apareció un brillo que lo asustó. – quiero ponerme al día con Kanade y con Tonks.

-¡Keh! – el _hanyou_ se encogió de hombros. – Bien… pero no lo decía por eso… - frunció más el ceño, haciendo referencia al espasmo de dolor que había sufrido en la trasnoche del concierto de ayer.

-Lo sé, Inuyasha, lo sé muy bien. – suspiró ella con resignación. – En estos momentos lo puedo soportar e ignorar… - la Miko se sentó entre Kanade y Ayame, y recargó su codo en la posa brazos de la silla. - ¿Qué haces? ¡Vete a cambiar, _Baka_! – rio ella al verlo parado a su lado y con los brazos cruzados.

Este le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, y se fue hacia el bar que daba entrada al maravilloso callejón.

Una vez que todas se aseguraron de que estaba a una buena distancia para que no escuchara, las cuatro chicas pidieron un helado cada una, y se pusieron a charlar.

-¿Y bien? – dijo Ayame, llamando la atención de Tonks. - ¿Cómo fue la cosa después de que despertaras? – la chica Higurashi le fulminó con la mirada.

-No es nada de lo que piensas, - le cortó ella. Kanade enarcó una ceja. – solo charlamos y nos pusimos al día. Shippo contó lo que estuvieron haciendo desde que el pozo se selló: muy impresionante, la verdad.

-Mh… - Ayame puso su rostro pensativo. – Estamos de acuerdo de que no es muy expresivo, pero yo pensé…

-¿Cuando fue que yo me metí de ese modo entre tú y el tonto de Koga, ah? – le interrumpió Kagome a la _youkai_ con el ceño fruncido. Kanade rio mientras que se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de helado de vainilla.

-No me hables de ese cavernícola. – desvió la chica con una mueca que profesaba repulsión.

-esa palabra le viene como anillo al dedo. – rio la reencarnación de Kagura. – mira que abnegarse del avance de la tecnología y la forma de vestir. ¿Estuvo quinientos años fuera de la civilización? – luego, negó con la cabeza y empezó a airearse con su abanico.

-Dejemos el asunto del lobo sarnoso, y pasemos a conocer a la chica de cabellos arcoíris. – todas miraron a Tonks, quien se puso colorada junto con su corto cabello. - ¿Y por qué te pones así de roja? – preguntó Kagome, escéptica.

-¿Yo? – chilló ella. – Y… ¿Qué quieren saber de mí? – se calmó después, rascándose la nuca y un tanto incómoda.

-Nombre completo, edad, eh… un poco de tu vida… - Kagome empezó a jugar con la cuchara del helado, mientras sugería esos temas.

-Si tienes novio, prometido, esposo… - añadió Ayame con picardía. Tonks se puso más roja todavía.

-No les voy a decir mi nombre completo. – se encaramó la chica, inflando sus mejillas. – tengo veintidós años y mi vida no es tan interesante. – acabó ella. – esto soltera. – eso último lo dijo con un poco de retintín de molestia.

-¿Quién te gusta? – preguntó, sorpresivamente, Kanade. Esta lo había notado a leguas, que le había dado risa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Digo! ¡No! – tartamudeó ella. Las demás rieron con ganas. – No me gusta nadie. – se cruzó de brazos y desvió el rostro.

-Sí, claro… - ironizó Kagome. – y yo soy una maldita fresa rubia. – le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno… - Tonks rio un poco, pero se salió tangente. - ¿Qué no te ibas a poner en día con Kanade? – Ayame, Kagome y la aludida giraron los ojos, dejándola por el momento.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, Kagura? – le pregunto la pelirroja a la de ojos rojizos. Kannon se vio confundida.

-No mucho, la verdad. – esta hizo una mueca y miró a su hermana. – Solo que Naraku… me tenía entre la espada y la pared, con ese asunto de ser libre…

-… como el viento. – completó Kagome, haciéndole sonreír. – te he sentido de vez en cuando.

-Culpable. – exclamó ella con su abanico en mano. – de una forma u otra, tengo que agradecerle a Naraku el darme ese poder.

-No me extraña que tengas control sobre el aire y el viento. – argumentó Ayame, zampándose lo que quedaba de su pote de helado hecho de galletita. – Siempre y cuando, tengas tu abanico, ¿Verdad?

-La verdad que puedo hacerlo con él y con mi varita. – dijo mientras ondeaba su accesorio.

-¿Qué más te acuerdas? – preguntó Kagome, un tanto dubitativa.

-Mi muerte… - admitió ella sin que le diera pena ni otro sentimiento. – Recuerdo… haber volado para llegar a un lugar hermoso… y una sombra que me acompañaba… me sentía feliz y libre… - suspiró con una ancha sonrisa y miró al cielo.

-Qué raro… - comentó Ayame, unos segundos después. - ¿Dónde fue Tonks? – la silla de la Auror estaba vacía y sin su pote de helado correspondiente.

-Dime, Kagome – habló Kanade. - Esa canción que cantaste en la trasnoche de ayer, ¿La escribiste tú? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Etto… - la joven Miko se ruborizó levemente. – La letra sí, pero la melodía la hizo Joaco. – desvió sus ojos a su regazo, mirando a sus manos que jugaban entre sí. Ayame y Kanade rieron con sus manos sobre sus bocas, y Kagome bufó. – Ahora, ahora… - quitó un mechón corto y negro de su cara. - ¿Qué es lo que hace que se tarda tanto? ¡Ha pasado más de una hora! – exclamó al ver su reloj de muñeca.

-Te ha pegado duro… - le dijo Ayame. La Miko le sacó la lengua, sin tener otro gesto más maduro que ese. – Mira que me puedo imaginar cualquier cosa, eh…

-¡Ayame! – gimió la chica Higurashi, tapándose la cara con una mano.

-Miren nada más, me voy unos minutos a enviar una carta y ya le están dando duro con su pareja… - habló la voz de Tonks, con un tono divertido.

-¡Oh! ¿Para quién era? – preguntó curioseó Kagura, casi jocosa. Tonks le sacó la lengua, sin decirle nada.

-¿Sabes? – dijo Kagome. – Me intriga mucho el comportamiento de mi padrino antes de que me viniera para acá. – comentó con aire pensador y mirando las caras de las tres mujeres. – Estaba discutiendo con mi tío y…

-¿Sirius estaba discutiendo? – preguntó Tonks con mucha curiosidad. - ¿Qué es lo que hizo esta vez?

-La verdad, Sirius trataba de que Remus se diera por vencido con algo… - ante el nombre "Remus", los ojos de Tonks destellaron con fuerza. - ¿Sabes el por qué? – dijo Kagome con inocencia.

-Oh, puede ser porque es un terco sin remedio, o porque Tío Sirius le robo chocolate. – rio ella con un tomo más fuerte que rosa en su cabello y en sus mejillas.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué son esos colores, Tonks? – inquirió Ayame mientras se acomodaba burlonamente en su lugar y con su rostro reflejando diversión.

-Son mis colores de siempre, Ayame, ¿Qué esperabas? – se defendió ella, poniéndose más colorada.

-¿No que era un rosa chicle no un fucsia? – le interrogó la joven Miko.

-¡Es color rosa chicle! – dijo con aire de chica quisquillosa y berrinchuda. - ¡Es rosa! – insistió.

-No lo es. – dijeron las demás, junto con Kannon incluida.

-¡Ves! – se rio Kagome, señalando a la niña que ya había dejado un poco su timidez, mientras que ella misma se balanceaba en su silla. - ¡Hasta una niña de doce años se da cuenta de que, supongo, estas detrás de mi padrino! – luego, después de ver el rojo escarlata que delataba a la metamorfomaga, largó una risotada que contagió a la _Ookami_ y a Kanade. La niña de cabellos rubios casi platinados solo sonrió con un poco de entusiasmo.

Un segundo después, todas rieron más fuerte porque Kagome cayó hacia atrás por un descuido de ella misma: la risa estaba descontrolada y eso había hecho que la Miko dirigiera su cabeza hacia atrás, perdiendo totalmente el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas con silla y todo. Basta decir que Kagome siguió riendo sin importar qué.

Así fue como Inuyasha las había encontrado: Tonks con un tono de cabello multicolor y la cara toda roja; a Ayame casi tirada al suelo en su propia silla; a Kanade con las manos en el rostro y temblando de la risa y con un leve brisa en torno a ella; a la pequeña Kannon con su rostro alegre y sus ojos brillando de entusiasmo; y a la Sacerdotisa, con su silla caída junto con ella de espalda, sobándose el estómago, roja y haciendo esfuerzo por respirar.

Una risita infantil le hizo voltear el rostro: una niña de cabellos negros como la noche piel trigueña y ojos color café, miraba a las mujeres con una sonrisa y riéndose levemente.

-¿Qué haces en el piso, Kagome? – la risa de la interpelada empezó a aflojar, mientras que se secaba las lágrimas de las carcajadas.

-No estoy por gusto, ¿Sabes? – ironizó ella, pero dándole una sonrisa. El _hanyou_ la levantó con la silla, y a ella se le escapó una risa más corta al recordar el por qué calló. - ¿Y tú? No tienes otra que decirlo. – le dijo ella a Tonks. Esta infló sus mejillas, como niña chiquita.

-Está bien, está bien, está bien… - le paró ella al ver que la miraba fijamente. – Si, es Remus, ¿Y qué? – le desafió ella.

-yo apuesto a que vas a ganar. – Kagome se paró de su silla, estirándose casi como un gato. – Y… - se dio la vuelta, hacia Inuyasha. - ¡Oh! ¿Quién es…? – miró con suma curiosidad a la niña que estaba colgada del peli plateado.

-Soy Rin. – dijo ella con voz cantarina y una sonrisa de blancos y relucientes dientes.

-Adivina… - le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa idéntica a la de la niña, antes de que Kagome abriera la boca.

-¿Tus padres han estado un poco ocupados? – bromeó ella, con risa.

-Qué forma de decirlo, Kagome. – rio Ayame. La Miko bufó de risa ante eso.

-¿Ya se calmaron? – Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos color oro destellaban diversión. Kagome nunca había visto algo así en el antiguo Inuyasha. Los labios de Kagome se arquearon en una sonrisa.

-Claro… - le sonrió a la pequeña Rin. _Creo que a _Sesshomarû_ le agradará saber de ella._ - ¿Volvemos o seguimos en Londres Muggle? – sugirió después de palpar su cintura y acomodar su arco.

-Mejor volvamos, yo tengo que preparar todo para dentro de unos días. – Kanade hablaba mientras que miraba interactuar a las dos niñas que parecían tener la misma edad. La reencarnación de Kagura sonrió de una manera tenue. – Hogwarts espera y hay que prepararse. – dijo con solemnidad.

-¿En qué casa estas? – preguntó Kagome, sin contenerse ni un segundo más.

-¡Huffelpuff! – exclamaron ella y Tonks en sincronía con el pecho inflado y orgullo en sus rostros.

-Estaba casi segura de que serías una Slytherin, pero creo que correspondería a tu otra vida, ¿No crees? – dijo la Miko, riendo entre dientes.

-Sí, lo creo. – dijo ella de la misma manera.

-Si se van, yo acompaño a Kanade y luego me voy a tu casa, - Tonks señaló a Kagome, quien tenía sus manos en el tope de su cabeza. – Porque quiero intentar… - puso cara de malicia, mientras se frotaba las manos. – una última vez este día.

Kagome ahogó otra risa, balanceándose de atrás para adelante.

-Entonces, yo me voy a Hogsmeade para ver lo del club de Suko. – Ayame dio saltitos, haciéndola ver más extraña.

Un trueno hizo respingar a las niñas y a Kagome. Todos miraron hacia el cielo, que estaba totalmente cubierto por nubes espesas de color gris claro y nubarrones oscuros.

-Vámonos, antes de que me bañe otra vez pero con agua de lluvia. – suspiró Inuyasha. Kagome volvió a reír, pero asintió. Cuando entraron al bar, Kanade junto con Kannon se dirigieron hacia la chimenea que estaba junto a la barra donde Tom atendía, y, después de despedirse hasta unos días más tarde, desaparecieron bajo grandes llamas color verde.

Empezaron a apurar el paso cuando las primeras gotas empezaron a caer. Cuando salieron del Caldero Chorreante, el cielo hizo más espesa la poca lluvia que había, casi empapándolos a los que quedaban.

-Muy bien… - la voz de Ayame empezó a amortiguarse. – yo los dejo. – la chica sonrió hacia Rin, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, y se alejó lentamente. – Kagome, trata de saber lo que hicieron tus "grandiosos" hermanos hace un año, me dijeron que habían ido a hacer el vago en América Anglosajona, pero no les creo ni una palabra. – luego, comenzó a correr, despidiéndose con una mano, y casi desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos.

-Ufff… - Kagome se echó hacia atrás el cabello junto con su flequillo. Estaba empapada ya. – Apresurémonos, o a mí me dará un resfriado.

A penas se subieron a la motocicleta, Kagome se las ingenió para secar a los tres e impedir que la lluvia los vuelva a mojar.

Con eso ya arreglado, el _hanyou_ arrancó, con Rin agarrada a él como una garrapata y a Kagome detrás de él, poniendo la velocidad máxima hasta reducir el tiempo de llegada al Nº1 de Privet Drive.

* * *

><p>-No me voy a cambiar hasta media hora antes de llegar al castillo, y tú también Sota. – la Miko estaba junto a sus hermanos, Remus, Tonks, Marlene, Arashi, Misao e Inuyasha en la estación, dentro del andén del Expreso de Hogwarts. - ¿Porqué… vas con nosotros? – le preguntó ella al peli plata.<p>

Este, llevaba una gorra negra en la cabeza, una remera blanca con el estampado de un puño en negro, una camisa arrugada en cuadrillé en verde, negro y gris. Estaba usando un chándal azul holgado y unas zapatillas deportivas en color gris. Sus brazos estaban cruzados en medio de su pecho.

-¿Necesito una excusa? – preguntó arrogantemente. Kagome rodó los ojos y rio. – Eso creí, moza.

-¿Estás segura de no tener problemas con Sirius? – Marlene se dirigió a su "sobrina" con un poco de vacilación. Luego miró de reojo a Inuyasha, como si no este momento sería el último en el que le viera.

-A ese perro le voy a jalar de las orejas en cuanto diga o haga algo respecto a mis elecciones. – Kagome bufó, y se cruzó de brazos. Ella vestía una pollera hasta por arriba de las rodillas de color verde y una remera negra con la frase "La espada que protege" y la silueta del rostro del personaje principal de Samurái X. Arriba de ella, una campera de jean de mangas largas y larga hasta debajo de la cintura. – Hablando de ese tonto… ¿Dónde está su ahijado? – interrogó al no ver al ojiverde.

-Con Ron y Hermione. – contestó Remus. Ignorando la vacilación de Tonks por llamarlo a él. – Quiero pedirte un favor, pequeña. – el hombre-lobo suspiró y le colocó una mano en su hombro derecho. – Y, si puedes tú también, Inuyasha. – añadió mirando detrás de su ahijada. – Trata de no cruzarte con Severus Snape.

-¿Quién es? – se confundió ella. Le sonaba de algo, al igual que a su compañero.

-Un… enemigo de Sirius, y también lo fue de James y, en alguna medida, de tu padre. – el rostro de Kagome se contorsionó entre confusión e incredulidad. – en estos cinco años, le ha dado caña a Harry por solo ser físicamente igual a su padre. Tu eres igual, hasta tienes casi su mismo carácter y personalidad. – la Miko bufó con indignación.

-¿Ese profesor es tan estúpido como para meterse con nosotros dos solo porque nos parecemos a nuestros progenitores? – Kagome adquirió una expresión ofendida y altiva. - ¡Su cabeza está llena de odio por algo que ni Harry ni yo hicimos! ¡Se deja cegar imprudentemente! – exclamó enojada.

-Lo sé, lo sabemos. – habló Arashi, tomando una expresión seria. Kagome notó que lo rodeaba una imponente aura de respeto por ser una reencarnación de uno de los _youkais_ más poderosos y respetables de hace más de setecientos cincuenta años. – Pero también sabemos que ustedes serás lo suficientemente inteligentes como para ignorarlos en el momento debido, ¿No es así? – Se giró hacia su hijo. – Creo que tú también vas a generar ese problema.

Inuyasha giró los ojos cuando vio la sonrisa arrogante de su padre, y Kagome soltó una risita al ver a la pequeña Misao golpear la cabeza de su marido con un poco de dificultad.

-En todo caso, Kagome, los mellizos ya lo saben, - agregó mientras señalaba a los interpelados levemente. – quiero que te cuides, hay peligros hasta dentro del colegio. Y… - le oji miel suspiró, mientras sonreía. – no te metas en problemas si puedes evitarlos…

-A mí no me lo tienes que decir. – le dijo ella, un poco mosqueada. – eso díselo a Harry.

-De todos modos, aléjalo a él de los problemas, él si es un verdadero imán para ellos. – negó con la cabeza de modo divertido, y la dejó libre.

-Cuida a tu hermana, ¿Lo sabes? – le advirtió Arashi a Inuyasha. Este último frunció el ceño como si estuviera molesto, y cabeceó una vez, afirmando.

-No había necesidad de decirlo tampoco. – susurró en un aliento.

-Está todo puesto en el tren. – avisó Harry, detrás de los mellizos. - ¿Vamos subiendo? Faltan dos minutos para que arranque. – y señaló con el pulgar a la locomotora.

-Suban todos. – ordenaron Misao y Marlene. Uno a uno fue obedeciendo las órdenes de la señora Black y la señora Inouto. La única que quedó fuera fue Kagome, que quería hacer una última pregunta.

El tren lanzó una buena cantidad de vapor, mientras que un pitido anunciaba que estaba a punto de partir.

-¡Kagome! – le llamó Harry, apurándola. - ¡Lo perderás! – gritó ya sonando preocupado.

-¡Voy! – le paró ella. – Señor Arashi… - le llamó un tanto exaltada. – Creo que no le dije, pero planeo contestar una carta para Sesshomarû, ¿Quiere que le diga algo? – preguntó jugueteando con sus manos.

El hombre lo pensó por unos segundos, y el tren empezó a ponerse en marcha.

-¡Kagome! – rezongó el _hanyou_, bajando de un salto del tren.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? – le preguntó Harry a él. - ¡Tú también lo vas a perder!

-¡Keh! ¡Lo voy a alcanzar después! – se jactó mientras caminaba hacia Kagome y su padre.

-Usted decide. – le dijo la Miko a la reencarnación de Inu no Taishô.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor que no, solo háblale de lo que tengas que hablarle y ya. – Arashi le sonrió y le revolvió levemente el cabello.

-¿Nos vamos? – Inuyasha se puso al lado de Kagome.

-Sí, sí… - se volteó hacia las vías del tren - ¿Dónde está el tren? – casi vociferó ella.

-Está a tres kilómetros. – informó el peli plateado de gorra negra. - ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? – Inuyasha le sonrió, y se hincó, haciendo que Kagome riera.

-¿Y por qué te rechazaría algo como eso? – dijo ella entre risas. Se volteó hacia Remus, Arashi, Misao, Tonks y Marlene, y les saludó con la mano, bajo la mirada curiosa de ellos y de la gente que quedaba en el andén.

-Pues, sube. – le dijo él, animándola.

Kagome se tronó los dedos, para después colocar sus manos en la espalda de Inuyasha. Este la sostuvo de forma segura un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Eso a ella no parecía molestarle.

-Cuando quieras… - susurró ella cerca de una de sus orejas tapadas. Ante eso, el hombre mitad bestia cerró los ojos por un momento, y empezó a correr de forma lenta, incrementando su velocidad, poco a poco.

Cuando estuvo a su máxima velocidad, escuchó la clara y alegre risa de la joven Miko contra el viento: la sintió nostálgica mientras corrían por el reluciente pasto verde del paisaje. Después de eso, la cola del tren se les aproximaba rápidamente.

-Fuerte, Kagome… - le dijo en un tono normal. Y ella supo que iba a empezar a saltar.

Y lo hizo: ella se aferró a su espalda, sin siquiera molestarle el cabello platinado en su rostro, mientras Inuyasha aseguraba más su agarre en Kagome, a la vez que ella soltaba otra risita al saltar tres metros hacia delante.

Cuando empezaron a adelantar vagones, el _hanyou_ volvió a empezar a correr, sabiendo que se estaban ganando la mirada de todos en los vagones.

Súbitamente, a dos vagones más adelante, una puerta se abrió, y los rostros de los mellizos y de Harry se asomaron.

-¡Córranse de ahí! – exclamó Inuyasha, moviendo la cabeza con brusquedad. Este tomó más velocidad, y saltó hacia donde había estado ese extraño trío, haciendo que el murmullo que había rondado por el tren, se callara abruptamente y quedara todo en un silencio absoluto, roto por la maquinaria que movía al tren.

-Eh… ya me puedes soltar Inuyasha. – le avisó la Miko al nombrado.

Dando un respingo, Inuyasha se agachó, y dejó que la chica volviera a ser libre.

-Gracias. – agradeció ella. No por ayudarla a alcanzar el tren, sino porque el viaje le recordó al Sengoku. Se sonrieron y caminaron hacia su compartimiento, donde Harry, Hermione, Rin, los mellizos, Sota y un pelirrojo que ella no conocía se encontraban.

-Vaya forma de alcanzar el tren. – comentó el ojiverde. - ¿Te acuerdas cuando sobrevolamos el tren en el auto de tu padre? – le recordó al pelirrojo. Este tenía nariz larguirucha y pecas en sus pómulos y ojos celestes.

-No, porque cada vez que lo hago, recuerdo el vociferador del día siguiente. – y ante, eso, él, Harry, y Hermione se largaron a reír.

-Bueno… - Harry paró de reír, alborotándose más el pelo. – antes de que vayas al vagón de los prefectos, te presento a mi prima, quien faltaba. – se paró, y colocó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Kagome. – Kagome Higurashi, Ronald Weasley, solo Ron.

-Hola, y hasta luego, porque ya llegamos tarde, Herms. – avisó mientras saludaba y apuraba a la castaña, viendo su reloj. Cuando los dos se fueron, Kanade irrumpió rápidamente en el compartimiento junto con Kannon.

-Buenos días, chicos. – saludó con una sonrisa. – Les dejo a mi hermana, porque yo tengo que ir a unos vagones más adelante. – se disculpó ella, animando a la niña a sentarse junto a Rin. – Pórtate bien. – le dijo a su hermana con voz queda. - Nos vemos después. – se despidió ella.

Luego, al ver el poco espacio que había, decidieron ocupar dos compartimientos: Harry, Joaco, Bacco y Sota por un lado; y Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin y Kannon del otro. Estas últimas dos, charlando animadamente de golosinas o muñecas de tela que Kanade o Misao hacían a mano.

-¿Qué te preocupa? – preguntó Inuyasha al ver a la Miko largar un pesado suspiro.

-Todo, ya sabes. – luego, Kagome frunció el ceño. – No creo que me hagan viajar con los de primero, ¿O sí?

-No, - le contestó él. - creo que viajarás en los carruajes que tiran los Thelstras y el profesor a cargo te hará seleccionar en privado a penas pises el castillo. – explicó como si ya lo hubiese hecho.

-¿Castillo? – susurró ella, con los ojos bien abiertos. Como si fuese un incentivo, su espalda palpitó con fuerza, sin doler. Dirigió una de sus manos a su hombro derecho.

-¿Te duele? – preguntó él, dubitativo y preocupado.

-No… solo que… palpita… - dijo de forma confundida. – es extraño… quizá Ayame tenga razón y tenga algo dentro que quiera salir.

-… No creo que sea bueno para ti. – discrepó él, desconfiado.

-No duele, Inuyasha, estoy bien. – tranquilizó ella con voz suave, recargándose perezosamente en un posa brazos y sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano izquierda.

Una hora después, una señora con un carito se posó delante de los dos compartimentos y les preguntó si iban a querer algo.

Entre los dos compartimientos, se decidieron por ranas de chocolate, varitas de regaliz, meigas fritas, calderos de calabaza y chocolate.

-Kagome… - le llamó Inuyasha, después de que la amable señora se fuera. – Dime que a mí me trajiste Ramen. – casi suplicó. Ella rio, y de su bolsillo sacó una bolsita pequeña y transparente.

La Miko sacó su varita de cerezo, y apuntó a la bolsa, agrandándola a tamaño natural. De ella, sacó un tupper redondo, grande y transparente, lleno de algo parecido a sopa de fideos largos con vegetales, y se lo tendió al _hanyou_. Ondeó la varita una vez más, calentando el Ramen, y le tendió a Inuyasha dos palillos.

-Chicas… - les llamó Kagome a Rin y Kanna. – Vengan a comer unos calderos de calabaza, ¿Si? Deben tener hambre. – ellas le sonrieron y aceptaron.

-Gracias, Kagome. – le dijeron al unísono.

* * *

><p>-<em>Nee-chan<em>. – le llamó Sota, ya atardeciendo. - ¿Ya nos podemos cambiar?

En el transcurso de la tarde, gracias a Harry, habían conocido a Ginny Weasley, un curso menor que ellos y hermana menor de Ron, de Gryffindor. También se habían cruzado con Luna Lovegood, una niña muy simpática, un tanto soñadora y despistada, de Ravenclaw, y a Draco Malfoy, de Slytherin, quien se veía que había venido a molestar, como cada año (según Ron), pero su aura lo hacía con desgana, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa mucho más importante que el estar molestando a los demás, notado por Harry, Inuyasha y Kagome. Kagome se prometió intentar hablar con él.

-Sí, Sota, ya puedes cambiarte. – dijo ella con voz cansina. El niño, feliz y casi saltando de emoción, se volvió al compartimiento donde los demás estaban.

Inuyasha se levantó.

-iré a buscar a Kanade mientras te cambias. – avisó este, saliendo del compartimiento. Kagome le imitó, solo quedándose en la puerta.

-No te metas en problemas, y se rápido. – le dijo la joven Miko, agarrándolo de la mano. El oji dorado la miró a los ojos por largo tiempo. Antes de irse, le sonrió al verla un tanto roja.

-Creo que también me cambiaré. – informó él. La chica le frunció el ceño, confundida. –Ya verás… - y apretándole levemente la mano, se fue.

Kagome se quedó mirando el lado del tren por el que se fue, un tanto atónita. Luego, saliendo de su letargo, sacudió la cabeza mientras tocaba sus mejillas, calientes por el sonrojo.

Se dio la vuelta hacia las niñas, y cerró el compartimiento, junto con sus cortinas.

Veinte minutos después, el tren aminoraba la marcha, y los nervios asaltaron los cuerpos de Rin, Sota y Kannon.

El Expreso de Hogwarts paró su marcha en la estación del pueblo, donde había dos caminos: uno de tierra, y otros en botes.

Había luces afuera, ya de noche, y Kagome no había vuelto a ver al _hanyou_.

Del lado de los botes, un hombre de unos dos metros o más, esperaba con un farol iluminado, llamando a los de primer año.

De repente, una lechuza grande y parda se colocó frente a la chica Higurashi con una nota en una de sus garras. Esta, de forma vacilante, quitó el pequeño trozo de pergamino de la pata de la lechuza, y lo leyó.

Era la letra de su madre.

_El profesor Filius Flitwick te seleccionará en privado en su oficina. Él te guiará hacia ella, y luego te unirás con tus correspondientes compañeros de Casa._

_Viajarás en lo carruajes._

_Suerte._

_Te quiero._

Al terminar, sonrió con cariño y ternura. Guardó la nota, y respingó al notar una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

Más bien, una garra.

-¡Inuyasha! – protestó mientras le daba un manotazo en el pecho del peli plata. Este se rio.

-Lo siento. – dijo mientras reía entre dientes. – Vayamos a los carruajes. – empujó a la Sacerdotisa hacia los nombrados, hasta que ella dejó de moverse, contemplado a los caballos negros y esqueléticos que tiraban de ellos.

-Son hermosos. – exclamó con maravilla.

-¿A que si? – dijo su primo, mientras acariciaba el morro de uno. – son criaturas incomprendidas, como dice Hagrid, pero muy gentiles y tranquilos. – explicó mientras que acariciaba sus crines y parte de sus alas.

-Está empezando a refrescar. – dijo Kanade. – Será mejor que entremos. – decidió por el bien de todos.

A mitad de camino, Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que Inuyasha llevaba puesto: su traje rojo.

Pero había algo diferente.

Las mangas le quedaban igual que antaño, al igual que su _hakama_. Pero la parte de su _haori_ estaba más ajustada, como la parte de abajo estaba más corta.

Otra sorpresa: había combinado el traje con unos borceguís negros.

-¿Vas a estar todo el año con el traje? – le preguntó Kagome con ilusión.

-Siempre lo he usado cuando no salgo a la calle. – admitió él. – es más como una comodidad. Pero me he desacostumbrado a estar descalzo. – confesó mientras golpeaba su calzado.

Kagome rio, y dejó caer su mano sobre la de él. En respuesta, Inuyasha entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y los apretó levemente.

-Oh… - soltó Kagome, de repente y llamando la atención de sus hermanos, Kanade e Inuyasha. – Acabamos de pasar una barrera.

-Esa barrera es muy débil para nosotros. – informó el _hanyou_ a Kanade y los mellizos.

-Hasta Shippo y Sesshomarû podrían pasar sin ningún problema. – apuntó Kagome, analizando la barrera.

-Bueno, pues, creo que solo los magos comunes no pueden atravesarla. – opinó Bacco con expresión pensativa.

-Sería problemático para Voldemort, pero puede bajarlas expulsando todo su poder en un reducto o una bombarda o algo similar. – le siguió Joaco, mirando por la ventana con curiosidad.

-No creo que esos dos hechizos funcionen con esta barrera. – Kanade negó con la cabeza.

-¡Hola chicos! – Kagome respingó, chocándose con el hombro de Inuyasha.

-¡Ayame! – le respondió ella con voz peligrosa. - ¡Me diste un susto de muerte, demonios! – juró ella.

-Sabias palabras, Kagome… - dijo Kagura, frotándose las sienes. - ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí colgada? – rio después.

-Ya me meto, no se enojen. – protestó ella. Con ayuda de Kagome y Joaco, la _Ookami_ pudo entrar por la ventana, quedando despatarrada en el piso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras se quitaba la gorra que tapaba sus orejas. El peli plateado, hizo una mueca y se frotó sus tiernas extremidades.

-Estaba en Hogsmeade porque Suko ya cerró el contrato y yo le estoy dando mantenimiento. – parecía saltar con el trasero de lo emocionada que estaba. – Dijo que lo decorara como más me guste y ordenara todo de la misma manera como yo quiera. – luego, empezó a tararear una canción de Momoiro Clover Z.

-Te tiene mucha estima, eh. – dijo Kanade. – Y eso que lo conoces desde hace poco menos que un año. – añadió después.

-Eso es injusto… - Kagome se cruzó de brazos junto con un puchero.

-¡Eh, eh! – rio Ayame. – Ordenaré el local siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo en lo que yo ponga. – negoció, cayendo en la broma que le puso la Miko.

-Era broma, boba. – le picó la pelinegra, haciendo reír a sus hermanos y a Kanade. En cambio, Inuyasha bufó con risa y Ayame hizo un mohín.

-Llegamos, Hey. – anunció el oji dorado, volviendo a ponerse la gorra.

-¿Y si desilusionas las orejas? – sugirió la chica de ojos chocolate, un tanto contrariada y desviando la vista del imponente castillo.

-¿Y dónde digo que tengo mis orejas humanas? – le devolvió él, retóricamente.

-Cierto. – aceptó ella, más contenta. - ¿Pero no te molesta taparlas? – se extrañó después. Él no contestó.

-Vamos. – urgió Ayame, dando saltitos. – vamos, vamos, vamos…

Ella siguió dando saltitos, ganándose la mirada rara de los demás, y las risas de los mellizos.

-¿Señorita Higurashi? – una voz aguda les hizo parar a la aludida, al _hanyou_, a los mellizos, Kanade y a la _Ookami_. Un hombre bien bajito, un poco más alto que un duende de Gringotts, de cabello blanco y tez pálida aguardaba a un lado de una gran puerta.

-Hola, profesor Flitwick. – saludaron los mellizos.

-Qué bueno es verlos cursando su último año en Hogwarts, muchachos. – saludó él.

-Es porque nuestra hermanita nos chantajeó. – dijeron como si nada. Kagome bufó, y negó con la cabeza.

-Si no es mucha molestia, ahora su hermana va a ser seleccionada. – se disculpó el diminuto profesor. Se hizo a un lado, e invitó a la aludida a seguirlo.

-Regresaré enseguida. – aseguró más para el peli blanco que para los demás. Luego, siguió silenciosamente al profesor hasta una oficina a oscuras que se encontraba al doblar un pasillo donde habían entrado.

-Ahora, - la voz del profesor la sobresaltó levemente. La magia de ese lugar la descolocaba. Pero ya se iba a acostumbrar. – siéntate aquí, por favor, querida. – sonriéndole levemente, Kagome obedeció. – No debo introducirme mucho, por lo que sé, de seguro tu madre te ha hablado de las casas y sus virtudes. – ella asintió a cada palabra de Flitwick. – solo tienes que ponerte el sombrero que está al frente tuyo, y el resto será decisión de lo que haya en tu cabeza.

Kagome, un tanto desconfiada, bajó sus poderes a tal punto que ni siquiera Sesshomarû los percibiría. Después, se colocó el sombrero en su cabeza.

_Higurashi, Kagome…_ una voz habló en su cabeza, haciendo que la ladeara levemente._Eres más difícil incluso que tus hermanos…_

_Eso me hace feliz, de algún modo. _Bromeó ella, haciendo que esa voz riera quedamente.

_No veo ninguna gota de ambición en ti, no tanta como para mandarte a la casa de las serpientes…_ la Miko relajó sus músculos, un tanto aliviada._Pero no se puede negar tu astucia…_

_Por otro lado, eres completamente fiel a aquellos que se ganan tu confianza; también eres trabajadora, inteligente. _Eso, alagó de alguna manera a Kagome, quien sonrió._ Pero destacas en tu valentía, por haberte enfrentado a todos esos retos a través de ese extraño portal en tu casa._

_No fue por gusto, pero conocí a gente que valió la pena._ Contestó ella con tristeza.

_Tu temple te va a llevar a mucho más de lo que esperas de ti misma. Tienes valor y un carisma que de seguro lograrás lo que Dumbledore no pudo desde que inició su cargo como Director del colegio._

Hubo un largo silencio por parte del sombrero, hasta que habló en voz alta, para el profesor Flitwick.

-Tome una decisión. – dijo con voz lenta, pero animada. – Fue muy difícil, pero ya lo tengo todo.

-Y esa decisión es… - animó Kagome, cansada y hambrienta, al igual que el profesor, quien tenía que estar en otro lugar.

-Gryffindor. – al instante, el borde de su túnica negra, adquirió un tono bordó, al igual que el escudo que estaba en su pecho, cambió a un león. Su corbata ya no era negra, sino que era bicolor: dorado y escarlata.

-Que bien… - el pequeño profesor alabó con alegría. – Tu madre estará contenta. – informó mientras que tomaba el raído sombrero que le ofrecía la joven. – Ahora, tú tomarás el camino que hicimos, porque yo tengo que ir a buscar a los de primero. – le explicó con buena gana. – te veré en el banquete, y ya después en clase. – se despidieron, y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Kagome suspiró, caminando y observando las paredes desvencijadas. Había antorchas prendidas cada cuatro metros, iluminando su andar apresurado.

Pero no lo necesitó mucho porque Inuyasha llegó a su búsqueda.

-¡Gryffindor! – festejaron las voces de sus hermanos, detrás del _hanyou_. Luego, rodearon a su hermana por los hombros, y la felicitaron mientras la alzaban a unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Ustedes! – reclamó todavía alzada por ellos. - ¡Búsquense una novia y que sea rápido!

-No, no, no… - dijo Joaco. – yo quiero un novio. – Inuyasha, ahora al lado de Kagome, se estremeció.

-¿Vamos o no? – Kagome miró furibunda a sus hermanos, y la guiaron hacia una gran sala iluminada y sin techo. – Eso es un encantamiento. – comentó ella sin verlo dos veces.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? – sus hermanos le preguntaron para molestarla.

-Porque, aparte de sentir la magia hasta por debajo del castillo, veo las columnas bien definidas en las estrellas y en el cielo. – Kagome, al terminar, giró los ojos. – _Bakas_. – exclamó después.

La nueva leona pudo apreciar que la mayor parte del alumnado, la observaba. O lo observaban a Inuyasha por la gorra que tenía en su cabeza, pero daba igual.

Captó la mirada de su madre desde la mesa alta, donde estaba colocada entre Sirius, quien le sonrió orgullosamente, y una silla vacía. La silla vacía estaba del lado de una silla más grande, donde una mujer de rostro severo y sombrero verde oscuro, miraba ocasionalmente a los alumnos y charlaba con Dumbledore, al otro lado. Observó a un profesor semejante a una morsa que estaba del lado contrario a Sirius. Parecía afable pero le daba un poco de mala espina. Al lado de él, un profesor muchísimo más delgado, de cabellos grasosos, piel cetrina, y nariz prominente. ¿De qué le sonaba esa descripción?

-Así que… - Harry se levantó de su asiento, mirando el escudo de Gryffindor que estaba en la túnica de su prima. – En la casa de los valientes, ¿Eh? – con una sonrisa, se cruzó de brazos y los invitó (a ella e Inuyasha) a sentarse a su lado. – De paso, te presento a algunos de nuestros compañeros. – varios chicos y chicas se pararon de la mesa. – Seamus, Dean, Neville, todos de sexto. – Un chico de cabello color arena le saludó levemente. El de su lado (que Kagome se imaginó que era el tal Dean), imitó a Seamus, y un chico de cara levemente redonda, que debería ser Neville, la saludó con un movimiento de su mano, mientras que le sonreía tímidamente.

-¿Neville Longbottom? – preguntó con entusiasmo. Este asintió, descolocado. –Soy Kagome Higurashi. ¡Mi padre era tú padrino! ¿No te lo han dicho?

-¿E-en serio? – preguntó entrecortadamente.

-Claro que sí. – dijo con orgullo. – Aunque solo te ha visitado los primeros meses de vida. – luego hizo una mueca de tristeza. Los tres chicos presentados, ladearon la cabeza. – Murió hace seis años. – explicó tratando de que sonara despreocupada.

A su lado, Inuyasha le frunció el ceño.

-Las chicas, - Harry volvió a hablar, apuntando a una joven rubia con el cabello ondulado y una joven de color. – Lavender y Parvati, también de nuestro mismo curso. – las chicas la saludaron animadamente con las manos. – Parvati tiene una gemela que está en Ravenclaw. – informó el ojiverde, haciendo que la chica de tez oscura, asintiera.

-Gusto de conocerlos. – dijo la Miko con una sonrisa.

-Sentémonos, - indicó Inuyasha, mirando a las puertas dobles por las que habían entrado. – Ya vienen los de primero. – informó al ver lo miraban con confusión.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el chic de cabello arenoso, impresionado.

El peli plateado, levantando sus garras (que asombró a más de uno a dos metros a la redonda), tocó la visera de la gorra, y la levantó, mientras que movía sus orejas blancas al segundo de ser liberadas. Casi la mitad de las personas del comedor, jadearon con sorpresa. Parecía que esa era la primera vez que mostraba sus orejas al mundo mágico.

-Mis oídos son muy sensibles por eso. – dijo en toda respuesta. – además, puedo captar el aroma de mi hermana y el hermano de Kagome aproximándose. – luego, hizo desaparecer la gorra, y se sentó junto con los demás al ver que todos lo miraban y la nueva Directora se paraba, haciendo que el silencio reinara en el comedor.

Un segundo después, las puertas se abrían abruptamente, y el diminuto profesor Flitwick desfilaba por el pasillo entre las mesas de Huffelpuff y Ravenclaw, seguido de un grupo numeroso de niños de primero.

El grupo de bajitos se detuvo frente a un taburete, donde el sombrero, que hacía un tiempito Kagome se había puesto, estaba.

Y, para sorpresa de Kagome y los de primero, el sombrero se rasgó a la mitad, y empezó a cantar una extraña canción respecto a las casas, en donde la Miko no le dio importancia para nada a la letra.

Luego de que se terminara, el profesor dio una corta explicación, y empezó a llamar por orden alfabético a los niños, empezando por la A.

Cuando llamó a Sota, quien estaba temblando y mirando para todos lados de forma curiosa y fascinada, Kagome y su compañero (aclaro, es Inuyasha) alargaron ligeramente el cuello, al igual que Naomi desde la mesa alta.

Cuando se puso el sombrero, este le tapó toda la cabeza, haciendo que Inuyasha y Kagome soltaran una risita.

A los diez segundos, el sombrero lo puso en Gryffindor, haciendo que Kagome apretara más de la cuenta la mano de Inuyasha. Tanto los mellizos como Harry (que impresionó a más de uno por esa actitud poco vista en él), chiflaron, felicitándolo. El niño recién seleccionado, se sentó entre sus hermanos mayores.

-¡Alucinante! – exclamó cuando se sentó, haciendo reír a los que estaban a su alrededor. – _Nee-chan_, ¿Notaste la barrera? – preguntó, para curiosidad de algunos.

-Sí, Sota, la noté. – afirmó ella. – es de protección contra magos de categoría alta, media y baja. Pero puede ser destruida por uno de categoría avanzada. – explicó de una forma profesional.

-Dumbledore te está mirando de forma extraña. – le susurró Harry a su prima. Ya habían pasado tres chicos más.

Esta, frunció el ceño, y fijó su mirada al viejo que estaba sentado al lado de la Directora. Un segundo después, desvió su vista a Inouto, Rin, quien parecía no importarle que la miraran. Estaba tranquila cuando se puso el sombrero, y sonrió más que nunca cuando fue mandada a Gryffindor.

La niña se sacó el sombrero con mucho ánimo y, saltando, fue hacia donde Inuyasha y Kagome estaban, y se sentó entre los dos.

-¿Cuánto tarde en ser seleccionada? – preguntó con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos. Estos parecían un poco dorados, gracias a la herencia humana de Arashi (suponía la Sacerdotisa).

-Solo unos segundos antes que Sota. – le sonrió Kagome.

La selección fue pasando, hasta llegar a Nakamura, Kannon (Kanna), quien caminó a paso lento y distraído (al igual que Rin). Al momento de ponerse el sombrero, este la proclamó una Huffelpuff. Esta fue a paso rápido a sentarse al lado de su hermana en la mesa siguiente a Gryffindor. Las dos hermanas estaban del lado del pasillo donde Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban. Tanto Kannon como Rin se felicitaron con entusiasmo.

Luego de diez niños y niñas después, la Directora se puso de pie, y deseó las buenas noches, explicando que el bosque que estaba en los terrenos estaba prohibido para los alumnos, así como algunos de los objetos prohibidos que estaban en la lista del celador, un tal Filch.

-Como último anuncio antes de la cena, - continuó después del silencio. – mis felicitaciones a los señores Bacco y Joaco Higurashi por volver a hacer su último año en el colegio.

-¡Chantajeados por nuestra hermanita! – se quejaron ellos en voz suficientemente alta para todo el comedor. Kagome enrojeció, y se tapó la cara, avergonzada, mientras murmuraba _Trágame tierra_ y les lanzaba una mortífera mirada a sus hermanos. A su lado, Inuyasha rio levemente, junto con gran parte del comedor.

Minerva McGonagall carraspeó ligeramente, y volvió a hablar.

-Gracias, señores. – dijo ella con voz seca y una mirada severa. – cómo iba diciendo, este año, el profesorado se renueva. – continuó hablando. – Como se habrán enterado este verano, el retorno de un Mago en particular ha sido esparcido en todo el mundo, por eso las medidas serán más grandes este año. – la profesora miró a los alumnos con cara seria, casi sin pestañar. – como primer medida, el profesor Dumbledore ha dejado, como verán, la dirección del colegio para centrarse en esta nueva guerra. – la mayoría se estremeció, siendo en menor medida en la mesa escarlata y dorada. – y nuevos profesores en las materias han sido asignados.

-En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, - continuó ella con determinación. – estará el profesor Sirius Black, que de seguro notarán un estilo de enseñar muy parecido al de Remus Lupin. – aclaró para ovación de la mayoría. El merodeador, sonrió mientras se paraba y saludaba con entusiasmo. – En Transfiguración, antes mi materia, estará la profesora Naomi Inoue: a mi parecer, - la mujer le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer que se levantaba al ser nombrada. – una de las más brillante ex-alumna que ha pisado mi aula. – las casas aplaudieron, mientras que Naomi hacía una reverencia en agradecimiento y les sonreía a sus hijos mayores, que le gritaban "¡Eres la mejor, mamá!", para gracia de sus compañeros.

-como último nombramiento, - la profesora McGonagall volvió a silenciar el comedor. – las clases de pociones se dividirán en dos: de primero a cuarto, el profesor Severus Snape será el titular, dejando a quinto, sexto y séptimo para Horace Slughorn, quien ha decidido salir de su retiro. – Harry hizo una mueca, mientras aplaudía cortésmente, como los demás.

Después de eso, la mujer había deseado una buena cena, antes de que en las mesas aparecieran grandes y diversos platos de comida, para sorpresa de los nacidos muggles de primer año.

Ya terminando los postres (donde Inuyasha no tocó ni por asomo nada que contenga chocolate, porque en seguida le daba dolores de vientre por ser en parte perro), unos chicos de último año de Ravenclaw, había esparcido un rumor de que en Heredero de Gryffindor estaba cursando este año, haciendo Que todos miraran a la mesa leona.

-Oh, oh… - habló Harry, mientras caminaban hacia fuera del comedor.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kagome, sorprendida tanto por los rumores, como la expresión de Harry.

-Es que hace unos años también se rumoreaba de que otro heredero andaba suelto por el castillo. – hizo una mueca y le contó su segundo año y cómo fue señalado como presunto atacante y Heredero de Slytherin.

-Pues… entonces habrá que ver qué sucede. – Respondió ella a la mar de animada.

Y subieron hasta el séptimo piso, hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

**¡Hora, hora, mis lectores! (No sé porqué puse "Hora" en vez e "Hola", creo que sonaba mejor)**

**¿Me extrañaron?**

**Si no me extrañaron, bueno, allá ustedes. :P**

**¿A que este capítulo ha sido el más largo? ^o^ (Estado: ¡Contentísima!)**

**Aquí estamos... Hogwarts, Hogwarts, mi querida Hogwarts...(8) xD**

**Quise actualizar el sábado pasado, pero no tenía listo el capítulo, y la computadora tiende a tildarse y a ponerse la pantalla en azul (puto problema ¬¬ ).**

**Pero, con mi esfuerzo y con esmero, lo he terminado y ya llevo parte escrita del siguiente. :D**

**Para los que leyeron Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo, saben lo que ocurrirá este año, pero lo voy a hacer totalmente diferente, de modo que no sea tan repetitivo como hacen algunos (¬¬), peor bueno.**

**Vamos ta tener que ponerle un freno a esta historia (no del todo), porque se acerca la hora de estudiar, nuevamente.**

**No me culpen, no quiero tener ninguna materia para que el año que viene me centre bien en la facultad (no entré este año, pero ya que...).**

**Así que... paciencia. MUCHA paciencia.**

**Como un adelanto, les digo ya que el próximo capítulo se va a centrar en los Horrocruxes y en algunas cosas de Inuyasha y Kagome.**

**único Spoiler que puedo dar.**

**Si tengo un poquitín más de Reviews para este chapter, en el próximo adelanto otras cosas. :3**

**BE-SO-TES!**

**Serenity94**


	8. Capítulo octavo

Capítulo octavo

Al siguiente día de la selección, por la mañana, caía justo un lunes.

Como si hubiese sido llamada de forma natural, Kagome se levantó a las siete y media de la mañana. Se tomó el tiempo, se duchó, y se puso el uniforme, que, pensándolo bien, era un poco lúgubre.

Canturreando por lo bajo, peinó su cabello con los dedos mientras bajaba a la Sala Común, que era muy acogedora y con colores vivos y cálidos.

Sobresaltándose, dos brazos uno muy diferente al otro, la rodearon por los hombros. Y, suspirando, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de ser muy temprano, sus hermanos molestaban de igual manera.

-¿No pueden dejar de molestar de una vez? – dijo con un suspiro cansado.

-¿Por qué? – habló Joaco, haciendo morritos. – Eso le quita el lado divertido al momento.

-No digo que no lo hagan, trato de decir que no hagan sus payasadas todo el tiempo, la gente necesita centrarse. – explicó mientras se soltaba de ellos. - ¿Sota ya se levantó? – preguntó con los brazos en jarra.

-Está cambiándose, ya bajará. – dijo Bacco, con un ademán de "no hay que preocuparse".

-Entonces, ustedes espérenlo aquí, yo voy bajando. – resolvió Kagome mientras que se aseguraba que su varita estuviera en su funda del brazo izquierdo y su nueva mochila color violeta.

Un tanto curiosa, fue preguntando a los retratos que se encontraba, por dónde ir al Gran Comedor, empezando a bajar las grandes y vivas escaleras del castillo. De a poco, fue cruzándose con alumnos del colegio que ni siquiera conocía, pero a ella la miraban de reojo. Parecía que era la única cara nueva de un curso mayor que había.

Cuando no pudo preguntarle más a los cuadro porque no había ninguno, trató de pensar cómo ir a desayunar. Pero no hizo falta, porque cierta criatura de cabellos platinados se le acercaba. A Kagome se le iluminaron los ojos, y fue rápidamente a abrazarlo por la cintura.

-¿Qué tal tu primera noche en el castillo? – preguntó a modo de saludo, un tanto ruborizado por el acto de la Miko.

-Tranquila. – comentó ella mientras inspiraba el aroma de él. – Dormí de un tirón. – luego le sonrió. - ¿Dónde está el comedor? ¡Muero de hambre!

-Somos dos. – Inuyasha le agarró la mano, y tiró de ella con delicadeza, animándola a seguirlo. – por aquí. – indicó él, empezando a caminar por unos pasillos, luego bajando otras tres escaleras, y llegado, final mente, al vestíbulo del castillo, donde estaban las benditas puertas. – recuerda que tienes que bajar todas escaleras, y luego recordar el pasillo por donde vinimos, y ya está.

-Gracias. – esta vez, fue ella la que tiró, con fuerza, de él. – Puedo escuchar tu estómago desde aquí, vamos. – dijo mientras sonreía.

Cuando se sentaron, al segundo se les unió Kanade, a quien le daba igual las segregaciones entre las Casas. Ella valoraba más los lazos familiares y las relaciones entre amigos.

-¡Bienvenida a Hogwarts! Hagrid dice que es el lugar más seguro, pero un cancerbero, un basilisco, Dementores, dragones y una cara de sapo te pueden hacer dudar un poquito de ello. – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué es un basilisco? – preguntó Rin, de lado de su hermano. - ¿Y un cancerbero?

-La primera, una enorme serpiente monstruosa que puede matar con la mirada. – explicó la Miko con cara de horror. – la segunda, es un perro gigante, feroz y de tres cabezas. – terminó ya casi con la cara blanca.

-¡Oye! – exclamó Harry, despeinado y caminando hacia ella. - ¿Cómo llegaste a enterarte de Fluffy? – le preguntó a la Huffelpuff.

-Cosas de la vida… - dijo en un tono de "por casualidad", mientras le sonreía a su hermana, sentada a su lado.

-¿Y los Dementores? – ahí, tanto Harry, Inuyasha como Kanade, se estremecieron por la pregunta de Kannon.

-¡Yo lo digo! – dijo Sota, apareciendo detrás de su hermana, y empezando a explicar con un poco de entusiasmo lo que eran esas horribles criaturas.

Harry, Kagura e Inuyasha lo miraron escépticos.

-Culpable, a medias. – se declaró Kagome. – con mamá se lo explicamos antes de viajar hacia aquí. – y sonrió, sirviéndose una taza de chocolate caliente y untando mermelada de calabaza en tostadas para todos.

-Buenos días… - saludó Hermione, repartiendo los horarios con nombres. Les entregó el suyo a Harry y a Kagome.

-Vaya… ¡Lo tienes movidito, eh! – exclamó Kanade, ojeando su horario. Tenía razón. Los lunes tenía la jornada llena: Alquimia, Transfiguración, Aritmancia, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos. En ese orden y contando con el almuerzo después de la materia de su madre. – lo único que yo no doy es Alquimia, por todo lo demás, lo compartimos. – y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ni siquiera Lunático dio tantas, _Pequeña flor de Lirio_! – comentó una voz que hizo sobresaltar a varios.

-Sirius… - renegó ella, un tanto roja. ¿Cómo carajos había averiguado su segundo nombre?

-¡Es verdad! – apuntó Sota, mirando con ojos brillosos a su hermana. - ¡Sayuri! ¡Kagome Sayuri! – la aludida le mandó una mirada asesina, haciéndole acobardarse, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Sayuri? – los ojos de Inuyasha destellaban, como si hubiese averiguado algo de su provecho.

-Mi madre quería ponerme Kagome Lily, pero mi papá dijo que sonaba mejor Sayuri. – empezó a explicar ella, con los cachetes inflados y centrándose en su desayuno. – ya que eso, significa, como dijo el chucho, "Pequeña flor de Lirio".

-Hace referencia a la pureza. – acotó Kanade, para lamento de la joven Miko.

-¡No tú también! – gimió ella.

-¿Qué es lo que hice? – preguntó ella con inocencia. La Sacerdotisa no le creyó nada. – Vale, vale, solo acotaba un poquito de información. – se defendió ella. Kagome enseñó los dientes, disgustada.

-¿A poco y no te gusta? – habló Inuyasha. – Recuerdo que odias tu primer nombre solo por esa canción.

-¡Arggg! Ni me la recuerdes. – protestó ella, dándole un toque con el codo.

-¿Qué canció…? Okey, okey, me callo… - se asustó Sirius, apresurándose a ir a la mesa alta, no sin antes, entrecerrarle los ojos al _hanyou_. Este lo ignoró, mirando alternativamente a Rin y Kagome.

-Jinenji tiene razón. – concedió, de pronto, el oji dorado, recargando la cabeza en su mano.

-¿En qué? – preguntaron tanto su hermana como SU Moza del mismo modo y mirándolo.

-Se parecen. – contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Extrañadas, las dos jóvenes se miraron.

El desayuno pasó sin contratiempo hasta la hora de Alquimia (9:30), y no sabía dónde estaba el aula.

-¿Qué clase tienen ahora? – Kagome le preguntó a Sota y a Rin.

-Encantamientos dobles con Huffelpuff. – contestó la niña, mientras le sonreía a Kannon.

-¡Joaco! – llamó la joven de cabellos cortos.

-¡A la orden! – el susodicho se paró frente a su hermana con postura militar. Esta le pegó en la cabeza, haciendo que el mellizo la mirara con morritos.

-Guía a Sota y a los mini-Gryffindor y Huffelpuff al aula de Encantamientos. – dijo mientras se lanzaba la mochila a su hombro. - ¡Bacco! – llamó al otro mellizo, y este imitó a su hermano. -¿Sabes dónde está el aula donde se imparte Alquimia? – le preguntó dando otro golpe, pero a Bacco.

-Sígueme. – le indicó mientras tiraba de su mano. – Esta en el piso… ¿Profesor Dumbledore? – preguntó con extrañeza y sorpresa.

-Buenos días a todos. – saludó de forma general, mirando sin pena ni gloria a la Miko de forma penetrante.

Inuyasha se puso al lado de Kagome al instante, haciendo que el anciano ex director, lo mirara a él.

-Nunca hubiese pensado lo que escondía debajo de esos pañuelos que se ponía en el colegio, señor Taishô. – comentó con afabilidad.

-No era su asunto, de todos modos. – replicó él, haciendo sonreír a la Sacerdotisa.

-Oh, claro, claro, llevas razón. – accedió Dumbledore, como si le hablara a su mejor amigo (cosa que no es).

-¿A que ha venido, Profesor? Si se puede saber, claro. – Bacco tomó una pose más relajada que su hermana y el peli plata.

-A hablar con el señor Potter. – dijo con simpleza. Los murmullos comenzaron a su alrededor.

Kagome abrió la boca para hablar, pero Inuyasha tironeó de su manga derecha, mientras le susurraba.

-Estoy seguro de que tu primo lo contará después, vayámonos. – la rodeó por los hombros, bajo la mirada de todos, y se la llevó junto a Bacco, fuera del comedor.

* * *

><p>Las clases eran estupendas, pero no estaban al corriente de Mahoutokoro, que estaban más avanzados: En alquimia se dedicaron a leer algunas cortas biografías de antiguos y famosos alquimistas: el más destacado, y "recientemente" fallecido, Nicholas Flamel; En transfiguración, hicieron un repaso de lo último dado el año pasado por McGonagall, que eran muchas cosas; En Aritmancia (parecido a la numerología), practicaron algunas ecuaciones y se introdujeron en el primer capítulo del libro <em>Aritmancia Avanzada: más allá de un pasado TOMO I<em>; en DCAO, comenzaron entusiasmadamente con un par de duelos entre los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw's, luego, hicieron una síntesis del primer capítulo de _Enfrentarse a lo Indefinible_. Sirius era igual que Lupin enseñando, y eso pareció alegrar a todos los estudiantes; y, por último, en Encantamientos, volvieron a practicar los hechizos que realizaron en los TIMO's.

Y en todas las clases, Harry no había estado.

Cuando Kanade y Kagome, junto con Ron y Hermione siguiéndoles, salieron del aula de Flitwick, lo hicieron a la carrera, en busca del ojiverde.

-¿Cómo puede ser Dumbledore tan irresponsable de hacer que Harry pierda las clases en el primer día? – se quejó la chica de cabello espeso.

-¡Relájate, Herms! – le dijo Ron, sonriente. - ¡Es solo el primer día, estamos repasando! – y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, para sonrojo de la chica.

Delante de ellos, las chicas japonesas se reían disimuladamente ante la obviedad de esos dos. Y, mirándose a los ojos, se dijeron: _Hay que juntar a Granger con Weasley_.

-¡Vayamos a ver si está en el gran comedor! – sugirió Kanade, un tanto agitada. - ¡Si ya terminó de hablar con Dumbledore, debe de estar esperando este par allí! – y señaló al pelirrojo y a la castaña.

-¡Vam…!

¡PUM!

Kagome había chocado contra algo blando y con un aroma familiar, mientras que evitaba caerse gracias a una mano cálida.

-¿Qué haces corriendo, Moza? – medio gruñó una voz. -¡Keh! ¡Mira nada más! – protestó, evidentemente, Inuyasha.

-¿Qué es lo que haces en el castillo mientras que la mayoría está estudiando? – preguntó Kanade, confundida y curiosa.

-Aparte de vigilar, nada. – respondió él tranquilamente.

-¿Has visto a Harry? -preguntaron Kagome, Ron y Hermione, después de que se relajaran. – ha faltado a todas las clases por culpa de Dumbledore. – protestó, otra vez, esta última.

-¡Ya, Herms! Dale un respiro… - gimió Ronald, agarrándose la cabeza.

-¿Otra vez peleando? – preguntaron detrás de ellos.

-Ahí está. – Inuyasha señaló a Harry, quien recién arribaba al vestíbulo.

-Herms, Ron, Kagome… Inuyasha… - su voz bajó a un volumen bajísimo. – a la sala de Menesteres. – los cuatro lo miraron con sorpresa y curiosidad. – Hay algo que necesito explicarles. – y Kagome, notó algo en sus ojos, que era de suma importancia.

* * *

><p>-Desembucha, Potter. – Ron habló con voz animada.<p>

-¿Sabes, Kagome? – inició el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño. – Dumbledore puede ser todo lo que la gente crea, pero eso no le quita lo chusma y lo perspectivo. – comentó, para risa de todos y ultrajo de Hermione.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de él, Harry? – rezongó la chica. - ¡Ha estado protegiéndote todo este tiempo!

-Pero eso no quita que quiera entrar en la mente de los demás sin el permiso de ellos. Lo ha hecho conmigo, probablemente con la mayoría de sus alumnos, y lo intentó con Kagome e Inuyasha. Pero… - vaciló, y abrió la boca dos o tres veces, sin decir nada. – no puede entrar en sus mentes, según me dijo.

-Como si pudiera. – comentó el _hanyou_, moviendo sus orejas. – Soy muy diferente a él, un ser superior y con mucha más experiencia que ese viejo. – se quejó después. Kagome rio.

-Mira quién habla de viejo. – le picó la Miko. - ¿Cuántos años tienes, ah? Más de setecientos, seguro. – Harry resopló, mientras que Ron y Hermione exclamaban, desencajados. – Pero, volviendo al otro asunto, - prosiguió ella, ignorando la lengua que Inuyasha le había mostrado. – yo controlo otro tipo de magia que se transmite genéticamente, por eso puedo crear una barrera impenetrable en mi mente.

-La magia que nosotros utilizamos también se transmite así. – puntualizó Hermione, contradiciéndole.

-Lo sé, pero es, a diferencia de la magia que se usa en el castillo, sagrada y se centra en la purificación y en el alma estable, pura y casi en un estado primitivo… no sé si me explico. – Kagome hizo una mueca. – también viene de una religión de donde yo vengo. Tengo muchas más creencias de las que en occidente.

-En otras palabras, te podrían lanzar la maldición asesina y no te haría ni cosquillas. – bromeó Harry.

-No tan así. – la joven se removió de forma incómoda. – si llegaran a lanzármela, podría deshacerla purificándola en un contraataque, pero si no llego a tiempo, si puedo correr el riesgo de morir por ella, solo que un poco más lento. – explicó ella. A su lado, el _hanyou_ se tensó y soltó un débil gruñido.

-Oh… - Harry se la quedó mirándola, pero sacudió la cabeza y habló. – Dumbledore me explicó que el profesor Slughorn está aquí más por protección que por gusto de él. – empezó a explicar de forma calmada. – cuando Tom Riddle era joven…

-¿Es que alguna vez fue joven? – saltó Ron, con una vena bromista. Hermione le pegó en la nuca, y después se quejó.

-¿Quién es Tom Riddle? – preguntó Kagome, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mago mestizo, Heredero de Slytherin, Voldemort. – resumió el ojiverde, para indignación de la Miko. El semblante de Harry se oscureció. – En todo caso, cuando él fue joven, quiso ir más allá con la magia. A eso de los dieciséis, con Slughorn todavía de profesor, tenía más conocimientos que sus compañeros de curso, quizá incluso más que un Auror.

-El profesor Slughorn le dio a Dumbledore un recuerdo, uno manipulado, pero con una charla entre Slugh y Voldemort a esa edad, donde este último le preguntaba que eran los Horrocruxes que había leído la definición pero que no lo había entendido muy bien.

-¿Horrocruxes? – preguntó Hermione, curiosa. – No leí nada de ellos, es más, esta es la primera vez que escuchó la palabra.

-Yo sé que lo leí en algún lado… - susurró Kagome, sorprendiendo a Harry.

-¿"Horro"? Me suena a "Horror" – aportó Inuyasha, para sonrisa de Kagome. – si sumamos esa palabra con ese mago… nada bueno puede salir. – Ron y Hermione hicieron una mueca, mientras que Harry suspiraba con resignación.

-No estás tan lejos de la realidad. – dijo este último sin dejar el tono de resignación. - Sigo:

-La palabra nombrada bastó para que Dumbledore empezara a buscar hace meses atrás: un Horrocrux es un objeto donde uno guarda parte de su alma, para vivir por siempre. – definió mientras que apretaba los puños.

-No está tan lejos de Naraku. – soltaron tanto Kagome como Inuyasha.

-No acaba ahí. – Harry miró a sus amigos y a su prima. – el problema es mucho peor: ¿Cuál es el número mágico por excelencia?

-¡Siete! – saltaron Hermione y la Sacerdotisa. Las dos quedaron paradas. - ¡Hizo siete de esas cosas! – la espalda de Kagome palpitó, y ella se tambaleó.

-¿Kagome? – Inuyasha imitó a la chica, al ver que esta se sostenía de su hombro. La voz del oji dorado estaba bañada de preocupación.

-Increíble… - susurró ella, tratando de serenarse, mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

-¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-No es nada, ya pasó. – Kagome empezó a repiquetear el talón de su zapato. – Inuyasha, - le dijo al oji dorado. – esto es mucho más complicado que Naraku.

-Lo sé, - coincidió él. – Con Naraku tardamos un año casi… - se cruzó de brazos. – puede que, buscando esos siete fragmentos tardemos más de uno…

-Con esto, afirmo que mi vida está rodeada de almas y fragmentos. – bromeó con una sonrisa triste.

-No son siete los pedazos de alma de Voldemort que hay que destruir. – interrumpió Harry, sin entender la conversación de la Miko y el _hanyou_.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – espetó Ron.

-El diario de Riddle. – dijo Harry, escuetamente.

-Así que… eso era un Horrocrux. – comentó Kagome, pensativa.

-También… había un anillo, que Dumbledore destruyó con la espada de Gryffindor. – informó un tanto dubitativo. – Dumbledore cree que su serpiente, Naggini, es uno, y que puede haber objetos de los fundadores que lo sean: la copa de Huffelpuff, el relicario de Slytherin, algo de Ravenclaw.

-Ahí tenemos los siete: - dijo Hermione, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro. Tanto Harry como Ron, giraron los ojos. – el diario, fue uno, luego ese extraño anillo, son dos.

-El relicario de Slytherin, perteneciente a la familia materna de él, son tres. – acotó el ojiverde.

-La copa de Huffelpuff, donde quiera que esté, son cuatro. – Ron refunfuñó. – Anda a saber, carajo… - murmuró después.

-La serpiente, algo de Ravenclaw y el mismo Voldemort, forman siete fragmentos de alma. – terminó el líder del Trio Dorado.

-Pero, lo único que puede ser de Ravenclaw es la Diadema de Rowena, y ha estado pérdida desde hace siglos. – exclamó Kagome. – Y si fuese eso, ¿Cómo la encontró y dónde la escondió?

-Donde la escondió… - repitió Inuyasha, como si le hubiese encendido una lamparita. - ¿Dónde se esconden cosas que no quieren ser escondidas? – dijo retóricamente.

-No te entiendo, Inuyasha. – Kagome lo miraba un poco perturbada. Pero Harry le había captado.

-La Sala… esta sala… - el peli plateado miró a los de sexto con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Tiene lógica. – aceptó Harry. – Hogwarts fue el primer lugar donde Voldemort se sintió en casa, como yo. – Kagome hizo una mueca, pensado que hubiese sido diferente, sería una segunda casa para Harry. – Además, de seguro no le dijo a nadie porque solo confiaba y confía en sí mismo.

-¿Alguien más está enterado de esto, Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

-Dumbledore me dijo que se lo iba a decir a Sirius y a Remus, a nadie más. – respondió el Gryffindor. – por lo que sé, Snape ya lo sabe, así que ellos tres actúa desde afuera y nosotros desde dentro.

-Ahora, la pregunta del millón de dólares… - bromeó Kagome. - ¿Cómo carajos los destruimos?

-Yo apuñalé el Diario de Riddle con un colmillo de Basilisco. – suspiro el ojiverde, mientras que dirigía una mano en el pliegue del codo derecho de forma instintiva.

-Pero, ¿La espada de Gryffindor? ¿Qué tiene…? – continuó la de cabello espeso.

-Eso es obvio, Hermione. – replicó Kagome. Los otros la miraron sin entender. – la Espada de Gryffindor absorbe todo lo que la hace más fuerte, como la Ryuurin no Tessaiga. – explicó mientras daba un ejemplo… que solo Inuyasha entendió. – por lo que me contaste, Harry. – dijo ella con una sonrisa. – apuñalaste al basilisco con ella, por lo que absorbió el veneno. – cuando terminó de hablar, la otra chica (Herms), la miraba con la boca abierta.

-Eres genial. – alabaron Inuyasha y Harry. Tanto el _hanyou_ como la Miko, se sonrojaron mientras se miraban de reojo. Luego, Kagome dio un respingo.

-Ahora que recuerdo… - la sonrisa de Kagome se ensanchó. – la energía demoníaca es mucho más fuerte que el veneno de basilisco. – miró con ojos brillosos a Inuyasha.

-¿Ryuurin no Tessaiga? – preguntó él, sonriendo levemente.

-¡Sí! – exclamó ella, saltando a su lado. – No necesitaremos la espada de Gryffindor. Esa es más difícil de conseguir porque cuando una la deja de usar, vuelve al sombrero.

-Yo recuerdo que no desapareció, creo que la sangre que había en ella colaboró a que no se fuera. – acotó el chico Potter.

-Quizá… - concedió su amigo. – Y… ¿Ahora? – preguntó mientras miraba desde Hermione, pasando por Inuyasha, Kagome y terminando por su amigo.

-Ahora tengo cosas que hacer… - habló Kagome, ya más calmada. – Cuando puedas, dile a Dumbledore sobre nuestras hipótesis y la charla que tuvimos entre los cinco. – le dijo a su primo. Este asintió. - ¿Vamos? Necesito que me lleves fuera de las protecciones. – informó ella.

-Sube. – indicó él, hincándose en el suelo de la puerta de salida. Esta lo hizo y empezaron a correr por los pasillos, haciendo caso omiso al celador, quien gritaba como poseso.

* * *

><p>Mientras el sol se estaba ocultando, la temperatura bajaba levemente, y Kagome no lo notaba.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que haces? – preguntó la voz de Inuyasha, detrás suyo.

Estaban entre unos arbustos, cerca del enorme enrejado del colegio. La Miko parecía buscar algo en particular entre ellos.

-Piedras. – dijo solamente. Inuyasha compuso una mueca de incredulidad.

-¿Para qué? – volvió a preguntar, en tono escéptico.

-Eunucos… - se limitó a contestar.

Sabiendo que no iba a recibir una respuesta de más de una palabra, Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo, con los pies cruzados y cruzado de brazos.

_¿A qué venia eso?_ Se preguntaba el _hanyou_, ceñudo. _A pesar de los años, a veces sigo sin entender algunas cosas sobre ella._ Pensó para sí, sonriendo.

-¡Al fin las correctas! – Kagome exclamó a lo lejos.

-¡Pero…! – Inuyasha saltó de su asiento. _¿Cuándo fue que se alejó?_ Se reprendió a sí mismo mentalmente. - ¿Kagome? – llamó un segundo después.

-¡Ahí voy! – le paró ella, justo antes de que estornudara.

Oyó su respiración agitada y el sonido de rocas pequeñas chocarse la una con la otra. ¿Por qué haría eunucos con piedras tan pequeñas?

Impaciente, caminó hacia ella.

Pero la chica estaba tapada por hojas y arbustos de gran tamaño. Por lo que no pudo ver que ella se aproximaba contra él.

Naturalmente, chocaron el uno con el otro, y en el suelo quedaron.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? – rio ella. Kagome había terminado encima de él.

-¡Keh! – bufó el otro, sentándose y sacudiéndose la ropa. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te alejaste?

-Fue solo unos segundos, Inuyasha. – habló ella con voz suave. – No estés de preocupón, ¿Sí? Sabes que me sé defender sola. – reprochó de forma divertida.

-No te olvidas de que estamos fuera de las protecciones y nos pueden tomar desprevenidos. – atacó él, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. – No seas tan tonta. – se burló después.

-¡Oye! – Kagome lo empujó de forma juguetona. – Se lo que implica una "desprotección", pero yo creí que esa palabra no existía cuando estás tú rondando por los alrededores. – le dijo mientras se sentaba a escasos centímetros de él, jugueteando con las piedras que había juntado.

-Esa palabra no existe conmigo a tu lado. – coincidió él, mirándola atentamente.

La Miko le sonrió como solo ella lo hacía, y empezó a centrarse en su quehacer. Un destello violáceo rodeó las manos blancas de la joven, haciendo que las piedras lisas y ovaladas se marcaran con líneas oblicuas, con pequeñas runas y números.

-¿Qué hará eso? – preguntó Inuyasha, justo cuando la luz violácea desaparecía y las piedras caían en el regazo de la chica.

-Una enredadera en las protecciones que ya están. – explicó ella. – duplicaré su número y se enterraran alrededor de los límites del lado de afuera, con diez metros de separación. A mí me permitirá saber con antelación quien quiere entrar en el castillo: ya sea un mago o _youkai_. – levantó la vista, y el _hanyou_ vio que sus ojos chocolates brillaban con seriedad y malicia.

-Das miedo, - confesó él, haciendo como que se alejaba. Kagome lo empujó, quedando aún más cerca.

-Sé que doy miedo. – dijo ella, jocosa. Luego, sostuvo en el aire las piedras encantadas. – _Gemino_. – exclamó ella. Las siete piedras se multiplicaron, y las que recién se creaban, cayeron al suelo. – _Gemino_. – volvió a exclamar ella, y en el suelo quedaron veintiún piedras.

Kagome se levantó, mientras que hacía un movimiento con su muñeca derecha levitaba las rocas. Ella gesticuló sus manos, haciéndolas girar alrededor de sí mismas, para elevarlas al suelo. El efecto fue de inmediato: las piedras volaron hacia el cielo, y se esparcieron por muchos lugares. Una de ellas, se metió como si fuese una bala a un metro y medio de donde ellos estaban.

Como si fuese una planta, pero de color violeta, una línea gruesa, como si fuese un tallo, fue creciendo con velocidad, yendo hacia las nubes y siendo observada por Kagome e Inuyasha. Y pronto, ese tallo violáceo fue dividiéndose en muchas partes, como si rodeara un gran domo invisible.

* * *

><p>-Sabes que eso no pasará desapercibido por nadie en el castillo, ¿Verdad? – le comentó Inuyasha, mientras que volvían. Este llevaba cargada a Kagome en su espalda.<p>

-Claro que lo sé. – replicó ella, dándose aires. – pero es mejor así, ya le explicaré a la Señora Directora, si es que mi madre no le ha dicho ya. – murmuró después, siendo, claro está, escuchada por el chico.

El peli plateado aumento la carrera, haciendo saltos vertiginosos que marearían a cualquiera que no le gustara el Quidditch. Pero a Kagome eso le encantaba y le hacía reír. Se parecía a volar su escoba, lo que era más gratificante para ella, que sentía que el aire era una parte de su vida.

-¿Puedes saltar más alto? – pidió la Miko al _hanyou_. Este le dio una mirada de reojo, y atendió a su pedido. - ¡Gracias! – suspiró ella, fuerte, como si deseara poder sostenerse en el cielo sin nada. El viento natural y la carrera en la espalda de su _hanyou_, era como un bálsamo para su rostro.

Por un momento, en la mitad del salto, ella abrió sus brazos, como si ella solo estuviera ahí, y cuando empezó a descender, gritó con risas brotándole de su garganta, volviéndose a agarrar de los hombros de él.

-¡Cuidado! – previno Inuyasha, perdiendo el equilibrio, y cayendo de rodillas en el pasto, cerca del bosque prohibido.

Kagome estaba jadeando de tanto reír y de tanta adrenalina junta.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasó? ¿Porqué…? – Kagome le tapó la boca al oji dorado con sus dos manos.

-Digamos que… - le susurró en una oreja. – por un momento me sentí parte del viento. Como Kanade. – y, luego, se encogió de hombros, sacando sus manos de los labios de él, y colocándose a su lado.

-Nunca te escuché reír de esa manera. – le dijo él, tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Así de esa manera, no lo hacía desde hace un año. – la Miko miró hacia la manta azul con manchas blancas que había sobre ellos, y se tiró al pasto, con los brazos detrás de su nuca y sin apartar su vista que captaba su visión. Inuyasha la imitó, pero se limitó a observarla con el ceño fruncido.

Los dos, quedaron en silencio.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó el _hanyou_, después de diez minutos de silencio, roto por el sonido de la brisa y el ruido de las ojos de los árboles del bosque prohibido.

-En el cielo. – susurró ella, levantando una mano hacia él. - ¿Y tú? – al fin, desvió su vista de las nubes al pasar, y se centró en su compañero.

-En Kagome. – dijo al instante. Y ella se sonrojó como un tomate con insolación.

-¿Y por qué? – preguntó, sin atreverse a apartar la vista del dorado de sus orbes.

-Por dos cosas – dijo él, irguiéndose en el pasto.

-¿Ah, sí? – la Miko tragó saliva, e imitó a Inuyasha. - ¿Y cuáles son?

-Una: - la mirada de él se intensificó, e hizo que la respiración de la chica se entrecortara levemente. – porque la tengo frente a mí.

Sin vacilar, él capturó la mano izquierda de ella con su derecha, y la apretó levemente.

-¿Y-y la otra? – tartamudeó ella, con el corazón acelerado. Parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir.

-La otra, - continuó él, mirando minuciosamente los dedos de la chica. – porque es lo único que he tenido en mente todos estos siglos. – y, perezosamente, le sonrió. Y Kagome dejó de respirar, casi reprimiendo un sollozo.

Una segunda briza hizo revolotear el cabello de ambos.

-Ya somos dos, entonces… - susurró la Sacerdotisa, uniendo su otra mano con las que ya estaban entrelazadas.

-Lo que falta… - dijo Inuyasha, impasible y tranquilo. – es que lo diga yo, porque tú ya me lo dijiste. – explicó, casi con una sonrisa, que parecía más una mueca.

-¿Decirme qué, exactamente? – preguntó ella, acercándose a él, de forma inconsciente.

-No me pidas que lo diga a menudo, porque sabes que no soy dado a expresar lo que siento. – y con eso, Kagome quedó más confundida. Pero, por alguna razón, su corazón palpitó más rápido.

Estaban a solo unos pocos metros de la entrada al bosque prohibido, sentados, y muy cerca el uno del otro. No había nadie alrededor. Justo en una zona alejada de todos, por el lugar más alejado del lago negro y demasiado cerca del sauce boxeador. Pero este estaba tranquilo gracias a la presencia pura de Kagome.

-¿Q-Qué…? – la chica Higurashi trató de volver a hablar, pero el oji dorado le tapó la boca con sus garras de forma suave.

-_Te amo, Kagome._ – le dijo de forma intensa, con sus ojos penetrando los suyos. Kagome soltó el aire que retenía de forma brusca, conmocionada. – Te amo y me ha costado lo mío en darme cuenta. – luego, Inuyasha compuso una mueca, sintiéndose miserable, como si no estuviese contento por esa última frase: estaba enojado consigo mismo. – He sido estúpido, ¿Verdad? – su mano libre arañó con fuerza el pasto de donde estaban sentados, junto con tierra debajo de él. – He sido un montón de cosas, pero lo que más me molesta es lo imbécil que he sido por haberte hecho daño cada vez que iba a ver a… - no fue capaz de pronunciar el nombre de la anterior reencarnación de Kagome, porque ella misma, lo calló posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-No hables, Inuyasha… - pidió ella, en un susurro. – No hables, por favor… - ella se dejó caer, refugiándose entre los bazos de él y posando su cabeza en el hombro del oji dorado. - ¿Sabes que yo también lo hago? – preguntó contra su cuello.

-Lo sé… - Inuyasha suspiró, sonriendo anchamente, mientras rodeaba su cintura y hundía su rostro en su clavícula. – Lo sé…

Un ave sobrevoló la zona, gorgoteando cantarinamente, mientras que el silencio volvía a establecerse entre el _hanyou_ y la Miko.

-Te amo, Inuyasha. – Kagome cerró los ojos mientras lo decía, sin temor, ahora, a las dudas y ser rechazada por él.

-¿Quieres ver algo interesante y hermoso? – propuso después de otro momento de silencio.

-¿Qué es? – Kagome levantó el rostro. Sus ojos reflejaban leve curiosidad y pura dicha.

Él no dijo nada. Solo deshizo su agarre en ella, y empezó a guiarla al bosque, para conmoción de ella.

-¿Inuyasha? – llamó ella, mientras que se aproximaban aún más cerca del bosque.

-Sube. – indicó el chico, hincándose. Kagome calló y obedeció, ladeando su rostro para ver parte del camino y parte del rostro de Inuyasha.

Empezó a correr de forma veloz, pasando por grandes raíces y saliéndose del camino. Pero Kagome no se preocupaba, de seguro Inuyasha conocía todo el bosque prohibido y sus peligros.

Mientras hacían el peculiar recorrido, atravesaron varios claros que la mayoría estaban secos.

-¿Crees que debí traer el arco? – preguntó la Miko al peli plateado.

-Como dije, - le contestó él, sin ningún aviso de preocupación. – no vas a necesitarlo aquí, siempre y cuando estés acompañada por mí. – completó, reduciendo la marcha. – pero no hará falta pelear al lugar donde quiero llevarte.

-¿A dónde me quieres llevar? – insistió ella, mirando hacia todos lados. Hubo un momento, en el que le pareció ver a un centauro.

-Calla un momento, por favor. – pidió él, en un susurró.

Llegaron a un claro de un color verde vivo y bien cuidado, que le recordó al claro donde se encontraba el pozo Devora-Huesos hace quinientos años.

-Camina al centro, despacio y tranquila. – indicó Inuyasha, con una ansiedad un poco extraña. – siéntate en el centro, y espera.

-No entiendo… - susurró ella, mirándolo a los ojos una vez que Kagome se hubiese bajado de la espalda de Inuyasha.

-Ve… - animó él. – yo voy a estar aquí, no es nada peligroso. – aseguró él.

Dándole toda su confianza, Kagome caminó de forma normal, todavía en una nube por lo dicho hace minutos por el _hanyou_. Cuando llegó al centro, no quiso sentarse, solo cerrar los ojos y calmar a su corazón, que todavía estaba saltando de dicha.

Minutos después donde permaneció quieta y con los ojos cerrados, notó un cambio en el claro. Inuyasha estaba escondido, sin haber cambiado de lugar, mirándola de forma expectante.

Algo le rozó la mano. Algo húmedo y cálido. Pero también, algo sumamente puro. Tan puro como sus flechas sagradas. Abrió los ojos, y pestañó, mirando a su alrededor. Y, luego, suprimió una exclamación.

Unicornios. Dos, tres, cuatro… ¡Más de veinte unicornios! Plateados, sumamente hermosos e irradiando paz. Y quien le había rozado la mano, era una cría en busca de cariño, y llena de curiosidad del nuevo ser que había invadido su "casa".

-Eres hermoso… - susurró ella, acariciándole las crines plateadas. Este relinchó de forma tierna, haciendo que la Miko lo mirara fascinada.

Pero lo que el potrillo de unicornio hizo, la dejó sin habla e impresionada.

El ser puro se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo una reverencia hacia ella, mientras que los demás lo imitaban.

Uno de los unicornios más grandes, se acercó a ella, y la miró de forma penetrante, como si quisiera decirle algo (cosa que era imposible).

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó ella, desconcertada y mirando al unicornio que la miraba. – Me gustaría que me entendiera… - susurró ella en un lamento. Kagome levantó la mano, dirigiéndola hacia la cabeza del unicornio. Cuando tocó su frente, ella jadeó.

_La estábamos esperando, mi Lady_. Una voz resonó en su cabeza, agarrándola desprevenida. _Si, la entendemos perfectamente, mi señora._

-¿"Mi señora"? – preguntó ella en un susurro y completamente descolocada. - ¿Por qué me estaban esperando?

_No creo que sea el momento, por lo menos, no todavía…_ le dijo la misma voz. No era ni grave ni aguda, y sonaba serena, parecida a la de Kingsley Shacklebot. _Cuando sea el momento, usted se dará cuenta, mi señora. Y ahí, hablaremos todas las criaturas con usted._

-Creo que me has confundido más de lo que ya estaba… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó ella con amabilidad.

_Cerasis, y el potrillo que usted tiene en sus brazos, se llama Cariboo, un unicornio hembra_. Contestó el unicornio, haciendo una reverencia.

-No hagas eso, Cerasis. – ordenó Kagome con reproche. El unicornio relinchó, sorprendido al igual que los demás. La Miko lo volvió a acariciar. – Ha empezado a oscurecer. – comentó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo. Este tenía una tonalidad violácea. – Debo irme. – Kagome acarició la crin larga del unicornio Cerasis y con la otra detrás de la oreja de Cariboo. – cuando tenga un descanso en el colegio, pediré que me traigan nuevamente aquí. – aseguró más para Cariboo, que para los demás. El potrillo unicornio hembra, era el único de su edad de la manada.

-Kagome… - la voz de Inuyasha hizo sobresaltar a los unicornios, pero la nombrada los tranquilizó, asegurando de que el _hanyou _no hará daño a ninguno.

_Hasta pronto, mi señora_. La voz de Cerasis retumbó en su cabeza sin necesidad de tocarlo.

Kagome sonrió, y, avergonzada, vio como los demás equinos la saludaban a su manera mientras se dirigía hacia donde ella había venido. Cosa que hizo reír levemente a la Miko.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó el peli plata, sorprendido.

-Eso, ni yo lo sé. – admitió ella. – Me llamaron "mi señora". – le informó en un susurro incrédulo. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó Inuyasha, expectante. Ella lo miró de forma ofendida.

-¿Qué si me ha gustado? – devolvió ella, incrédula. – Inuyasha, ¡Me ha encantado! ¡Fue alucinante! – exclamó ella, mientras se alejaban del claro, donde, suponía ella, los unicornios pasarían la noche. Abrazó a su compañero, con fuerza. – Gracias. – dijo ella, refregándose levemente contra su pecho.

-Eso no es nada… - susurró él, correspondiendo al abrazo e inspirando su aroma a jazmín y cerezas. Levantó levemente el rostro de ella, para besar su frente con ternura y haciéndola suspirar.

Kagome levantó la vista hacia sus ojos, y le sonrió con cariño. Y ella notó que, algo, en los ojos dorados de él, había cambiado. Parecía querer algo en esos momentos. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

La Sacerdotisa abrió la boca para preguntarle algo, pero, fuese lo que fuese, murió en el mismo instante, porque la silenció posando, por segunda vez en su vida, sus labios en los de ella de forma suave y lenta, como si quisiera vivir una eternidad en ellos.

Kagome apretó el puño que encerraba una parte de las ropas de él, sorprendida y alucinada. _Y es que esto… parece un sueño_. Pensó ella, correspondiéndole de la misma manera.

Ese preciso momento, casi eterno para ellos. Pero el "casi", siempre se interponía con un problema. Y ese problema, era la necesidad de respirar.

Cuando Kagome se obligó a romper el contacto de sus labios, jadeó levemente, mientras colocaba su mejilla contra la de él, cerrando los ojos y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí que te extrañé… - susurró ella, después de un rato de silencio. – Y no eres ni idiota ni ningún imbécil… - le dijo ella, refiriéndose a la charla antes de los unicornios. – solo eres un ser que tiene buen corazón, con un poco de despiste. – rio ella, colocando su nariz en el mentón de él. – ahora que lo pienso, creo que Kikyo te necesitaba en el fondo. – opinó después.

Las manos del _hanyou_ temblaron levemente contra las caderas de la Miko. Inuyasha se obligó a sí mismo a capturar con una de sus manos una mejilla de Kagome y, con la otra, una de sus manos.

-A veces pienso que no merezco nada de lo que me está sucediendo: el poder conocer una parte de mi padre, volver a tener a mi madre nuevamente, el poder cuidar de Rin, quien no recuerda nada de su vida anterior, el tenerte a ti… - confesó él, en voz baja y con el rostro a muy cerca, nuevamente, del de Kagome.

-Creo que estas teniendo un serio caso de culpabilidad e inferioridad que no deberías de tener. – le dijo ella, sonriéndole. Ella acarició su mejilla con suavidad. – no te menosprecies, porque te haré comer tierra con la palabra mágica. – ante eso, al peli plateado le brillaron los ojos con diversión. – por lo que sé, mi padre, James Potter y tío Sirius hacían lo mismo con Remus. – luego, la Higurashi acercó sus labios a la nariz, haciéndole sonreír. – Bésame otra vez, Inuyasha. – pidió con serenidad.

Este sonrió, acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre los dos, volviéndose a unir.

La Miko creyó que habían pasado más de treinta minutos entre beso y beso, riendo, abrazándose y quedando en un reconfortante silencio, solo mirándose el uno al otro.

Pero llegó un tiempo en que volvieron a estar consiente de donde estaban. Eso, obligó a que miraran al cielo, ya negro con algunas líneas claras que se iban disipando.

Se levantaron al ver que habían tenido la misma idea.

-¿Vamos? – interrogó él, hincándose nuevamente y dándole acceso a ella para que se subiera a su espalda. Ella lo hizo.

-Vamos. – afirmó ella.

Y se lanzaron, nuevamente, por el bosque, volviendo a los terrenos de Hogwarts y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

><p>La sala común, cuando volvieron de la cena, estaba atiborrada de alumnos de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo año, charlando de cosas del verano o murmurando sobre tonterías o la escandalosa pila de deberes que dejaron los profesores solo el primer día.<p>

Kagome, apenas entró, decidió buscar los objetos que necesitaba para redactar unas cartas, y llamó a su compañero para que volvieran a salir de la sala común.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Inuyasha estaba curioso.

-Una carta para mi abuelo, una para mis amigos Ayumi, Yuka, Eri y Hoyo, y responder a la última carta de tu hermano. – suspiró ella, mientras que se escondían en un pasadizo cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor. -Estoy terminando con la última, la de Sesshomarû. – explicó mientras hacía una pausa.

La Miko releyó la carta para el _Daiyoukai_, mientras que apoyaba su espalda en el pecho del _hanyou_. Este, se limitó a posar su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella y a cerrar los ojos.

_Sesshomarû:_

_Me gustaría saber con antelación cuando vas a pasarte por Inglaterra. Estoy confiada en que me encontrarás sin problemas._

_¿Libros? Esperaré eso ansiosamente si son de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. __No sabía del detalle ese de que no usaban varitas con frecuencia._

_Cuando hagas tu visita, te llevarás varias sorpresas. Una de esas, es que me encontré con Ayame, una Ookami conocida de Koga, ¿Te acuerdas de él? De seguro que sí. Además de ella, me encontré con las reencarnaciones de Kagura (Kanade) y Kanna (Kannon). Hoy en día, son hermanas y están huérfanas desde hace unos meses._

_Descubrí parte de las relaciones de mis padres aquí._

_¿Recuerdas lo que me explicaste en mi casa? ¿Sobre lo que pasó después de la muerte de Sango y Miroku? Bueno, aquí va: Encontré a Inuyasha y a Shippo. Cundo vengas a Hogwarts (no tengo ninguna duda de que lo harás), podrás hablar con él._

_Te tengo información nueva._

_Voldemort tiene sus puntos débiles: Horrocruxes. Y estoy segura de que sabes lo que son. En todo caso, separó su alma en siete fragmentos, y ya sabemos con antelación lo que pueden ser. Dos ya han sido destruidos. Uno por mi primo (Harry), y otro por el ex Director del colegio al que asisto. Creemos que faltaría: Su mascota, una serpiente; un relicario perteneciente a Salazar Slytherin, una copa que había sido de Helga Huffelpuff; algo perteneciente a Rowena Ravenclaw; y el mismo Voldemort._

_¿Un dato curioso? Este mago que aterroriza a la mayor parte de la comunidad mágica es mestizo. Que hipócrita de su parte, ¿No? Tom Riddle: Heredero de Slytherin e hijo de un muggle y una bruja sangre pura con los genes podridos por la endogamia. Repugnante._

-¿Qué más puedo de informarle? – se preguntó Kagome, de forma ausente.

-¿Y si lo dejas así nomás? – le sugirió Inuyasha, enterrando su nariz en el cabello de ella.

-Muy bien… - la Miko hizo una mueca.

Casi disconforme, tomó nuevamente la pluma, y firmó, terminando la carta.

_En fin, si me falta algo más de que informarte (sé que faltan más cosas pero no me alcanza el pergamino), te lo diré personalmente._

_Respetos de_

_Higurashi, Kagome._

La Miko abanicó el pergamino para que la tinta se secara. Una vez hecho, hizo con ella una grulla, y la hechizó de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre: salió volando hacia una ventana abierta, y se perdió entre la noche. En cambio, la carta dirigida a su abuelo y la carta dirigida a sus amigos, las enviaría al Templo Higurashi en Japón, por la lechuza de su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

**¡Se que no tengo perdón! ¡No lo tengo!**

**Olviden todo el programa que hice para actualizar esta trama. ¡Olvídenlo!**

**¿Que es el tema a tratar ahora?**

**¡Ah, sí! ñ.ñ**

**Aparte de terminar este capítulo, también ya tengo ****el siguiente (El noveno). Pero lo voy a guardar para más adelante porque quiero seguir con mi otra historia.**

**El tema es el siguiente, y un tanto complicado:**

**Mi otra historia es una segunda parte que ya tengo toda una idea de como terminarla y con detalles en cada capítulo (que faltarían unos once o doce, contando un epílogo), y escrito a mano como borrador. Me faltaría fantasear un poco y dar riendas a las palabras y escenas para eso.**

**Así que en esta historia (Travesía, a la que no sé si cambiarle el título), no me verán tan seguido como al principio (ya notado por el tiempo que tardé en subir este capítulo). El punto es, que estoy decidida a terminar mi historia pendiente y terminar la que están leyendo en estos momentos.**

**Terminado todo este embrollo, planeo (siempre pensando para futuro) escribir un Short fic de Inuyasha, llamado "Skater Boy" (de seguro sabrán de que va la cosa), pero lo modificaré para hacer al título más "chulo" **("Sk8er Boi")**. (?) xD**

**Luego de eso, bueno, tengo planeado un fanfic solo de Sailor Moon, que he querido hacer desde hace mucho. Es más, este del que les hablo, planeo llamarlo o "Sailor Moon INFINITY CRYSTAL" o "Infinity Crystal". (Ya me mareé xD)**

**Espero haber sido clara, porque para mi, no lo fuí. *sonríe de forma apenada***

**¿Creen que debería cambiarle el título al fanfic?**

**¿Creen, también, que debería clasificarla como un Crossover de Harry Potter e Inuyasha?**

**¿Alguien lee mis notas de autor? :'(**

**BE-SO-TES**

**~Serenity94**


	9. Capítulo noveno

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! ¡Anduve un tanto distraída estos días, porque me estoy preparando para una materia que debo!**

**¡Nos vemos al final del capítulo!**

**¡A leer! ^.^**

* * *

><p>Capítulo noveno<p>

Las semanas en Hogwarts parecían tranquilas, por lo menos, eso pensaba Kagome.

Al contrario de ella, sus hermanos y Ron Weasley pensaban que parecían que en cualquier momento iban a crucificarlos, al ser los profesores tan estrictos con ellos. Pero a Ron no se le había pasado por la cabeza que ese año no era nada comparado con lo que iban a pasar el año siguiente.

-¡Esto es de locos! – protestó el pelirrojo, echándose en el sillón individual que estaba frente a la chimenea. - ¡Es una tortura! ¡Ya no hay tiempo para darse un respiro, por Merlín! – gimió mientras que se deslizaba por un sillón individual, como si estuviese derritiendo.

Era una escena divertida, la verdad.

-Si quieres logar tus futuros proyectos, vale la pena el no poder dormir durante casi todo el año. – se limitó a decir la Miko. – Además, ¿De qué te quejas este año? – replicó después. - ¿Crees que el año que viene nos dejarán estar en relajación total? ¡Estamos estudiando para los EXTASIS, Ronald! – le recordó ella. – Y eso lleva menos tiempo que los TIMO's. – finalizó, cerrando _La Quinta esencia: una búsqueda_ de un solo golpe.

Estaban ella, el pelirrojo, Harry, Hermione y Neville en una mesa de la sala común, haciendo los deberes que habían dejado esta semana. A su alrededor, habían grupos parecidos al suyo haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó la chica Granger, levantando su vista de _Traducción Avanzada de Runas Antiguas_ y de su pergamino. - ¿Por qué cierras el libro?

-Ya terminé con todo. – informó ella. Ron, Neville y Harry la miraron sorprendidos. En cambio Hermione, con la cara desencajada. – Ahora, quiero centrarme en otra cosa que me preocupa. – y, de forma incómoda, empezó a mover los omóplatos. Hacía días que sentía pesada toda su espalda. - ¿Me dices dónde está Inuyasha, Harry? – pidió Kagome, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cinco minutos después, estaba a mitad del vestíbulo, de camino al gran comedor.

Cuando entró al nombrado, varios alumnos, muy pocos, a decir verdad, se encontraban metidos en libros o pergaminos. Y uno solo, con el cabello blanco y con un semblante de aburrimiento total, miraba de forma perezosa de lado a lado, sin percatarse de su presencia.

La sacerdotisa sonrió de lado y caminó hacia él de forma silenciosa.

Cuando llegó detrás de él, le extrañó que no se diera la vuelta o que le hablara, peor se encogió de hombros, y prosiguió a taparle los ojos con sus manos. De un salto, una de las garras de Inuyasha fue a parar a donde estaban las manos de ella. Eso causó que este bufara de forma extraña.

-¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó ella, tomando cada una de sus manos y posando su barbilla en la clavícula de él.

-Hoy no habrá luna. – dijo como única respuesta. Ella suspiró, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-No tiene nada de malo, pero odio que me sorprendan en este día. – el _hanyou_ hizo una mueca y miró hacia el techo encantado. – Y ya perdí el olfato y el oído fino. – luego, suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

-Falta poco, ¿No? – vaciló ella, acariciándole detrás de las orejas. Inuyasha asintió. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, tranquilos y cómodos el uno con el otro, hasta que Kagome sintió tenso a su pareja. Este jadeó levemente, y su cabello se oscureció de forma atenuante.

La Miko entrelazó sus dedos con los de él en un segundo, mientras que se dejaba caer contra su hombro.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede a ti, Kagome? – era turno de Inuyasha de preguntar.

-Hoy he sentido la espalda totalmente pesada. – susurró ella. - ¿Crees que sea normal? No he sentido ni punzadas, ardores u otro tipo de dolor desde que nos volvimos a ver. – informó ella, mirándolo.

_Se ve tan bien con el cabello negro._ Pensó ella, sonriendo mentalmente.

-Es una lástima que no conozca una Sacerdotisa que no seas tú, o un monje para que analice tu espalda. – se lamentó él. – Si sientes la espalda pesada, ¿cómo es que seguiste con las clases de forma normal? – casi se maravilló él, pero la preocupación lo ganó.

-Lo ignoré todo el día. – sonrió ella.

-¿Señor Taishô? – preguntó la voz de una mujer que parecía sorprendida y extrañada. Tanto el aludido como su compañera, se dieron la vuelta: Minerva McGonagall miraba al pelinegro de cabellos largos con interrogación.

-Señora Directora. – saludaron los dos. - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el chico.

-Creo que hay algo de lo que no me informó. – la mujer hizo referencia a su apariencia. - ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó con un nivel de voz solo para ellos tres.

Inuyasha se removió un tanto incómodo.

-Profesora, - fue Kagome quien habló. – Inuyasha, de cierta manera, tiene parecido con Remus. – explicó, gesticulando con las manos. La mujer mayor enarcó una ceja. – Remus, al ser hombre-lobo, se transforma en días de luna llena, mientras que Inuyasha, deja de ser un _hanyou_ los días de luna nueva, es por su condición de mestizo. – finalizó ella. – por eso es que se ve, "normal". – hizo signos de comillas con sus dedos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "normal", perra? – gruñó el pelinegro.

-¡No use ese lenguaje, señor Taishô! – reprendió McGonagall al instante, escandalizada.

-No se preocupe, profesora. – le dijo la Miko, riendo por el rostro "ofendido" de su pareja. – lo dice todo el tiempo, y me he cansado de mandarle a comer tierra por eso, así que lo dejo ser como es. – miró el rostro de Inuyasha, quien estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, seguramente rememorando cada "Oswari" por cada "Perra" de hace quinientos años (por lo menos para él).

-Aun así, me gustaría que reprimiera ese tipo de palabras en mi presencia, Señor Taishô. – aseveró ella, con la mirada clavada en el chico. Este hizo una mueca. – No me han dejado agradecerle por la protección extra, señorita Higurashi. – agradeció después, más calmada.

-En realidad, es una barrera que me avisa de las intenciones de cualquiera. – explicó ella con modestia. – en todo caso, con una medida desesperada, bajo ataque o intromisión sin permiso, se formará una segunda barrera pasado los ocho metros de esa, parándole los pies y encerrándolo.

-Impresionante. – alagó ella, sonrojándola. - ¿Por qué está estudiando aquí si es excepcional sin este tipo de magia? Si puedo saber.

-Me gusta tener más de una opción. – confesó ella. – además, a mi padre le hubiese gustado que completara mis estudios aquí. – el labio de la directora, tembló levemente, impresionándola. -Además, - siguió ella, un tanto distraída. – si no completo los estudios, ya sea en Hogwarts como en Mahoutokoro, corro el riesgo de que mi magia no esté cien por ciento controlada.

-Brillantes pensamientos. – concedió ella. – por favor, cuando un problema surja en torno a esa especial barrera, hágamelo saber. – no parecía que lo estuviese consultando, pero tanto Kagome como Inuyasha no replicaron. Total, la chica había hecho esa barrera sin su consentimiento y sobre el colegio donde ella era directora.

-Como usted diga, Señora directora. – aceptó la chica, asintiendo.

Cuando la profesora se había dado la vuelta, y había empezado a marcharse, Kagome, dando un salto que preocupó a su compañero, la paró.

-¡Espere, profesora! – la Miko quedó parada, llamando la atención de los que había en el comedor. – Inuyasha, - urgió ella. – saca tu varita. – ordenó mientras sacaba la suya, y desencajando tanto a él como a los demás que estaban en el comedor.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó él, sin cambiar su desconcierto.

-_Youkai_. – informó en tono tenso.

Confundido, el chico de cabellera larga hasta más allá de la cadera, abrió la boca para hablar, pero Kagome pudo adivinar su pregunta.

-Y no, - exclamó ella. – no es ni Ayame, ni tu hermano.

-Entonces puede ser cualquiera… - susurró él. – Ayame se hubiera defendido con algunos hechizos feudales y llegado hacia nosotros con esa voz de cotorra que tiene. – Kagome frunció el ceño a la vez que suprimía una risa.

-Nunca en mi vida me he enfrentado a una criatura tal como usted explica, señorita Higurashi, - se expresó la Directora. - ¿Sabe qué hacer en una circunstancia como esta? – preguntó con preocupación.

-Por supuesto. – respondió ella. De inmediato, ondeó su varita haciendo que apareciera una gran voluta de humo que tomó la forma de un enorme perro blanco con una línea gris a cada lado de su cabeza. – Creo que con eso bastará. – susurró después, viendo correr al perro escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó la profesora, desconcertada por tal magnitud del corpóreo Patronus.

-Un perro. – contestaron Inuyasha y la Miko. Esta última, se volteó hacia él.

-¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó ella.

-Formidable. – aceptó él, con un brillo extraño en los ojos. – Creo que eso mostró más seguridad. – Kagome se sonrojó levemente.

-Creo que te estás dando un aire de inferioridad, Inuyasha. – suspiró ella, negando con la cabeza. – Lo sabes hace más de quinientos años, ¿No te lo había dicho? – preguntó de forma retórica.

-Tú ganas. – bufó él, divertidamente.

-¿Pedias tu arco, Kagome? – preguntó la voz de Sota, arriba de ellos.

Harry acompañaba al niño sobre su escoba.

-¡Señor Potter! – exclamó la Directora. Al instante, el aludido bajó.

-Lo siento profesora, - se disculpó el ojiverde. – pero mandaron un impresionante Patronus que exigía con rapidez que Sota llevara ese arco hacia mi prima.

Sota corrió torpemente hacia su hermana para entregarle su arco y su carcaj.

-¿Está segura de que puede con solo eso? – se preocupó la directora.

-Señora Directora, si me permite… - Naomi se unió a ellos al percatarse de que había problemas. – mi hija está muy capacitada para enfrentarse a ese _youkai_, ya que, como le expliqué en la última reunión, se ha enfrentado a muchos peores riesgos.

-Pues yo creo que debería encerrarla en un ático y dejarla ahí hasta que pase el peligro. – rezongó Sirius, quien había seguido el paso de su amiga. – cuando pase el peligro, ir y llevarla a un convento hasta… -el animago se interrumpió. Al instante, Sirius se estampó contra en piso junto con una luz violácea. Para risa de Inuyasha, quien reconocía el síntoma, miró hacia su pareja. Esta se encontraba con su mano derecha levantada hasta la altura de la cabeza de Inuyasha y con los dedos índice y medios fuera de un puño y pegados el uno con el otro.

Pronto, Sota y Harry se le unieron a las risas de Inuyasha.

-¡No me hagas hacer un Collar de la Dominación para Marlene! – amenazó la Miko. – Inuyasha. – llamó ella después, y este, se tensó. – ¡No voy a decir la palabra! – se ultrajó la chica con risa.

-Lo siento. – dijo él, bajando las orejas. - ¡No vayas a empezar con eso devuelta! – Se quejó-suplicó él. Kagome suprimió una risa.

-Siempre y cuando no te pases con tus comentarios como antes. – dejó caer ella. – Bueno, bueno… - la Miko se colgó el carcaj con sus flechas nuevas y se cruzó el arco en el pecho. Luego, empezó a buscar con la mirada a algo en particular.

_Mhew_. El maullido de Kirara resonó detrás de la Profesora McGonagall.

-¡Ven, Kirara! – le llamó Inuyasha, hincándose mientras que alzaba una mano en su dirección.

Esta, saltó alto hasta llegar al hombro de la Directora, donde se ronroneó un poco contra su cuello (para sonrisa de Kagome e Inuyasha al ver la cara sorprendida de ella). Después, saltó hacia la cabeza de Inuyasha.

-Has tu magia, amiga. – pidió mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

Para sorpresa de los que estaban reunidos allí, que era (por curiosidad seguramente de ver a Harry Potter volando por el castillo en su escoba) más de la mitad del colegio, la _nekomata_ se encontró en medio de un torbellino de fuego, para dar paso a su imponente figura en forma de tigresa de sable.

-¡Impresionante! – admiraron los alumnos y la Directora.

Inuyasha se subió a su lomo, para tenderle una mano a su compañera. Esta, sin perder tiempo, la tomó, y él la impulsó hacia el lomo de Kirara, detrás de él.

-Ni una sola palabra, pulgoso. – le apuntó Kagome al animago Black, quien iba a protestar. – porque implementaré más fuerza en mi conjuro. – enseñando su puño hacia él, chispas violáceas salieron de entre los nudillos de ella.

Luego, se dirigió a su primo.

-¿Harry?

-¿Sí? – preguntó mientras alargaba la vocal.

-¿Quieres venir? – ofreció ella, jocosa.

-¡Dalo por hecho! – se entusiasmó él. Luego, cambió su semblante a uno confundido. - ¿A dónde vamos? – interrogó después.

-Al Bosque Prohibido. – contestó Inuyasha.

-Todo bien si no vamos a donde están las Acromántulas. – Harry hizo una mueca.

-No vamos a ir allá. – aseguró Kagome. – Ellas están cerca del Lago Negro, pero nosotros vamos del otro lado, cerca de los Centauros y los unicornios. – tanto a ella como a su pareja, le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Mejor! – miró a la Directora con una pregunta en sus ojos.

-Sí, Harry. – suspiró ella, para sorpresa de los alumnos. ¿Desde cuándo la Directora le llamaba por su nombre? – Puedes salir con la escoba.

-Alerta Permanente. – prometió él, sonriéndole a su profesora favorita.

-¡Lo sabía! – se quejó Sirius. Eso causó que todos lo miraran. - ¡El cachorro es el preferido de Minie! – lloriqueó después, para exasperación de Naomi, Kagome y la misma Minerva.

-¡Black! – reprendió una ceñuda Directora, un tanto abochornada. Pues, era cierto: Harry Potter era uno de su alumno preferido

-¡Eso ni siquiera James lo ha logrado! ¡Es el primero a quien llama por su nombre dentro del colegio! – aseguró él, un tanto "ofendido". – Es más, ¡Puede llamarme Sirius, profesora! ¡No me insulte de esa manera! ¡Recuerde que yo soy un Potter honorario! ¡Mamá Dorea y papá Charlus lo aseguraron cuando tenía dieciséis!

-¿Has tenido dieciséis años, tío Sirius? – preguntó Sota, sorprendido y con inocencia fingida. Eso causó risa entre la multitud de alumnos y profesores.

-¡Naomi! – se quejó el perro. - ¡Controla a tu hijo! – pidió mientras lo señalaba con la mano.

-No puedo,- Sonrió la aludida con una sonrisa. - después de todo, está discutiendo con alguien que tiene, mentalmente, su edad. – ante ese descaro, Sirius puso cara de ofendido e Inuyasha se carcajeo con ganas, junto con Harry y Kagome.

-¿Vamos o no? – preguntó Kagome, apagando las risas de los demás y la suya propia.

-Vamos. – dijeron Harry y el peli largo. El primero se aseguró de tener su varita en su antebrazo izquierdo, como su prima.

Tanto Kirara como Harry (en su escoba), alzaron vuelo, y salieron por una de las ventanas del lado de la mesa de Gryffindor que estaba abierta por la profesora de Transfiguración.

Cuando salieron a la noche fresca, Kirara empezó a trotar por el césped, mientras que el ojiverde vigilaba desde arriba, ya con un Inuyasha tenso y una Kagome ceñuda.

_¿Quién iba a creer que en Londres-Escocia se encontraba más de un youkai?_ Se preguntó Kagome mentalmente. _¿Qué es lo que busca, en todo caso? ¿Qué clase de youkai será?_

Cuando salió de su mente, ya habían entrado a un gran tramo del espeso y peligros bosque prohibido.

-¿Ves algo fuera de lo común por el horizonte, Harry? – gritó la Miko, mirando a la escoba que sobrevolaba las copas de los árboles.

-¡Todavía na…! –el ojiverde se auto interrumpió. - ¡Hay un resplandor violeta a casi diez kilómetros al este! – informó de forma rápida y acercándose a ellos.

Kirara gruñó levemente.

-¡A volar! – concedió Inuyasha, mirando hacia delante. La gran _nekomata_ rugió, levantando vuelo y sobrevolando junto con la Saeta de Fuego de Harry. - ¡Mala noche para convertirme en humano! – se quejó mientras entrecerraba los ojos hacia donde estaba el resplandor.

-¡Tranquilo! – le dijo Kagome, apretando su agarre en la cintura de él. - ¡Solo bastará con la varita! ¡La tuya debe ser más fuerte que las demás en el mundo por tener un colmillo de tu padre y el tuyo! – explicó mientras él se volteaba para verla.

-¡Me adelantaré! – decidió el chico de la cicatriz. Y, con un asentimiento de parte de la pareja, aceleró con la varita en su mano derecha y con la izquierda maniobrando la escoba.

Se perdió en tan solo segundos, quedando solo como una mota a la distancia en la que Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban. Al verlo llegar al lugar, observaron que rodeó por arriba al resplandor, acercándose y alejándose para quedarse quieto a unos cinco o seis metros de alto.

Cuando llegaron, Harry tenía el ceño fruncido hacia el domo violáceo que, por el intenso brillo que cegaba y no dejaba ver qué era lo que había dentro de él.

-Baja, Kirara. – ordenó Inuyasha, acariciándole el lomo. – Lo has hecho perfecto, como siempre. – Felicitó él a la felina, quien le regaló un "pequeño" lametazo en su rostro una vez que el pelilargo y la Sacerdotisa se bajaron de ella. – No hacía falta tanto cariño… - se quejó él, para risa de su Miko.

-¡¿Alguien me puede sacar dentro de esta mierda?! – vociferó una voz en el domo. Harry descendió, y se puso delante de los dos.

-¡Primero tendrás que explicar tu incursión a las protecciones del colegio! – desafió el adolescente.

-¡Humano insolente! – protestó él. Y el aludido enarcó una ceja.

-No estás en posición de pedir algo, idiota. – escupió Inuyasha.

-Vaya, vaya… - comentó la voz. - ¿A quién me recuerda esa voz? – preguntó en tono pensativo.

-Quiero respuestas, _youkai_. Y ahora antes de que te purifique. – Kagome dio un ultimátum. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres en este lugar?

-¡No les interesa na…! – la voz se cortó, y Kagome dio un paso hacia él. - ¿K-Kagome? – preguntó, desconcertando a los tres. – Kagome, ¿Eres tú?

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? – cuestionó Inuyasha, poniendo a la chica detrás de él, y casi con rabia.

-¿Quién eres y que haces con mi Kagome? – el domo tembló, pero permaneció firme. De seguro la criatura que se creía dueña de la Miko lo golpeó por dentro. - ¡Responde! – ordenó la voz.

-¿Tú Kagome? – preguntaron los tres, casi con la mandíbula desencajada. - ¡Por favor! – se carcajeó Inuyasha. - ¡No digas idioteces, torpe! – exclamó casi bufando la última palabra.

-¡Idiota! – la voz no se contuvo. - ¡Estúpida bestia! – se quejó después. Y, en eso, Inuyasha cae en cuenta de quién es.

-Sarnosito, mejor cállate. – el _hanyou_ sonrió maliciosamente hacia el domo. - No queras morir purificado, ¿O sí? – el que estaba dentro, le gruñó con fuerza.

-Ya me cansaste Inuyasha… - Kagome negó con renuencia y con diversión. Luego, apuntó con su varita al domo. – ¡_Skurge_! – exclamó segundos después.

Al instante, el brillo cegador se fue atenuando de a poco, mostrando un transparente domo de vidrio violáceo y quien estaba dentro de él.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – rugió Kagome, casi descontrolada y empezándose a sentirse furiosa.

-¿Para qué más? – preguntó él, ceñudo. - ¡Para buscarte y llevarte conmigo! – exclamó después, como si estuviese discutiendo con un amigo.

-¿Para llevarme contigo, dices? – tanto Harry como Inuyasha dieron un paso hacia atrás. Este último, divertido y encantado con la situación.

-Sí, Kagome. – respondió el _youkai_. - ¡Tú te vas conmigo al Amazonas! – dijo de forma decidida.

-Pues, si quieres llevártela, - habló Inuyasha, de forma burlona. - ¿No tienes que salir primero de la jaula que armó Kagome para ti? – Harry se carcajeó.

-¡Cállate, bestia!

-¡Cállate tú, Koga! – ordenó la Miko, silenciándolo con su varita. - ¿Con qué derecho vienes a reclamarme, cuando ni siquiera hace quinientos años fui nada más que solo tu amiga? – reclamó ella. - ¿Por qué vienes? ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto estúpido? ¿Más de lo que eres?

Harry resopló de risa, escuchando los alaridos de su prima por un lado, y los momentos de esta con Koga e Inuyasha en el pasado, contados por este último, por el otro. Por lo menos ya sabía de qué iba la cosa. Los segundos, minutos, pasaban, y Kagome no terminaba con el sermón, a veces siendo interrumpida de forma grosera.

-¡Ya está bien, lobo sarnoso! – la cara desencajada de Koga al escuchar que Kagome lo llamaba igual que Inuyasha, no tenía precio.

Inuyasha, junto con el ojiverde, rompieron a reír, sobresaltando a Kagome y al jefe _Ookami_.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó la Miko mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Luego, como si se acordara de algo, miró hacia el cielo. - ¡Por todos los cielos! – exclamó ahogadamente, al verlo.

¡Se había pasado toda la noche regañando a Koga! ¡Su madre y sus hermanos debían de estar que chillaban de preocupación! ¡Y la Directora también!

-¡Mi madre me va a matar! ¡Y la Directora me rematará! – gritó mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-Auch… - comentó Harry, haciendo una mueca.

-Deberíamos ir… - el cuerpo de Inuyasha dio una sacudida, y su cabello se tornó blanco, mientas que sus tiernas orejas caninas aparecían en su cabeza. Como un perro, sacudió la cabeza, y miró con desconfianza en dirección a los árboles. –se acercan los Centauros. – informó.

-Mierda… - susurraron los primos.

-¡Hola! – ironizó Koga, refunfuñado. - ¿Me van a sacar de aquí o no? – Inuyasha sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Solo si prometes no atacar a nadie y no comportarte como un idiota, porque le sacaré el collar a Inuyasha y se lo regalaré a Ayame. – le dijo Kagome.

-¡Hazlo! – le pidió el _hanyou_, refiriéndose al collar.

-¿De qué te quejas si no he dicho la palabra mágica desde que nos volvimos a ver? – le preguntó ella de forma retórica.

-No está demás prevenir. – y, siendo como él era, se encogió de hombros.

-Sin remedio… - rio la Sacerdotisa, mientras que hacía desvanecer el domo cristalino que encerraba al jefe _Ookami_. – Muy bien… Kirara, ve y descansa, nosotros iremos por el bosque. – la _nekomata_ maulló y voló en su forma miniatura por arriba de las copas de los árboles en dirección al castillo. – mis hermanos deben de estar jalándose de los pelos. – rio nerviosamente.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó el _youkai_, sin percatarse de lo último dicho por la chica.

-Tú, solo síguenos. – indicó Harry, hablando por primera vez mientras que se ponía la Saeta de Fuego en un hombro. Desde unos metros, Koga lo olisqueó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. – Lo que no quiero ahora, es que nos topemos con Grawp. – comentó mientras miraba nerviosamente para todos lados. – O peor: Fluffy. – y se estremeció ante el recuerdo del perro de tres cabezas.

-Vamos… - bromeó Kagome. – solo tienes que cantarle una canción de cuna y se dormirá. – le dijo mientras lo "despeluzaba" más de lo que estaba.

-¡Oye! – el ojiverde hizo un movimiento rápido de "espantando moscas". - ¡No me despeines! ¡Por poco y parezco un vagabundo! – Kagome e Inuyasha bufaron. – Además, ¡Yo no canto! ¡Si hay que cantar, puedes hacerlo tú o tu novio! – ante eso, Koga entrecerró los ojos y casi gruñó, de no ser interrumpido.

-¡Paso! – dijo la pareja. - ¿Por qué no te imaginas que le cantas a Susan Bones? – sugirió el oji dorado. Al instante, el Elegido se puso rojo como tomate en insolación y masculló cosas ininteligible por lo bajo, causando las carcajadas de Kagome.

-¡Me hiciste acordar! – con la carcajada todavía en la garganta, la Miko trató de parar, dirigiéndose a su primo. – Tengo que preguntarle a Ayame cuando podemos ir a ver el pub de Hogsmeade.

-¿Has visto a Ayame, Kagome? – se impresionó Koga.

-¿Cómo no haberlo hecho? – bufó ella. - ¡Si tenía más probabilidades de encontrarla a ella que a ti!- espetó después. – Además, la encontré de casualidad porque es amiga de los mellizos. – y se encogió de hombros. – aunque en el pasado no los había conocido. – comentó después, pensativa.

-Creo que estaba más al pendiente a las ordenes e indicaciones de su abuelo que el insistirle al Sarnosito. – comentó el medio-demonio. – Apenas y veía a Hakkaku y Ginta.

Pasaron un gran tramo del bosque en silencio, luego de una charla con informaciones irrelevantes sobre Japón y cosas de hoy en día, hasta que Inuyasha los hizo parar de caminar.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kagome, analizando un radio de trece metros.

-Centauros, como dije antes. – el _hanyou_ hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué diablos son centauros? – preguntó Koga, fastidiado.

-Criaturas más inteligentes que tú, tenlo seguro que lo son millones de veces. – informó Inuyasha, en el mismo tono.

-Mira, tú...

-¡Koga! – le paró ella. - ¡No es el momento, pero coincido con Inuyasha! – exclamó después.

-¡Pe-ero…! – Kagome lo silenció con un movimiento de varita.

-Mucho mejor… - se burló el peli plateado.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza con renuencia, mientras que ocultaba una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacen un mago, una Sacerdotisa, un hibrido y un demonio en estos bosques? – una voz gruesa pero con un retintín de molestia y altives, resonó entre los árboles del lado derecho de Kagome.

-El demonio entró sin supervisión, a pesar de conocerlo, Bane. – informó Inuyasha de forma calmada.

-No te reconocí al principio, Taishô. – admitió la voz, sin querer revelar su apariencia, a pesar de que Harry ya lo conocía y que tanto Koga como Inuyasha lo podían ver. – Nos hemos enterado de las protecciones recientemente echas. – concedió después.

-¿No has visto nada inusual, Bane? – Kagome notó molestia leve en los ojos de su compañero cuando este volvió a hablar.

-Marte ha estado con un brillo más intenso que hace seis años. – informó la voz de Bane, con monotonía en ella. Inuyasha cerró los ojos, mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

-Y ahora sé muy bien el porqué. – susurró Harry, siendo escuchado por todos.

-Hoy en día está muy claro, Harry. – Kagome hizo una mueca. – Tenemos que irnos: estoy muy cansada y solo quiero llegar al castillo para desayunar, tomar una poción revitalizante e ir a clases. – se excusó segundos después. - ¿Puede disculparnos por dejarlo así sin más?

-Sigan su camino, jóvenes. – accedió el centauro. Luego de eso, se escucharon los cascos de Bane resonar con rapidez, en dirección contraria.

-No importa lo que diga Firenze, Bane no me sigue cayendo bien y una de las razones es por ser tan críptico respecto a las cosas inusuales que pasen por el bosque. – Dijo Harry, ceñudo. - Pero reconozco que no criticaré ni insultaré nunca a uno de ellos por ser un hibrido: ellos tiene los mismos derechos que los demás. – Inuyasha sonrió levemente, y Koga frunció el ceño, en señal de disconformidad y discrepancia. – No los insultaré a menos de que quiera recibir lo que Umbridge el año pasado. – añadió mientras reía.

-Mira que llamarlos así… - bufó Kagome, molesta. – Bueno, ¿Y si apresuramos el paso? – sugirió ella.

-Sube. – dijo el _hanyou_ de forma inmediata, hincándose para que ella pueda hacer la acción, a la vez que Harry se subía a su escoba.

Una vez los primos acomodados en su medio de transporte, el ojiverde dio una patada al piso, y se elevó inmediatamente, mientras que Inuyasha se erguía, y los dos salían despedidos hacia los límites del bosque, seguidos de Koga, todavía silenciado por la Miko.

* * *

><p>-¿Me quieres decir que estuviste toda la noche viendo como tu prima regañaba a un amigo, pensando que un demonio se había acercado al castillo para comernos? – dijo Ron, con la boca abierta. - ¡Genial! – exclamó después, para risa de los mellizos Higurashi.<p>

-¡Ronald! – chilló Hermione, mosqueada. - ¡Eso no está bien! ¡En primer lugar, no debieron ir al bosque prohibido! ¡En segundo lugar…!

-Hermione, por favor. – le interrumpió el ojiverde, masajeándose las sienes (eso es cosa de la familia materna). – No fue irresponsable, yo no iba a enfrentarme al demonio, sino, que mi prima lo iba a hacer.

-¡Por eso también digo que es un acto de irresponsabilidad! – protestó la chica, casi tronando los puños en la mesa.

-¡Me estás dando dolor de cabeza! – gimió Harry, harto. - ¡Tenía permiso de la Directora, además, creo firmemente que mi prima está bien entrenada para luchar con algo que puede ser pero que Voldemort! – le acabó a ella. - ¡Y no repliques si no quieres que termine ignorándote lo que resta de la semana! – advirtió al ver que ella iba a discrepar en el asunto.

El resto del desayuno lo pasaron en silencio, hasta que vinieron Kagome, Inuyasha y el nuevo integrante renuente a dejar a la Miko cerca del _hanyou_. Este último, berreando sobre la ropa que traía puesta y tratando de convencer a la chica Higurashi de que lo acompañara (más bien le exigía) a la amazona, mientras que el peli plateado tenía cara de mal humor.

-Buenos días. – saludó Kagome, cordialmente y sentándose al lado de Harry, por consiguiente, Inuyasha le siguió y se sentó del otro lado de ella. - ¿Qué tenemos hoy, día jueves? – preguntó hacia su primo. Este se encogió de hombros, con la boca llena de cereal, y señaló con el mentón a su amigo.

-A mí no me mires, - se defendió el pelirrojo. – yo no llevo las mismas clases que ustedes. Pero ahora tenemos Transfiguración con la profesora Inoue y después Herbología. Luego de eso, allá ustedes. – y se volvió a zamparse el desayuno.

-Weasley tenías que ser. – comentó Ginny, su hermana menor, viendo como comía el condenado.

-Buenos días. – una chica de la edad de Kagome se presentó detrás de la Miko y el _hanyou_.

Era alta como la pelinegra y tenía cierta magia como la de Inuyasha. Su cabello era de un color ceniza y largo hasta la cadera. Sus ojos eran color lila con una línea color negra a su alrededor del iris y mostraban un brillo contagioso y carismático. Llevaba puesta una túnica de Ravenclaw.

Segundos después, Kagome pestañeó e Inuyasha sonrió levemente.

-Un placer volver a verte, Shiori. – saludó el peli plateado. - ¿Dónde has estado antes de entrar a Hogwarts? – preguntó después.

-E-espera… - le paró su compañera, totalmente confundida. - ¿Shiori? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Shiori de hace cinco siglos para ti y más de año y medio para mí? – le preguntó a su pareja.

Tanto él como la recién nombrada, se encogieron de hombros.

-Kanade tiene razón, – refunfuñó la Miko, volviéndose a sentar (sin saber cuándo se había parado) y cruzarse de brazos como niña de cinco años molesta. – este mundo es muy pequeño. – luego, haciendo que sus amigos se plantearan de que era bipolar, sonrió contenta hacia la _hanyou_ murciélago-vampiro. - ¡Me alegra tanto de verte! ¡Eres hermosa! – alabó ella, causando un sonrojo cuando los mellizos, hermanos de ella, asintieron de forma entusiasta, concordando con la Higurashi.

-Creo que me he tardado lo mío en acercarme, ¡Y eso que estas desde hace casi un mes! –exclamó Shiori, integrándose al grupo y sentándose al frente de la peculiar pareja. – A pesar de algunas cosas que pasaron años atrás, - miró a Harry, que se hizo el inocente y ella rio. – me alegra de que seas familiar de Potter. – el susodicho resopló.

-La verdad, es que como estamos viviendo a unos metros de la casa de los tíos de él, podemos controlar a los Dursley con más añico. Petunia hizo y hace mal el tratarlo así. – Kagome negó con la cabeza. - ¿Tu tía nunca pensó si todo hubiese sido al revés, tía Lily hubiese educado a Dudley de la misma manera que lo hubiera hecho contigo? – preguntó ella a su primo.

-No lo creo, pero no me imagino que todo hubiera sido al revés. – y sonrió entre resignado y cómicamente.

-Estoy seguro que tanto ella como su marido no saben lo que hace su _pichoncito_ cada vez que sale de noche o cada vez que va "A estudiar a casa de Malcom con Piers y Bradley" – comentó Inuyasha con tono sarcástico. Kagome se tapó la boca, tratando de no reírse a carcajadas, pero solo salió un gran bostezo. – Toma. – el oji dorado le tendió a su compañera y a Harry, un frasquito de color lavanda a cada uno.

-¿Esa es la poción que debo tomar? – preguntó el ojiverde. - ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Slughorn o Snape? – y miró con suma desconfianza al frasquito.

-Slughorn. – eso hizo tranquilizar en mayor medida al chico de la cicatriz, y que, junto a su prima, se empinaran la poción de una.

Al instante, los dos empezaron a toser como si le hubiera dado una enfermedad crónica. La poción tenía un sabor fuerte, como si hubiesen ingerido una gran cantidad de alcohol.

-¿A que sabe? – preguntó Ron, expectante.

-A… – Kagome tosió, golpeándose el pecho. - ¡Rayos! – se quejó, hipando y tosiendo. – Parece como si me hubiera tomado un jarrón entero de sake, y del fuerte. – comentó, respirando intensamente y agarrándose de la mesa.

Una cosa de la que ella no se había dado cuenta, era que sus hermanos mayores se estaban destornillando de risa, en el suelo. Ella agarró dos cucharas de la mesa más pronta a ella (una de las cuales, estaba en manos de Inuyasha), y tiró una a cada uno de sus hermanos, justo en sus cabezas.

-¡Toma ya, que puntería! – exclamó la Miko, más calmada y viendo reírse a Ron y a Harry por lo adoloridos de que estaban Joaco y Bacco. Entre medio del tumulto, Koga pestañeó, confundido y viendo a los mellizos, reconociéndolos y sin saber del porqué estaban ahí y porqué Kagome los trataba como amigos.

-¡Ahome! – se quejaron los dos, al mismo tiempos, sobándose la cabeza y poniendo ojitos de perrito a medio morir. - ¡Le diremos a mamá! – amenazaron de forma patética. Cinco metros a la redonda de donde ellos estaban, los alumnos bufaron de risa y otros se carcajearos. Después de eso, se hicieron los indignados, que parecía más los gestos de Kagome cuando quería reñirle a Inuyasha por hacer alguna que otra tontería donde terminaban en risas.

-Higurashi's tenían que ser. – comentó el _hanyou_, mientras que fingía un suspiro de resignación, mientras que agarraba una cuchara limpia.

-¡Oye! – Kagome le tiró de un mechón de cabello. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – y le tiró suavemente de una de sus orejas.

-¡Suelta, suelta, sueeeelta! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – habló él, rápidamente, mientras que hacía gestos temerosos.

-Bueno, bueno, - comentó Joaco. – ya sabemos quién tiene los pantalones en la relación, ¿Verdad, hermano, Harry? – esta vez, el mellizo fue callado por una hogaza de pan en su boca, justo cuando se estaba riendo a mandíbula abierta.

-¡Cállate, Jakotsu! – ordenaron Kagome e Inuyasha, rojos de vergüenza y de furia. El nombrado, se escondió debajo de la mesa y tras su hermano menor.

-Qué vergüenza dais como hermanos mayores. – comentó Sota, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo tengo vergüenza de ellos por haber abandonado su último año en Hogwarts el año pasado. – replicó su hermana, fulminando al par con la mirada. -¡Uy, _Lemon pie_! – y, cuando lo tomó a medio metro de donde estaba su compañero, le brillaron los ojitos.

Cuando Koga quiso preguntarle algo, dudó, preguntándose a sí mismo si era peligroso preguntar lo que estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Pero, quedándose callado, se limitó a fruncir el ceño y mirar el decorado del gran comedor.

-Tenemos que ver que haremos con el _Ookami_ Jefe. – le dijo la chica Higurashi al Taishô.

-¿Y por qué no se lo das al Dumbledore? – sugirió el aludido, un tanto aburrido. - Puedo ponerme en contacto con Hakkaku y Ginta e informarles. – Añadió mientras clavaba la mirada en Kagome.

-Hablando de Roma… - Kagome levantó la voz, llamando la atención de sus amigos y de Koga. – Buenos días, Dumbledore. – saludó ella, volteándose levemente y terminando su desayuno (si es que se llama desayunar a una porción generosa de Lemon pie).

-Buenos días, jóvenes. – saludó el hombre, haciendo una leve reverencia. – si me permiten… Harry, señoritas Granger, Higurashi, señores Taishô y Weasley, ¿Podrían acompañarme? – tanto Kagome como los demás, se levantaron sin titubear.

-Koga, tú te quedas hasta que volvamos, ¿Entendido? – la Miko miró fijamente al aludido, como diciéndole silenciosamente que si llegaba a desobedecerla lo encerraría en un domo como lo estaba hoy a la madrugada. - ¡Y no quiero que ataques a nadie! ¡Son tiempos muy distintos a los del Sengoku! – el chico hizo una cara de espanto, y asintió. – Ustedes, - miró a sus hermanos mayores. - si hace algo, lo minimizan.

-¡Hecho! – exclamaron con un saludo militar.

-Muy bien. – la pelinegra dio media vuelta, causando una especie de "vuelo" en su cabello corto, y, bajo la curiosa mirada de todo el mundo, tanto Ron, Hermione, Harry, Inuyasha, Kagome y Dumbledore, marcharon fuera del gran comedor, hacia la sala de menesteres.

* * *

><p>-No tomará mucho tiempo. – dijo el anciano, sentado y mirando sonriente a su alrededor. – Solo tenemos que esperar a Remus, Sirius y a Severus y estamos. – Harry hizo una mueca, al igual que Ron.<p>

-¿Y por qué esas caras? – preguntó Kagome.

-Snape. – dijo el pelirrojo, escuetamente.

-El profesor Snape, Ron. – corrigió Hermione.

-Sí, él. – dijeron Harry y su amigo, para bufido de Inuyasha.

-Nunca supe del porqué nunca cursó Pociones, señor Taishô. – comentó el anciano ex director, repiqueteando sus dedos en el brazo de su mano lastimada.

Inuyasha se estremeció.

-El olor de las Pociones son muy fuertes para él. – explicó la Miko con amabilidad. – Te ha aturdido el olor, ¿Verdad? – miró a su compañero.

-Tanto como si hubiese olido el aroma de tus esmaltes. – refunfuñó él, y ella sonrió con disculpa.

-Pues todavía yo no me saco el hedor de los dos trolls de primer año. – y, tanto Ron como Hermione, se estremecieron con él.

-Aquí estamos, profesor. – habló una voz conocida para todos.

Tanto el animago como el pocionista, entraban a la sala acompañados por el hombre-lobo. Kagome se paró de un salto, y corrió hacia su padrino.

-¡Lunático! – rio ella, cuando este la levantó del suelo. - ¡Bájame, bájame! – gritó después. Kagome dio una patada hacia atrás, casi pegándole a Sirius.

-¡Lunático, ya deja a tu ahijada en el suelo antes de que me dé una patada! – rezongó el oji gris.

-Ojalá y te pegue en la cabeza, entonces. – comentó Severus, entre dientes. Canuto lo fulminó con la mirada y le gruñó.

-Mejor dejemos las hostilidades de un lado y hablemos de lo que tenemos que hablar. – cortó Lupin, bajando a su ahijada. – Vayamos a sentarnos, y comencemos.

-Muy bien, bien, bien, bien. – Dumbledore se acomodó en su asiento, y sonrió bonachonamente. – Supongo, que ustedes tiene algo que decir sobre este asunto, ¿No es así? – Albus Dumbledore miró a los jóvenes que estaban allí, por arriba de sus anteojos en forma de medialuna.

-En realidad, - Kagome se sentó nuevamente con Inuyasha. – cuando Harry nos explicó sobre lo que habló con usted, profesor, llegamos a la conclusión de que, si Riddle eligió objetos de los fundadores, serían el Relicario de Slytherin, la Copa de Huffelpuff y la Diadema de Ravenclaw. – Kagome jugueteó con sus manos.

-Eso es un dato que no comentaste con nosotros. – casi le reprochó Hermione.

-Lo averigüé hace pocos días, y quise comentarlo en esta reunión. - La Miko le sonrió en disculpa.

-Eso está muy bien de tú parte, _Pequeña flor de lirio_. – Sirius le habló con el pecho exageradamente inflado de orgullo. La aludida le mandó una mirada fulminante. – Bueno, bueno, - el animago se rezagó un poco. - ¿Y el asunto de la Diadema? ¿No que había desaparecido junto con la muerte de Rowena? – preguntó al fin.

-Una pregunta de vuelta, - dijo Harry, mirando de reojo al _hanyou_. - ¿Dónde escondes algo que no quieres volver a ver y que no quieres que nadie encuentre? – preguntó de forma retórica, y Sirius pestañeó.

-Es una pregunta más larga que la tuya, Inuyasha. – rio Kagome. Este sonrió, y se encogió de hombros.

-Vaya, -exclamó Dumbledore. – Eso es bueno, muy bueno. – felicitó a los chico. - ¿Y cómo creen que la consiguió? – preguntó después.

-¿Cómo la consiguió? – repitieron Hermione y la Miko, sorprendida y pensativa respectivamente. – Cómo la consiguió… - repitió, nuevamente Kagome. – Interesante… ¿Se sabe algo más que eso? – preguntó ella, finalmente.

-Ningún ser vivo sabe que ocurrió con ella. – habló Severus Snape por primera vez. – Rowena Ravenclaw, si lo ha sabido, se ha guardado el secreto hasta la tumba, hasta aún después de la muerte de su hija. – concluyó.

-¿La muerte de su hija? – exclamó Hermione, abriendo más los ojos.

Harry frunció el ceño, pensando de forma inmediata. ¿Y sí…?

-¿Alguna vez han hablado con el fantasma de Ravenclaw? – preguntó después de un silencio.

-Siempre ha rehuido de los vivos, hasta me ha rehuido a mí. – contestó el anciano. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas, muchacho?

-No sé porque… pero creo que ella tiene que ver con eso. – luego, negó con la cabeza, dudando. – Si le insistiría… si le explicara… -apretó el puño en el aire, un tanto exasperado y frustrado.

-Si mis deducciones no fallan, - comentó Kagome, ganándose la mirada de todos. – Si, hipotéticamente, consiguió la Diadema gracias al fantasma de Ravenclaw, esta debería haber estado escondida en un lugar muy diferente al de la actualidad. –explicó mientras chasqueaba los dedos y salían chispas violáceas por ello. – Riddle, al conseguirla, la manipuló para hacerla un Horrocrux y la debe de haber escondido aquí… ¿Cuándo? – preguntó ceñuda.

Harry pestañeó, y se paró de un salto.

-¡La noche en la que vino a pedir trabajo! – exclamó él, ganándose la mirada de los demás.

-¿Cómo? ¡No me informaste de eso! – dijo Kagome, impresionada.

-Se me olvidó. – Harry sonrió inocentemente. Ron suprimió una risa.

-Bien hecho, Harry. – le felicitó el pelirrojo, burlón. El ojiverde reprimió las ganas de sacarle la lengua, pero no se contuvo a rodar los ojos. Eso hizo que se ganaran unas risas de Remus y Sirius.

-Excelente, muchacho, excelente. – felicitó Dumbledore, con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. – ahora, lo que me preocupó un poco cuando llegué, fue que no reconocí al joven que estaba parado frente a la mesa de Gryffindor. – los adultos miraron al anciano de forma confundida.

-Ese… - Inuyasha gruñó, Kagome bufó y Harry suspiró de forma divertida.

-Sí, ese mismo joven. – luego, Albus Dumbledore se les quedó mirando a los tres chicos, de forma atenta.

-Un viejo conocido. – explicó la Miko. – es un _youkai_ lobo completo, al que nosotros lo definimos como _Ookami_, que no veía hace mucho.

-Por lo que pude apreciar, el joven lobo tiene cierta vestimenta que no es con la de hoy en día, igualmente para magos o _muggles_. – apuntó el anciano.

-Porque hace más de trecientos años que no sale a la civilización: ha estado mucho tiempo en una jungla en la amazona desde entonces. – Gruñó Inuyasha, en respuesta.

Kagome le dio un codazo leve en las costillas, para que se calmara.

-Muy bien, - Dumbledore terminó el asunto de Koga, mirando su extraño y excéntrico reloj. – hemos estado lo justo para que tengan sus primeras dos materias, supongo. – se paró de su butaca, y los demás le imitaron. – Aunque les aconsejo que se apuren antes de ir a la clase de la profesora Inoue si no quieren llegar tarde. – los ojos azules del anciano miraron a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Kagome por arriba de sus anteojos de medialuna.

-Siempre podríamos tomar un atajo. – dijo Hermione. – Porque yo me sé de una que puede llegar al gran comedor en menos de cinco minutos. – el pelinegro y su amigo rieron, sabiendo de quien hablaba.

-Envidiosa. – le dijo la Miko, sacándole la lengua y yéndose por la puerta. – Vaya… - comentó una vez afuera. – Se le puede pedir a la sala una puerta cerca del comedor. – comentó mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, para informar.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Ron. - ¡Estuvimos parte del año en esta sala y nunca se ha movido del séptimo piso! – exclamó con sorpresa.

-O nos apuramos, o nos arriesgamos a que mi propia madre nos saque puntos por llegar tarde. – y dejando a los profesores detrás de ellos, junto con Inuyasha.

-¡_Ch-chotto matte_, Kagome! – trató de pararla él, dando unos pasos, siguiéndolos y bajo la mirada de Sirius en él. - ¿Qué hago con el sarnoso? – preguntó en japonés y con fastidio.

-¿A quién le llamas sarnoso, bestia? – gruñó una voz, sorprendiendo a los adultos y a algunos alumnos que caminaban cerca.

Parece que nadie los entendía.

Inuyasha bufó, aún más fastidiado.

-Eso es muy obvio, - masculló mientras seguía a Kagome. – si tú lo escuchaste y te diste por aludido, es otra cosa. – le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. Había vuelto a hablar en inglés.

Parecía que Koga sabía también de ese idioma.

-¿Y cómo quieres que no me dé por aludido si hace quinientos años que me llamas así, bestia? – exclamó retóricamente.

-¡Si hace esa misma cantidad de tiempo que no nos vemos por tu incompetencia! – devolvió él, armando un escándalo. - ¡Tú te escondiste y te perdiste todo lo que el mundo avanzó! ¡Hasta creería que eres un analfabeto!

-¿Y para que quiero yo vestirme así como un idiota como tú? – replicó el _Ookami_, despectivamente. - ¡He visto a muchos humanos que vestía aún más ridículamente con esas telas tan feas y débiles, como ellos! ¡No pienso rebajarme nunca al nivel de unos asquerosos humanos! – los humanos aludidos a su alrededor, le fruncieron el ceño.

-Te recuerdo que Kagome es humana, Koga. – Inuyasha, para sorpresa del _youkai_, lo llamó por su nombre. Su rostro estaba furioso, y sus ojos estaban rojizos. – Y no creo que a ella la consideras "débil", ¿O sí? – indagó con voz helada, que hizo estremecer a más de uno.

-Es una humana. – dijo él en toda respuesta.

-¡Una humana que puede asesinarte de un flechazo, estúpido! – le gritó el _hanyou_, acercándose a él. - ¡Sigue hablando así de los seres que más habitan en el mundo y te irá mal, idiota! – Inuyasha levantó una de sus garras, que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a despedazar algo.

Los alumnos que se acercaron a la entrada del Gran Comedor, dieron un paso hacia atrás. El rostro de Inuyasha estaba contrariado por la rabia y la molestia de las estupideces que salían de la boca de Koga.

-¿Y quién va a ser tan estúpido de luchar contra mí? – Koga, a pesar de oler que su enemigo olía cada vez más a demonio que a medio demonio, lo ignoró y posó frente a él arrogantemente.

-Ganas no me faltan de matarte, chucho estúpido. – gruñó el peliblanco, ya con las líneas moradas a cada lado de su rostro.

-Señor Taishô. – le paró Dumbledore, ya preocupado de lo que pueda hacer él en estos momentos. – No es necesario que empiece a amenazar, ¿Puede tranquilizarse? – pidió dando pasos hacia los dos seres.

Inuyasha no lo escuchó.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – peguntó un sorprendido Severus Snape. Tanto Remus como Sirius, no eran la excepción.

-Su sangre ha actuado. – informó una vez gruesa, detrás de él. Arashi Inouto había llegado. Y detrás de él, venía Shippo. El pocionista fulminó con la mirada al recién llegado.

-Kagome es la única que puede volverlo a entrar a su verdadera naturaleza. Pero… - Shippo se acercó a hacia los adultos. – Me extraña que tenga su apariencia _youkai_ al tener a _Tessaiga_ con él. – Shippo tembló levemente. – La única vez que sucedió fue cuando Kanna murió, pero estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. – ante eso, Arashi parpadeó.

-Eso no lo sabía. – sopesó la reencarnación de Inu no Taishô. – Cuando le dejé a Myoga el encargo de repartir a _Tessaiga_ y a_ Tenseiga_, jamás se me había ocurrido de que podía pasar algo como esto… - expresó en voz alta. – Quizá… - el rostro de Arashi, siempre afable, alegre y sereno, se contorsionó de forma pensativa.

Koga e Inuyasha, se veían en silencio, esperando por un ataque.

– Habría que llamar a Kagome… o esperar a que se le pase, pero eso es casi imposible. – y después, hizo una mueca.

-¿Cómo que imposible? – preguntó Dumbledore, fascinado y curioso.

-Porque para eso, tendría que matar a todo aquél que estuviera en este castillo y más. – dijo de forma severa. Los ojos de todos, menos de Shippo, se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu "hijo" con esa espada que presumes que tiene, Taishô? – espetó Snape, casi moviendo la mano de forma violenta.

-Porque _Tessaiga_ sella la sangre demoníaca que en estos momentos domina el cuerpo de Inuyasha. – explicó con entrecejo fruncido. – La espada ha sido deseada por mi hijo mayor, Sesshomarû, porque creía que tenía derecho a ella, está en lo correcto, pero tenía otros planes para él. – comenzó a explicar el ex _youkai_. – pero no supo entenderlo hasta un punto culminante hace quinientos años.

-Todo esto parece un huracán en mi cabeza, si trato de ordenarlo, ¿Cuántos años tienes realmente, Arashi? – bromeó Sirius, un tanto preocupado.

-Cuarenta. – sonrió él.

-Por tu forma de hablar, - se interpuso Dumbledore, observativamente. – parece que tuvieras más de lo que tienes.

-Ufff… - suspiró él. – súmame los cuatro mil años que tuve como _youkai _hace más de setecientos años. – dijo como si comentara algo trivial.

-¿Algo más de lo que no nos dijiste, amigo mío? – dijo Remus escuetamente y con voz fina por el asombro.

-Que hay que llamar a tu ahijada. – dijo con toda seriedad. – a menos que quieras morir a manos de mi hijo.

Remus obedeció, y Dumbledore despejó el vestíbulo de forma rápida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kagome venía agitada, seguida de sus amigos: Shiori, Kanade, Ayame (no se sabe por dónde entró), Harry, Hermione, Ron, los mellizos y Sota con Kannon y Rin.

-¿Qué hiciste, Koga? – Kagome se puso furiosa.

-¿Yo? – dijo el aludido con escepticismo. - ¡Si fue él quien empezó! – le reclamó después.

-No digas eso. – le contestó la Miko, entre dientes. - ¡Algo debiste decirle para que se enfureciera de esa manera! – le gritó ella. Se giró hacia sus amigos. – Ayúdenme, Ayame, Shiori. – pidió con súplica, mientras sostenía la garra levantada de su compañero.

Luego, se puso cerca de su cara, mientras lo llamaba.

-¿Para qué quieres tranquilizar a la bestia, Kagome? – masculló Koga, enojado. - ¡Estaba a punto de tener una pelea! – En respuesta, Inuyasha gruñó hacia él, mientras apretaba sus garras, haciendo sangrar a la Miko.

-Lo mato… - susurró Sirius, con ojos asesinos por lo que le estaba haciendo a Kagome.

-¿Te das cuenta de que Inuyasha no está en sus cabales? – le dijo Arashi de forma fría. – No estás siendo racional, ni tú ni él.

-uh… bueno… - susurró por lo bajo. Pero nadie lo escuchó.

-Inuyasha… - le llamó la Sacerdotisa, ya casi frente con trente.

Esta alargó su otra mano, dirigiéndola a la mejilla del oji dorado, que ya no tenía nada de dorado sus ojos, y la tocó de forma suave, y sin interesarse en que las garras de su compañero estaban clavadas en su mano.

– No… - siguió susurrándole ella. – Tú no te descontrolas así de esa manera por una estupidez como las de Koga… - le habló con retintín de desesperación. Los ojos de Inuyasha seguían fijos en Koga, no en Kagome. - ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero usar el conjuro! ¡Inuyasha, no eres un monstruo! ¡Contrólate, por favor! – la voz de la Miko se quebró al poder observar a Inuyasha si ningún cambio.

Kagome, desesperada, intentó zafarse de las garras de su pareja, aumentando el tamaño de sus heridas, después de intentar, en vano, tranquilizarlo con un poco de su poder purificador.

Pero no era la única que tenía heridas. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero mientras que el _hanyou_ agarraba su mano izquierda en la derecha de él, la izquierda de Inuyasha agarraba su propio antebrazo derecho con fuerza, rasgando su piel, haciéndose sangrar, y que esa misma sangre se mezcle con la de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – vociferó con enojo, Koga. Además de enojo, estaba descolocado. ¿Esa bestia está tratando de…?

El _Ookami_ se dispuso a ir hacia la pareja, queriendo separarlos, pero una pelirroja ojiverde y furiosa, se interpuso. Ayame, aunque lo amara, no permitiría que se interpusiera entre sus amigos. Si el lobo seguía así, estaba dispuesta a conocer a otro hombre para olvidarse de ese idiota.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Y quién demonios eres tú? – espetó el lobo, intercalando su mirada furiosa entre el oji dorado y la chica pelirroja.

-Eres un imbécil. – declaró ella, mostrando los dientes. - ¿Y dices ser inteligente? ¡Te llevaría al otro lado de la barrera del castillo para que no vuelvas!

-¿Qué es lo que significa? – preguntó Sirius, refiriéndose a lo que pasaba con las heridas de Kagome e Inuyasha.

-Es una especie de unión. – explicó Arashi, un tanto incómodo. – Puedo entender un poco más a lo que le ocurre a Inuyasha. – Shippo lo miró.

-¿Unión? ¿Algo así como que se estuviesen casando? – preguntó con inocencia.

-¡¿Qué?! - Sirius se asustó y se enojó.

-No es tan así. – Arashi negó con la cabeza. – Es algo relacionado, más parecido a un compromiso que al matrimonio, pero lo están haciendo inconscientemente. – eso pareció tranquilizar al animago, y acrecentar la curiosidad de Dumbledore, Remus y Severus.

-Eso es interesante… - sopesó el hombre-lobo. - ¿Y cómo es el matrimonio para este tipo de seres? – preguntó después.

-Eso, - Arashi movió la boca de un lado a otro. – es mucho más íntimo, es una marca que la proclama como su compañera. – luego, dudó un poco, pero bajó el nivel de voz, para que Shippo no lo escuchara. Porque a pesar de que el _kitsune_ tenía más de quinientos años, su mentalidad y su cuerpo no estaban preparados para esa charla. – No sé si me explico… - cortó él, mirando sinuosamente a los Merodeadores, a Dumbledore y al profesor de pociones.

-Oh… - exclamaron Albus y Remus, entendiendo. En cambio Sirius, frunció la nariz, disgustado. Snape… a Snape no le interesó en absoluto, pero era un buen dato para agregar a los programas de "Criaturas".

-¿Y ahora? -preguntó Harry, que había presenciado la última charla, quedando un tanto sonrojado.

-No debe de tardar en terminar, si es que a Koga no se le ocurre soltar alguna que otra estupidez más. – sopesó Arashi, mirando atentamente a su hijo, a Kagome, Ayame y al _Ookami_. Este último, estaba gruñendo más fuerte, y con más terror.

Hubo un destello rojizo, cerca de Kagome, que los cegó a todos por un instante. Luego de eso, todo se vio a cámara lenta.

Una barrera poderosa se armó alrededor de la pareja, e Inuyasha, sin cambiar el aspecto de su rostro, volvió a tomar control de sí mismo. Luego, como si se encontrara perdido, miró a Kagome, sorprendido y con un matiz horrorizado al ver las heridas de ella y las de él, las vio con confusión.

-_Anata…_ - susurró ella, aliviada y, sin darse cuenta, liberando su poder, que estaba reteniendo desde hace más de un año por culpa de Magatsuhi.

Hubo otro destello, esta vez de luz violácea, y la vestimenta de Kagome cambió a un traje de dos colores y una armadura.

Al mirar bien, su _hakama_ era color rojo, con cintas blancas en los bordes de las anchas mangas, que parecía que estuviera puesta una falda larguísima muy bonita. Contrastando, su _haori_ era negro con detalles en rojo, llevando puesto unas armaduras rojizas grisáceas con kanjis desconocidos hasta para Inuyasha. Detrás el _haori_ revelaba su espalda en un gran corte en V, mientras que unas cintas en rojo ataban el _hakama_ con el _haori_ como si fuese un corsé muy extraño, sin tapar sus omóplatos.

Lo que impresionó a todos, fueron las tres siluetas traslúcidas de mujer que rodeaban a la Miko.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

**¡Tadaima! :D**

**Si adivinan las tres siluetas que aparecieron al fina, quien tenga un perfil en esta web, le adelanto un cachitito del próximo capítulo o de la historia en sí.**

**Si me esmero un poco con el capítulo décimo, creo que lo tendrán para el fin de semana. (¡Capítulo nuevo de Sailr Moon Crystal! |D )**

**Por lo demás, tengo que alternar mis quehaceres. Pasar algunos apuntes de esta y dos historias más, pasar unos textos que me encantaron, estudiar ( D: ), etc.**

**Me tienen que tener PACIENCIA. :3**

**~Mata ne!**

**·Serenity94**

**P.D. : Si quieren a alguien con quien charlar, mi nombre en "fase-b-ook" es María Fernanda (Sessha de gozaru). ¡Tengo más historias en mente, y no solo de Inuyasha!**


	10. Capítulo décimo

Capítulo décimo

Lo último que vio Kagome fueron los ojos dorados de su compañero, abiertos desmesuradamente de la impresión; y una ráfaga de viento, que ella no sintió como tal. Luego, cayó con peso muerto sobre los bazos de Inuyasha, mientras que dejaba que sus ojos se cerraran.

Al abrirlos, no estaba en el vestíbulo, y ni había rastro ni del _hanyou_, ni de sus conocidos.

Era un lugar diferente, y se sentía diferente.

Casi con un escalofrío, se sentía que estaba parada sobre algo firme, pero a la vez en el aire, contando, claro, que el entorno dónde estaba era de color negro y no veía nada. Como si se tratara otra de sus pesadillas, recordó esos tres días que pasó dentro de la Perla de Shikon, atormentada y sin la compañía de nadie, sin la compañía de Inuyasha…

Concentrándose, acumuló en sus palmas una esfera de energía de luz violácea.

Pero seguía en las mismas. Pero efectivamente, parecía que se encontraba caminando en el aire, y sin saber dónde ir.

_Kagome…_ Una voz la llamó. No le era familiar en sí, pero hizo que mirara para todas direcciones.

-¿Quién…? – la Miko caminó unos pasos hacia atrás mientras que giraba en torno a sí misma y extendía su mano derecha hacia delante.

_Kagome…_ Otra voz se dejó escuchar en ese vacío. Pero había algo diferente. Y eso, era que conocía esa voz, pero no captaba muy bien de quién era.

-¿Quiénes son? – preguntó, ya con el ceño fruncido y, literalmente, chispeando de lo molesta que estaba por estar desinformada de lo que le sucedía.

Hubo una tercera voz, con un tono diferente al de las voces anteriores.

_Kagome,__ Kagome…_ la voz se puso a canturrear una canción muy conocida. Lo que conectaba a las voces entre sí, era que las tres, eran de mujer. Pero en tonos y timbres distintos.

-¿Porqué…? – la chica se volteó, sintiéndose observada.

Pero no había nadie.

Con la esfera de luz en una mano, se puso a caminar a la defensiva. Su nombre siguió escuchando, a un nivel bajo, aterrándola.

_Kagome, Kagome…_ Seguía canturreando la voz.

De pronto, paró su andar, y empezó a recordar la última vez que alguien cantó esa canción.

La última vez que alguien canturreó esa canción, fue… fue…

-Hitomiko… - susurró ella. - Hitomiko...– repitió Kagome. Hitomiko la había usado como una pista para que su cuerpo dejara de ser una marioneta de Naraku. Pero… ¿Y las primeras dos voces?

_Kagome…_

-¿Eh? – Kagome se volvió a voltear.

Y en el lugar donde miraba, una estructura mediana, que tenía el tamaño de una habitación, se alzaba como si siempre hubiese estado ahí.

-Kagome… - la segunda voz, la llamó con un toque de amabilidad y un canturreó que la obligaba a dar los pasos que la separaban de la puerta.

La cabaña era parecida a una capilla de templo, pintada con color rojo encendido, verde oscuro, dorado gastado y madera gastada y sin brillo. Y como puerta, una cortina de seda color tostado.

La joven subió los tres escalones que la separaban de la entrada, y pisó el interior de la cabaña.

Y el aire que estaba sosteniendo por la expectativa, lo soltó de un solo golpe por la sorpresa al ver a una desconocida y dos muertas dentro de la cabaña.

-Bienvenida, Kagome. – la desconocida tenía un extenso cabello largo y negro como la noche, mirada adusta y serena de color terroríficamente achocolatado. Al mirarla a los ojos, no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Tan parecidos a sus mismos ojos…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Kikyo? – la joven Higurashi miró directamente a su reencarnación anterior, en busca de una respuesta.

-Brindándote información, Kagome. – habló Hitomiko. De alguna manera, su presencia la tranquilizó, ya que una era una total desconocida, mientras que la otra había tenido una relación casi hostil por sus lazos con Inuyasha.

-¿A-ayuda? – su voz sonó entre un tartamudeo con un tono totalmente confuso.

-Así es. – habló la mujer que no conocía, pero que sentía haberla visto en algún lugar. – el estar aquí, con nosotras, ya de por sí va contra las reglas de utopía, por lo que trataremos de ser tranquilamente rápidas para brindarte información que, ahora más que nunca, necesitas.

-¿Necesito? – Con nerviosismo, la chica de cabellos cortos se alisó el _hakama_ de su peculiar vestimenta. – Sigo sin entender.

-Tu núcleo se está desatando con mucha rapidez, y no creo que falte mucho para tu metamorfosis. – La voz de la extraña mujer era seria, pero daba un aire tranquilizador y amigable cuando interactuaba con ella.

-Midoriko… - la Miko de una impenetrable barrera protectora sagrada, miró con advertencia a la sacerdotisa con más poder en el cuarto.

-Mientras más sepa, mejor captará la importancia del asunto. – dijo la aludida, sin cambiar su semblante.

Kagome entró y salió en un estado de shock en menos de un microsegundo a causa del nombre de la desconocida.

-Yo opino que lo mejor es que se hable de lo circunstancial, y después ella lo resuelva por sí sola. – el rostro de Kikyo no revelaba ninguna emoción. Pero, súbitamente, sonrió de forma cómplice. – confío plenamente en Kagome para que pueda descubrir por casi sí sola, lo que pasa y pasará a su alrededor.

Nunca había tenido más que dos o tres oraciones de plática con su vida anterior, pero eso no quería decir que no se conocían mutuamente. En una ocasión, las dos cayeron en el interior de un demonio que devoraba Sacerdotisas, y en ese momento de ayuda mutua, había sido el mayor contacto con ella desde que la bruja Urasúe la había "traído" nuevamente al mundo de los vivos.

Sí, hubo momentos en el que deseó en que desapareciera para que Inuyasha no sufra por la frialdad de ese momento que tuvo fuera de su muerte, pero eso tampoco quisiera decir que no la desvaloraba por estar muerta en vida o porque llamaba la atención del _hanyou_. Incluso cuando la había superado por unos pocos pelos nunca se creyó que ella misma era mejor que Kikyo.

Lo que hizo que Inuyasha fuera perdiendo sus momentos de dolor por su recuerdo y dejara de lado su promesa para acompañarla en su muerte definitiva, fue la frialdad de Kikyo gracias a las almas llenas de rencor, odio y venganza que ella absorbía.

_Si hubiese amado verdaderamente a Kikyo, jamás me hubiera enamorado de ti, ¿Tienes alguna otra maldita duda, Kagome?_ Kagome se había quedado sin habla y con la mente en blanco ante tal sinceridad por parte de Inuyasha, pero eso no quiso decir que él no había obtenido un premio por parte de ella.

-Si seguimos así, se nos va a acabar el tiempo y Kagome no tendrá nada de información. – paró Hitomiko, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, entonces… - Midoriko volvió a tomar la palabra, mientras que sacaba de sus ropas unos inusuales palillos finos de distintos matices de marrón. Levemente, el lugar donde Kagome se encontraba, se movió junto a ella hasta estar en el centro y entre las tres Sacerdotisas.

El rostro de la joven se mostraba aún más desconcertado.

-No te preocupes, Kagome, solo es una prueba para que nos creas lo que te vamos a contar. – le informó Kikyo, quien estaba frente a ella.

-¿Por qué no tendría que creerles? – preguntó ella, confusa.

-No eres normal, Kagome. – le dijo Hitomiko, detrás de ella. – Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿Verdad? – eso le sacó una débil sonrisa a la chica.

-Más bien, - la inconsciente creadora de la perla de Shikon volvió a hablar. – no entras en la categoría de "Miko normal". – y sonrió de una forma muy parecida a Kagome.

-No… pues, eso ya lo sabía. – murmuró Higurashi, a voz casi inaudible.

De algún modo, la luz de la habitación de donde se encontraban se había atenuado, quedando casi a oscuras.

Midoriko, de pie, sacó una espada que colgaba guardada a su cintura, y apuntó con los ojos cerrados a medio metro por encima de la cabeza de Kagome, poniéndola nerviosa.

La Sacerdotisa comenzó a recitar un cántico en un idioma antiguo, seguramente incluso para Arashi. Al instante de acabarlo, Kagome sintió fuego por todo su cuerpo. Un fuego abrasante y cálido. Pero este no le quemaba en lo más mínimo. Llamaradas grandes y fuertes que parecían consumir todo y nada a su paso. Pero él no se movió del cuerpo de la chica. Esta, con sus manos temblando, dejó de sentarse correctamente, para dejar sus piernas flexionadas y a cada lado de ella, al mismo tiempo que se miraba las manos, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Descendiente del lord del Este, Occidente, el Fénix escarlata, por parte de madre. – proclamó la mayor de todas. – Lo que te acarrea tu sangre, eso ya es cosa tuya el averiguarlo y dominarlo. – la luz volvió a su tono en el que había estado en un principio, y Kagome volvió a su lugar de forma mágica.

Silencio.

¿Fénix? ¿Qué fénix? ¿Qué diablos tenía ella que ver con él?

Con muchas cosas traqueteando dentro de su cabeza, volvió a mirar hacia el rostro de Midoriko.

-¿Eso solo era? – preguntó, ceñuda y tratando de no reírse. Y es que esa situación, tanto jaleo… ¿Por una oración que ni siquiera ella le encontraba sentido?

-No lo minimices… - le dijo Hitomiko con voz suave. – no es solo cualquier lord… - luego, le cedió la palabra al primer amor de Inuyasha.

-Ese lord en particular, fue el último en su árbol genealógico en forma de un _youkai_ puro. – la hermana mayor de la anciana Kaede miró directamente hacia su reencarnación. – Eso te hace ser mucho más de lo que sabes de ti, ya que la descendencia del Lord Occidental fue decreciendo en su _youki_, hasta desaparecer hace más de seiscientos años atrás, y convertirse en un _reiki_.

-¿Eso fue la causa de la expulsión de energía que hice? – preguntó si poder atar los cabos que le daban.

-En parte. – admitió Midoriko. – pero solo eso sabemos nosotras, por ser parte de ti.

-A ver… espera… - pidió ella, en un tono muy moderno que desconcertó a las tres. - ¿Cómo que parte de mí? Lo entiendo de ti, Kikyo, porque soy tú reencarnación. Pero, ¿Midoriko-sama? ¿Hitomiko-san? – preguntó mirando a cada nombrada. - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-En cierto sentido, tiene que ver con la Perla de las Cuatro Almas. – le paro la Miko mayor. Kagome giró rápidamente su cuello en dirección hacia Midoriko. – Quiero decir, que tú eres lo que eres por mi persona. – el rostro de la Sacerdotisa más famosa de la región de Tokio. – A lo largo de lo que fue mi vida, entendí que los objetos mágicos sagrados o demoníacos solo se pueden destruir por su creador o por alguien de mayor nivel que él. – explicó calmadamente y mirándola a los ojos. – Creo saber que lo estás captando, ya que tu pudiste hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… - Kagome alargó la palabra torciendo la boca. – No me entra en la cabeza que puedo tener un _reiki_ mayor al tuyo… yo digo que tuve suerte. – y se removió incómoda sobre su lugar.

-No, Kagome… - las tres que la acompañaban suprimieron una risa, y Kagome frunció la nariz, más sorprendida que disgustada. – Cuando estuve a un segundo de sucumbirme a la muerte, La Voz dictó una profecía para que la Perla desapareciera de forma permanente. – y, en un segundo, contorsionaron su cara en una expresión seria y neutra. – _La paz se hace con la lucha y la perseverancia, al igual que con la astucia. Tres veces nacerás, tres veces lo intentarás. Si lo logras en tiempo y en forma, en la última, triunfarás._

Kagome se estremeció.

-Déjenme entender… - susurró ella, clavando su mirada en el piso. – Yo… tú… - Kagome entrecerró los ojos de forma pensativa mientras se mordía el labio.

-Eres parte de mí, Kagome, - Dijo Midoriko. – No supe cómo iba a acabar todo desde que escuché esa profecía, pero tenía tres oportunidades a partir del nacimiento de Kikyo, luego en el de Hitomiko, para acabar, quinientos años después, con tu nacimiento y tu viaje al Sengoku. – la mujer unió sus manos, y miró hacia ellas. – Cada una nació de forma diferente a mí, y creó una personalidad muy distinta, pero la tuya, - miró a la Higurashi. – es más de lo que nosotras fuimos.

-Te refieres a ser más liberal, cosa que las mujeres en ese entonces no podían tener el privilegio, ¿Verdad? – las tres asintieron.

-A medida que pase este año, - continuó la mayor. – tu cerebro hará que recuerdes de forma inconsciente todo lo que nosotras habíamos aprendido en vida. – advirtió ella. – Por lo que, ten mucho cuidado. Trata de crear una barrera mental para que todo no te llegue de una. Puede ser un dolor de cabeza que puede durar semanas. – la más joven parpadeó, esperando a que en cualquier momento le dijeran que podía también convertirse en un charco de agua para esconderse del enemigo.

Por suerte, eso no sucedió.

-¿Hay más cosas que tengo que saber? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-No lo sé. – admitió ella. – Te rodea una magia que no me pertenece, no en parte, más o menos. Quiero decir, en estos momentos, si yo estuviese viva en el plano de quinientos años atrás, notaría que tenemos, nosotras dos, una relación sanguínea, no que seas mi descendiente, - aclaró ella, al ver a Kagome abrir la boca para hablar. – sino que es un poco más lejano, porque yo no tuve hijos. – explicó ella, suprimiendo una risa.

-Me parece que ya le quitamos mucho de su tiempo a esta chica. – dijo Hitomiko, ligeramente sonriendo.

-Ya veo… - Kikyo rio. – Y me imagino como tiene que estar Inuyasha. – Kagome casi gime por eso.

-Muy pocas cosas cambiaron en él en quinientos años. – masculló la chica por lo bajo. Fue escuchada igualmente por todas. – Y una de ellas, fue su hermoooosa paciencia. – ironizó ella.

-Vayamos a la puerta. – sugirió la mayor, irguiéndose en su lugar, para después pararse.

Las demás la imitaron, y, al salir de la pequeña cabaña, Kagome ya no vio el paisaje de "La nada".

En su lugar, había un extenso prado verde vivo (parecido al verde de los ojos de su primo), con un bosque de un lado, y un pozo muy familiar del otro, donde se erguía el árbol que marcó su vida para siempre. El cielo estaba despejado, y curiosamente, no había ni sol, ni nubes.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó la joven, mientras divisaba a lo lejos, pero de forma que estaba dentro de un domo, a un gran grupo de templos.

-Donde Monjes y Sacerdotisas vienen después de cruzar el otro lado de la muerte. – Kagome miró a Hitomiko, casi como si le acabaran de decir que tenía que casarse con su hermano menor.

-¿Están…? – Kagome no terminó la pregunta, quedándose sin voz.

-El monje que conocieron tú e Inuyasha está con su esposa y junto a Kaede y con la protegida de Sesshomarû. – le dijo Kikyo, mirado hacia la misma dirección.

-Pero… No puedo ir, ¿Verdad? – se resignó ella. Hitomiko asintió con tristeza.

-No lo podrás hacer hasta que llegue tu hora. – suspiró Midoriko. – A propósito, Kagome, - ella la miró. – gracias por cuidar de Kirara. – le dijo con un brillo cariñoso.

-Algo me decía que ella te pertenecía. – dijo la aludida de forma divertida. - ¿Cómo llegó a ti?

-Un regalo de guerra y alianza con uno de los generales perro que habitaban antes. – la mayor miró el cielo, y siguió caminando hacia el lado contrario al bosque, al pozo devora-huesos.

-Oh… - Kagome, sin poder evitarlo, se adelantó, y, como la última vez que lo vio, tocó suavemente el borde del pozo como si se fuera a desmoronar en cualquier momento.

-Este pozo entró en función desde que naciste. – comentó Midoriko, imitando la acción de Kagome. – pero ahora ya no funciona.

-Esto, como el Goshinboku, son una de las tantas cosas que marcaron la historia en nuestra región, y quedarán en este plano, también, para siempre. – susurró Kikyo, sentándose en el alfeizar del pozo.

-Creo que ya es tiempo que vayas entrando en conciencia. – habló Hitomiko, quedando detrás de Kikyo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó ella, volteándose hacia ella. - ¿Cómo despierto de aquí?

Kikyo apuntó hacia el pozo, sonriendo.

-Solo tienes que saltar. Nada nuevo. – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Saltar… - repitió Kagome, torciendo una sonrisa. – Después de esto… aquí no volveré hasta después de morir, ¿No es cierto? – miró directamente hacia Midoriko.

-Eso es cierto. – dijo ella, serena.

-Esto… esto que sucedió… ¿Es real o está pasando solo en mi cabeza? – preguntó, haciendo que las tres sonrían.

-Claro que está pasando dentro de tu cabeza, Kagome. – aseveró Kikyo.

-Pero, - continuó Hitomiko, sonriendo más anchamente. - ¿por qué eso significa que esto no es real? – preguntó después, chispeando de diversión, junto con las otras tres.

-No te preocupes, querida. – rio Midoriko. – nosotras hablaremos con Lin, Kaede, Miroku y Sango, para contarles lo que te sucedió cuando no pudiste volver al pozo. – le tranquilizó ella.

-Desde ahora, ellos te verán desde aquí. – informó Kikyo, sonriendo cálidamente y señalando el pozo. – cada vez que te surja alguna duda, recibirás un mensaje de algunos de nosotros para una solución. No te preocupes por eso.

-Creo que no habrá falta, Kikyo, Midoriko. – interrumpió Hitomiko. – Ella tiene buenos consejeros, recuerden que está la reencarnación del Inu no Taishô, Tôga. – no dijeron más nada, y las tres se volvieron a ver a la chica que ya se iba.

Kagome miró el rostro de cada una, memorizándolos. ¿Era real pero no era real? Eso lo tenía que analizar con más calma.

-Vete, Kagome. – dijo la hermana de Kaede. – Inuyasha, recuérdalo.

Eso la hizo reaccionar.

La joven se sentó en el alfeizar del pozo, con las piernas dentro de este, casi preparada para saltar.

-¿Ustedes esperarán aquí a mi regreso? – Kagome hizo su última pregunta.

-Hasta ese entonces, si, estaremos esperándote. – afirmó la mayor. – Es más, - siguió ella. –estoy segura de que falta mucho tiempo para ello, y lo harás al mismo tiempo que tu prometido. – la expresión de las tres, se contorsionó de una forma casi burlona.

-¿Prometido? – preguntó ella, casi gritando. - ¿Qué…? – luego, resbalándose del alfeizar, el pozo se la tragó, haciendo que soltase un grito agudo de adrenalina.

-Creo que no debimos de decirle. – opinó Kikyo, mirado hacia el fondo del pozo.

-No te preocupes. – le dijo Hitomiko. – será chistoso ver a Inuyasha como le explica lo que sucedió al mezclar la sangre de ambos. – Kikyo suspiraba y mandaba a llamar a los demás por medio de una de sus serpientes a cargo.

-Esto va a ser divertido. – comentó Midoriko, riendo mientras miraba el pozo.

* * *

><p><em>Que pequeño el mundo es, que pequeño el mundo es, que pequeño el mundo es, muy pequeño el mundo es, ¡Todos juntos! Que pequeño el mundo es, que pequeño el mundo es, que pequeño el mun…<em>

-¡Deja ya esa estúpida canción, por todos los cielos! – se exasperó Bacco, pegándole a su hermano/a.

-Oh, vamos, Bacco, ¡Hay que animar la enfermería! – dijo Joaco, mientras hacía un puchero. – Además, ¿cómo quieres que recibamos a Kagome cuando despierte?

-En silencio y sin hacer ninguna estupidez, de seguro eso la anima un poco. – dijo la voz de Kanade.

-Me encanta que seas amiga mía. – ironizó el chico.

-Solo cállate y no sigas cantando esa ridiculez. – le silenció Inuyasha, ceñudo. Era el que estaba más cerca de la joven Miko.

-¿Qué estará sucediendo con ella? – susurró Kanade, mirándola.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que aún después de ser destruida, la Perla de Shikon sigue haciendo de las suyas? – dijo Koga, alejado pero mirando a Kagome.

-Bueno… nosotros nos conocimos gracias a los fragmentos. – dijo Ayame, al lado del _hanyou_. Y eso era cierto.

-Está a punto de despertar. – informó Inuyasha, posando una de sus manos en la frente de la chica. Los demás, miraron la cama donde Kagome yacía postrada, a la espera.

Kagome abrió levemente los labios, cerrándolos casi al instante. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, a la vez que pestañaba repetidas veces, para luego mover sus brazos con vacilación y dejarlo como estaba.

-Me resbalé… - murmuró con el ceño fruncido y en un tono de voz solo escuchado por aquellos que tienen oídos muy desarrollados.

-Te desmayaste, Kagome, no te resbalaste. – le habló Inuyasha, aliviado de que al fin despertara.

-¿Qué? – la Miko volteó a verlo, y casi se pierde en el dorado de sus ojos. - ¿La enfermería? -gimió ella, queriendo incorporarse. El peli plateado no se lo permitió. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están los demás? No me gusta estar aquí. – protestó ella, gimoteando.

Sus hermanos ahogaron una risita, mientras Ayame reía levemente, Kanade sonreía e Inuyasha la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Koga no decía ni hacía nada por miedo a represalias.

-Bu-bueno, es que… - empezó la _Ookami_, calmando su risa y apoyando un codo en la cama de al lado. – te desmayaste tratando de tranquilizar a Orejitas Tiernas, haciendo que irremediablemente en el proceso te rasguñara uno de tus brazos. – resumió ella, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Rasguñar? ¡Ni que fuese un gato, Ayame! – protestó el aludido. - ¡Y deja esos sobrenombres tontos para otro que no sea yo! – añadió mientras gruñía.

Kagome rio con la voz un poco rasposa.

-Agua. – pidió ella, todavía riendo. Al segundo, Bacco le alcanzó un vaso con agua desde el otro lado de la cama. -¿Dónde está el señor Arashi? ¿Y Harry? ¿En dónde se metió Canuto junto con Lunático y el viejo director? – preguntó después, una vez de haber tomado todo el vaso con agua.

-Mi viejo se fue a Hogsmeade, Harry se fue a hacer pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch, el chucho se fue a preparar su próxima clase, Lunático fue junto con él y el viejo Dumby fue en busca de lo que nosotros sabemos con Snape. – Inuyasha contestó a cada una de sus preguntas en ese orden, haciendo que lo miraran de forma divertida por eso.

-Espera, Inuyasha. – le paró ella. - ¿Dices que Dumbledore se fue a buscar un fragmento con Snape? – al ver que el _hanyou_ asentía, Kagome lo soltó. – Perfectoo… - alargó la última vocal, mientras inflaba sus cachetes, arrancando risas. – Oigan… - indagó una vez cesadas las risas. - ¿Cuánto hace que estoy aquí? – dijo mientras su voz se tornaba temerosa.

-Tres días. – dijo Kanade, con voz pasible. – ni uno más, ni uno menos. – luego, apartó la vista de su reloj.

-¡Tres días! – Ayame, Koga e Inuyasha hicieron una mueca y se taparon los oídos por lo fuerte que había gritado. - ¡Lo siento, Inuyasha, Ayame! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – dijo rápidamente mientras se tapaba la boca.

-Ahora es un disco rayado. – rio Joaco. Como respuesta, Kagome le lanzó agua que había en la jarra que estaba en la mesita de luz.

-Y tú estás pasado por agua. – se burló su hermano mellizo.

-¡Tenemos noticias! – Hermione, Ron y Harry entraban a la enfermería con la respiración agitada. Se pararon en seco al ver a la Miko sentada. - ¡Kagome! – exclamaron los tres suavemente. Y se lanzaron hacia ella.

-Creo que no debieron hacer eso. – opinó Ayame, inocentemente.

-¿Tú crees? – dijo Kanade, de forma mordaz. - ¡Muy bien, Trío Dorado! – les llamó ella, después. – Si no la sueltan ahora, van a hacer que la joven se desmaye nuevamente por dejar de respirar aire puro. – informó después de recibir miradas curiosas por parte del llamado "Trío".

-Uhmm… ¿Chicos? – les llamó la Higurashi. – Kanade tiene razón. – Y… pues… aparte de que quiero saber sobre esas noticias que traen. – añadió después.

-Perdón. – los tres amigos se sonrojaron y se separaron de ella.

-¿De qué son esas noticias? – se integró Inuyasha, sentándose en la mesita de luz alterna a la del lado de donde los mellizos se encontraban y dejando que Hermione se sentara en su lugar.

-Del tema que hablamos con Dumbledore. – se limitó a decir Ron. Kanade, Ayame, Koga, Jaco y Bacco los miraron con curiosidad.

-De eso, hablamos cuando salga de aquí. – Kagome se cruzó de brazos al recordar donde estaba. - ¡Quiero salir de aquí! – gimoteó ella, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿EH? – se miró los brazos, y su torso. Cuando movió su cabeza, un largo y oscuro mechón se cayó de su hombro. - ¿Qué cara…? – Bacco le tapó la boca, señalando a una niña de Slytherin con las orejas echando humo que miraba a Inuyasha con curiosidad. Específicamente, sus orejas.

-Malas palabras no, querida. – dijo sin destaparle la boca. Esta lo miró enfadada, con intensión de morderle la mano…

… Y lo logró.

Bankotsu aulló de dolor, sacando la mano y sacudiéndola como si quemara. Jakotsu también aulló, pero de risa. Pero tan pronto como los mellizos abrieron la boca, la cerraron al recordar que estaban en la enfermería.

-¿Por qué _Narakus_ tengo el pelo exageradamente largo? – Refunfuñó la Miko, mirándose el pelo.

-¿_Narakus_? – se extrañó Inuyasha, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ya sabes… - rio ella. – para evitar palabras que los chicos de primero y segundo escuchen. – bromeó después, haciendo que él negara con la cabeza, sin saber que decir.

-Muchas personas para estar alrededor de una convaleciente. – protestó la enfermera, Madame Pomfrey, detrás de ellos, con los brazos en jarra y mala cara.

-Bueno, - habló Kagome, un poco nerviosa. - ¿Pueden quedarse Harry, Ron, Hermione e Inuyasha? – negoció con los ojos brillando. – necesito hablar con ellos por asuntos que tenemos con Albus Dumbledore.

La mujer frunció la nariz y el entrecejo, mal humorada.

-Está bien, - se rindió ella, cruzándose de brazos, pero acercándose. – Pero primero, te haré una revisión para prevenir. – y luego murmuró algo de jóvenes con más libertad y osadía entre sí, que hizo agrandar los ojos de los jóvenes. – los que no tengan que hablar con esta señorita, vayan caminando hacia la salida, por favor. – pidió mirando intensamente más a Koga que a los demás.

Este bufó, y se fue tan rápido como Kagome lo miró.

-Síguelo, Ayame. – pidió la Miko, suspirando pesadamente. La aludida, negando con la cabeza, aceptó su pedido. – Kanade, niños, - masculló después, dirigiéndose a sus hermanos. – los veo en la cena. – dijo con su cabello (nuevamente largo) en sus manos e intentando pararse de la camilla. Por lo pronto, se sentó normalmente, siendo un logro después de estar tres días sin mover las piernas.

-Muy bien. – indicó Poppy Pomfrey, tanteando las piernas de la chica. - ¿Lo sientes? – preguntó ella.

-Mh… - Kagome masculló de forma pensativa. – Más o menos, sí lo siento. – admitió después, moviendo los dedos de sus pies.

-Trata de pararte. – ordenó ella, con tono amable.

La Miko obedeció, sosteniéndose del borde de la camilla, y tanteó con su pierna derecha el piso liso y frío con vacilación. Cuando sintió que estaba estable, imitó el movimiento con la pierna izquierda. Cuando quiso dar el primer paso de forma normal, las piernas se le debilitaron de golpe y casi cae al piso a no ser que Inuyasha no la hubiese sostenido en un parpadeo.

-Ups… - rio ella, tontamente. – Creo que no están despiertas del todo. ¿Me dejas de nuevo en la camilla por favor, Inuyasha? – Harry, Ron y Hermione soltaron unas risitas. Pues, no era para menos. Kagome estaba con el trasero colgando a unos centímetros del suelo, con el largo camisón que Ayame le había puesto cuando llegó a la enfermería, junto con su cuerpo balanceándose de un lado a otro y levemente, y con las manos de Inuyasha debajo de sus axilas.

-¿Y de qué te ríes tú? – se extrañó él, mientras la levantaba como si fuese una pluma, haciendo que riera más y se retorciera.

-Cosquillas… - musitó ella, un tanto nerviosa por el tacto de sus manos cerca de su parte frontal.

-Señor Taishô, póngala en la camilla antes de que tenga un accidente con las cosquillas. – apuró la enfermera, negando renuentemente con la cabeza.

Este obedeció, arrancando más risas de parte de su pareja. Sin poder evitarlo, él también rio.

-¿Cuándo fue el último moja-colchón, primita? – bromeó Harry, haciendo que se ganara una mirada furibunda de la aludida.

-Para que lo sepas, eso no pasa desde que tengo dos años y medio. – le gruñó ella, orgullosa. - ¡Ay, ay, ay…! – se quejó ella, ladeando la cabeza.

Su cabello era tan largo, que llegaba a desparramarse por toda la camilla y parte del piso. Ante eso, Inuyasha se enredó en él, causando un tironeo en ella.

-Esto sí que es un problema. – suspiró el ojidorado, mientras hacía una mueca. – Lo siento, Kagome.

-So-solo córtenlo hasta mi cadera, por favor. – suplicó ella, tirándolo hacia el otro lado.

-Muy bien, ponte de espalda y parada. – indicó la enfermera.

-¿Pararme? ¿Otra vez? -gimió ella, agarrándose un pie. Parecía que estaba a punto de empezar a golpearlo para que reaccionara.

-Tengo que ver bien para ser prolija. – se defendió la mujer en forma indiferente. – Señor Taishô, señor Potter, ayúdenla a pararse.

Harry se acercó, al tiempo que Kagome le ponía una mano en su hombro, y el brazo faltante lo enroscaba con el de Inuyasha.

-¿Han adelantado clases? – preguntó Kagome, un tanto preocupada.

-A Hermione le dije hace unos años, cuando estuvo aquí en la enfermería, - rio Ronald, mientras que la mencionada le daba un manotazo juguetón en el hombro. – que aprovechara para pasarla relajada, ¡Nos había pedido los deberes aún estado aquí!

-Me prometí a mí misma no atrasarme para tener tiempo libre. – refunfuñó la Miko, haciendo que Ron y Harry se miraran. - ¿No han pensado que haciendo eso tendrían más tiempo para hacer lo que quieren? – preguntó retóricamente. Hermione rio.

-Quédese quieta, señorita Higurashi. – pidió Madame Pomfrey con paciencia.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó automáticamente.

-¡Deja de disculparte por todo, Kagome! – riñó Inuyasha, a su lado.

-Lo… - Inuyasha le frunció el ceño. – Está bien, está bien, no dije nada. – rio ella.

Desde que se despertó, la chica tenía gran energía acumulada, por lo que Inuyasha adivinó que trataba de no moverse. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a ponerse a dar saltitos como un conejo. El peli plata suprimió una risa y una sonrisa, imaginándola haciendo eso. Una vez los largos cabellos sobrantes cortados y regados por todo el piso, Inuyasha y Harry la ayudaron a sentarse nuevamente sobre la cama. Tan rápido como lo hicieron, Kagome se hizo una trenza cocida en forma de espiga de forma rápida.

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó ella, balanceando las piernas.

-¿Nos dejas a solas, Poppy? – la voz de Dumbledore les hizo sobresaltar. Este se encontraba en compañía de Severus Snape, mientras que observaban por detrás, como la Directora McGonagall se retiraba de lado contrario. El viejo se veía cansado, pálido y débil.

-En un momento, Albus, tengo que revisar a esta niña. – pidió la aludida. – Señor Taishô, ayúdela. – ordenó la enfermera. Él obedeció, y esperó hasta una nueva indicación. – sígame.

El ex Director del colegio, junto con el trío dorado más Snape, siguieron a Madame Pomfrey, Inuyasha y Kagome hasta detrás de unas grandes cortinas.

De un lado, Poppy y Kagome se quedaron para la revisión, del otro, y sentados entre sillas y camas, esperando el término de la revisión.

El único que estaba parado era Inuyasha.

-Ya, siéntate, hombre. – rezongó Harry, sentado en la punta de una cama. – Va a ser unos cinco minutos.

-¡Keh! – se limitó a exclamar el _hanyou_. Del otro lado, Kagome rio, a la vez que una de las ventanas se abría con un resplandor verde flúor incandescente (sobresaltando a algunos), seguido de una carta cerrada en dos doblados. Esta, se posó delicadamente en manos de Inuyasha, y este la miró de manera cansada y fastidiada. - … - sabía de quien era la carta, pero… ¿Por qué se quedó en las manos de él?

-Está terminado. – la voz de Madame Pomfrey, hizo que los magos más grandes desviaran la vista del pedazo de papel en manos de Inuyasha. La enfermera corrió las cortinas, mostrando a la Miko sentada en una silla cómoda y con la ropa blanca de la enfermería. – No tienes nada anormal, ni siquiera noto algo en tus omóplatos, donde dices que lo sientes pesados y con ardores. – comunicó la mujer. – el único problema, es lo débil que tiene las piernas a causa de no moverlas por tres días. – concluyó Poppy.

-Un problema que se solucionará dentro de unos minutos. – opinó la chica de cabellos negros, de forma distraída, balanceando las piernas levemente.

-Los dejaré que hablen. – fue lo último que dijo la enfermera antes de caminar y salir hacia su despacho.

Segundos después, el silencio invadió entre los que se encontraban.

-¿Qué era lo que tenían que decirnos, Ron, Herms, primo? – preguntó Kagome con voz suave.

-No creo que haga falta, - soltó Harry, con una sonrisa perezosa. – el profesor Dumbledore lo va a explicar mejor, ¿No es así, señor? – el viejo inclinó la cabeza, siendo modesto ante eso, y empezó a explicar su incursión a una misteriosa cueva oscura, a unos kilómetros de donde se había encontrado antes el Orfanato donde Tom Riddle se crió, el pago para entrar, los dos viajes en bote para cada mago, y la poción de Dementor que debían tomar para obtener el Horrocrux.

Luego de esa explicación, tanto Albus Dumbledore como Severus Snape, suspiraron un poco descontentos.

-¿Qué sucede, profesor? – Hermione se alteró levemente, retorciéndose las manos.

-Por desgracia, cuando llegamos y me recupere levemente de la poción, pudimos averiguar que este relicario, - de entre sus ropas, sacó una larga cadena dorada y un tanto oxidada junto con un relicario levemente ovalado y de color verde y plata.

-No hay… - susurró Kagome, mientras que sus ojos destellaban. – no hay _youki_. – dijo ella en voz alta.

-¿_Youki_? – peguntó la mayoría.

-Energía maligna. – aclaró el _hanyou_. – Yo tampoco noto nada, ni huelo nada. – se quejó después.

-Exactamente, ese es mi punto. – confirmó Dumbledore. – diversos encantamientos que le he hecho no han funcionado para descubrir o averiguar sobre él. – continuó el viejo. – con un último recurso, intentamos abrirlo manualmente. – y le pasó el collar a Kagome.

Esta, lo abrió de forma delicada, y dentro de él, sacó un pequeño pergamino doblado de forma diminuta. Lo desdobló, y leyó en voz alta lo que contenía:

"_Para el Señor Tenebroso:_

_Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto. He robado el Horrocrux auténtico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda. Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que, cuando se enfrente a su igual, lo hará como mortal._

_R.A.B."_

-Esa forma de escribir, me recuerda a alguien… - susurró Snape, parándose de su asiento, y caminando hacia la ventana abierta. – Pero no recuerdo…

-R.A.B… - repitió el ojiverde, pensando. - ¿Ya lo saben Sirius y Remus? – preguntó después.

-No pudimos informarle porque están dando clase. – las manos de Dumbledore recibieron nuevamente la cadena con el relicario.

-Esto es malo… - Hermione hizo una mueca al escuchar las palabras de Kagome. – deberíamos de empezar otra búsqueda para encontrar al genuino y seguir buscando las posibilidades de buscar a los que restan… mantenernos en movimiento discreto… - planeó ella.

-Por el momento, tratemos de serenarnos y de que disfruten de esta edad. – le cortó Dumbledore, afable. – Nosotros continuaremos con las investigaciones y consiguiendo más gente para la causa. – negoció él.

-Si sucede algo referente a esto, nos dice. – Kagome lo dijo más como una orden que como una sugerencia o pregunta.

Ante tal descaro, Inuyasha sonrió ladinamente.

-Por supuesto. Eso sí, ya que algunos son mayor de edad, pueden actuar como les plazca, pero es no quiere decir que si tanto Naomi como las queridas Misao, Molly o Marlene se enteran de lo que estamos haciendo, a los cuatro nos caerá un buen regaño. – Ahí, los adolescentes no pudieron contener la risa, menos Ron.

-No deberían reírse, - se quejó el pelirrojo. – mi madre enojada da tremendo miedo. Más que una dragona furiosa. – siguió hablando Ron. Y Harry contuvo un escalofrío, concordando con su amigo-hermano.

-Mamá no da miedo, solo si la cosa es grande y quien esté involucrado no sea capacitado para tal misión. – habló la chica japonesa.

-Ella no dará miedo, - comentó el peli plata, frunciendo la nariz. – pero tú, Kagome, sí que lo das. – y ella le sonrió "inocentemente", haciendo que él bufara.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Inuyasha le entregó a su compañera la carta que había llegado de forma curiosa (para Dumbledore) a la enfermería.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que te distrae tanto de que se te olvidan estas pequeñas cosas, ah? – rio la joven Miko, cuando se la había tendido luego de que abandonara su última clase del día.

-¡Keh! Tú. Como si no te hubieras dado cuenta, tonta. – se burló el otro, mientras que la chica se sonrojaba.

-Cállate, Taishô. – masculló ella, pegándole levemente en las costillas. - ¿Tienes la carta de Sesshômaru?

-Ajá… - la sacó de su _haori_ con desgana y se la tendió. – No me ha dejado abrirla, más por amenaza de mi viejo que por gusto. – luego, resopló.

-_Tsk_. – Kagome revoleó los ojos. – Muy bien… - desdobló la carta, y leyó las pocas líneas que había.

_Voy a estar allí para fin de año._

_No cometan estupideces._

_ ô, Lord Daiyoukai del Oeste._

_P.D.: Tengan cuidado con Irasúe._

-¿Quién es Irasúe? – preguntó Kagome, segundos después de terminar de leer.

-Madre de Sesshômaru. – se limitó a decir su pareja.

-¿Y por qué tendríamos que tener cuidado? – se confundió ella. - ¿No me habías dicho que la mayor parte de los _youkai_ son pasivos hoy en día? – lo miró mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-La ex de mi padre, por no encontrarle otro nombre que ponerle, es un tanto especial. – se estremece.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó con sorpresa.

-Digamos que tiene cierta afición a los muñecos de animalitos con orejitas peludas y se ensañó con las mías. – refunfuñó él. La Miko rio levemente. – Cada vez que quería salir del terreno hace unos siglos, venía el mal agradecido de Sesshômaru y me amenazaba con llamar a su madre.

-¡Sí que sabe retenerte! – exclamó ella, entre risas.

-¡Kagome, no te rías! – protestó el peli plata. Y como ella seguía riendo, él solo bufó. - ¡Keh!

-¿Qué sucede? – dos voces al unísono les hicieron sobresaltar.

Al darse la vuelta, la imponente imagen de Misao y Arashi, con sus cabellos sueltos y atados a una alta cola de caballo respectivamente, los sorprendió a ambos.

-Señora Misao, Señor Arashi. – saludó la Miko, entusiasmada mientas que los aludidos se acercaban a ellos. - ¿Qué los trae por acá?

-Queríamos saber cómo te encontrabas, Kagome. – le dijo Misao con tono cariñoso. Luego de saludarla, se acercó a quien fue su hijo en su vida pasada, y lo abrazo y le acarició levemente las orejitas blancas. Luego de que las dejara, las pequeñas extremidades se sacudieron levemente, para gracia de su pareja. En cambio, de Arashi, Inuyasha recibió una fuerte palmada en sus hombros.

-¿Te has repuesto, pequeña niña? – le preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, claro. – contestó la joven con agradecimiento en su voz y los ojos brillando.

-Descubrimos que Kagome es muy cosquiyuda. – informó el _hanyou_ con diversión. En castigo, Kagome lo volvió a codear en las costillas.

-¿Por qué estaban riñendo? – dijo Misao, curiosa.

-Aquí está la respuesta de Sesshômaru. – dijo Kagome, entregando el pedazo de papel al hombre mayor.

Este la tomó, y la leyó con rapidez, terminando con una mueca casi graciosa y terrorífica.

-Oh… - exclamó la compañera de Arashi, con una risita.

-Así que Kimi está rondando por Londres… - la reencarnación de Inu Taishô se estremeció, mientras le devolvía la carta la carta a la pareja de su hijo. Inuyasha reprimió una risa y un estremecimiento.

-Yo no creo que tu barrera pueda contra ella, Kagome. – le habló el chico a la aludida.

-Veremos si podemos sentir a Lady Irasúe. – sentenció la chica Higurashi, mientras decidían pasar la tarde junto a su grupo más los padres de Rin e Inuyasha bajo el enorme haya frente al algo negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

**Primero que nada, sé que este capítulo llegó DEMASIADO tarde a la web.**

**Segundo, ¡No me maten por ser tan genial! (?)**

**Tercero, estoy a punto de terminar el primer capítulo de una historia nueva que abarcará solo a la categoría de Inuyasha.**

**Estoy tratando de balancear mi tiempo en este nuevo negocio y en la fic de esta misma nota nota.**

**Para resumir y contar un poco de lo que va a tratar, voy a explicaros:**

**1-El nombre será este: "El vuelo del fénix azul." (le agregué el "azul" a último momento de este día xD )**

**2-NO es un Kagome/Inuyasha. No cuento nada más sobre las parejas, quiero que sea una sorpresa.**

**3-Va tener un leve crossover con Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, pero como va a ser más del lado de Inuyasha que de Percy, lo dejaré como un fanfic simple.**

**4-Se va a entornar cien por ciento a la época Sengoku y habrá aumento de miembros en el "Inu-gumi".**

**¿Les gustaría mantener a Joaco y a Bacco como reencarnaciones de Jakotsu y Bankotsu, así como Suko reencarnación de Suikotsu?**

**Ya, suficiente.**

**Ahora si quieren láncenme tomates o no.**

**Se despide,**

**~Serenity94 **


End file.
